Ayúdame a amar
by noeri234
Summary: “Li… dijiste que mi sonrisa era linda, pero la tuya es también muy agradable” Él me mira de reojo. Esperen… ¿está sonrojado?... Li Syaoran, el chico más deseado del colegio, le ayuda a Sakura Kinomoto a conseguir novio pero... ¡le prohibe enamorarse de él
1. ¡Quiero cambiar!

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Pésimo summary, espero la historia esté mejor… jejeje… ojalá les guste, no acostumbro mucho a escribir comentarios, así que en los próximos no pondré comentarios._

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 1**

**"¡Quiero cambiar!"**

* * *

**PDV de Sakura**

Dicen que cuando te enamoras… todo cambia… dicen que cuando te enamoras, te conviertes en una persona diferente.

Estoy experimentando mi primer amor… sí… amo a alguien, su nombre es Moriyama Akio (a que pensaron que era Syaoran, jajaja) es un chico tan cariñoso y me ha tratado como nadie lo había hecho, me ha aceptado tal y como soy… trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo, medio tiempo.

Akio es muy tímido con las chicas y no lo es conmigo, me hace sentir bien, pero… se comporta así conmigo porque no me ve como una chica… sino como un amigo chico… sí… me ve como un hombre.

Tengo que aceptar, soy cero femenina, me visto como un chico y me comporto como uno, pero… quiero cambiar, por Akio… pero… nada me ha salido bien.

Toda la gente me ve raro, a lo mejor mi atuendo no es muy bueno.

Me miro, traía una falda larga de cuadros grises con azul fuerte, una blusa verde fosforescente con encaje y una bufanda negra, un sombrero de paja y una bolsa, traía unos zapatos de tacón, los cuales me estaban matando.

Sí… de acuerdo… no sé vestirme como una chica en lo absoluto.

Nadie jamás se atrevería a mirarme como algo más.

Suspiro y camino, supongo que mi caminar era gracioso, porque la gente se reía al verme, bueno… jamás había caminado con tacón, así que… ¿qué más se podía esperar?

Gracias al maldito tacón me tropiezo, se rompe el tacón y yo caigo de cara.

La gente que me miraba estalla a carcajadas. Genial… sólo esto me faltaba.

Me siento y miro de una manera asesina a toda la gente que se reía y se callan inmediatamente, suspiro y estiro mi mano hacia el zapato, pero alguien más lo toma, miro hacia arriba y mi pecho se oprime, siento calor subir a mi cabeza.

Frente a mí estaba el chico más atractivo, sexy, guapo, hermoso, bello que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Tenía mi zapato en una mano. Estaba serio, su cabello chocolate era rebelde y caía sobre sus ojos de color ámbar intenso… wow… wow… wow… ¡WOW¡Era guapísimo! Además su ropa… era… wow…

Traía una playera negra con unas palabras en inglés, que no me molesté en leer con algunos dibujos, una chamarra negra con blanco con pines y escrituras que no se entendían en lo absoluto, unos pantalones holgados de color verde, le quedaban a mitad de nalga, ya que su ropa interior (boxers) se le veían, eran color negro con rojo, un cinturón de militar, una cadena que parecía llegar a su cartera y unos tenis adidas negros con rojo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta

¡Qué voz! Su voz era sumamente sexy… nada aguda, grave… pero tampoco tanto… era… una voz perfecta. Era un chico perfecto sin duda.

"E…" digo yo como estúpida… nada salía de mi cabeza "Eres… hermoso" susurro

Él me mira con una expresión extraña.

Me sonrojo y salgo corriendo con el zapato que me quedaba puesto…

¡¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?!

Tapo mi cara con mis manos. ¡¡¡Qué pena!!!

"¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" grito y todos me miran

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

Qué chica más extraña, no deja de mirarme con esa estúpida expresión, la que todas usan… qué horrible atuendo… ¿va a una fiesta de disfraces o algo así?

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto

"E…" dice ella

Le miro de manera curiosa, parece que por fin va a hablar.

"Eres… hermoso" dice ella

¿Qué¿Soy hermoso?

Se sonroja fuertemente y sale corriendo. Le miro irse, me enderezo y miro el zapato, lo tiro a la basura, meto mis manos a los bolsillos.

Hagamos como que este fue un día normal.

"Syaoran" dice Eriol corriendo hacia mí, se detiene a descansar "Dios… eres demasiado rápido"

"No… tú eres demasiado lento" digo yo empezando a caminar "de todas maneras… ¿para qué me trajiste?"

"Es una sorpresa" dice él

Le volteo a ver.

Oh no… esa mirada… esa sonrisa… esto no está nada bien.

"Acabo de recordar que necesito hacer algo y…" digo pero él me jala

"Nada de excusas, Syaoran" dice él riendo de la única manera en la que Eriol puede reír cuando tiene algo planeado y algo no muy bueno.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, entramos.

Eriol me arrastra hasta una mesa, ahí estaban 5 chicas y otros 2 chicos.

"Hola chicas" dice Eriol sonriendo a las chicas de manera galante.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

"Traje a un acompañante, como dijiste Yoru" dice Eriol a uno de los chicos

El chico sonríe.

"Eso es bueno" dice él "preséntalo" dice

"Bien" dice Eriol "chicas, les presento a mi mejor amigo y confidente… Li Syaoran" dice él y me jala para que pueda ser visto por las chicas.

Todas me miran con ESOS ojos.

"¡Es guapísimo!" dicen todas

Eriol ríe y asiente, me sienta y antes de que pudiera escapar se sienta él, cruzo los brazos.

"¿Qué edad tienes Li-kun?" pregunta una chica

"No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta" digo yo

"Qué malo eres, Li-kun" dice la chica

Como si me importara… perra.

"¿Qué signo eres?" pregunta otra

"Un signo que no es compatible con el tuyo" digo yo de manera fría

"Syaoran… no seas tan grosero" dice Eriol

Yo gruño.

Todas las chicas me bombardeaban con preguntas, claro que no respondí alguna.

Entonces se escucha un grito y aplausos.

Todos volteamos. Había una chica deteniendo unos vasos y platos de una extraña manera. Unos meseros le ayudan.

La chica sonríe apenada.

Esa cara… yo la conozco…

La chica se acerca a nosotros.

"Ah… Sakura… te tardaste" dice una chica

La chica ríe apenada.

"Lo que pasa es que en el camino se me rompió un zapato y lo perdí… luego mi falda se rasgó, mi blusa se manchó y mi cabello de convirtió en un asco debido a que un pájaro se cagó en mi cabeza, tuve que lavarme el cabello y comprarme ropa nueva de la tienda más cercana y barata que conocía" dice

Traía una blusa holgada de color verde con manchas de pintura y un pantalón holgado negro y tenis converse, una gorra verde con blanco y negro.

"¿Vas a salir así?" pregunta una de las chicas

"Pues… me canceló" dice ella "parece ser que tenía que hacer un trabajo"

"Qué mala suerte"

"Pero está bien" dice la chica

Ella mira a todos y cuando sus ojos se posan en mi se sonroja con fuerza y grita. Todos nos asombramos.

"¡¡¡TÚ!!!" grita ella

Le miro confundido… ¿yo?

"Eres… tú…"

Entonces reconozco su voz y su cara asombrada y alzo una ceja.

"Ah… eres tú" digo yo

"¿La conoces?" pregunta Eriol

"Me la topé… traía un atuendo digno del circo, qué bueno que te cambiaste, te ves mejor con ropa de hombre" digo yo

Ella cambia su mirada a una triste, anda... llora… eso es lo que las chicas hacen siempre…

Pero… ríe.

"Sí… creo que tienes razón" dice ella

"Por cierto, Sakura" dice una chica

Ella mira a la chica.

Yo le miraba asombrado, no lloró… no hizo… nada…

"Traje unas revistas" dice una chica y saca varias revistas.

La payasita ríe, toma una silla sin pedir permiso y se sienta de manera nada femenina. ¿En serio era mujer?

"¿No te equivocaste de sexo?" le pregunto "a lo mejor tendrías más suerte siendo hombre¿sabes?" le digo yo

Ella me mira.

"Eres muy rudo, si vas a abrir la boca para que sólo salga mierda de ella me pregunto qué saldrá por el otro lado" dice ella riendo y mira las revistas

Eriol aguanta la risa y yo le mira feo y luego mira a la chica.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera?

Entonces Eriol toma rápidamente una revista, todos le miran, incluyéndome.

"Mira, mira, Syaoran" dice él señalando a una chica

"¿Qué?" le digo yo

"Es la chica que parecía no tener futuro como modelo, tú dijiste que iba a ser una modelo famosa… mira… se convirtió en una" dice él

"Ah… eso…" digo yo "sólo dije lo que pensaba"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

"Es la chica que parecía no tener futuro como modelo, tú dijiste que iba a ser una modelo famosa… mira… se convirtió en una" dice el chico misterioso

"Ah… eso…" dice el chico rudo "sólo dije lo que pensaba" dice

"Qué modestia" dice el chico misterioso

"Fue pura coincidencia" dice el rudo

"Pero siempre que dices algo se cumple… eres increíble Syaoran" dice el misterioso "tú sabes lo que los chicos quieren en las chicas, siempre lo sabes"

El chico llamado Syaoran rueda los ojos.

Entonces mi celular suena con una canción de heavy metal.

Todos brincan… ¿qué les pasa? Me miran raro, contesto.

"Sí… Sakura habland…"

"**¡¡¿Dónde demonios estás, monstruo?!!**" grita mi 'hermoso' hermano por la otra línea, alejo el celular de mi oído

"Con unas amigas… no me molestes" le digo

"**¡¡¡QUIERO QUE REGRESES AHORA MISMO!!!**" grita él "**¡¿crees que es fácil dejar que los demás arreglen tus asuntos escolares?!**" grita "**¡¡mañana empiezas a ir a clases y tú por ahí jugando!!**"

"Sí, Touya, ahora voy"

"**¡¡Quiero que en cinco minutos estés aquí…¡¡¿Me escuchaste Sakura Kinomoto?!!**" grita

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA TOUYA, YA TE ENTENDÍ!!!" grito

"**¡¡¡¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ESTÉS CON UN CHICO SI NO…!!!!**" grita

"¡¡¡PUES SI ESTOY CON UN CHICO, MÁS BIEN CON TRES Y ESO NO TE IMPORTA, ADIÓS!!!" grito y cuelgo antes de que me dijera algo más

"Qué hermoso detalle de Touya-san, Sakura" dice Arina "es tan lindo y cariñoso, te cuida mucho"

"Estoy harta de sus malditos celos enfermizos" susurro yo

"¿En serio tienes novio?" pregunta el chico rudo

Le miro seriamente.

"Qué sorprendente… no sabía que a un chico le gustara tal payaso como tú" dice él

Me levanto y miro a Rika, le sonrío.

"Me tengo que ir, Rika, ya que Touya me necesita" digo

"Te cuidas, Sakura" me dice Naoko

Asiento y salgo corriendo.

Al llegar a casa tuve que arreglar mis cosas para la escuela y ayudar a mi hermano a hacer el aseo, al final caí en mi cama dormida.

Al día siguiente soy despertada por Touya, quien me tiró de la cama.

"¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!" le grito con lágrimas en los ojos

"Te estoy haciendo un favor, faltan 15 minutos para que tus clases empiecen" dice él

"¡¿Qué?!" grito y salto de la cama, me quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama

Touya se sonroja fuertemente y grita, sale de mi habitación y la cierra con seguro.

"¡¡Ten más pudor!!" grita él

Yo río un poco y me cambio rápidamente.

"¡Ya me voy!" grito

"¿No vas a desayunar?" pregunta Touya

"¡No tengo tiempo!" grito tomando un pedazo de pan y salgo tomando mi bicicleta

"Buen viaje" dice Touya desde la puerta

Agito una mano con el pan en la boca.

Touya cierra la puerta.

Llego justo cuando van a cerrar la puerta, suspiro y dejo mi bicicleta sin candado ni nada, me pongo las sandalias para la escuela y entro corriendo, llego a mi salón y suspiro, entro.

La maestra me mira.

"Soy nueva" digo sonriente y le doy un papel

Ella lo mira y asiente.

"Toma asiento" dice ella

Yo asiento y escojo un lugar, me siento.

"Hola" me dice una voz junto a mí, volteo, era una chica muy guapa, cabello negro largo y ondulado, sus ojos amatistas "mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji" dice ella

Yo sonrío.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Encantada, Sakura" dice ella

Yo le miro por un instante… sonrío, no tenía nada de malo en que me llamara así… ¿verdad?

Era una chica muy amable, me ayudó en matemáticas, ya que no entendía muy bien las operaciones.

Por fin llegó el receso y me estiro.

"Sakura" dice Tomoyo "¿comemos juntas?"

"Claro" le digo yo

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas después de conseguir nuestro almuerzo.

"Así que hay un chico que te gusta pero él te ve como un chico porque no eres nada femenina" dice Tomoyo

Yo asiento.

"Tal vez deberías buscar a alguien que te ayude, como un entrenador… alguien que sepa cómo hacer que alguien sea femenina… o que sepa lo que los chicos quieren en las chicas" dice Tomoyo

"¡Tú debes ser muy femenina!" digo yo felizmente

Tomoyo ríe

"No lo soy tanto como crees" dice ella "tal vez te pueda ayudar en el vestuario pero no en saber lo que ese chico quiere de ti" dice ella riendo

"Pero…" susurro

"Busca a alguien así para entrenarte" dice ella sonriente

"Pero… ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien que sepa lo que un chico quiere en una chica?!" digo desesperada levantándome de mi lugar, algunos me miran raro, pero en realidad no me importa.

Entonces veo al chico rudo sentarse en una mesa junto a su amigo misterioso.

"Eh…" susurro

Entonces recuerdo lo que le dijo su amigo misterioso… él… ¡¡Él sabía lo que un chico buscaba en una chica¡¡Eso era!!

"¡He encontrado a alguien!" digo yo

"¿Eh?" dice Tomoyo confundida

"Ahí" digo y señalo al chico rudo

Ella mira.

"¿Estás loca?" dice ella "Li Syaoran es el chico más popular de la escuela entera, aún así nadie se le acerca, sólo tiene 2 amigos en todo el colegio, te lo advierto, no te involucres con él, no saldría nada bueno, nadie se atreve siquiera a verle, las chicas le aman y temen al mismo tiempo y los chicos le odian y temen al mismo tiempo, tiene una fama algo extraña, popular y temido"

"Yo no le busco porque quiera algo con él, además… no debe ser tan malo" digo yo

"Créeme que lo es… Sakura, ni lo pienses" dice Tomoyo

"Pero… tengo que intentarlo" digo

Me acerco con determinación hacia la mesa del chico rudo y el misterioso.

El misterioso parece notarme, me mira y sonríe.

"Hola, tú eres la chica de ayer" dice él

Yo le sonrío.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" dice él "igualmente"

Sonrío, él era amable, miro al rudo, él me miraba.

"¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?" pregunta él bruscamente

Dios… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

Le tomo las manos y él le mira raro.

"¡Por favor!" grito fuertemente

Todos voltean.

"Otra confesión" dicen algunos "pobre chica" dicen

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

La chica me toma de las manos¿qué diablos le pasa¿Cree que tiene derecho a tocarme?

"¡Por favor!" grita y todos nos miran. Dios… esto no puede estar pasando

"Otra confesión" dicen algunos "pobre chica" dicen los mismos

"Mira chica" le digo yo "parece que eres nueva" dice y me suelto de su agarre "así que dejaré pasar lo que has hecho por esta vez" le digo "y te diré las reglas" le digo "número uno" alzo un dedo frente a su cara, ella lo mira "jamás vuelvas a mirarme a la cara, no tienes derecho" alzo otro dedo "número dos; vuelve a tocarme y lo lamentarás" alzo otro dedo "y número tres; odio a las chicas, por lo tanto no vuelvas a intentar algo conmigo"

Ella se queda callada.

"Deja de mirarme como una idiota y lárgate de aquí" digo yo

"Syaoran, no seas tan grosero con esa chica" dice alguien, volteo, era Akio

Él mira a la chica payaso y se sorprende.

"Sakura" dice él "¿qué haces aquí?" pregunta él

La chica mira a Akio y se sonroja fuertemente.

"¡A-A-Akio!" grita ella muy sonrojada

Dios… ¿puede alguien ser tan poco femenina como ella?

Akio ríe. Le miro. Esto es nuevo, Akio no se pone nervioso ante una chica.

"Perdón por haberte cancelado ayer" dice él

"No… no hay problema" dice ella muy nerviosa y mira al suelo.

Qué tonta, se nota que tiene algo por Akio.

"¿Le conoces, Akio?" pregunta Eriol

"Sí" dice Akio "es mi compañera de trabajo" dice él "es muy divertida y es fácil hablar con ella"

"Pero tú te pones nervioso al hablar con chicas" dice Eriol

Akio ríe.

"Es porque Sakura no se comporta como una chica y es por eso que es fácil hablar con ella"

Paso una mano por mi cara. Akio idiota, con razón hablaba de esa manera con ella, miro a la chica.

Ella tenía una cara muy triste, parecía que iba a llorar a cualquier momento.

"Eso no se debe decir a una chica, Akio, lastimas sus sentimientos" dice Eriol

Miro a Akio.

"Pero… es verdad" dice Akio

Ruedo los ojos. Akio es demasiado sincero, no puede mentir y no piensa que puede lastimar a alguien con lo que dice.

"No es verdad, Kinomoto" dice Eriol tratando de arreglar las cosas

"No importa" dice la chica sonriendo

Le miro impresionado. Hace un momento parecía que iba a llorar y ahora estaba sonriendo.

"Me alegro que Akio pueda hablar fácilmente conmigo, me hace feliz, es un amigo muy preciado" dice ella sonriente "bueno… me voy" dice y se va

Pobre chica, siento lástima por ella.

"¿Ves?" dice Akio

Me levanto y miro a Akio.

"Akio… eres un idiota" le digo y me alejo

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV normal**

"Akio… eres un idiota" dice Syaoran y se aleja.

Akio le mira raro y luego mira a Eriol.

"¿Dije algo?" pregunta

Eriol ríe un poco.

"No… así estás bien, Akio" dice él

Syaoran iba caminando por los pasillos, las chicas que estaban detrás de él le miraban con un amor inmenso, las que estaban frente a él no le miraban, miraban al suelo.

Llega al baño, había varios chicos en la puerta, trataban de abrirla.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Syaoran

Todos le miran y se alejan.

Syaoran no se inmuta, intenta abrir pero no puede, entonces empuja fuertemente y la abre, se escucha un grito.

Syaoran entra, ve a una chica tirada, entra y cierra la puerta.

"¿Sabes que estás en el baño de chicos?" pregunta Syaoran "a parte de no ser nada femenina entras al baño de hombres… en verdad pienso que te equivocaste de sexo" dice él

La chica se levanta lentamente y ríe.

"Tal vez… sí… tengas razón… me pregunto…" dice y voltea la cara, lloraba.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

"Tal vez… sí… tengas razón… me pregunto…" dice y voltea la cara, lloraba.

Miro a otro lado, odio que las chicas lloren, lo detesto.

"¿Tal vez deba cambiar mi sexo?" dice ella llorando "no tengo suerte con los chicos… tal vez tenga más suerte con las chicas" dice ella

"Creo que sí" le digo

Ella ríe y le miro, reía aunque las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Suspiro y entro a un cubículo.

"Sabes" dice ella

Yo ruedo los ojos. Se queda callada.

"Cuando… me visto como hombre y recojo mi cabello dentro de una gorra" dice y ríe "ha habido chicas que se me acercan y me dicen que soy muy guapo" dice y ríe de nuevo "supongo que mi cara fue destinada a ser de un chico" dice y se queda callada

Salgo del cubículo y me lavo las manos, ella ya no estaba.

Entonces escucho un grito, provenía de la ventana.

Me acerco, la chica estaba colgando de la ventana.

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!" le grito y estiro la mano "¡dame la mano!" le digo

Ella toma mi mano y la jalo, era bastante ligera.

La detengo para que no cayera de nuevo.

"¿Eres idiota?" le pregunto y le miro

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía.

No me había dado cuenta, pero sus ojos eran verdes.

La suelto.

"Qué torpe" dice ella riendo un poco

"¿Qué intentabas hacer?" le pregunto mirándola

"Pensé que sería extraño que alguien me viera salir del baño de chicos" dice ella

"Pensaste que si salías por la ventana nadie te iba a ver, pero no pensaste que este era el tercer piso" le digo

Ella me mira impresionada.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Eres transparente" le digo

Ella se mira sonrojada.

"De esa forma no, idiota" le digo

Ella suspira aliviada. Qué chica más extraña.

Entonces alguien entra al baño, tomo la cabeza de la chica y la aviento hacia un cubículo, ella grita y le tapo la boca, entro junto a ella, le indico que se suba al inodoro y que se agache, ella lo hace, le quito la mano de la boca.

"¿Has visto a esa chica Daidouji?" dice un chico

"Claro que sí" dice otro "es guapísima"

"Tal vez me la eche" dice uno

Todos ríen.

La chica aprieta los puños.

"Ni se te ocurra" le susurro

Ella me mira.

"No quieres que te vean… ¿verdad?" le digo "no harán nada… son puras palabrerías" le digo

Ella asiente.

Al fin salen.

Salimos del cubículo.

"Ahora qué haré" dice ella "¿cómo salgo?"

Le miro. No tiene nada de malo ayudarla… ¿verdad?

"De acuerdo, quédate detrás de mí" le digo

Ella me mira y asiente.

Abro la puerta, todos me miran y al instante desvían la mirada.

Tomo la mano de la chica.

"Vamos" le digo y salgo rápidamente de manera que no se notara que ella estaba dentro.

Seguimos caminando, le suelto la mano.

"Gra-gracias" dice ella

No respondo.

"Sabes" le digo

Ella me mira.

"No me mires" le digo

Ella baja la cabeza.

"Tienes una cara normal… solo que tu forma de actuar, caminar, pararte y vestir te hacen ver como un hombre, tu cara es de una chica normal" le digo

Ella me mira, me toma la mano y me jala hacia las escaleras, subimos corriendo, llegamos a la azotea, no había nadie allí.

"¿Qué?" le digo

Ella me toma de los brazos y me azota contra la pared.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

Me mira seriamente.

"Por favor" dice ella

No… no me digas que…

"Dije… dije que tienes una cara normal pero… no que me…"

"¡¡Por favor sé mi entrenador!!" dice ella soltándome, se inclina "¡¡quiero que Akio me vea como una chica!!" dice "¡enséñame lo que un chico busca en una chica!" me dice

¿Qué…?

"Creí haberte dicho que odio a las chicas"

"Pero" dice mirándome "tú me ayudaste y… pensé que…"

Frunzo el ceño… ya basta…

La tomo del brazo y la aviento contra la pared, coloco mi codo junto a su cabeza, nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca, ella se sonroja un poco.

"Mira… si te ayude fue porque me sentí con ganas de hacerlo y no tengo ganas de ayudarte a ser una chica femenina"

"Pero… dijiste que mi cara es normal"

"No te equivoques…" le digo "dije eso, pero jamás que te ayudaría a ser una chica, deberías pensar mejor" digo "si Akio llega a verte aunque sea una vez como chica, dejará de hablarte¿acaso quieres eso?"

Ella niega.

"Bien" le digo "entonces compórtate de la manera que mejor te convenga, es mejor comportarte como chico y que Akio te hable a que te comportes como chica y Akio deje de hablarte porque le da pena mirarte" le digo

"Pero…" dice ella "yo… me gusta Akio y… no quiero que esto termine así…" dice y empieza a llorar

Gruño y me alejo de ella.

"Es mi… mi primer amor… no quiero… no quiero que termine así… no quiero" dice y oculta su cara en sus manos

"Date por vencida… jamás tendrás a Akio como algo más" digo y empiezo a bajar las escaleras.

Chico estúpida… debe aprender cuándo dejar de esforzarse, Akio jamás tendrá novia por su problema, lo sé.

"¡No puedo darme por vencida!" dice ella

Miro hacia arriba, ella me miraba, su mirada seria, aunque con lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no te das por vencida?" le pregunto "Akio jamás…"

"¡Deja de hablar de la gente como si la conocieras!" grita ella

Frunzo el ceño.

"Además… no me daré por vencida porque yo quiero a Akio y… le ayudaré a curar esa fase… lo haré…"

"Has lo que quieras" le digo y me alejo

"¡Pero…!" dice

Yo sigo caminando.

Escucho pasos y entonces ella se coloca frente a mí, me detengo.

"Pero…" dice tomando aire "para eso… necesito tu ayuda" dice ella "por favor" dice

Sigo caminando, paso de ella.

"Cuando digo no… es no" digo y sigo bajando las escaleras.

* * *

** Fin del capítulo 1**

**_Espero les haya _****_gustado el fic, envien reviews!!! Los esperaré con mucho gusto y también comentarios de cualquier tipo, claro... esperen el próximo capítulo de ayúdame a amar¿podrá Sakura convencer a Syaoran¿Cuál será la forma de convencerlo si lo hace?_  
**


	2. Hacerlo aceptar

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 2**

**Hacerlo aceptar**

**  
**

**PDV de Sakura**

Suspiro por enésima vez.

Ese chico había sido muy grosero… ¡demasiado!

Ya había pasado una semana y yo estaba aquí… pensando en cómo hacer que Akio me mirara como una chica y no se pusiera nervioso… pero… era imposible

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" pregunta Tomoyo

Estábamos comiendo nuestro almuerzo, mucha gente hablaba.

"Me pregunto si estoy bien"

Tomoyo ríe.

"Eres tan graciosa" dice riendo y come de su almuerzo

Sí… sólo sirvo para que la gente se ría de mí.

Miro a Akio, una chica le daba las gracias y él estaba muy sonrojado y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tal vez deba darme por vencida" susurro

"¡De ninguna manera!" dice Tomoyo

Miro a Tomoyo.

"Tú fuiste la que me dijo que me diera por vencida"

"Pero… es tan emocionante verte tratar" dice ella riendo

"Me alegro que te guste verme sufrir" susurro débilmente

"Vamos, Sakura, no puedes darte por vencida así, además, se nota que te gusta mucho"

"Pero… necesito a Li para poder saber qué quiere Akio en mí…"

"Pues convéncelo"

Veo feo a Tomoyo.

"Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no lo intentara"

Ella se encoge de hombros.

"Es gracioso verte intentar…"

Ruedo los ojos.

"Ya intenté convencerlo… además, ese chico me hace enfadar…"

"Sólo has hablado con él una vez"

"Pero tiene una boca llena de mierda" susurro

Tomoyo ríe. Yo sonrío.

"Pero aún así, es el único que puede ayudarte"

"Tienes razón" digo mirando a Akio, él reía, es tan guapo, con su cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos azules…

Suspiro. Tomoyo me mira.

"En serio estás enamorada" dice ella

Me levanto rápidamente. Tomoyo se sorprende, algunos me miran.

"¡¡No puedo darme por vencida!!" grito

Tomoyo me aplaude felizmente.

"¡Vamos, Sakura!" dice ella

Río apenada.

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

"¡¡No puedo darme por vencida!!" grita Kinomoto

Eriol, Akio y yo le miramos.

Akio ríe, le miro.

"Sakura tiene tanta energía" dice él riendo "no deja de impresionarme"

Eriol asiente.

"Akio" le digo

Akio me mira.

"¿En serio no ves a Kinomoto como una chica?"

Akio se queda pensativo.

"Es verdad que es una chica… pero su forma de ser… en sí… ella es un chico" dice él

Eriol le mira confundido.

"¿Cómo es eso?" dice

Yo asiento.

"Entiendo"

"¿Qué entiendes?" pregunta Eriol

"Kinomoto podrá ser una chica, pero su aura, su forma de hablar, en sí, la imagen que da es de un chico"

"¡Me entiendes!" dice Akio

"Ah" dice Eriol

"No entendiste" le digo yo, él niega mientras toma de su refresco y mira hacia la mesa de Kinomoto.

"Está bien, porque ni siquiera me estabas haciendo caso, mirabas a Daidouji…"

Eriol se sonroja fuertemente.

"¡Claro que no!"

"No sirven excusas conmigo, Eriol, sabes que te conozco" le digo y me levanto "y Akio… me sorprende que hayas entendido tanto de una chica, pero deberías pensar también como se siente esa chica, después de todo, no es hombre" digo, me mira confundido "no espero que me entiendas después de lo que te dije, sólo… piénsalo"

Me alejo.

No sé qué tiene de bueno el amor… es una tontería.

"Li Syaoran" dice una voz

Yo volteo, era una chica, me mira y se sonroja, empieza a temblar.

"E-E-Esto…" dice y estira una nota

"Ahórrate las molestias" le digo

"Pero… no… no es mío" dice ella

Alzo la ceja, no mentía y tomo la nota, me alejo.

Abro la nota.

'_Li Syaoran… te he estado observando… necesito hablar contigo… no es para confesarme si piensas eso… sólo necesito verte… te esperaré en la azotea terminando las clases'_ decía la nota

"No tiene remitente" susurro y la tiro.

No tengo porqué asistir a eso…

Llego a mi salón y todos me miran, luego continúan con sus deberes, sé que todavía me miran… lo odio.

Terminan las clases.

"¿Ya te vas, Syaoran?" pregunta Akio tomando sus cosas

"Tengo reunión"

Akio ríe.

"Es cierto" dice él "yo voy a mi trabajo"

"Suerte" salgo del salón y entro a otro.

Fue una reunión muy aburrida, por fin termina y salgo del salón.

Llego a mi salón y tomo mis cosas, bostezo, en verdad me había aburrido bastante.

Llego a las escaleras y me detengo, miro hacia arriba.

No tenía nada de malo descubrir quién me había enviado esa nota.

Empiezo a subir las escaleras, llego al otro piso, me detengo.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" susurro y empiezo a bajar

"¡Te tengo!" dice una voz

Alguien se sube en mi espalda, casi caigo.

"¡¿Quién…?!"

Volteo para ver la cara de Kinomoto muy cerca de la mía, ella saca la lengua.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" susurro

"En verdad pensaste ir" dice ella

"Así que la nota era tuya"

Ella ríe.

"¿Quieres bajarte ya?"

El peso que tenía en mi cuerpo se va, yo suspiro.

"Debes estar decepcionado de que no fue una chica sexy la que te mandó la nota"

Le miro feo, ella me miraba.

"Por alguna razón me siento aliviado de que hayas sido tú" le digo

"¿En serio?" dice ella "¿por qué?"

"Por que no sabes seducir a un chico, no eres femenina y me haces sentir como si hablara con un chico" y pienso en algo, me dan escalofríos "aunque vestido de chica, eso da miedo"

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Pues… quería preguntarte si no has cambiado de…"

"No… en lo absoluto, no pienso ayudarte" digo y voy a bajar las escaleras cuando me jala de la camisa.

Es bastante fuerte para ser chica.

"Pero… ¡deberías intentarlo!" me dice

"Tú deberías darte por vencida, Akio no te ve como algo más que un chico, le he preguntado"

"Yo sé… sé que me mira sólo como un chico, pero… debo intentarlo… después de todo…"

"Te lo advierto… date por vencida antes de que resultes lastimada"

Miro hacia otro lado.

"El amor no es algo lindo, al final sales más lastimado que feliz"

Volteo a verla, ella estaba muy cerca y me miraba con lástima.

"No me mires así" le digo "odio que la gente sienta lástima por mí"

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué intentas tanto?" pregunto "no tienes posibilidad"

"Eso no lo sabes… hasta que no lo intente… jamás lo sabré"

"Has visto… no tienes…"

"¡No lo he intentado como una chica de verdad!" dice ella "ahora él me mira como un chico, pero quiero saber qué será cuando él me vea como una chica"

"Será el mismo resultado"

"Quiero saber si será el mismo… quiero verlo con mis propios ojos"

Chica testaruda…

"Y no dejaré de intentarlo hasta ver que en realidad sea un fracaso"

Suspiro.

"De acuerdo" le digo

Ella me mira sorprendida.

"Te ayudaré" le digo "pero, tengo condiciones"

Ella asiente.

"Escucha" le digo "te ayudaré a ser más femenina, intentarás hablar con él como una chica, si resulta un éxito, él se pondrá nervioso y obviamente no podrás hablar bien con él, te daré entonces el plazo de una semana, si en esa semana no logras ningún avance con él lo dejaremos por la paz y no volverás a molestarme¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asiente.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" dice ella

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si… él llegara a rechazarme… ¿podrías ayudarme a conseguir a un chico?"

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?"

"¡Por favor!" dice ella "entonces no volveré a hablarte en toda mi vida, te lo juro" dice

Suena tentador.

"De acuerdo" le digo "pero entonces… tengo otra condición"

Ella me mira atentamente

"Por ninguna circunstancia… te enamores de mí… ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asiente.

"Bien, entonces tenemos un trato"

Ella sonríe enseñando los dientes.

"¡Gracias!" dice

"Sabes" le digo "tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías hacerla tu sonrisa matadora" le digo

Ella se sonroja fuertemente.

"¡¡No te enamores de mí¿de acuerdo?!!" le grito

"¡De acuerdo, no lo haré, no lo haré!" dice ella

Suspiro. Ella ríe triunfante.

¿En qué me he metido?

* * *

**PDV de Sakura**

¡Qué feliz estoy¡Por fin logré que aceptara¡No puedo esperar!

"Sakura" dice Tomoyo

Estábamos en el salón de clases.

"Pareces muy feliz… ¿alguna razón?"

"Por fin logré que Li aceptara ser mi entrenador"

"¿En serio?" dice viéndome sorprendida

Yo asiento.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Digamos que con mis encantos"

Tomoyo me mira sospechosamente.

"Li no cae con ese tipo de encantos" dice Tomoyo

Yo río.

Por fin llega el receso.

Salimos, diviso a Li, a Akio y a Hiiragizawa.

"¡¡Li!!" digo sonriente agitando la mano

Él le mira raro y se acercan.

"Hola, Sakura" dice Akio

Yo sonrío y siento el calor subir a mis mejillas.

"Hola, Akio" susurro

"Hola, Tomoyo" dice Hiiragizawa

Yo volteo, Tomoyo se sonroja. Alzo una ceja. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Hola, Eriol" dice ella

Les miro de manera sospechosa.

"Hoy se me olvidó mi almuerzo" susurro

"¿Eres idiota?" pregunta Li

"Syaoran, no seas grosero" dice Hiiragizawa

Yo le miro feo.

"Entonces es más idiota el que se deja convencer por un idiota¿no crees Li?"

Él se sonroja y yo río felizmente.

"¿A qué si?" digo

"Deja de molestarme"

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunta Akio

"De nada" digo sonriente "iré a comprar pan¿alguien quiere?"

"¡Yo quiero!" dice Akio feliz

"Bien" digo

Había mucha gente, tomo aire y subo mis mangas, me meto en medio.

"¡Con permiso!" grito empujando a mucha gente, por fin consigo los panes y salgo, sonrío "aquí están"

"Wow, eres sorprendente, Sakura" dice Akio y toma un pan

Yo me sonrojo.

"No fue nada" digo

Li me miraba feo.

"¿Qué?" le digo

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" dice él

"¿Por qué?" pregunto "él me dijo que era sorprendente"

"Eso quiere decir que te ve menos como una chica y más como un chico, las chicas no hacen eso" dice él "las chicas son delicadas, por lo tanto no pelean por un pan"

"No…" susurro mirando a Akio quien comía el pan felizmente

"Eres un fracaso"

¿Tan mala soy? No…

Aprieto los puños.

¡No puedo darme por vencida¡Debo intentar mejor la próxima vez! No debo desperdiciar la ayuda de Li

"Apuesto a que estás pensando '¡No puedo darme por vencida¡Debo intentar mejor la próxima vez! No debo desperdiciar la ayuda de Li'" dice Li

¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo supo?!

"¡¿Cómo supiste?!"

"Eres demasiado transparente"

"¿Es la única respuesta que puedes dar?"

"Pues si…" dice "tratándose de ti"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir tratándose de mí?!"

"No deberías hablarme así, soy tu entrenador"

"¡Pero tampoco deberías tratarme de esa manera!"

"Qué gracioso" dice Akio riendo

Yo le miro.

"Es sorprendente ver que alguien sea lo suficientemente valiente como para pelearse con Syaoran y más si eres chica" dice Akio

"Por lo menos acepta que eres chica" susurra Li

Yo río un poco y miro a Tomoyo, hablaba con Hiiragizawa.

"Oi… oi, Li" golpeo a Li en las costillas con suavidad

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta

"¿Hay algo entre Tomoyo y Hiiragizawa?"

"Es obvio que Eriol quiere algo con ella y que ella quiere algo con él, sólo no se atreven a decírselo"

Mmm… así que es eso… tal vez… debería ayudar un poco.

"Si estás pensando en ayudar olvídalo…" dice Li

"¡¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?!" le digo

"Ya te dije… eres muy transparente" dice él "además… deberías preocuparte primero por ti misma, ni siquiera puedes con tus problemas amorosos"

"Pero…" digo "Tomoyo ha sido muy buena conmigo, además… podemos fingir que es una salida grupal, podemos ir Akio, Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo, tú y yo"

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

"Pero…" dice "Tomoyo ha sido muy buena conmigo, además… podemos fingir que es una salida grupal, podemos ir Akio, Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo, tú y yo"

"¿Piensas que sólo porque acepté ayudarte tengo que ayudar a que el estúpido de Eriol se junte con Daidouji?"

¿Qué demonios pensaba esa chica? De ninguna manera iba a involucrarme en esto

"Oh, vamos… también me ayudarías a mí a comportarme más femenina con Akio… ¿por favor?" dice

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

"¡Yay!" dice y me abraza "¡gracias, Li!"

Todos nos miran, Dios… ¿por qué me metí con esta chica?

"Sí, ya basta" le digo

Ella sonríe de nuevo enseñando los dientes.

"Deberías ahorrar esas sonrisas para Akio" le digo

Ella asiente.

"¡Sí, señor!" dice

¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?

Kinomoto arrastra a todos hacia una mesa y los sienta, le sigo y me siento también.

"Tengo una idea" dice ella "por qué no salimos mañana después de clases, ya que terminan temprano" dice

"Buena idea" dice Akio

Ella se sonroja y asiente.

"Podemos ir al cine, luego a comer algo y de compras" dice

"¡Buena idea, Sakura!" dice Daidouji "¿Quiénes irían?"

"Pues tú… Hiiragizawa, Akio, Li y yo" dice ella "serán como parejas" dice "Hiiragizawa y Tomoyo, Akio y yo" dice y se sonroja, chica estúpida y transparente "Li y…"

"Li no tiene pareja" dice Daidouji sonrojada

"No necesito pareja" le digo

"¡Claro que sí, Syaoran!" dice Akio "debes tener pareja"

"No… yo…"

¿Qué es esto¿No puedo estar con ellos sin tener pareja?

"Conozco a una amiga" dice Daidouji "es muy linda, además es soltera, es muy simpática, le vas a encantar Li"

"Si ese no es el problema" susurro yo

"¡Entonces está arreglado!" dice Kinomoto

Le miro feo... esto no me gusta para nada...

* * *

Terminaron las clases y quedamos en vernos afuera de la estación Shibuya a la una de la tarde.

Fui el primero en llegar.

"Parece que llegué temprano" susurro

Entonces llega una chica muy guapa debería decir, su cabello era muy rizado colocado en dos colitas, dos mechones caían sobre su cara, tenía puesto un vestido rosa de manga corta, la manga era esponjada, la falda le llegaba cinco dedos sobre las rodillas, traía unos calentadores blancos con corazones rosas y unas sandalias rosas con flores tejidas. Tenía los labios con brillo, solo eso.

Se veía muy femenina.

Ella me mira y se sonroja, se coloca junto a mí.

Empiezo a mirar a todos lados.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" susurro

"Etto…" dice la chica de antes

Yo volteo a verle.

"¿Estarás esperando a Tomoyo y sus amigos?" pregunta ella

"Si" digo yo

Ella sonríe.

"Qué bueno" dice ella "es la primera vez que salgo en esta ciudad, es tan grande y no sé a dónde ir, Tomoyo me dio la dirección y vine en taxi… pero me alegro de ver a alguien que la conoce" dice sonriente "mi nombre es Anigawa Ai" dice ella

"Li Syaoran" respondo yo

Ella me mira sorprendida.

"Así que tú… eres mi cita" dice ella

¿Cita¿Por qué nadie me habló de tener una cita con una chica? Ah… olvidé que tener pareja es tener cita…

"Eres muy guapo" dice ella "me alegro ser tu cita" dice ella sonriente

"Lástima que no pueda-¡¡AGH!!"

"¡¡¡TE TENGO!!!" grita alguien y siento un peso sobre mí.

Casi caigo, pero coloco un pie detrás para sostener mi peso.

"Kinomoto" susurro "bájate"

"Oh… no es gracioso" susurra ella y se baja, le volteo a ver.

Tenía una blusa pegada de color negro de manga larga, luego una camisa blanca desabrochada y remangada, ya que dejaba ver la blusa negra, luego tenía uno de esos como trajes de mezclilla que tienen tirantes que se amarran de atrás hacia delante (espero me hayan entendido), el lado derecho desabrochado, la parte de abajo del traje estaba doblado y tenía estrellas, así como en el lado izquierdo del mismo traje, junto a la bolsa tenía otra estrella y en el muslo izquierdo tenía un tipo trapo amarrado de color blanco, su cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas, tenía rizos al final del pelo, una visera (tipo gorra sin cubierta) con una estrella en el lado izquierdo y una estrella pegada detrás de su mejilla.

No se veía como chico, pero tampoco muy femenina.

"¿Qué tal?" dice ella dando una vuelta

"No te ves femenina" le digo

Ella me mira decepcionada.

"Pero tampoco como chico" le digo

Ella sonríe.

"Creo que te ves más femenina que otra cosa"

"¡¡Yay!!" dice y empieza a saltar

"¿Quién es?" pregunta la chica

"Ah… es amiga de Daidouji" le digo "Sakura Kinomoto, ella es…"

Qué mala memoria tengo.

"Anigawa Ai" dice la chica

"Oh… eres linda" dice Kinomoto "mucho gusto" dice sonriente

"¡Sakura!" grita Daidouji entre la multitud, llega y toma aire "corres… demasiado… rápido" dice

Pobre… parece que va a morir.

"Tomoyo" dice la chica Anigawa

"¡Ai!" dice Tomoyo y abraza a la chica "¡eres tan linda y tierna!" dice

"Ah… parece que ya están todos aquí" dice Eriol llegando junto con Akio

"Yo" dice Akio

"Yo" dice Kinomoto.

Akio le mira y se sonroja un poco.

Parece que hay un resultado.

"S-S-Sakura" dice él

"¿Pasa algo, Akio?" pregunta Kinomoto

"N-No… nada" dice él sonrojado

"Pero… estás muy rojo" dice y pone una mano sobre su frente.

Akio se sonroja más y se aleja.

"Estoy bien… en serio" dice y se acerca a mí, suspira "casi muero" susurra

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto

Claro que sabía que pasaba… Akio empezaba a darse cuenta de que Kinomoto es una chica.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pregunta Akio "Kinomoto se ve muy rara hoy"

"Querrás decir que se ve femenina" digo yo

"No… eso…" dice y se sonroja

"Eso está bien" le digo

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta Daidouji

"¡Sí!" dice Kinomoto

Todos empezamos a caminar.

Kinomoto iba hasta el principio con Daidouji, Eriol se adelanta y empieza a hablar con las dos.

Entonces Kinomoto se disculpa y corre hacia donde estoy yo. Akio y Anigawa iban más atrás.

Kinomoto se coloca junto a mí y sonríe.

"¿Qué con esa sonrisa?"

Ella me mira y sonríe malévolamente.

"Le di dos boletos a Tomoyo, por eso me adelante… compré dos boletos del cine" dice

"Supongo que compraste otros dos para Akio y para ti"

Ella se detiene y golpea su cabeza contra la pared.

"¡Lo olvidé!" dice ella

"Eres idiota" le digo "deberías pensar en tu situación"

"Pero… Akio no quiere hablarme… antes… huyó de mí"

"Fue porque está dándose cuenta que eres una chica" le digo

Me mira extraño. Ruedo los ojos.

"Se puso nervioso"

"Ah…" dice ella y sonríe de manera radiante "¡¿en serio?!"

Yo asiento.

"¡¡Yay!!" dice y me abraza.

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso" le digo

Ella me suelta.

"Lo siento" dice y luego sonríe de nuevo de manera malévola, me toma de la mano

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"Cállate" dice ella

Me callo. Espera… ¿por qué me debo callar?

"Cuando te diga tomas la mano de la chica"

"¿Eh?"

"Sólo hazlo" dice ella

"De… acuerdo"

Akio y Anigawa pasan, Akio estaba muy sonrojado y Anigawa nos miraba, más bien nuestras manos, miro a Kinomoto, ella parecía concentrada.

Mejor no la molesto.

"¡Ya!" dice ella y corre, toma la mano de Akio y yo tomo la de Anigawa.

Pasamos corriendo una calle, la luz estaba en rojo para los peatones, así que éramos los únicos idiotas pasando la calle.

Los coches empiezan a tocar el claxon.

Llegamos al otro lado de la calle, Kinomoto mira al otro lado y ríe.

"¡¿Querías matarnos?!" grita Akio

Kinomoto ríe feliz.

"¡Lo logré!" dice "mira, mira" dice y señala al otro lado

Todos miramos.

Eriol y Daidouji se perdían entre la multitud, hablando, ni se habían dado cuenta que por poco nos matan.

Akio suspira.

"Estás loca" dice él

Ella ríe feliz y saca la lengua.

Akio sonríe.

"Pero así estás bien" dice colocando una mano en su cabeza.

Kinomoto se sonroja.

¿Akio dejo de estar nervioso? Eso fue rápido… ¿qué habrá pasado?

"Sigamos caminando… ¿sí?" dice Kinomoto

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

_**Otro capítulo terminado, espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o lo que sea, las aceptaré con mucho gusto... ¡gracias por leer!  
**_


	3. Una clara derrota

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 3**

**Una clara derrota**

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

Seguimos caminando. Kinomoto hasta el frente. Creo que no hace nada para atraer la atención de Akio.

Akio estaba atrás con Anigawa.

Me detengo y me coloco en medio de ambos.

"Oye, Akio"

Él me mira.

"¿Por qué dejaste de estar nervioso frente a Kinomoto?"

"Por que… ella es Sakura, sin importar cómo se vista… es Sakura, es mi amiga, no la veo como otra cosa"

"¡¿Cómo rayos puedes decir eso?!" le grito tomándolo del cuello

Akio me mira con miedo.

"Pero…"

Kinomoto nos mira y se regresa corriendo.

"Ella está intentando y tú ni siquiera lo notas… eres un completo imbécil" le digo

"¿De qué hablas?" susurra él

Lo suelto y me alejo.

¿Eso significaba que Kinomoto jamás tendría oportunidad con él?

Entonces… ¡¿por qué rayos le estaba ayudando?! Ya había sacrificado mucho por ayudarla y él… decía eso…

Cruzo una calle y doy vuelta a la derecha

"¡Li!" dice una voz

Volteo. Kinomoto me seguía. Sólo eso me faltaba… tener que soportar a Kinomoto.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunta ella

"Olvídalo" le digo

"¿Olvidar qué?"

"Ya no quiero ayudarte, se terminó, jamás podrás quitarle la idea de amiga que tiene de ti"

"¿Qué?" dice ella y deja de caminar

Le miro.

"Me dijo que te vistas como te vistas, siempre serás Kinomoto, no te quiere como novia, dice que jamás te pensaría como una"

"Es… mentira" dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Cree lo que quieras"

"¡Prometiste ayudarme!" dice ella lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Eres una llorona" digo y sigo caminando "entonces retiro mi promesa… no pienso seguir con algo que no tiene futuro, sacrifiqué este día y fingí ser cita de una chica"

"Ni siquiera has hecho nada"

"Tú tampoco" le digo volteando a verla "dices estar enamorada de Akio pero no haces nada para mejorar eso, quien ha hecho todo soy yo… preguntándole y tratando de cambiar su opinión sobre ti… jamás debí haber aceptado a esto" me alejo

Kinomoto ríe, me detengo.

"Creí que eras alguien con palabra… pero eres sólo un maldito mentiroso… sólo actúas para tu beneficio"

"¿Qué si es así?" le miro

No pienso seguir escuchando sus estupideces.

"La vida no es como tú quieres que sea Kinomoto, no siempre va a haber alguien quien te esté resolviendo los problemas y tampoco va a haber alguien que arregle tu desorden ni coma tus sobras y si pensabas que yo iba a ser esa persona, te equivocaste…"

Ella no dice nada.

"He ayudado a muchas como tú, pero al final siempre terminan enamorándose de mí cuando no podría importarme menos, se acercan a mí para ver si con su gran carácter pueden hacer que yo me enamore de ellas, sólo se acercan por mi físico… pienso que la gente que debería ser atractiva es la que quiere serlo"

"Lo siento" dice

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Pues… yo soy chica y… quiero ser atractiva"

------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

"Lo siento" digo yo

"¿Por qué te disculpas?

"Pues… yo soy chica y… quiero ser atractiva"

Él no dice nada.

¿Por qué? Siempre pasa lo mismo… siempre alejo a la gente de mí… ¿tan mala persona soy?

Li me ha ayudado mucho y yo… no hago nada para compensarle… por miedo a ser rechazada.

"Oye" dice él

Le miro.

"¿Quieres que le pregunte a Eriol si puede ayudarte?"

¿Qué?

"Él conoce a Akio más que yo, se llevan mejor, además es mejor ayuda, él también sabe cómo se comporta una chica femenina y…"

"¡¡¡NO!!!" le grito "¡¡¡YO QUIERO QUE TÚ ME AYUDES, YA DECIDÍ QUE VOY A CONFIAR EN TI!!!" digo "¡¡¡NO ME ENAMORARÉ DE TI ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO RENUNCIES!!!"

Él me mira sorprendido.

"¿Aunque alguien llegue con un cuchillo?" pregunta

¿Eh?

"¡Yo te protegeré!"

"No… quiero decir… que alguien te apuñale a ti"

"¡¿A mí?!" grito "¡no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero que dejes de ser mi entrenador!"

"Pft…"

¿Pft?

Miro a Li, reía.

"Por supuesto que no serás apuñalada" dice riendo

Me acerco lentamente a él. Wow… qué hermosa sonrisa.

Me mira y deja de reír

"¿Qué?" pregunta

Yo sonrío

"Li… dijiste que mi sonrisa era linda, pero la tuya es también muy agradable" le digo sin dejar de sonreír "¿por qué no la haces tu sonrisa matadora?"

Él frunce el ceño y se aleja.

¿Huh¿Qué le pasa?

Sigue alejándose

¡¡Lo olvidé¡¡Él no quiere ser atractivo!!

"¡Lo siento!" grito siguiéndole

Había entrado a un parque.

"¡De verdad lo siento, Li!"

Él se detiene.

"¡No volveré a decirlo así que no renuncies!"

Él me mira de reojo. Esperen… ¿está sonrojado?

"¡¡Cállate, no renunciaré!!" grita él

Se rasca el cuello y murmura algo. Yo sonrío.

"Parece que perdimos a Akio y a Anigawa" dice él

"¡¿Qué?!" digo y volteo, era cierto… ya no estaban "no… Akio" susurro

Él suspira.

"¿Será mejor que les llame?" dice abriendo su celular

"¡¡No!!" le grito y cierro su celular "¡hay que quedarnos solos aquí!"

Él alza una ceja y luego frunce el ceño.

"¡No en esa manera!" le digo "quiero que me ayudes a comportarme más como una chica"

"Bien… pero no voy a hacer demostraciones¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Vamos a sentarnos" dice y se sienta en una banca

Me siento junto a él.

Miro a todos lados, había poca gente y la mayoría eran parejas, las chicas miraban hacia nosotros.

"Nos miran" susurro

"No te fijes" me dice, escribía algo en la tierra con un palo, miro

Eran dibujos y letras. Por fin termina.

"Listo" dice "mira… hay 12 tipos de chicas" dice y señala una "la primera es la chica fuerte, se podría decir que tienes un poco de eso, ya que las chicas fuertes no son muy femeninas, pero son más sexies que otra cosa así que creo que queda descalificada" dice tachando un dibujo con su nombre

Le miro raro. ¿Qué hace?

"Estoy viendo qué tipo de chica eres y acabo de descalificar a la chica fuerte" dice

¿Cómo sabe siempre lo que pienso?

"Eres transparente" dice

¡De nuevo!

"Digamos que tienes una personalidad fuerte, ya que ninguna chica antes había aguantado todo lo que yo te he dicho, así que escribamos eso"

Saco un cuaderno y empiezo a escribir.

"¿Por qué traes eso?" pregunta

"Pensé que sería bueno"

Él suspira.

"De acuerdo, anota, personalidad fuerte" dice

Yo escribo y asiento.

"Listo"

Asiente y señala la otra.

"La siguiente"

Me inclino.

"La vulnerable, tachada, la educada, tachada" dice "la bonita, definitivamente no"

"¡Oye!"

¿Qué le pasa?

"Estoy siendo sincero" dice

"Gracias"

"La activa… supongo que también te pareces a este tipo, eres muy activa, tu forma de vestir es extraña y haces cosas que impresionan"

"¿Te impresiona lo que hago?"

"No dejas de sorprenderme" dice "¿anotaste eso?"

"Li no deja de sorprenderse de mí…"

"¡Eso no, idiota!" grita él

Yo río.

"Por supuesto que no anoté eso"

"Idiota" susurra él "la chica tímida, no, la amable… no"

"¡Soy amable!"

"Sí, claro" dice

"La molestona" dice "no… la niña… la personalidad… también te comportas como una niña"

"¡Oye!"

"Escribe eso"

Lo escribo, aunque de mala gana.

"La princesa" dice y ríe burlonamente "por supuesto que no"

"Me estás retando"

"Por último" dice ignorándome por completo "la chica mala… eres fuerte, impulsiva, pero no sexy… escribe eso"

"Así que soy cero por ciento sexy"

"Exacto" dice él rayando en la tierra

"¿Tú que eres?" le pregunto

"Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí" dice él

"No, no" le digo "bien… tú eres reservado, serio, popular…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver popular?"

"Shh…" le digo anotando.

"Y 100 sexy" digo

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"¡Eso dicen las chicas!" le digo y miro los papeles "somos completamente opuestos"

"Apenas te das cuenta"

"Y soy cero por ciento sexy" digo llorando

Él suspira.

"La gente cambia" dice

"Pero tú no dejarás de ser sexy" le digo

"Deja de decir estupideces" dice él levantándose "a Akio le gustan más las chicas delicadas, las bonitas, las princesas" dice él

"¡Es todo lo que yo no soy!"

"Intentaremos cambiar eso"

"Intentaremos…" susurro

"Jamás había tenido un caso como tú" dice él "así que será difícil"

"Pero daré lo mejor de mí" digo

Él sonríe.

"Yo también" dice él

Yo sonrío.

"Empezaremos con el atuendo" dice "la chica dulce no se viste así, usa vestidos, faldas y ropa más… linda… viste a Anigawa¿no?"

Yo asiento.

"Esa chica es…" dice y abre grandes los ojos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto

"Esto es malo" dice "dejamos a Akio con una chica que es completamente su tipo"

"¡¿Qué?!" grito "pero… Akio… se pone nervioso… ¿verdad?"

"Será mejor buscarlos para cerciorarnos" dice él

Estuvimos buscando por casi media hora, sin resultados.

"¡No están por ninguna parte!" le digo con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Quieres calmarte?" me dice él

"¡No puedo calmarme!" digo

Él se queda callado, le miro.

Él miraba hacia un café, volteo. Ahí estaban akio y Anigawa, riendo… ¿riendo?

"Ven" me dice y caminamos hacia el café, entramos, Li toma mi cabeza y me hace agachar, lo hago y él se agacha también, todos nos miran extraño.

Nos acercamos a la mesa en la que Akio y Anigawa estaban.

"Entonces… se alejó de mí diciéndome que era un insensible" dice Akio

"¿Li dijo eso?" dice Anigawa

"Sí, no sé cómo dijo eso de mí… él es el más insensible"

"A mí no me dijo nada"

"Supongo que eres su tipo" dice Akio

"¿En serio?"

Anigawa se sonroja.

"En realidad no lo sé… no sé nada de él… sólo estoy con él, pero no sé qué le guste, parece ser tan… neutral" dice Akio "es tan extraño.

Me asomo entre las plantas, Li hace lo mismo.

"Pero… me parece que eso es lo que le hace atractivo…" Anigawa se sonroja "además… es muy sexy"

Yo río un poco.

"Te lo dije" susurro

Él gruñe.

"Y…" dice Akio "¿qué piensas… de mí?"

"Tú eres… una persona muy amable, Akio"

¿Akio?

"Eres muy sincero y eso me gusta, eres un buen amigo"

"Yo pienso que… eres muy linda y es fácil hablar contigo"

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Frunzo el ceño.

"Pero… también hablas muy fácilmente con Kinomoto"

Akio ríe.

"Kinomoto es sólo una amiga, jamás la vería como novia, no importa cómo se vista"

¿Qué… dijo¿Jamás¿Tan… horrible… soy?

"En cambio" dice Akio "tú… Ai… eres mi tipo, eres linda… jamás me había sentido así…" dice "además… ya no estoy nervioso de hablar contigo"

No… no… por favor no…

"Yo…" digo

Li me mira.

"Creo que… ya escuché suficiente" le digo y le sonrío débilmente "¿puedo… irme?"

"Espera" dice él "tienes que escuchar todo"

"No… yo ya no"

"¿Quieres que termine a medias?" pregunta

Yo niego.

"Entonces sé fuerte…"

Yo miro.

"Pero… yo… Li fue quien me impresionó… su aura me… es tan… atrayente" dice Anigawa

"¡Él jamás te hará caso!" dice Akio "¡él sólo sabe lastimar a las chicas!"

"Pero… esa chica Kinomoto"

"Kinomoto no siente como una chica, creo que hubiera sido mejor que fuera chico"

"Después de todo… no puedo" susurro

Li me mira.

Yo me levanto y empiezo a correr, pero choco con alguien, escucho vasos romperse así como platos.

"¡Fíjate!" grita alguien

"Lo siento" digo, miro hacia atrás.

Akio, Anigawa y Li me miraban.

"Lo siento" susurro y lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, me alejo de todo… jamás pensé que… el amor doliera tanto…

------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

"Después de todo… no puedo" susurra Kinomoto

Le miro, se levanta y empieza a correr, choca contra un mesero haciendo que sus cosas se rompieran.

"¡Fíjate!"

"Lo siento" dice y mira hacia nosotros.

Murmura algo y se aleja corriendo, alcanzo a ver cómo lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos.

"Sakura" susurra Akio

Yo me levanto.

"¡L-L-Li!" dice Anigawa

Yo volteo.

"¿Escuchaste… lo que dije?" susurra

"Sí… escuché todo" digo

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"¿Qué haré?"

"Y yo no tengo ningún interés en una chica tan delicada como tú" le digo

Lágrimas empiezan a escapar de sus ojos.

"Odio completamente a las chicas que lloran fácilmente por lo que alguien les diga"

"¡Syaoran, estás siendo muy grosero!" dice Akio

Le miro. Suspiro.

"Supongo que no es tu culpa el ser tan despistado, pero deberías dejar de ser tan honesto" digo, me acerco a él y le golpeo la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" grita

"Por idiota y por hacer llorar a una chica"

"¡Tú también hiciste llorar a una!" dice Akio

"Pero yo no soy idiota" le digo y sonrío un poco "me iré a casa, lleva a Anigawa a su casa"

Llegó el domingo… día libre.

Me levanto y bostezo. Miro mi reloj, era demasiado temprano. Las 8:26 de la mañana.

Rasco mi cabeza.

Miro mi celular, no puede ser… tenía 100 mensajes nuevos y 50 llamadas perdidas, empiezo a mirar. Todas de números desconocidos.

"Esto no puede ser"

Los borro todos sin mirar ni siquiera los mensajes, me acuesto de nuevo.

"Debería dormir un poco más"

Entonces mi celular suena, lo tomo y miro, no conocía ese número.

Lo dejo en mi cama. Deja de sonar.

Entonces de nuevo suena, miro, era el mismo número, ni me inmuto.

Suena de nuevo.

¡¿Qué rayos quiere alguien a estas horas y en domingo?!

Abro el celular.

"Syaoran Li hablando"

Nadie contesta.

"Si nadie habla voy a colgar" digo

"Etto…" dice una voz

"¿Quién es?"

Cuelgan. Miro el celular.

Maldita sea… odio las bromas…

Vuelve a sonar, el mismo número.

"¿Ahora qué?" susurro

Abro el celular.

"Syaoran Li…"

"Li" dice una voz

"¿Quién habla?"

Nadie contesta.

"¿Quién habla?"

Esto estaba cansándome… en verdad.

"¡¿Quién demonios habla?!"

Se escucha una leve risa.

"Lamento hablar tan temprano…" dice la persona

Esa voz… la conozco…

"¿Kinomoto?"

"Bingo" dice la voz, no sonaba muy energética

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" pregunto, me siento en mi cama, bostezo.

"No sé… solamente lo hice"

"Qué respuesta más lógica"

Ella ríe.

"Soy una idiota lo sé" dice

"La aceptación es la segunda fase" le digo

Ella no responde.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No… es solo que… marqué sin pensar"

"Has marcado 53 veces con esta…"

"¿Lo hice?"

"¿Tienes lagunas mentales o algún problema parecido?"

"Lo siento… estás de mal humor, no debí haber hablado"

"No estoy de malas…"

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

Miro mi celular…

¿Acaba de colgarme?

Esto empieza a molestarme… hay algo que odio más que ver a una chica llorar, eso es que me cuelguen el maldito celular y ahora dos veces.

Busco el número y marco.

"Si… Sakura Kinomoto hablando…"

Le cuelgo. Río un poco.

Entonces suspiro, paso una mano por mi cara.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"

Vuelvo a marcar.

"Sí… Sakura Kinomoto hablando"

"Siento eso" le digo

"¿Qué?"

"Te colgué"

"Ah… si… no importa"

"Se cortó la conexión" le miento

"Sí… no importa"

"Suenas diferente"

"Supongo que sí" dice

"¿Has llorado?"

"No" dice "un poco"

Nos quedamos callados. Qué silencio más incómodo.

"Lamento molestarte en un día libre… hasta los días sin escuela soy una molestia" dice ella

"Qué bueno que lo notas"

"Lo siento…"

"No hiciste nada malo"

"Cierto…" ríe un poco "pero aún así… sentí ganas de pedir disculpas… por hacerte perder tu tiempo así… tú me lo advertiste y aún así yo… quise intentar… soy una torpe"

"No… sólo que eres ingenua"

"Gracias" dice sarcásticamente

Sonrío un poco.

Vuelve a ser la misma.

"Ya que hablaste" le digo

"Tú hablaste"

"Me hablaste tú primero"

Ella no responde.

"Ya que hablaste y te hablé de regreso… ¿qué necesitabas?"

"Nada… sólo… nada"

"Sólo… ¿qué?"

"Quería pedirte disculpas"

"Buena razón"

"Lo siento"

"¡Deja de disculparte!"

"Sí… lo siento"

"Estás enfadándome"

"Lo siento"

"De acuerdo… ya no digas lo siento"

"De acuerdo… lo siento"

"¡¡Voy a colgarte!!"

"De acuerdo, eso fue broma" dice ella riendo

"Eres desesperante" le digo "pero me alegro que ya rías"

"Gracias"

Yo sonrío.

"Dime…"

"Me" dice ella

"¿Eres idiota?"

"¡Oye!"

Suspiro.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?" pregunto

"Bueno…"

"A parte de llamarme 53 veces al celular"

Ella ríe.

"No"

"Bien… entonces… ¿te parece si salimos?"

"¿Eh?"

"Te hice otra promesa¿recuerdas?"

"Ah… sí"

"¿Qué quiere decir ese 'ah sí'?"

"Se me había olvidado"

Debí usarlo para alejarme de ella. Pero de nuevo… soy demasiado caballeroso. Suspiro.

"¿Quieres salir o no?"

"Si" dice ella

"Bien, te veo en media hora frente a la estación Shibuya"

"De acuerdo"

"Nos vemos" le digo

"Sí"

Cuelgo, guardo su número. Cierro los ojos.

Esa chica está comiéndose mi vida… Suspiro. Espero que encuentre un novio pronto y se aleje de mí… es divertida… pero molesta al mismo tiempo… es… extraña.

Abro mis ojos y los tallo.

¿Eh? Siento como si acabase de despertar.

Miro mi reloj. Las 11:12 de la mañana.

¿Eh? Esperen un segundo…

Me levanto rápidamente, miro mi celular, 10 llamadas perdidas de Kinomoto.

¡¿Soy idiota o qué?!

Saco ropa de mi closet y me visto rápidamente, tomo mis llaves y salgo de mi casa, toco el botón del elevador. Se tarda demasiado… ¿qué pasa¡Apresúrate!

No puede ser… me quedé completamente dormido…

De seguro ya se fue… pero debo asegurarme… vale la pena… después de todo… fui yo el que se durmió y quien pidió la cita…

"¡No es una cita!" me digo a mí mismo

La gente que llegaba me mira raro, no me inmuto.

Gruño y bajo las escaleras.

Llego al primer piso sin aliento, me detengo a tomar aire, la gente que esperaba conmigo el ascensor, sale de él y se va, les miro feo.

Es mi peor día… ¡no puede ser!

"Buenos días, joven Li" me dice una mujer con ESA mirada "¿tiene prisas?"

"Sí… mucha… y usted me está quitando mi tiempo" le digo y salgo corriendo

Corro por las calles. Choco contra mucha gente, pero no me importa, no puedo ayudarla.

Sigo corriendo.

Diviso la estación.

Pero el semáforo para peatones se vuelve rojo, me tengo que arriesgar, salgo corriendo, dos coches pasan frente a mí.

Logro esquivarlos y llego a salvo al otro lado.

Vi mi vida pasar frente a mí… Oh Dios… no vuelvo a hacer eso.

Todos me miraban raro.

"¿Por qué se arriesgaría tanto para pasar?" preguntaban

Eso de pasar de esa manera las calles se lo dejo a Kinomoto.

Miro la estación.

Ya no estaba ella.

Era obvio… no iba a esperar tanto tiempo.

"Maldita sea" susurro y paso una mano por mis cabellos.

"Llegas tarde" dice una voz

Yo grito y volteo. Kinomoto me miraba, con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento" dice digo inclinándome "me quedé dormido"

"Qué sincero eres" dice ella "a parte de que fuiste tú quien dijo la hora y el lugar"

Oh… estoy tan muerto… bueno… casi muero…

"Qué lindo… se arriesgó para llegar a su cita" dice la gente "también quiero un novio así"

No es una cita ni mucho menos ella es mi novia…

Kinomoto ríe, le miro.

"Pero te perdono… ya que no es una cita y porque fue gracioso ver tu cara cuando casi fuiste atropellado"

"Gracias" digo mirándole feo.

Ella ríe más.

"Pero si hubiera sido una cita en verdad estarías muerto" dice seriamente

Río nerviosamente.

"¿Adónde vamos, entonces?" pregunta ella

"¿En serio estás bien?"

Ella me mira.

"Sí… gracias por preocuparte"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Qué lindo… lástima que no te crea"

Oh… vio a través de mí…

"Eres muy convenenciero… ¿sabes?"

"Un poco…" digo "vayamos a comer… no he desayunado"

"Ni yo"

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras esperaba?"

"Estuve aquí todo el tiempo… ¿qué tal si llegabas y no me veías?" dice "lo más seguro es que te hubieras ido después de 5 minutos"

Es cierto… y ella esperó dos horas…

"Admiro tu fortaleza" le digo

"Deja de admirar mi fortaleza, estoy muriéndome de hambre y mis pies me están matando"

Esta chica cada día me sorprende más…

"Apresúrate… no pienso esperarte más" dice ella

"¿Vas a restregármelo siempre en la cara?"

"Lo pensaré"

Le miro feo y ella ríe.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 3**


	4. Empezando desde 0

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Estefi: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa que nos despistamos mucho, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, eso hace que me emocione más al escribir, espero te siga gustando y no dejes de enviar reviews_

**_Sweetchibi-Sakura_**_Gracias por tu review y recuerda dejar muchos más, ya que cada review es valioso para mí, jajaja, me alegro mucho que te guste, eso hace que me emocione más el escribirlo, espero sigas enviando reviews_

_**CARI: **Jajaja, claro que no estás loca… bueno… un poco… jajaja, pero yo soy igual, no te preocupes, me alegro que te guste mi fic, lo estoy actualizando rápido gracias a sus reviews así que no dejes de enviar, el chiste es que mediante pase el tiempo se vuelvan más amigos¿no? Jajaja_

_**Luna-Box: **Gracias por el review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, gracias por el ánimo, así lo haré, seguiré lo más rápido que pueda¿vale?_

_**Khira: **Me alegra que te guste y pienses que está genial, para eso trabajo mucho y no es muy fácil, pero sus reviews ayudan mucho, así que gracias por leerlo_

**_acseisks_**_Gracias por dejar nuevamente un review, sí, ya dejaste uno en el segundo capítulo, pronto llegarán los SxS así que no te desesperes, hago lo mejor que puedo conforme a la personalidad de Sakura y Syaoran, para no salirme de la trama…_

_**dokuro: **Me alegro saber que seguirás leyendo y que te guste tanto, no olvides de dejar reviews¿de acuerdo? Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia no dudes en decirla_

_**Rocio: **Jajaja, yo también pensé que era tierno, por eso lo escribí, jajaja, espero sigas leyendo y enviando reviews, los esperaré, leeré y responderé con alegría._

_**Sango-Tsunade: **Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero tus próximos reviews, ya que yo ya cumplí con actualizar el siguiente cap¿ne?_

_**Princesa Sakura: **Yo pienso que eso es lo emocionante, que él le haya prohibido algo así¿no? Por que ella no puede confesarse aunque se enamore y conociendo a Syaoran, tomaría bastante que él se diera cuenta que está enamorado y que a parte se confiese, así habrán momentos SxS y no será aburrido porque ya sean pareja… bueno, eso pienso espero me hayan entendido, jejeje…_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P También algunas escenas son sacadas de un anime, si quieren que les diga cuál es díganme, con gusto lo haré._

**Capítulo 4**

**Empezando desde 0**

* * *

**PDV de Sakura**

Era Lunes… otra vez escuela… qué peste…

Me cambio y me miro al espejo, miro mi celular y sonrío, había una foto mía y de Li pegada ahí, yo tenía dos dedos arriba y él me miraba raro.

El día anterior había salido con él… aunque me había enfadado al principio… fue… agradable… Li es un gran amigo… empiezo a apreciarle de verdad.

Pienso que si no me hubiera dicho desde el principio… me hubiera enamorado seriamente de él…

Ya que a parte de ser guapo… qué digo guapo… guapísimo… es amable, muy al contrario de lo que todos dicen, sólo que es muy sincero… como Akio…

"Akio" susurro y suspiro.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Akio jamás me verá como una novia… jamás.

Entonces mi celular suena, lo abro y sonrío.

Un mensaje de Tomoyo.

'_¿Te sientes mejor, Sakura?'_

Sonrío más.

Esa Tomoyo… siempre preocupándose por los demás.

'_Claro… y qué tal está la novia de Hiiragizawa?'_

Olvidé mencionarlo… Tomoyo ya se había vuelto la novia de Hiiragizawa.

Qué bueno que todo saliera bien para ella.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo.

"El desayuno está…" dice Touya "oh… aquí estás"

Le saco la lengua.

"Estás extraña desde anteayer en la noche" dice él

"Creo que voy a enfermarme" le digo

"Entonces falta a la escuela"

"No… no es para tanto" le digo

"Olvidé que a los monstruos no los afecta nada"

Le piso y Touya grita, yo sonrío.

"Gracias por la comida" digo levantándome

"No comiste nada" dice él con lágrimas en los ojos

"Sí… mira" digo señalando las mordidas que le di a la comida

"Eso no es nada" me dice

"Adiós" digo

"¡Espera tú…!" dice pero cierra la puerta, subo en la bicicleta y me alejo.

Llego a la escuela.

Suspiro.

Entro, llego a mi salón, coloco la mochila en mi lugar y me siento.

"¡Buenos días, Sakura!" dice Tomoyo sonriente

"Buenos días, Tomoyo" digo sonriendo como siempre.

"¿Estás mejor?"

"Claro" le digo "¡mejor que nunca!"

"Me alegro" dice ella sonriente

¿Cómo puedo ser tan hipócrita¡Claro que no estoy bien! Pero… no quiero arruinar la felicidad de Tomoyo.

Entra el profesor.

"Les tengo una noticia… ha llegado una nueva alumna… por favor… pasa"

Entonces entra…

No puede ser… Ai Anigawa estaba frente a mí.

"Mucho gusto a todos… mi nombre es Ai Anigawa, espero que nos llevemos bien" dice sonriente

Los chicos aplauden con fervor.

No puede ser.

"Bien, Anigawa, siéntate detrás de Kinomoto" dice el profesor "Kinomoto, alza la mano"

"No es necesario" dice Anigawa "ya sé quién es"

Ella se acerca y me sonríe.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, Kinomoto" dice ella

"Sí" le digo. Le ignoro, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Llega el receso y yo suspiro.

Entonces alguien abre la puerta, todos voltean, las chicas gritan.

Volteo, mi boca cae al suelo.

"Oye, monstruo… se te olvidó tu almuerzo" dice mi hermano

"¡Touya!" le digo "¿qué haces aquí?" corro hacia él

"Vine a traer tu almuerzo… a parte de tener que despertarte tengo que cocinar y traer tu almuerzo… parece que soy tu niñera" dice él "bueno… me voy, ya estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí, debo ir a trabajar" dice, se empieza a alejar y me mira por encima del hombro "nada de mirar a los chicos… te lo advierto"

"Touya, ya vete" saco la lengua

"Oye Sakura… ¿quién era ese chico guapo?" pregunta Tomoyo

"¿Guapo?" le pregunto "Ah… Touya…"

"Así que es Touya…"

"Es mi hermano… no pensaste que…"

"Bueno… sí… lo pensé"

Yo río.

"Por supuesto que no" digo riendo.

"Es que no se parecen nada" dice Tomoyo

"Sí… lo sé" digo yo

Salimos hacia el comedor.

Llegamos al fin. Mucha gente… Demasiada gente…

Empiezo a odiar más de lo que debería la escuela…

"¡Tomoyo!" dice alguien

Volteo y Hiiragizawa, Li y Akio aparecen. Akio…

"Hola" dice Tomoyo sonrojada

Yo sonrío un poco.

"Sakura" dice Akio

Le miro.

"Sé que me escuchaste y yo… quería disculparme…"

¿Qué es esa mirada¿Compasión¿Lástima?

¡No quiero esa mirada!

Frunzo el ceño y luego sonrío.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada, me alegró saber lo que pensabas de mí"

"¿En serio no estás molesta?"

¡Claro que estoy molesta¡De hecho ahora mismo quisiera romperte la cara!

Río un poco.

"Claro que no… ¿por qué lo estaría?"

"Me alegro" dice Akio "eres una amiga muy importante"

"Sí"

Amiga… ¿eh?

"Li… qué sorpresa" dice una dulce voz

Volteamos, era Anigawa.

"Ah… tú" dice Li "¿cómo te llamabas de nuevo?"

Ella sonríe.

"Ai Anigawa" dice ella

"Claro" dice él "hola" dice simplemente y mira a otro lado

Wow… eso sí es ser frío.

"Ai¿qué haces aquí?" dice Akio

Ella le mira.

"Pues ahora estoy en esta escuela, estoy en la clase de Kinomoto" dice ella sonriente "espero seamos buenas amigas" dice sonriéndome

Yo sonrío de vuelta.

Sí, claro… maldita estúpida… hipócrita.

"Y espero poder llegar a conocer de mejor manera a Li… he escuchado rumores… espero no seas ciertos" dice ella

"¿De qué tipo?" pregunta Akio

"Pues que aunque Li sea muy popular y todas las chicas se le declaren, también es temido y nadie se acerca a él más de lo necesario"

"Es cierto" dice Hiiragizawa

"Pero… se lleva tan bien con Kinomoto" dice angustiada

¿Así que no te conformas con uno… quieres dos? Alzo una ceja.

"¿A qué se debe?" pregunta ella mirando a Li

Él le mira.

"Mis asuntos no te conciernen y si ya has escuchado sobre el trato que debes de darme, entonces no preguntes" dice y se aleja

Wow… no deja de impresionarme su forma de hablarle a una chica.

Los ojos de Anigawa se llenan de lágrimas.

Pobrecilla. Le sonrío.

"No te preocupes, Li no lo dijo por que sea alguien malo… es sólo que… no sabe expresarse de la manera correcta" le digo

Ella asiente.

"Sé que si pones esfuerzos él te notará" le digo

Ella asiente de nuevo.

"Así que no te des por vencida"

"Gracias"

¿Por qué estoy animando a mi enemigo?

"Sí" digo y me alejo, suspiro

"Eres un caso perdido" escucho a alguien

Grito y me volteo. Era Li, se tapaba un oído.

"¿Quieres dejarme sordo o qué?" pregunta con una vena en la frente.

"Lo siento" le digo

"Incluso animas a tus enemigos" dice él

"Bueno… no le interesa Akio… además… ya decidí darme por vencida"

"¿Tan rápido?" camina junto a mí.

No tenía ganas de comer.

"Tú que nunca te dabas por vencida"

Suspiro.

"Debe haber alguien mejor para mí ahí afuera"

"Alguien a quien le gusten las chicas nada femeninas, que soporte tus tonterías, tus sorpresas, tus arranques, tu forma tan mala de vestir-"

"De acuerdo, ya tengo una idea de lo que es eso" le interrumpo con una gota en la nuca.

Él me mira y sonríe.

"Lo encontrarás" dice él

Le miro. Él sigue caminando

"Digo… este mundo es lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a una chica como tú, así que supongo…" dice y me mira sobre un hombro "que también será lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a un chico al que llegue a gustarle alguien como tú" dice él y se aleja por los pasillos.

Esperen un momento… es mi imaginación o él… acaba de sonreír de manera amable…

Y tiene una linda sonrisa.

Aunque ese comentario normalmente haría llorar a una chica. Supongo que tengo nervios de acero. Río y corro para alcanzarlo.

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran.**

Arreglo mis cosas con calma, hoy quedé de ir con Kinomoto de compras, ya que Daidouji saldrá con Eriol… este es mi karma… no debí haber aceptado.

Llego a la entrada. Kinomoto estaba ahí.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

"Te esperaba" dice ella

En realidad… parece que vamos a una cita…

Suspiro.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta ella

"No" digo yo "¿qué harás con tu bicicleta?" le pregunto

"La dejaré aquí… además no es tan lejos donde vivo… esta salida es por una buena causa" dice ella

"Sí, claro"

Nos alejamos.

Íbamos caminando por las calles.

"¿Cómo fui a involucrarme contigo?" le pregunto

"¿Eh?" inclina su cabeza y luego se queda pensativa mirando al cielo "no sé… sólo fue así"

"¿Sólo así?"

"Supongo" dice ella encogiéndose de hombros

"Eres tan simple"

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Ambas"

"Ahh…"

¿Por qué siempre nuestras conversaciones terminan así?

"Entonces" empiezo

Ella me mira.

¿Por qué estoy intentando empezar una conversación?

"¿Has pensado cuál es tu tipo de chico?" le pregunto

"¿Hoe?"

"Esa frase es buena… suena femenina" le digo

"Gracias"

"Recuerda… te pedí ayer que pensaras en tu tipo de chico"

"Claro"

"¿Y?"

"Supongo que tú eres mi tipo"

Me detengo.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito

Ella mira y se sonroja.

"¡¡Espera, espera!!" dice "¡quiero decir que tu físico!" dice

Eso no ayuda mucho. Le miro feo.

"Quiero decir que eres bastante guapo y atractivo y sexy y todo eso" dice "es la verdad, así que no te enojes"

Me cruzo de brazos.

"Pero me gustaría alguien más extrovertido, amable, sincero, divertido, que me haga reír y tenga una hermosa sonrisa, además que tenga lindos ojos" dice

"Exigente" susurro

"Bueno… así son las chicas" encoge de nuevo los hombros

Seguimos caminando.

"Me gusta alguien opuesto a ti…" dice ella

"Alguien como tú"

"¡Exacto!"

Entonces nos quedamos callados.

"¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica, Li?"

"No tengo"

"Ahh…"

"¿De dónde conociste a Akio?"

"Pues de mi trabajo a medio tiempo"

"¿Has faltado?"

"No importa, renuncié"

"Ah… qué directa"

"Gracias"

"No era un cumplido"

"Oh…"

"Parece que sólo sabes hacer estos ruidos"

"¿En serio?"

"Y das respuestas rápidas"

"No es cierto"

"¡Lo es!"

"Bueno…"

"Estás extraña… me siento como idiota siendo el que habla más"

Ella me mira y yo le miro feo.

"Eso es bueno, la aceptación es la segunda fase" dice

¡¿Qué?!

"Oye tú…"

"Oh, mira Li" dice ella señalando el suelo

Yo volteo.

"Se te cayó un ojo" dice y ríe.

Siento mi sangre hervir.

Esto es tan humillante. Mucha gente reía.

"Dos por idiota" dice ella y me golpea el brazo.

"Te lo estás ganando¿sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta ella

"Nada, vamos" digo y le agarro la cintura

Ella se aleja riendo.

"No hagas eso" dice ella

Le miro raro.

Oh… así que es eso.

Sonrío de manera malévola.

"Así que eres cosquilluda"

"No… en lo absoluto" dice ella

"Ya veo"

Seguimos caminando, entonces estiro un brazo y le pico, ella ríe.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" pregunta ella molesta

"No… en lo absoluto"

"De acuerdo… lo estás haciendo"

Sonrío y le vuelvo a picar las costillas, ahora con ambas manos.

Ella empieza a reír.

"¡No, en serio!" grita entre risas "¡Ya-Ya…!" dice riendo con fuerza

Ella cae al suelo y yo sigo haciéndole cosquillas.

Era divertido ver su cara riendo y toda roja, se veía… femenina. Muy linda… ok… no pensé eso…

No me di cuenta pero yo también reía.

Ella de revolcaba en el suelo.

"¡Por… favor… Li… ya… ya basta!" dice ella sin aliento

"Hey… ¿es ese Li?" preguntan unos

"¡Sí, es él!"

"¡Se está riendo!"

"¡Increíble!"

"¡Esa es Kinomoto!"

"¡Qué guapo se ve riendo!"

"Kinomoto se ve linda"

Dejo de hacerle cosquillas y me enderezo.

Kinomoto seguía riendo en el suelo.

Siento el calor subir a mis mejillas.

Yo… no me estaba divirtiendo… ¿o sí?

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta Kinomoto aún con fragmentos de risa

"No" digo y sigo caminando

"¡Eres tan frío!"

"¿Lo soy?"

Ella no responde.

"Pero aún así tienes una sonrisa muy linda" dice ella

De nuevo el calor sube a mis mejillas.

"¡Dijiste que no volverías a mencionarlo!" le digo y camino más rápido.

"¡Lo lamento!" dice ella "¡no renuncies!"

"¡¡No lo haré!!"

* * *

**PDV de Sakura**

Los chicos dicen que es difícil entender a las chicas pero… entender a Li, en serio es como si intentara mirar una casa y luego saber qué hay adentro sólo viendo su exterior, el cual es maravilloso, pero a veces me topo con cosas tan bellas, tan lujosas, feas y excéntricas que ya no sé qué pensar.

Entramos a una tienda.

"¿Qué quieres comprar?" pregunta él

"Eh…"

Miro la tienda, wow… era en realidad una tienda de chicas. Sí… ¡eso¡Lo que siempre he querido comprar!

"Una falda" digo felizmente

"De acuerdo" dice y se aleja

Espero que así se fijen los chicos en mí. Miro a Li, había varias chicas rodeándolo.

Me sale una gota en la nuca.

Él consigue atención aunque no la quiera. Suspiro. Yo quiero atención por que no tengo y él no quiere pero tiene demasiada. ¿Qué tan diferentes podemos ser?

"Mira" dice él acercándose a mí "toma esta, esta, esta… póntelas con esta blusa y estos zapatos" dice dándome algunas cosas.

"¿Al mismo tiempo?

"Claro, una encima de la otra, esa es la moda"

"Ah…" con razón jamás atinaba a vestirme bien

Entonces Li golpea mi cabeza con el puño cerrado.

"¡¡¿Por qué fue eso?!!"

"¿Eres idiota?"

De acuerdo, esa frase está empezando a desesperarme.

"Por supuesto que no te las pones al mismo tiempo, te pones una, te digo mi opinión, te pones la otra y así"

"Ahh… claro"

Él rueda los ojos, le miro feo.

¡¿Qué esperaba?! Jamás había visto ninguna revista de moda en mi vida y nunca me fijaba en como la gente se vestía.

"Cámbiate"

"¿Aquí?" digo sonrojada

"Ahí" señala el vestidor

Río nerviosamente.

"Claro… jamás pensé que quisieras que me cambiara aquí…"

"Déjalo así y ve a cambiarte, ponte la que más te guste"

Me alejo, entro al vestidor.

Veamos… había muchas bonitas… pero una me llamó mucho la atención y me la pongo.

Me coloco una falda de mezclilla, llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, tenía partes rasgadas, como si la hubieran pasado por la trituradora.

Me pongo la blusa, era una strap-less blanca y otra encima color verde con agujetas a los lados que la ajustaban, los zapatos eran unas sandalias de mezclilla con algo de tacón, eran lindas.

Li hubiera tenido más suerte como mujer…

Yo río ante la idea de Li vestido como mujer.

De acuerdo, eso es imposible… jamás se lo comentaré.

Salgo.

Volteo a todos lados, Li no estaba por ningún lado.

"Eh… Li" susurro

Y dicen que las chicas son las que no pueden quedarse quietas… y necesito que me ayude a apretar estas agujetas, es imposible que lo haga yo sola.

Salgo del vestidor, pasa una empleada y la jalo.

Ella me mira asombrada.

"¿Desea algo?" pregunta

"¿Podrías ayudarme a amarrar esto?" le pregunto

Ella asiente y lo amarra.

"Gracias" le digo

"Tiene un buen cuerpo, señorita" me dice

"¿En serio?" le pregunto sonrojada

Ella asiente.

"Mírese al espejo"

Volteo y me miro.

¿Esa soy yo? Wow…

Doy una vuelta y río.

¡Genial! En verdad soy delgada… más de lo que creía.

"Parece que ya te cambiaste" dice una voz

Yo grito y Li se asusta un poco.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" le digo mirándole feo.

"Déjame ver" dice él

Me paro derecha.

Él se aleja y me mira de pies a cabeza.

Dios… ¿por qué tiene que tener una mirada tan penetrante?

Siento un poco de calor subir a mis mejillas.

"¿Y?" le pregunto

"Te ves bien" me dice finalmente "tienes el cuerpo, eres delgada, tienes algunas curvas, tienes algo de trasero, pero casi no tienes busto"

"¡Oye!" más calor sube a mis mejillas y me tapo.

Él me mira a la cara y ríe.

"Eres extraña" dice él

"Sí… pervertido"

"Oye, se supone que tengo que ayudarte, así que debo darte una crítica constructiva¿no?"

"Supongo" le digo

"Bien… nos llevamos esto" dice a una empleada

La chica se sonroja y asiente.

"Lo llevará puesto" me mira "las etiquetas" dice estirando la mano

Busco las etiquetas, corto la de la falda, los zapatos, pero no encuentro la de las blusas.

"No… encuentro…"

"A ver" me dice, me toma de los hombros y me voltea, siento su aliento golpear mi cuello, cierro los ojos "aquí están" dice y mete la mano entre la ropa y mi espalda.

"¡Wow!" grito

Él jala dos etiquetas y me mira raro.

Yo me sonrojo.

"Aquí están" dice y la chica cobra.

"Pero… no tengo dinero" le digo

Él no dice nada, saca su cartera y saca una tarjeta.

¿Qué…?

"Cóbrelo"

"¡No!" digo deteniendo su mano

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Está mal!" le digo "¡no quiero que gastes dinero en mí!"

"Me lo pagarás después… no pienses que te lo estoy regalando"

"Ah…"

Suelto su mano, la chica toma la tarjeta.

"Trae tu otra ropa"

Asiento y voy al vestidor, saco mi ropa, la chica la pone en una bolsa.

Salimos y la chica se inclina en la puerta.

"¡Gracias por venir!"

Cuando nos alejamos escucho a varias chicas gritar.

"¡¿Le pediste su teléfono?!" gritan ellas

"Vaya… eres bastante popular" susurro.

"No es que yo quiera serlo"

"Cierto… lo siento"

"Deja de disculparte… es molesto"

Le miro. ¿Qué le pasa?

"¿Estás enojado?"

"No"

"Lo estás"

"Que no lo estoy"

"Entonces… ¿por qué hablas de esa manera?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Así"

"No es cierto" dice con el ceño fruncido

"¿Ves? Estás enojado"

"¡Si vuelves a decir eso, me voy a enojar en verdad!" me grita

"Sí…" susurro

¿Cuál es su problema?

"Ve a la gente" me dice

Yo volteo hacia todos lados.

"Mira a las chicas"

Miro a una que otra chica.

"¿Te fijas como caminan?"

"Sí"

"Intenta caminar así, la espalda derecha, cabeza en alto, saca el pecho" dice sin voltear a verme, tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Cómo sabe por dónde camina?

"Mueve la cadera, suavemente, no exageres, un pie delante del otro, no caigas"

Asiento.

Tomo aire, enderezo mi espalda, saco el pecho y miro al suelo, coloco un pie frente al otro.

Bien… voy bien… uno frente al otro.

Li toma mi cabeza y la endereza.

"No mires al suelo… se ve horrible" me dice

"Lo siento"

"Deja de disculparte"

No digo nada.

"La manera que te digo que camines es muy exagerada, pero si lo logras podrás caminar como una chica"

"¿Quieres decir que camino como chico?"

"¿Acaso quise decir algo más?"

Le miro feo.

Él me mira feo de vuelta.

Todavía agarraba mi cara. Seguíamos caminando.

"¿Podrías soltar mi cara?"

"Como quieras"

Suelta mi cara, sigo caminando con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

"Cuidado" dice Li

"¿Qué?"

Volteo a verlo y ¡¡BONK!!

Me estrello contra un poste.

Caigo al suelo.

La gente se ríe de mí.

Tomo mi cara.

"Itai…" (qué dolor) susurro

"Por supuesto que duele… incluso verte duele… eres demasiado torpe" dice Li

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta alguien

Yo volteo.

Era un chico guapísimo, su cabello era negro y un mechón cubría un ojo, los ojos de color azul hielo (azul muy pero muy claro) hermosos, me miraba preocupado y tenía un buen estilo de vestir.

"S-Sí…" le digo

Él entonces empieza a reír como loco.

¿Qué rayos…?

"¡Fue tan gracioso!" dice sin dejar de reír "¡jamás había visto a alguien tan torpe!" dice sin dejar de reír

"Gracias" le digo de manera sarcástica

En verdad, las apariencias no son nada… primero encuentro que Li es popular y guapo y no quiere ser ninguna de las dos, este chico se ve tan serio y correcto y ahora se ríe de mí.

En serio voy a aplicar a un circo, de todas manera todos se burlan de mí… esa es mi vocación perfecta.

"No… no… en serio eres torpe" dice él con lágrimas en los ojos

"No pienso escuchar más" me levanto, no me doy cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta de su coche y me golpea, caigo de nuevo, me tomo la cabeza "¡¡AUCH!!"

El chico vuelve a estallar en carcajadas.

Le miro feo, volteo a ver a Li, él tenía una mano sobre su cara.

¿Tan estúpida soy?

¡No¡Yo no soy estúpida!

¿Verdad?

"¡¿Qué tan torpe puede ser alguien?!" dice el chico riendo

"No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú" digo, me levanto, me dolía la cabeza, me palpitaba con fuerza.

Me alejo con la cabeza en alto. ¿Qué rayos se creía?

"Hola chica¿vienes sola?" dice alguien

Yo no hago caso.

De seguro le hablan a alguien más.

"Oye… chica… te hablo"

Dejo de caminar y volteo.

Había unos hombres horribles… bueno, no eran feos… pero supongo que ya tengo un tipo de chico en mente…

"¿Me hablan a mí?" pregunto

"Claro"

Wow… ¿en serio?

"Eres muy linda"

Yo río de manera femenina… lo había visto en una película.

"¿En serio soy linda?" pregunto

Ellos asienten.

"¿Quieres ir al karaoke?"

"Acabo de salir de ahí"

"Mentirosa" dice una voz detrás.

Volteo, no veo a nadie conocido. ¿Qué demonios?

"Oh, vamos" dice uno y toma mi brazo

¿Qué le pasa¡¿Por qué me toca?!

"Preferiría que no me tocaras" le digo y quito mi brazo

"Oh, pero no es lo que tú quieras"

¿Eh?

Entonces el hombre me toma de los hombros.

De acuerdo… eso era todo.

"¡Dije que no me tocaras!" grito, meto un pie entre sus piernas y lo tiro al suelo, tomo su brazo, pongo mi rodilla en su hombro y empiezo a voltear su brazo, él grita.

Todos miraban, no me importa.

¡Jamás permitiré que alguien me toque con esa apertura!

"¿Adónde creías que me ibas a llevar?" le pregunto al oído

"A… ningún lado"

"¿Intentabas llevarme por la fuerza?"

"No…"

"¿Sabes?" le digo y empiezo a torcer más su brazo

Empieza a tronar, él grita.

"Odio a la gente que es mentirosa y trata de forzarse sobre una chica que es claramente más débil que él"

"P-P-Pero… t-tú no… no eres… débil"

"Gracias por notarlo"

Me levanto, el hombre se queda ahí.

"Eso no fue femenino" dice Li apareciendo de la nada. En serio debería dejar de hacer eso.

Le miro feo.

"Entonces debiste ayudar"

"Supongo"

Ahora ya sé… no puedo contar con Li para algo así.

No noté que un par de ojos estaban sobre mí.

"Wow… esa chica… es perfecta…" dice la persona

* * *

******Fin del Capítulo 4**

******_Listo!!! Quiero volver a agradecer a todos los que me mandan reviews y acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, gracias!! BEXOTES!!!_**


	5. Un candidato… ¿perfecto?…

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

**_Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

_**Sango-Tsunade: **Gracias por tu review, en verdad me hizo feliz y también me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, jejeje, como sabes hago lo mejor que puedo._

_**Aryam li: **Jejeje, gracias por tu comentario //, hago lo que puedo y no creo que sea perfecto, así que espero que sigas enviando reviews, y yo espero con ansias otro review!!_

_**Luna-Box: **Gracias por la sugerencia, haré lo mejor, en este no pude hacerlo ya que ya lo tenía escrito antes de que me dijeras, pero el próximo lo haré más largo, lo prometo, a cambio sigue mandando reviews¿onegai?_

_**La-sakurita: **Gracias por los ánimos y yo también espero que me manden varios reviews, jajaja, espero sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión… jejeje_

_**LadyCornamenta: **Gracias por los cumplidos, hago lo mejor, escribo lo que puedo ya que ahora estoy muy inspirada e intento no hacerlo todo de golpe y pronto habrán acercamientos, en eso estoy, jejeje, no desesperéis, jajaja, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo!!_

_**Khira: **Bueno, bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo, así que espero sigas leyendo please, jejeje, gracias_

_**Kizoku-pudgie: **Me alegro saber que te guste la historia, ya que le pongo mucho empeño y casi estallo por la imaginación jajajaja, me alegra también que te guste como manejo las personalidades y ya no tienes que esperar la actualización de este cap, sino del otro, jejeje, disfruta del cap, ok?_

_**Sweetchibi-Sakura: **Aquí está el otro capítulo donde sale el chico lindo, Syaoran no se pone celoso, pero pronto habrán momentos SxS, lo juro, todo a su debido tiempo, aunque… hay un pequeño momento… jajaja, sigue leyendo¿va?_

_**Acseisks: **Jajaja, qué energía tienes… espero que tengas mucha más para leer, hay un pequeño momento aquí SxS, pero no mucho, pronto habrán más, ya que Syaoran tiene algunos problemas amorosos que revelaré pronto, jejeje, gracias por enviar review por tercera vez, jajaja…_

_**Princesa Sakura: **Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo y seguiré con la historia para que no te aburras, lo juro, espero que puedas comentarme más así pueda saber qué puede ayudar a mi fic¿ok?_

_**Ropna: **Ese chico misterioso sale en este cap, fue el mismo que se burló de Sakura, se interesa en ella y Syaoran no ayudó porque las cosas estaban bajo control, así que no sintió necesario meterse, jajaja, bueno, no sentí necesario meterlo, jejeje…_

_**Lari: **Jajaja, ya lo seguí así que espero sigas leyendo y enviando reviews con muchas sugerencias y comentarios, jajaja_

_**Camili: **Aunque Syaoran no se pone celoso sí llega un candidato para Sakura, en este capítulo sale, pero prometo que los momentos SxS serán inolvidables, jejeje, sigue leyendo¿si?_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

_**Espero que aunque no envíen reviews lean mi fic, me haría muy feliz, jejeje, ojalá lo lean, ehh… bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo…**_

**Capítulo 5**

"**Un candidato… ¿perfecto?…"**

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

De acuerdo… esto era molesto… si era molesto tener a esa chica siempre siguiéndome entonces es aún mas molesto tener a un chico -que no dudaría es gay- siguiéndome… lo bueno es que le encantaba coquetear con las chicas.

Le miro, era el chico que el día anterior se había burlado de Kinomoto. Se veía que era bastante popular con las chicas y tenía estilo, sabía como coquetear.

Estábamos en el salón, el profesor no había llegado, era muy aburrido de por sí estar en clase sin hacer nada, algo faltaba…

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta Eriol

"No tengo idea, no lo conozco y no quisiera hacerlo" le respondo

"Wow, eso fue rápido" me dice Eriol, se coloca junto a mí. Yo estaba recargado en la ventana junto a mi escritorio, el viento golpeaba mi espalda, pero no tenía frío, más bien era refrescante "pero parece que le agradas, no dejaba de molestarte"

"Es bueno que ya no lo haga" le digo, Eriol ríe "tengo suficiente con Kinomoto como para tener que aguantar a alguien más con su misma personalidad" él no dice nada, se voltea, de manera que el viento golpeara su rostro directamente, yo cierro los ojos.

"¿Algún avance?" pregunta él

"No" susurro y suspiro "es imposible, de hecho no es fea, tiene buen físico, ayer compramos ropa y se veía muy bien, unos tipos intentaron coquetear con ella y ella le dislocó el brazo a uno" Eriol me mira.

"No hablaba de Kinomoto" dice él. Le miro, él miraba hacia fuera. Suspiro.

"Deja de molestar Eriol, sé que sí hablabas de ella, no lograrás lo que quieres" digo y me alejo, escucho a Eriol maldecir "lo otro ya lo sabes" le digo

Él me mira. Me volteo, abro la puerta, entonces siento un brazo colocarse alrededor de mis hombros.

"¡Li, amigo!" dice esa voz molesta… volteo, ese chico estaba colgado a mí, sonreía de manera radiante. Su cabello seguía negro como siempre y sus ojos también, era el mismo de ayer, su peinado era simple, pero extravagante, atrayente para las chicas, el mechón seguía tapando su ojo y la parte de atrás estaba revuelta y levantada, como si se hubiera levantado y tal como despertó hubiera venido a la escuela, pero no se veía del todo mal… sabía cómo atraer chicas, tenía loción, no mucha, moderada, sabía sobre esto.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, de nuevo?"

"Qué rudo amigo¡pero te diré!" dice él de manera energética. ¿Alguien traspasó el alma de Kinomoto al cuerpo de un chico? Son igual de molestos… "Miyazaki Ikku, a tus órdenes" dice sin soltarme "eres bastante popular con las chicas, más que yo, me impresiona, además no haces nada"

"Es porque no quiero serlo"

"Oh… eso es nuevo… cualquier chico querría ser la mitad de lo popular que eres tú… la gran mayoría de las chicas del campus mueren por ti, incluso las de tercer año"

"Dime algo que no sepa" quito su brazo de mis hombros y me alejo. Escucho sus pasos.

"¡Espera!" dice y camina junto a mí.

En ese instante el timbre suena indicando el receso.

"Te diré entonces algo que no sepas" dice y se acerca a mí "tú tienes a la chica que yo quiero" dice con una voz demasiado seria, siento un escalofrío, le miro, él sonreía a unas chicas, ellas ríen sonrojadas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios?

"¿Quién es?" le pregunto¿desde cuando soy tan… curioso?

"¡¡Te tengo!!" grita alguien, yo me muevo y Kinomoto cae al suelo "eso duele"

Miyazaki estalla en carcajadas mirando a Kinomoto.

"¡En verdad eres torpe!" dice riendo. Kinomoto se levanta y le mira feo.

"No eres nada agradable" dice ella

"Lo siento" dice él dejando de reír. Eso fue rápido "mi nombre es Miyazaki Ikku"

"Qué nombre más extraño" dice Kinomoto

"Sí, pero me gusta" dice él. Kinomoto seguía en el piso, estaba sentada, era una escena en verdad, Miyazaki miraba a Kinomoto en el piso "déjame ayudarte" dice y estira una mano, Kinomoto la toma y Miyazaki la ayuda a subir, pero… la abraza.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?!" grita Kinomoto

"¡Eres tan apachurrable!" dice él, la apretaba contra sí y restregaba su cara contra la de ella.

"¡¡Suéltame!!" estaba muy sonrojada.

"No lo niegues, te gusta" dice Miyazaki

"¡¡En lo absoluto!!" grita y empieza a golpear sus brazos "¡¡suéltame ya!!"

"No"

"Wow… creo que me perdí algo" dice Eriol llegando

"Sí…" dice Daidouji junto a él "pero es muy atractivo…"

"Es cierto" digo yo, los dos me miran raro "no soy gay¿de acuerdo?"

Me alejo entre la multitud.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

Por fin… había logrado escapar de ese chico… ¿qué demonios le sucedía? Primero se ríe de mí y luego me abraza, en serio me da miedo…

Asomo mi cabeza, estaba en el baño de chicas, alguna gente me miraba raro, no me importa.

"¿Qué haces?" escucho una voz, grito, cierro los ojos y lanzo un puñetazo, la persona detiene el puño con su mano "¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!" abro los ojos para encontrarme a Li… suspiro y quito la mano

"No es mi culpa que siempre aparezcas de esa manera y me asustes" le digo mirando a todos lados

"¿Qué rayos haces?"

"¿Ya no está ese chico?"

"¿Miyazaki?" asiento "no… no lo he visto cerca" suspiro

"Qué bueno" salgo del baño y camino, escucho a Li caminar junto a mí

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" pregunta

"¿Qué tiene de malo qué?"

"Miyazaki… es tu tipo, ayer me dijiste, es bastante atractivo, tiene ojos impresionantes, una linda sonrisa…" le miro raro "no soy gay…" es psíquico "tampoco soy psíquico" debería serlo "y su personalidad es como la tuya, sólo que sabe vestirse y sabe coquetear con las chicas"

"¿Su personalidad es como la mía?" ¡Estás bromeando!

"En serio"

"¿Tan molesta soy?"

"¿Tú que crees?" ouch… eso dolió "parece que le interesas, no ha dejado de seguirme en clase preguntando todo sobre ti"

"¿En serio?" él asiente. Wow… eso jamás había pasado…

"Debería alegrarte"

"De alguna manera no me alegra" no sé por qué… me mira raro.

"Un chico atractivo, en realidad, uno de los más populares se te acerca, se interesa por ti y no te alegra… eres extraña, no sé cómo ayudarte" se aleja

"¡Espera!" tiene razón… siempre soñé con que un chico se interesara por mí, uno guapo y ahora… "yo no lo entiendo tampoco… supongo que fue por lo de ayer, fue muy grosero y ahora fue muy espontáneo… más bien me asustó" Li ríe, le miro.

"Es difícil asustarte" dice él "tienes nervios de acero"

"Muy gracioso" susurro "eso no suena lindo cuando se lo dices a una chica"

"¿Estás considerada dentro del grupo de chicas?" le golpeo el brazo, él ríe de nuevo. Debo hacerlo reír más seguido

"¡Eres muy rudo!"

"Da igual…" dice él, yo asiento.

"Así estás bien…"

"Te encontré" dice alguien, no hago caso, ya que había mucha gente hablando "¡¡Sak-chan!!" grita alguien

¿Eh?

Volteo y grito antes de que Miyazaki cayera sobre mí y me tirara al suelo, me abrazaba. Esto no puede estar pasando.

"¡No puedes escapar de mí!" dice él mientras me mantenía en suelo, yo intento zafarme de su agarre, la gente nos miraba. Las chicas me miraban feo y los chicos reían. Miro a Li, quien estaba ahí parado, serio y como siempre, no hacía nada.

"¿Podrías ayudar?"

"No es mi problema, deberías estar feliz" dice simplemente antes de seguir su camino. Oh… olvidé que no puedo contar con él para esto…

Estuve intentando zafarme, pero después de un tiempo me di por vencida, no dejaba de abrazarme y tampoco decía nada, además por más que lo intentara era imposible quitarlo de encima. Suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" le pregunto, no responde, de acuerdo, esto empezaba a molestarme… no… empezaba a pasar a la fase que sigue de molestar. Los demás nos miraban raro. Es obvio… ¿cuándo ves a una chica en el suelo con un chico abrazándola¡Nunca!

"Tus bustos son pequeños pero cómodos" finalmente dice. No me había dado cuenta, pero su cabeza estaba justo en mi pecho, de alguna manera no me importa… de todas maneras, aunque intente zafarme no podré hacerlo, sólo logro que me abrace más fuerte y no quiero eso.

"No pienses que voy a agradecer tu cometario" le digo

"También eres delgada"

"Gracias…"

"Eso sí lo agradeciste" el calor sube a mis mejillas.

"Pues la gente no me elogia normalmente" le digo, él sólo responde con un 'oh' "¿qué quieres de mí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eso… ¿por qué me sigues? No te conozco"

"No hay circunstancias para el amor" dice él. De acuerdo, esto está asustándome.

"Mira… si eres gay, te aviso que soy chica" ¿Qué? En verdad, la única gente que me acosa en la tripulación gay cuando estoy vestida de hombre, me dicen que quieren protegerme porque me veo muy frágil…

"Lo sé"

"Entonces… deja de molestarme"

"No" golpeo un poco su cabeza y suspiro, miro al techo "sé que eres una chica… los chicos no tienen pechos…" golpeo su cabeza de nuevo, el calor sube a mi cara "eres interesante, no eres como otras chicas, además eres linda" espera un segundo… ¿soy linda?

"¿Linda?" río "es lo último que un chico me diría"

"Pues yo soy un chico y te lo estoy diciendo" dice "además hueles rico" dice apretándome más.

"Ay" susurro con voz estrangulada.

"Deberías dejar a Li, es un chico frío y malhumorado, jamás te dirá que eres linda, en cambio yo… te lo digo, eres linda, eres linda, eres linda, en serio"

"Tal vez Li no me diga que soy linda porque él es sincero… dice las cosas cuando las siente y no porque debe hacer sentir bien a alguien…" le digo "tú sólo lo dices porque quieres que me sienta bien… ni siquiera sé porqué estás interesado en mí, si es que lo estás"

"Lo estoy" eso fue rápido "yo no te veo como un chico, odio coquetearle a los chicos"

"No me estás coqueteando"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Sakura cállate

"No, déjalo así"

"¿Qué hacen ahí tirados?" pregunta alguien

Alzo la mirada, era Tomoyo, me miraba confundida.

"Hola, Tomoyo" le digo "estoy comprobando la temperatura del suelo, para ver si es seguro que la gente pase o no¿quieres unirte a nuestro ritual?"

"Eso no tiene sentido, Sak-chan" dice Miyazaki

"Por que es mentira" ruedo los ojos "y no me llames así"

"Entonces… Kura-chan"

"Olvídalo" miro a Tomoyo "¿me ayudarás?"

"No" dice ella sonriente

"¡¿Eh¡¿Por qué?!" grito

"Por que se ven tiernos así" dice ella y saca una cámara. Alzo una ceja

"¿Es ese tu hobbie?"

Tomoyo ríe de manera malévola. De acuerdo, creo que me arrepiento de haber conocido a esta chica.

"Nos vemos tiernos" dice Miyazaki y empieza a restregar su cara contra mi pecho y créanme que no es una sensación muy placentera.

"¡Deja de restregar tu cara contra mí!" grito, podía sentir mi cara arder, ya no sé si de la vergüenza o del enojo

"Pero se siente suave" escucho las risas de Tomoyo y los murmullos de los demás.

"Voy a morir algún día de estos"

"¿Dónde será el funeral?" dice esa voz inconfundible…

"¡Traidor!" grito y señalo a Li, comía algo, ya que masticaba, mi estómago gruñe "ayúdame" digo llorando

"Patético" dice Li y se aleja

"¡¡Espera!!" grito

Tomoyo se aleja también riendo.

"¡¡Tomoyo!!" grito

"De acuerdo… hagamos un trato" dice Miyazaki

"Te escucho" si envolvía a que me soltara, haría cualquier trato.

"Te suelto si aceptas salir conmigo"

"Olvídalo" le digo

"Bueno"

"Espera… acepto si sólo almorzamos hoy juntos"

"¿Crees que estás en la posición de regatear?" tiene razón…

"No, pero aún así no acepto… tarde o temprano me soltarás, además las clases empezarán"

"Pero tienes hambre" eso es cierto… mucha hambre

"Claro que-" mi estómago decide gruñir entonces…

Miyazaki ríe.

"Un poco" el color en mis mejillas…

"Te suelto si aceptas salir mañana conmigo" dice

"Mejor…"

"Última oferta" dice. No quiero aceptar… pero…

"De acuerdo"

"¡Yay!" dice levantándose de un brinco "te veo en el lugar donde nos conocimos ayer a las 10:30 de la mañana, te advierto que no puedes faltar" dice y me guiña un ojo, se va corriendo, me quedo un rato en el suelo.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"Acabas de hacer una cita para mañana" dice esa voz de nuevo…

Miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba Li recargado en la pared.

"Hola, traidor" susurro. Él sonríe un poco. Me avienta un pan, yo lo tomo.

"Por no ayudarte dos veces" dice él

"Mmm…" digo y le miro impresionada

Él frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué?" pregunta

"El gran y frío Li tiene su lado amable después de todo" le digo, él se sonroja un poco. ¡Qué gracioso!

"No me molestes" dice y se aleja. Me levanto y abro el pan, le sigo "de todas maneras, se supone que debo ayudarte a conseguir novio y ese chico es exactamente lo que querías¿no?" me encojo de hombros "tal vez sea porque todavía no superas lo de Akio"

"Tal vez" susurro tristemente. Entonces siento su mano en mi cabeza, le miro.

"Tomará tiempo, sé paciente" dice sonriendo un poco. Asiento y muerdo mi pan, grito y saco el pan en mi mano, él me mira con asco "eso fue asqueroso, nada femenino"

"¡Está caliente!" grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿No te lo dije?" dice inocentemente, de algún modo no le quedaba eso de inocente…

"¡¡Li!!" grito, él seguía caminando. A veces me pregunto si lo hace a propósito… sonrío y meto lo que tenía de pan en mi mano a la boca, escucho exclamaciones de asco, pero no me importa.

"Lo metiste de nuevo a tu boca" dice Li

"Sí…"

"Qué asco" dice

"Sí, pero un chico popular se fijó en mí aunque no sea femenina" le digo sacando la lengua

"Sí… me pregunto qué habrá visto en ti" dice

"Debe ser uno de esos chicos que se enamoran de alguien como yo" le digo recordando sus palabras

"Qué profundo" dice él

"¡Lo dijiste tú!" ¿Qué tipo de memoria tiene?

"¿En serio?" gruño y él se encoge de hombros "no me acuerdo"

"¡¡Y dices que yo soy desesperante!!" le grito

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Terminan las clases, recogía mis cosas, suspiro. La gente hablaba, entonces todos dejan de hablar.

Alguien toma mi hombro.

"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?" pregunto y volteo, había 6 chicas paradas ahí

"Sakura Kinomoto" dicen

"¿Sí?"

"Necesitamos hablar contigo" dicen. ¿Qué querrán?

"De acuerdo"

"Síguenos" dice la que parecía ser la líder.

"Está muerta" susurran algunas chicas

"Pobre" decían los chicos

¿Qué pasa¿De quién hablan?

Llegamos a la azotea, tan pronto como entro, cierran la puerta y me avientan contra ella.

"¿Quién te crees para andar todo el tiempo con Li-sama?" dice la líder "él no te perteneces… deberías tener compasión por todas las chicas que quieren estar con él y tener una mirada de él¡pero todo eso lo tienes tú!" grita "¡no seas tan egoísta!"

¿De qué rayos hablan?

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

"¡No finjas!" dice otra "¡ayer los vieron juntos y él parecía feliz!" dice y saca una foto de Li riendo cuando me estaba haciendo cosquillas. ¿Qué es esto¿La FBI?

"No tengo nada que ver con Li y si ese fuera el caso, ustedes no tienen por qué meterse"

"¡Claro que sí, nosotras amamos a Li-sama!"

"Pues díganselo… ése no es mi problema" les miro con furia, no había tenido un buen día, primero Miyazaki me obliga a algo que no quiero, me tuvo con hambre bastante tiempo, Li es desesperante y ahora estas chicas "si Li no quiere aceptarlas será por algo… si llega a tener novia o no, no es mi asunto ni mucho menos el suyo"

"¿Crees que tienes derecho de dirigir la vida de Li-sama?" pregunta una chica

"Ustedes tampoco tienen derecho de elegir quién puede y quién no puede estar cerca de Li"

La líder ríe.

"Tú sólo eres juegos, estás con Li-sama y luego con Miyazaki-kun… ¿te crees la reina de aquí?" yo río.

"No estaría mal" entonces su mano golpea mi mejilla.

"¡Déjate de juegos!" eso era todo…

"Si eso desean" le digo, y me pongo en posición de ataque.

"P-Planeas… ¿pelear?" dice la líder

"Si eso es lo que quieren"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

Bostezo y limpio la lágrima que salía de mi ojo, había dormido toda la clase… se sentía bien.

"Es genial si yo pudiera dormir de esa manera, pero a mí no me tienen miedo los profesores" dice Eriol

"Lástima" digo yo

"¡Tomoyo!" dice Eriol

Volteo, Daidouji estaba en la puerta, se veía que había corrido mucho, también se veía asustada, la mayoría le miran.

"Li" dice ella ignorando a su novio, me toma de los brazos "¡Sakura…!" dice tomando aire

"¿Kinomoto?" pregunta Eriol

"¡Unas chicas de segundo querían hablar con ella!" dice asustada

"¿Y?" alzo una ceja "es bueno que haga amistades"

Ella niega la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡¡Las chicas de tu club de fans!!"

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Akio

Empujo a Daidouji y salgo corriendo, Miyazaki me seguía. Miraba todos los salones.

"¿Dónde podrán estar?" escucho a Miyazaki decir.

Maldita sea… estúpida Kinomoto… golpeo la pared y paso una mano por mis cabellos.

"Si hablan de las chicas del club de fans de Li" dice una chica

Miyazaki hablaba con un grupo de chicas, ella estaba ahí, yo corro hacia ellas y empujo a Miyazaki.

"¿Dónde se la llevaron?" le pregunto

Ella se sonroja fuertemente

"No sé… sólo las vi pasar con Kinomoto"

"¡¿Por qué no te fijaste mejor?!" le grito

"Li, tranquilízate" dice Miyazaki tomándome de los hombros

Yo me suelto.

"Las vi ir a la azotea" dice una chica

Le miro, ella se sonroja, le tomo de los hombros.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asiente.

Le suelto y corro.

"¡Gracias!" dice Miyazaki. ¡Esa tonta me va a escuchar!

Subo las escaleras de tres en tres.

Entonces cuando iba a dar vuelta para continuar subiendo alguien se atraviesa, caigo sobre la persona.

"¡Itai!" grita la persona

Esperen… esa voz.

Me levanto, Kinomoto estaba en el suelo, tenía el pelo desarreglado y rasguños y moretones en los brazos, en la cara sólo rasguños.

------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

Después de terminar con esas molestas moscas, bajo las escaleras dando saltos, las bajaba todas de un salto, en verdad no sabían pelear, pero rasguñaban, mordían y pellizcaban y no de una manera muy sutil…

Voy a dar la vuelta y alguien choca contra mí, cae encima.

"¡Itai!" grito

El peso sobre mí se va. Suspiro.

"¡Sak-chan!" grita alguien, miro, era Miyazaki, me abraza "¡estábamos tan preocupados!"

"Ouch" susurro cerrando un ojo "¿preocupados por qué?" miro a Li

"Daidouji nos dijo que las chicas de mi club de fans te llamaron" dice Li

"Ah… eso" no debería decirle "no fue nada grave"

"Y esos rasguños"

Río un poco, supongo que era obvio.

"Asuntos de chicas"

"Eres una estúpida" dice desviando la mirada.

"Pero… gané"

Me voltea a ver.

"¿Qué?"

"Gané" digo

Empieza a reír. ¡¿De qué se ríe¡Estoy siendo seria!

Deja de reír, se hinca, revuelve mi cabello

"¡Oye!" digo enojada. Sonríe, jamás había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro, jala mi cabeza y la pone en su pecho.

"Tonta" susurra "no vuelvas a asustarme así" ¿Li se asustó? Siento calor subir a mi cara… más bien, la siento arder.

Pongo mi mano derecha sobre su pecho y con la otra mano agarro su brazo.

"Un… gomen ne"

Ese incidente me hizo ver que tal vez… sólo tal vez… Li me importaba más que antes…

* * *

_**Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? Prometo que el próximo capítulo durará más y les daré un avance:**_

**_CAP6 "El antiguo amor de Li": La cita de Sakura e Ikku llegó, Sakura está muy nerviosa por esto y pide ayuda a Li, él recuerda a su antiguo amor, de quien todavía está enamorado, Sakura nota la tristeza en los ojos de Syaoran cuando él le pregunta '¿Qué es la felicidad?' y decide conocerlo más a fondo, ya que se da cuenta que no lo conoce y también se da cuenta de que quiere saber muchas cosas de él, la cita de Sakura e Ikku se lleva a cabo en este capítulo._**


	6. El antiguo amor de Li

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Sonylee: **Perdón por no haber puesto la respuesta en el capítulo anterior, es que no lo había leído todavía, por eso te respondo en este y es cierto, por eso no me gusta que las chicas sean discriminadas y me alegro que te haya gustado y te haya divertido, espero sigas leyendo, JA NE_

_**Sango-Tsunade: **Tenían que haber problemas, como en todas las historias de amor¿ne? Además Ikku es un chico muy bueno, lo sabrás después y en este capítulo se revela quién fue el amor antiguo de Syaoran y qué pasó con ella, Syaoran tiene heridas pasadas y necesitan sanar por lo tanto espero que pronto pueda escribir una escena de ambos, me alegro te haya gustado la pequeña escena SxS que escribí, sigue leyendo!!_

_**Camili: **Jajaja, que gracioxo!!! Pues Syaoran todavía no puede ponerse celoso ya que todavía no se siente atraído a Sakura, más bien, por lo que has visto, le parece molesta, pero poco a poco todo irá cambiando, lo prometo, como siempre, claro, jajaja._

_**Estefi: **¿Eh? No entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir, pero sí, soy de México, de la ciudad de México, lo juro y perjuro y si no es cierto que me quemen en este instante y me entierren viva al mismo tiempo, jejeje, espero sigas leyendo y me puedas aclarar mejor lo que quisiste decir¿onegai?_

_**Luna-Box: **Jajaja, petición cumplida, este lo he hecho más largo y seguiré haciéndolos más largos y tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero los haré más largos¿de acuerdo? Espero que sigas mandando reviews con sugerencias y gracias por los ánimos_

_**Khira: **Gracias, yo digo que hago lo mejor y me gusta que reconozcan mis esfuerzos, espero te guste este capítulo y sigue mandando reviews_

_**Kizoku-pudgie: **Jajaja, me encanta que te haya encantado (que nos encante a ambas, jajaja) la última parte, quería agregar un poco de SxS por eso lo hice, aquí escribo el problema de Syaoran y por qué se volvió más serio, Sakura entonces intentará ayudarlo y... sigue leyendo, jajaja, Ikku es un personaje importante, sin duda, pero sigue leyendo para que descubras más¿vale?_

_**Hillary anna-chan: **Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, ya que la inspiración me llega y órales a escribir, jajaja, espero que todo siga así y no tenga problemas de inspiración con lo que todos los escritores nos enfrentamos, así que espero seguir viendo tus reviews. _

_**Gabyhyatt: **A mí también me encanta que me mandes un review, espero sigas leyendo, estaré esperando tu review¿ne?_

_**Cary: **Jajaja, mejor que mandes reviews a librarme de ti, así que no digas eso, en efecto, aquí queda más que respondida tu pregunta, pero Ikku también tiene sus propios problemillas por ahí, los cuales los esconde detrás de su sonrisa, así espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews!!_

_**Acseisks: **Aquí podrás saber el pasado de Syaoran así que espero sigas leyendo y ya no te agradeceré sobre los reviews, tú sabes que son importantes, más bien lo más importante para nosotras las escritoras ;) _

_**Princesa Sakura: **Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo y que te guste a parte, aquí se responde tu pregunta así que sigue leyendo y sigue mandando reviews!!_

_**Pame: **¿En serio es el primer fic que lees? Wow, eso es increíble y es mejor si lees algo que te gustó, bueno, espero que sí te haya gustado, con respecto a tu pregunta, hay algunas ideas que saco de algún anime o manga de aquí y por allá, pero pocas, la historia en general la inventé yo así como las situaciones y eso, pero si me permites preguntar¿por qué la pregunta?_

_**LadyCornamenta: **Aquí está la continuación, gracias por seguir leyendo, pero... ¡¡claro que puede ser mejor!! Y por eso sigo escribiendo, esperando algún día poder escribir mejor que esto, pero, por ahora, esto es lo mejor y espero que te guste leerlo tanto como me gusta a mí escribirlo_

_**Rocio: **Normalmente las chicas de Japón (por lo que he leído en manga) son así con los chicos que les gusta a muchas de su escuela¿no? Y siempre las chicas son víctimas, así que¿por qué no darle un giro? Quise introducir un pequeño momento SxS así que, ahí lo tienes, aquí está la continuación y la respuesta de quiñen fue el amor pasado de Syaoran, sigue leyendo y enviando reviews!!!_

Aviso a todos los lectores... ahora estoy actualizando más rápido debido a que estoy en vacaciones, así que cuando vuelva a entrar a la escuela no podré actualizar con tanta rapidez, así que tal vez y actualice uno y al siguiente día o a los siguientes dos habrá uno nuevo, espero me entiendan y no se desesperen¿ne? Bueno, ahora sí los dejo y sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P algunas escenas e ideas sacadas de un anime (la idea de lo que le sucedía a la antigua novia de Syaoran), jejeje, hey, me gustó mucho la idea, pero no intento robarla, por eso lo aclaro..._

**Capítulo 6**

**El antiguo amor de Li**

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

**_Ring… Ring…_**

Maldito sonido del celular… ¿por qué nunca se me ocurre apagarlo? Deja de sonar… por fin… de nuevo puedo dormir…

**_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_**

¿Cuántas veces ha sonado ya? Estiro mi brazo, mi cara estaba hundida en la almohada, cuando tengo el celular en la mano alzo la cara para mirar.

"No es cierto" hundo mi cara en la almohada.

¿Saben quién me ha llamado¡Atinaron! Kinomoto…

Deja de sonar.

"Tres… dos… uno…"

**_Ring… Ring… Ring…_**

Abro mi celular y alzo la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, no podía abrirlos, en verdad tenía sueño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

**"¡¡¡POR FIN CONTESTAS¿SABES POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO ANTES DE QUE TE DIGNARAS A CONTESTAR TU MALDITO CELULAR?!!!" **alejo el celular de mi oreja con tranquilidad, estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas me gritaran en la mañana… no pregunten por qué.

"Hey, hey, tranquila" murmuro "¿sabes qué hora es?"

**"¡¡¡LAS 6 EN PUNTO!!!" **

"¿Estás consciente que debería estar dormido en estos momentos?"

**"¡¡Eres al único al que puedo acudir!!"** gruño.

"Ve y molesta a Daidouji, no me importa, déjame dormir"

**"¡Pe…!"** le cuelgo y dejo caer mi cara contra la almohada. ¿Qué tan molesta podía llegar a ser? No estaba dispuesto a aguantar los cambios de humor que tuviera.

**_Ring… Ring…_**

No puede ser… voy a apagarlo después de esta… lo abro y alzo la cara.

"Kinomoto ya te dije que…"

**"Oh, hasta soñamos con ella…"** contesta la molesta voz de Eriol del otro lado

"¿Eriol?" gracias a Dios… "¿sabes qué hora es?" digo ignorando su cometario anterior

**"Estoy consciente de la hora que es, pero Tomoyo y…"**

"Eriol, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu vida amorosa ni lo que hayan discutido en la mañana tu noviecita y tú" tallo mis ojos "sólo quiero dormir"

**"Pues creo que debes descartarlo de tu lista"**

"¿Por qué tú y Kinomoto no me dejan descansar un día que no voy a la escuela?"

**"¿Te habló Kinomoto?"**

"Sí y no fue precisamente para darme los buenos días" Eriol ríe por la otra línea "no fue gracioso, Eriol, sólo quiero dormir y sabes lo difícil que es lograrlo"

**"Lo siento, amigo, pero en realidad Tomoyo no dejará de molestarme si no me ayudas…"**

"Para lo que me importa"

**"Sólo escucha a lo que tengo que decir"**

"Te escucho"

**"Como Kinomoto tiene una cita con Miyazaki está de un muy mal humor, debido a que no encuentra qué ponerse, le habló a Tomoyo y ella también está histérica, llegó a mi casa con varias maletas y está sacando cosas como loca, no sé qué hacer con ella, tienes que ayudarme---¡¡¡¿CON QUIÉN HABLAS, ERIOL¡¡¡NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA, TIENES QUE VENIR DE INMEDIATO Y NO… NO SE SI MIYAZAKI ES ALERGICO AL PERRO FIRME!!!---- Emm amor, creo que decía perfume…---- ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY MAL¡¡¡¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO ESCUCHO BIEN?!!!!--- ¡Yo no dije nada!"**

"Eso se escucha mal"

**"Por favor, eres mi única esperanza… te lo ruego, jamás te pido favores, pero no puedo con Tomoyo solo y a parte si Kinomoto viene, creo que voy a morir"**

"De acuerdo… voy para allá"

**"¡Te vas a ir al cielo, Syaoran¡Yo lo sé! Te espero aquí lo más pronto posible"** cuelga

"¿Todo esto por la cita de Kinomoto?" gruño y grito hacia mi almohada, no sé cuánto más aguantaré

Salgo de mi cama y entro al baño, me miro al espejo, ya tenía rastro de barba, la rasuro con rapidez, me desnudo por completo, ya que solo traía unos pantalones deportivos debajo y entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua caiga.

¿Cómo fui a meterme en esto? Desde que conocí a Kinomoto, que no fue hace mucho, mi vida ha cambiado por completo y no sé si para bien o mal… sólo sé que la chica está completamente loca y aprendí que si no tiene novio es porque ella misma no quiere tenerlo, en su inconsciente.

Debería renunciar… pero de nuevo, no puedo romper mis promesas…

Me enjabono el pelo. Eriol tendrá que pagarme una gran comida en el restaurante más caro de Japón después de acceder a esto…

Termino de bañarme y salgo, me pongo unos boxers de rayas con diferentes tonos, unos pantalones de mezclilla que me quedaban algo largos, ya que se arrastraban y no me quedaban pegados, me sentía incómodo con ropa pegada, una playera negra con una calavera sangrando y rodeada de fuego decía 'Too hot 4 u' una simple chamarra verde, salgo, todo estaba en orden, menos mi habitación, no me importaba la verdad, eso era una de las ventajas de vivir solo. Tomo mis llaves y salgo, tomo el ascensor.

"Buenos días, Li-san" dice una niña, hija de la encargada del edificio, tenía 13 años, venía con unas dos amigas, las cuales me veían babeando.

"Buenos días" respondo "emm… ¿necesitan un pañuelo para sus bocas?" pregunto, aunque no traía ninguno conmigo.

"No… están bien" dice la niña.

Uff… olvidé secarme el pelo… da igual… agito la cabeza, las niñas gritan un poco.

"¿Las mojé?" ellas niegan "eso pensé" el ascensor sigue bajando. ¿Cuánto tarda? Llega a un piso, había una mujer apretando el botón.

"Buenos días, joven Li" dice, yo asiento "Lauren…" dice mirando a la niña, ella sonríe. La mujer no se subía "¡Amor, apresúrate!" grita hacia atrás

"¡Espera, todavía no lo encuentro!" la mujer nos sonríe.

**_Ring… Ring…_**

Saco mi celular. Kinomoto… ruedo los ojos, lo abro y tomo aire.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

**"¡¡¿Crees que me quede bien una falda, o prefieres unos pantalones¡¡o mejor un vestido!!"** miro el celular con incredulidad, no puede ser.

"No me importa lo que te pongas, si fuera por mí no te pongas nada de eso"

**"¡¡¿Estás diciendo que vaya desnuda o algo así?!!" **todos los del ascensor me miran asombrados

"Si así te vas a callar, pues entonces sí" y cuelgo. Gruño.

"¿Una cita?" pregunta la mujer

"Preferiría que fuera eso" susurro

**_Ring… Ring… Ring…_**

"¿Ahora qué?"

**"¡¡Me has colgado!!"**

"¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?"

**"¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!"** alejo el celular de mi oído

"Algún día me dejarás sordo…" no recibo respuesta

**"Lo siento"** ¿qué pasa con esta chica? Un instante está gritando y luego ya no

"¿No estarás llegando a la etapa por la que pasa cada mujer al mes?" Las tres niñas se sonrojan, qué infantiles

**"No… ayer terminé…"**

"Qué sincera, no quería que me contestaras precisamente"

**"Sabes… si quieres ya no vengas, ya no importa, es que… sabes… es mi primera cita y todo… aunque no me guste mucho la idea que sea con Miyazaki, no quiero estropearlo… perdón por llamarte, no vengas"** de acuerdo, ya fui muy paciente.

"¡¡De ningún modo!!" grito al celular, todos se exaltan y me miran asombrados "¡¡me levantaron de mi cama y ahora voy para allá¡¡¿Crees que yo no necesito tiempo de descanso¡¡No siempre voy a aguantar tus cambios de humor!!" respiro rápidamente, no escucho respuesta… tal vez, me excedí un poco…

**"Sí… tienes razón, lo siento" **

Suspiro, un poco de color sube a mis mejillas, todos me miraban raro.

"No tienes por qué disculparte… de todas maneras ensayaremos cómo debas comportarte y no quiero que digas que ya no necesito ir, me enfadaré más… ¿de acuerdo?"

**"Sí, gracias"**

"Sí…" toso un poco "¿cómo están tus heridas?"

**"¡Están perfectas!"** dice con ánimo, sonrío un poco **"no era para tanto, aunque de solo acordarme me dan ganas de retorcer sus gargantas…"** no puedo evitar reír ante su tono de voz, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme

"No hagas eso, en serio no quiero imaginarme cómo terminarían" me recargo en la pared del ascensor, cierro los ojos, escucho algunas voces y el ascensor sigue andando, siento las miradas sobre mí, pero no me importa.

**"Es que… me enojó tanto que esas chicas pensaran que son dueñas de la vida de Miyazaki y la tuya… como si jamás pudieran acercarse a alguna chica… además no iba permitir que me golpearan"**

"En verdad me sorprendes Kinomoto, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por los demás" ella ríe.

**"Tal vez…----¡¡¡¡¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE CONJUNTO QUE DEJE JUNTO A LA MESA?!!!---- Emm… Tomoyo… creo que está junto a la mesa---¡¡¡NO ESTA AHÍ!!!---Del otro lado, Tomoyo----¡¡¡NO ESTA…!!! Oh… Aquí está---Creo que ahora quien está en esa etapa es Tomoyo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos aquí… ¡¡¡BYE BYE!!!"** cuelga

Cierro mi celular.Abro los ojos para encontrar ojos curiosos.

"¿Novia?" pregunta la mujer, el ascensor se abre y salgo, no tengo que responder preguntas tontas.

Sigo caminando, no es muy lejos donde Eriol vive, así que sé que llegaré rápido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

Suspiro, miraba la ventana, Tomoyo gritaba como loca, yo ya estaba muerta y no quería seguir escuchando sus gritos… sé que fui yo la que los ocasionó… pero… tampoco quiero enfrentarme a ella.

Suena el timbre. Me levanto rápidamente y tomo mis cosas.

"¡Yo voy!" grito y corro hacia la puerta.

"¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE ESE NO ERA EL TIPO DE ROPA QUE YO QUERÍA!!!" grita Tomoyo y puedo escuchar los gritos de Eriol, pobrecillo. Abro la puerta, Li estaba ahí.

"Yo" dice él, le tomo la mano y salgo cerrando la puerta "¿qué te pasa?"

"Es que ya no quiero escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo, vayamos a caminar" traía unos pantalones de mezclilla que Tomoyo me dio y una playera holgada color verde con muchas letras, el pelo suelto.

"De acuerdo"

Vamos caminando, ninguno hablaba, le miro de reojo, él miraba hacia delante, las manos en las bolsas. ¿Qué tanto pensará?

"¿Qué tanto pensará?" dice Li al mismo tiempo que yo pienso eso.

"¿Eh?" él me mira de reojo, siento calor subir a mis mejillas.

"Es tan fácil saber lo que piensas" dice

"Pero es difícil saber qué piensas tú…"

"Eso es bueno" le miro, él seguía mirando al frente. Aunque hablemos, la verdad, siento como si aún no le conociera, como si fuera un completo extraño para mí, su cuerpo físico está aquí, pero su mente… "vamos a sentarnos ahí" dice señalando unas bancas

Ambos nos sentamos, él todavía tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas, bosteza.

"¿Quieres que vaya por café?" le pregunto

"Eso sería bueno"

"Ahora regreso" dejo mi bolsa ahí y tomo algunas monedas, salgo corriendo. Li ha sido un gran amigo, escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, pero jamás me dice cómo se siente, sólo qué piensa de mis acciones y quiero… quiero conocer más cosas sobre él.

Llego a la máquina, pero había mucha gente formada, claro, era muy temprano y además hacía frío, aunque yo no llevaba chamarra. Digamos que el frío no me afecta. Tuve que esperar a lo menos 15 minutos para llegar mi turno, saco un café y un chocolate caliente, regreso corriendo. Pero había mucha gente alrededor de la banca. ¿Qué habría pasado?

"Con permiso" voy pasando entre la gente y al fin llego. Li estaba dormido, sobre mi bolsa… pero, se veía tan tranquilo, su rostro lleno de paz y no con esa seriedad que siempre tiene.

"Tan atractivo" dicen unas chicas. Frunzo el ceño, me levanto.

"¿Qué hacen?" les pregunto "¡esto no es un show¡Fuera, fuera!" todos se van aunque algunos me lanzan miradas que mataban y otros insultos, no me importa. Coloco el café junto a él y abro el chocolate, empiezo a tomar, me siento frente a él y le miro dormir, parece que tenía un buen sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del sueño de Syaoran 

_**"¡Esto es inaudito!" grita Syaoran, se veía bastante enojado, Yelan Li, una mujer de semblante serio e imponente, su cabello era negro y sus ojos ámbar, igual que su hijo**_

_**"Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Xiao Lang" dice Yelan "ya van 5 chicas que ahuyentas, debería darte vergüenza, eran unas chicas tan lindas y dedicadas, también educadas, ya no eres un niñito, tienes ya 15 años y tienes que empezar a pensar en tu futuro"**_

_**"Yo no tengo opción en esto, así que no me diga que tengo que pensar yo mismo en mi futuro, por que usted es quien está decidiendo qué tipo de futuro debo tener" mira al suelo, sus manos hechas puños, su rostro era tan joven**_

_**"No deberías pensar tanto en eso, Xiao Lang" Yelan se acerca a él "sabes que hago esto para que tengas un futuro asegurado"**_

_**"¿Y mi felicidad?" le mira a los ojos, Yelan sonríe.**_

_**"Llegarás a amarla, por eso, ella ya sido cambiada a tu escuela, la conocerás ahora" Yelan asiente a una mujer, ella se inclina y abre la puerta.**_

_**"¡Dije que no quiero entrar!" grita una voz femenina, parecía cortada, la voz era delicada. Entra un hombre tomando del brazo a una chica de cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros color rojizo oscuro, se arrastraba y tenía la cabeza baja, traía un uniforme, de su escuela.**_

_**"Lamento la forma de actuar de mi hija, Li-sama" dice el hombre "es un verdadero honor saber que mi hija fue elegida como futura esposa de su tan apuesto hijo" voltea a ver a la chica que lloraba en el suelo "Sakuto, levántate, muestra tus respetos ante tu futuro esposo y tu futura suegra" dice inclinándose un poco ante la mención de Yelan, ella devuelve el gesto.**_

_**La chica se levanta lentamente y se inclina, lloraba.**_

_**"Por favor… cuide de mí" dice ella de manera suave hacia Yelan**_

_**"Igualmente" dice Yelan. La chica alza la mirada, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, miran a Syaoran con odio.**_

_'¿Qué le pasa a esta chica y qué con su mirada?'** piensa el joven Syaoran, nunca le habían dado esa mirada, ninguna de las chicas anteriores, todas le miraban con ilusión, pero ella… era diferente. Sakuto se limpia las lágrimas**_

_**"¿No puedo dar mi opinión en este caso?" pregunta ella mirando a su padre**_

_**"No, Sakuto, la decisión ya fue tomada por tu madre y por mí" dice él "además tu futuro será asegurado si te casas con el joven Li" dice**_

_**"Pero… soy dos años mayor que él" dice señalando a Syaoran, era cierto "él tiene 15 y yo 17, eso es imposible"**_

_**"Ya basta, Sakuto, mi decisión es definitiva" dice de manera autoritaria "la única forma de echarnos para atrás es que el joven m-m-muera o que t-t-tú lo hagas"**_

_**Ella asiente y mira a Syaoran.**_

_**"Espero que te mueras pronto, mocoso" dice con odio y sale azotando la puerta. Todos le miraban con asombro**_

_**"¡Lamento mucho la forma de actuar de mi hija, ha sido muy mimada y no sabe cuando detenerse!" dice inclinándose ante Yelan**_

_**"No hay cuidado, sé que ella y Xiao Lang se llevarán bien" dice mirando a su hijo quien miraba hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido. **_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**"¿Qué quieres, mocoso?" pregunta Sakuto, Syaoran había estado siguiéndola durante bastante tiempo "te denunciaré por acoso si sigues molestándome"**_

_**Syaoran sonríe maliciosamente.**_

_**"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?" pregunta él y se recarga en el barandal, estaban en la azotea "por lo que he escuchado cuando la cosa envuelve a dos personas, una mayor que otra y se denuncia acoso, la que es culpada de eso es la persona mayor" ella le mira asombrada y con el ceño fruncido "¿aún así quieres hacerlo?" pregunta mirándole, su sonrisa no se había movido de lugar "por mi no hay problema" dice mirando sus uñas**_

_**"De acuerdo… ¿qué quieres que haga?" pregunta Sakuto cruzándose de brazos. Syaoran sonríe reluciente.**_

_**"Ayúdame a romper el compromiso, sé que también te gustaría mucho hacerlo" dice él sonriente**_

_**Ella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y con una ceja alzada, sospechosamente y suspira.**_

_**"No sé porqué le hago caso a un mocoso como tú"**_

_**"Dos años no son mucha diferencia, sé lo mismo que tú y hasta más" dice él "así que no me vengas con sermones, vieja"**_

_**"¡¿Cómo me llamaste, caga pañales?!"**_

_**"¡¡Vieja!!" grita Syaoran**_

_**"¡¡Caga pañales!!" grita ella, su rostro completamente rojo**_

_**"¡¡Lo mismo para ti!!" dice él. Ella alza una ceja.**_

_**"¿Qué fue eso?"**_

_**"Los viejos también se cagan en sus pañales, así que no estamos tan diferentes" dice él, ella le mira incrédula y él sonríe abiertamente, estira una mano "¿trato?" ella mira la mano de Syaoran por unos momentos "te aseguro que no muerde" ella le mira feo y toma la mano.**_

_**"Trato" **_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**Llovía y ambos corrían, sus respiraciones se podían escuchar, llegan debajo de un puente. Syaoran se detiene a tomar aire y ella se pega a la pared, mirando mientras unos policías corrían. Entonces Syaoran ríe.**_

_**"Eso… fue… peligroso" dice él**_

_**"No me digas" dice ella mirándole feo "a ver, mocoso, ven acá" dice ella dejando unos papeles en el suelo. Syaoran saca una linterna y se acerca, alumbra los papeles "aquí dice… para la anulación de un compromiso familiar se debe…" dice y sigue leyendo en voz baja.**_

_**Syaoran bosteza y sin querer mueve la linterna y alumbra el brazo de Sakuto el cual tenía un moretón enorme, lo vuelve a alumbrar.**_

_**"¡Hey, no hagas eso, no puedo leer!" dice ella, Syaoran toma su brazo "¡¿qué ha--?!"**_

_**"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Syaoran seriamente señalando el moretón con la mirada**_

_**"N-No te importa" dice quitando el brazo y abrazándolo contra ella "m-mi novio estaba de malas… sólo eso…" **_

_**"Y tú eres el objeto para que él se desquite¿no?"**_

_**"¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!" grita ella "jamás te has enamorado así que cállate, no me entiendes, jamás lo harás" mira a Syaoran, él estaba serio y miraba los papeles y voltea también a ver los papeles. **_

_**"Lo siento" dice él "tienes razón, no tengo por qué juzgar tus razones… sólo… se me hace estúpido dejar que te golpeé" dice él y le mira, ella le miraba "pienso que cuando alguien te ama no debe golpearte, el amor no se demuestra de esa manera… creo, es algo que te hace sentir feliz" mira de nuevo los papeles.**_

_**"Pero… dime… ¿qué es la felicidad, Syaoran?" él le mira a los ojos, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, ya llevaban casi dos meses conviviendo, tratando de retirar el compromiso.**_

_**"No lo sé… jamás he sentido algo que pueda definirlo como felicidad" se sienta y toma los papeles en sus manos.**_

_**Ella mira al suelo y se sienta, sopla hacia sus manos y las frota, Syaoran mira esto, se quita su chamarra y la coloca sobre los hombros de Sakuto, ella le mira asombrada.**_

_**"N-No voy a agradecerte…"**_

_**"No espero que lo hagas" dice Syaoran mirando aún los papeles de forma seria, Sakuto sonríe y empieza a reír, Syaoran le mira "¿qué te pasa?"**_

_**"N-Nada…" dice riendo y le mira sonriendo "pensé que estás listo para enamorarte" dice mirando al techo y le golpea con suavidad la manga de su camisa mientras enseñaba una gran sonrisa "así que date prisa y enamórate, Syaoran" dice. Syaoran se sonroja y mira los papeles.**_

_**"T-Tonta" dice él, ella ríe "con respecto a la felicidad…"**_

_**Ella le mira.**_

_**"¿Qué te parece si juntos buscamos la felicidad?" le pregunta él y le mira, ella asiente después de un rato.**_

_**"¡Me parece bien!"**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**Syaoran estaba dormido en su cama soñando con una cierta chica que… sin que él quisiera había tomado su mente y pensamientos incluso durante el sueño. Pero es despertado por el sonar del celular.**_

_**Ring… Ring…**_

_**Se levanta y mira el celular con los ojos entrecerrados, bosteza y lo toma. Sakuto decía, él frunce el ceño, era raro que ella le llamara. Abre el celular.**_

_**"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él, no se escucha nada, nadie contesta "¿Sakuto?"**_

_**Entonces se escuchan sollozos.**_

_**"S-S-Syaoran" dice la voz cortada de Sakuto**_

_**"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta Syaoran alarmado, ella le cuenta que le habían llamado que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, cuando regresaban a Hong Kong de su largo viaje de negocios. **_

_**"¿P-Podemos v-vernos en la estación X'ia?" pregunta Sakuto **_

_**"¡Voy para allá!" dice colgando, se pone su chamarra, se pone un gorro verde, llega a la puerta y se pone sus zapatos, sale corriendo, llega a la estación, Sakuto estaba en una banca, llorando "Sakuto" susurra con tristeza.**_

_**Ella le mira y llora más fuerte, se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza.**_

_**"S-S-Syaoran" dice llorando en su pecho, él era más alto que ella, rodea su frágil figura, se quedaron así bastante tiempo, ella llorando y él sólo apoyándola con su presencia, al fin ella se calma un poco y se sientan en una banca, él tomaba su mano "d-debes pensa-ar que soy una m-molestia" dice ella riendo un poco "ll-llamándote tan de r-repente" dice ella "p-pero… cuando… c-cuando me di cuenta y-ya te había m-marcado" dice entre sollozos**_

_**"No importa" dice él, ella le mira, él sonreía "lo que menos pienso es que tú seas una molestia, jamás vuelvas a decirlo y me alegra que me hayas llamado a mí en lugar que a tu novio Kagawa" dice sonriente. Ella vuelve a llorar tapando su cara con sus manos.**_

_**"T-También me d-dijeron que… el compromiso se rompió" dice. El corazón de Syaoran deja de latir por un momento "y-y después de graduarme m-me iré a-a Japón d-donde viven mis tíos-s" dice. El corazón de Syaoran se rompe ahora en pedazos.**_

_**"E-Eso…" dice Syaoran y aprieta sus manos "¡eso es genial!" dice él sonriente. Sakuto le mira "es lo que queríamos, aunque no lo logramos de la mejor manera" dice sonriente**_

_**"P-Pero… n-no t-te volveré a v-ver" dice Sakuto**_

_**"Eso no es importante" Syaoran le toma las manos "yo quiero que tú seas feliz y si eso es estar lejos de mí, entonces estoy de acuerdo"**_

_**"¡No, Syaoran!" dice ella soltándose de las manos y tomándole el rostro "¡dijimos que íbamos a buscar la felicidad juntos!" dice ella y lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas "no quiero separarme de ti, Syaoran, cuando pienso que no te volveré a ver mi corazón me duele…" dice y coloca una mano de Syaoran sobre su pecho. Él se sonroja, ella se acerca a él y une sus labios, él no responde debido a la sorpresa, ella se separa "escapemos Syaoran… tú y yo, vámonos a Japón, después de la graduación, busquemos nuestra felicidad, juntos" dice entrelazando sus dedos "¿si, Syaoran?" dice sobre los labios de Syaoran. Syaoran traga saliva, todo esto era nuevo para él.**_

_**"D-De acuerdo" Sakuto ríe, abraza el cuello de Syaoran y lo besa, él abraza su cintura.**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunta Sakuto en un susurro, estaban en el almacén del gimnasio, Sakuto estaba sentada sobre un colchón, Syaoran estaba sentado en una esquina del colchón, algo apartado de él.**_

_**"Hay gente alrededor" dice Syaoran**_

_**"Está bien, ya se fueron" dice Sakuto mientras Syaoran miraba hacia la puerta la cual estaba entrecerrada "será una buena memoria, estoy segura" su diploma estaba junto a ella, Syaoran le mira de reojo**_

_**"Tal vez, pero sería una gran conmoción si alguien nos fuera a ver"**_

_**"No importa, yo me gradúo hoy"**_

_**"Yo todavía tengo dos años que cursar" mira de nuevo hacia la puerta. **_

_**"Pero nos iremos de aquí¿no?" dice Sakuto y desabrocha el moño de su cuello, Syaoran le mira de reojo, ella le mira con deseo en sus ojos.**_

_**"Hayaku" (rápido) susurra ella, él se acerca lentamente a ella y la besa, ella rodea su cuello y él la acuesta con delicadeza en el colchón**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**"Mira, mira Syaoran" dice Sakuto, Syaoran voltea a verla, habían decidido irse un mes después de haberse graduado ya que Syaoran debía arreglar algunas cosas, ahora estaban en el zoológico y Sakuto apuntaba hacia unas jirafas que se abrazaban, grita emocionada "¡son tan lindas!" dice**_

_**"Sí, muy lindas" dice Syaoran de manera seria.**_

_**"¡Mou, Syaoran, no seas tan antipático!" dice ella "mira qué lindos, se abrazan" dice ella**_

_**"Sí, ya los vi" dice él mirando a otro lado**_

_**"¡Ni siquiera los has visto!" dice ella bastante enojada. Syaoran mira las jirafas de reojo por un segundo **_

_**"Ya las vi¿podemos irnos ya?" pregunta alejándose**_

_**"Mou…" dice y le sigue "¿por qué estás enojado?"**_

_**"No lo estoy" dice él **_

_**"Lo estás, no me hablas" dice ella**_

_**"Dije que no"**_

_**"¡Claro que sí, Syaoran!" dice ella y le jala el brazo**_

_**"¿Qué rayos quieres?" pregunta él mirándole de reojo "¿por qué no vas y sigues riendo ante los comentarios que te hacen esos tipos?" se suelta y sigue caminando. Ella ríe y lo abraza del brazo.**_

_**"Estás celoso" dice ella**_

_**"Claro que no"**_

_**"¡Lo estás!" dice riendo "¡me siento tan honrada!" él gruñe, ella le jala la camisa del cuello haciendo que se volteara y coloca sus labios sobre los de él, se separa de él "sólo te miro a ti, Syaoran" dice ella sonriente, él le miraba seriamente, ella vuelve a besarlo, él le abraza la cintura y responde el beso.**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**"Syaoran…" suspira Sakuto, estaban en su habitación, Syaoran estaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello "ya basta" dice ella alejándolo de ella**_

_**"¿Qué?" dice él mirándole a los ojos "¿por qué?"**_

_**"Por que sí"**_

_**"¿Qué dia---?" se rasca la nuca, ella se levanta, tenía un suéter morado, estaba remangado hasta sus codos y tenía un pantalón caqui (creo que así se escribe)**_

_**"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" pregunta seriamente, Syaoran mira su brazo, tenía un moretón "¿leche para el bebé?" pregunta riendo, Syaoran toma su brazo y ella voltea a verle, él estaba muy serio "¿te hizo enojar mi comentario¿O el hecho de que nos detuviéramos?" pregunta. Syaoran frunce el ceño "oh, Syaoran, pervertido" dice a broma, acerca su dedo a la mejilla de Syaoran y él golpea su mano "¿qué te pasa?" pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Syaoran levanta la mano y mira el moretón, luego la mira a ella**_

_**"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta con el ceño fruncido**_

_**"Me golpearon" dice ella quitando su brazo y volteándose **_

_**"Lo viste" ella no responde "¿verdad?" ella le voltea a ver de manera seria **_

_**"Lo único que hice fue verlo--¡PAS!" Syaoran le había plantado una cachetada, ella golpea la pared y cae al piso, pone sus dedos de manera delicada sobre su mejilla y no le mira "dije que lo único que hice fue verlo… eres tan malo" dice llorando**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**Sakuto tenía la boca abierta, sorprendida. Syaoran estaba lleno de rasguños en la cara y moretones en los brazos, la ropa estaba toda sucia y arrugada.**_

_**"¿Vas a seguir mirándome así o me vas a dejar pasar?" le pregunta él algo sonrojado, ella se hace a un lado y él pasa, entra a la habitación de Sakuto y se sienta en la cama, después de unos momentos Sakuto llega con algo de alcohol y un algodón, empieza a curarle, él no se quejaba**_

_**"¿Te caíste?" pregunta ella **_

_**"Obviamente no, idiota" le dice él con el ceño fruncido**_

_**"Mmm…" le pone un curita y cierra el alcohol, tira el algodón, sale y regresa, Syaoran estaba acostado en la cama mirando al techo, ella se sienta junto a la cama "y entonces… ¿ganaste o perdiste?"**_

_**"No tuvo nada que ver con ganar o perder" dice él "lo golpeé hasta que estuve satisfecho"**_

_**"Más bien diría que él te golpeo hasta que estuvo satisfecho" susurra ella y él gruñe. Entonces ella se sube a la cama, sobre él, él le mira de reojo, ella le toca el pecho.**_

_**"¡Ouch¡No toques, tonta!" grita él enojado**_

_**"Gracias" dice ella y saca su celular, toma una foto.**_

_**"¡¿Qué haces?!" grita él, ella ríe y saca la lengua**_

_**"Tomando fotos de Syaoran lastimado" él alza una ceja**_

_**"¿Eres estúpida?" ella le mira feo**_

_**"Pero… es prueba de que peleaste por mí" dice mirándole a los ojos. Syaoran mira a otro lado.**_

_**"Para ti es lo mismo"**_

_**"¿Eh?"**_

_**"Tú y ese chico ególatra… son iguales" dice y le mira de reojo "la verdad es que a ti te gusta llorar…" ella frunce el ceño, se sienta en el abdomen de Syaoran y le jala las mejillas**_

_**"Tonto, no existe la persona a la que le guste llorar, por eso hago esto" él seguía serio, Sakuto se agacha y besa sus labios, se aleja, le miraba seriamente pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, él seguía serio.**_

_**"Prométeme algo" dice él mientras se levanta, ella se hace a un lado, se sienta y le mira "prométeme que nunca más me engañarás"**_

_**"Un" **_

_**"Nunca jamás"**_

_**"Yakusoku suru" (lo prometo) susurra con sus ojos tristes mirándole y luego sonríe enseñando los dientes. '**Ahh… cómo amo esa sonrisa…'** piensa Syaoran, la abraza lentamente y con fuerza "prometo que jamás te engañaré" dice ella rodeando el cuerpo de Syaoran.**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

**_Ring… Ring…_**

_**Syaoran estaba acostado en su cama, miraba al techo, había tenido una pelea con Sakuto, algo simple, pero no tenía planeado disculparse, ya que era él quien siempre se disculpaba primero y esta harto.**_

_**Ring… Ring…**_

_**Se levanta y contesta.**_

_**"Sí… Li Syaoran hab…"**_

_**"Syaoran" dice Eriol "quédate tranquilo¿si?" dice con voz alarmada, Syaoran frunce el ceño "escucha… Sakuto-san estaba en el carro de Kagawa (el ex de Sakuto) cuando--" el brillo de los ojos de Syaoran se va y suelta el celular "¿Syaoran?" dice Eriol por la otra línea "¿Syaoran, estás ahí?"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

Abro lentamente los ojos. De nuevo… ese sueño…

"Sí, sí, entonces, te volteas y gritas '¡CALABAZA!' y quien se mueva pierde" dice una voz

"¡Empieza tú Sakura!" dice una voz pequeña

Volteo. Kinomoto jugaba con unos niños pequeños.

"Uno…" cuenta Kinomoto, los niños reían y corrían por todos lados "dos…" los niños ríen más fuerte y trotan "tres…" los niños caminan lentamente "¡CALABAZA!" Kinomoto se voltea, todos se quedan quietos "veamos… veamos" se pasea entre los niños, se detiene frente a un niño de cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules "me pregunto si tendrá cosquillas" se agacha y le pica las costillas, el niño salta y ríe "oh, creo que sí" dice y sonríe "perdiste"

"¡Eso no es justo!" grita él sonrojado

"Yo soy la que dice si es justo o no" dice y le saca la lengua

"¡Otra vez, otra vez!" dicen todos, ella reía. Ojalá yo pudiera reír de esa manera… Kinomoto me mira

"Oh, ya despertaste" dice y se acerca, los niños le seguían, me siento en la banca

"Me hubieras despertado antes"

"Te veías tan tranquilo y parecía que tenías un sueño feliz" dice sonriente.

"¿Un sueño feliz?" ella asiente "dime… Kinomoto" ella me mira atentamente "¿qué es la felicidad?" ¿Cómo le pregunto algo así a ella? Bueno… tal vez sea porque siempre la veo sonriendo y tan animada a hacer las cosas que… me sorprende…

"Mmm…" mira al cielo mientras se toma la barbilla

"¡Es algo delicioso!" dice una niña

"¡Sí, sí, como el helado!" dice otra niña, el chico de pelo negro le golpea.

"Tonta, el helado es frío" dice y me sonríe "la felicidad es algo caliente"

"Como el chocolate caliente "dice otro niño

"Sí, sí" dice el de pelo negro

"Supongo que la felicidad es algo caliente" dice Kinomoto "pero algo que calienta el corazón"

"Por ejemplo mi perrito" dice una niña

"Mi mami" dice la otra niña

"¡El fútbol!" dice el de pelo negro

"Etto…" dice el otro niño "¿la sonrisa de Sakura-san?"

Todos le miran.

"¡¡Sí, sí!!" dicen todos riendo. Kinomoto se sonroja y ríe un poco.

"Gracias…" dice y me mira "puede ser cualquier cosa que te haga sentir bien, que no te haga sentir solo, como… un CD que te guste… un momento especial o incluso… una persona, la felicidad te hace sentir bien"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Mm… las… 10:00"

"¿Dormí tanto?"

"Bueno, te llamé muy temprano y te desperté así que…"

"Ya casi es la hora"

"Un"

"¿Hora de qué 'nee-chan?" pregunta el niño de cabello negro

"Voy a ver a un chico" dice ella

"¿Eh?" dice una niñita "¿no es él tu novio?" dice señalándome, Kinomoto se sonroja fuertemente. Tonta…

"¡No, claro que no!" me mira de reojo. ¿Puede ser más transparente? Sé lo que está pensando…

"Pero no estaría mal" digo y ella se sonroja más "eso pensaste¿no?"

"No… yo"

"No te enamores de mí, no pienso repetirlo¿de acuerdo?"

"H-Hai" dice de manera energética

"Bien…" me estiro "suerte en tu cita" me levanto y bostezo

"¿A-Adónde vas?"

"A una plaza a ver si encuentro novia"

"¿EH?" volteo a verle sobre mi hombro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Por supuesto que no, idiota" sigo mi camino

"Entonces" dice siguiéndome "¡Adiós, chicos!" los niños agitan la mano, le miro de reojo¿nunca se cansa?

"A un lugar donde pueda estar lejos de ti" camino más rápido y ella se detiene. Espero eso la mantenga callada y lejos durante un tiempo.

Miyazaki... ese apellido... me sigue siendo conocido... pero... ¿de dónde?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

**PDV de Sakura.**

Coloco una mano sobre mi pecho mientras miro la espalda de Li alejarse. Por alguna razón, sentí mucho dolor cuando él me pregunto qué era la felicidad, su rostro mostraba tanta tristeza y dolor que… sentí que era mi dolor. Cierro los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que piensas Li¿Qué te hace tan infeliz¿Por qué te cierras tanto al mundo exterior¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo, quiero saber más sobre Li, más, mucho más, quiero que confíe en mí de la manera en la que yo confío en él.

Miro el reloj. Las 10:28, rayos… ya voy tarde…

Suspiro y camino hacia el lugar donde nos conocimos Miyazaki y yo, no era muy lejos, llego, él ya estaba ahí, platicaba con algunas chicas, ellas reían ante sus comentarios y él reía también. ¿Por qué acepté salir con este degenerado? Oh, claro… no tenía otra opción y yo aquí haciendo tanto escándalo por esta estúpida cita, pero… es mi primera cita así que… Miyazaki me mira y sonríe, agita una mano.

"¡Sak-chan!" dice sonriente y corre hacia mí después de disculparse con las chicas "te estaba esperando"

"Llegué a tiempo, no me molestes" le digo y me volteo, empiezo a caminar

"¡Hey vas hacia el lugar equivocado!" dice, me toma de los hombros y me voltea, me empuja "vamos al acuario"

"¿Eh¿Qué tipo de lugar es ese?"

"Ya sabes, donde hay muchos peces, de muchos tamaños y colores" dice él haciendo gestos con la cara y manos.

"Ya sé qué es, idiota"

"Pero tú preguntaste"

"Olvídalo" llegamos al acuario, caminamos hacia la caja

"Dos por favor" dice Miyazaki y le guiña el ojo a la chica de la caja, ella se sonroja

"E-En seguida" dice ella

"Uno" digo mirando feo a Miyazaki, él me voltea a ver, al igual que la chica

"¿Uno?" pregunta Miyazaki

"Uno" le afirmo "yo pago el mío"

"Oh, pero es una cita, así que el chico debe pagar"

"Odio que la gente pague cosas por mí, yo pago el mío"

"Que no" dice Miyazaki

"No pedí tu opinión, así que…"

"Aquí tiene" dice la chica tomando el billete de Miyazaki y sacando dos boletos, le miro incrédula, él me saca la lengua y alza dos dedos colocándolos en forma de 'v'

"Vamos, deja de quejarte" dice él tomando mi mano y jalándome hasta la entrada. Por fin entramos, pasamos un arco y el techo cambió por uno de cristal con agua rodeándonos y peces por aquí y por allá, miro los peces, era… maravilloso

"Wow" susurro

"Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando vine" volteo a ver a Miyazaki, él miraba los peces, me mira y sonríe. Siento el calor subir a mi cara, qué linda sonrisa y sus ojos son tan… ahh… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando¡Es un mujeriego! Se acerca a mí "cuando lo vi me dije a mi mismo que tenía que traer a una chica a una cita aquí" dice sonriendo de nuevo

"Oh, me halaga que haya sido la elegida" mi voz sarcástica, él ríe, le miro "¿por qué siempre te ríes de mí?"

"Eres graciosa"

"¿Por qué no lo sentí como un cumplido?" susurro con el ceño fruncido

"Vamos, Sak-chan, no te enojes" dice abrazándome de los hombros "cuando llegué a Japón hace algunos días pensé que no iba a haber nada entretenido y te conocí a ti, me alegro mucho" dice sonriendo, desvío mi mirada, sabía que estaba sonrojada

"¿Por qué estás interesado en mí¿Por qué no otra?"

Él ríe de nuevo.

"¡Deja de reírte de mí!"

"L-Lo siento" dice sin dejar de reír, yo sigo caminando "¡Espera!" dice y camina junto a mí, yo seguía mirando los peces "geez Sak-chan, no siempre necesitas una razón para hacer las cosas¿sabes?" le miro de reojo, él me miraba seriamente "eres interesante, no eres como todas, las chicas delicadas me causan asco, eres diferente, original, eso me atrae" dice, mis mejillas arden y él ríe "¡estás apenada!" dice riendo

"¡Déjame!" le digo y miro al suelo con tristeza "es que… ningún chico me había dicho algo así y jamás pensé que alguien lo haría"

"Eres interesante y lo repetiré tantas veces quieras para convencerte"

"Sí, sí, mejor caminemos" seguimos caminando "¿de dónde eres?"

"De Guirnapova" dice con los brazos detrás de la cabeza,

"¿Eh?" le miro confundida "¿eso dónde queda?"

"Por Armetisa" dice él

"¿EH?" entonces ríe con fuerza

"¡Ninguno de los dos lugares existen, tonta!" dice riendo

¿Por qué siempre se está riendo de mí? Odio eso, me siento como una estúpida, en serio¿yo que iba a saber que esos lugares no existían?

"Muérete" le digo y me alejo

"No digas eso" Miyazaki me seguía muy cerca "¿qué pasaría si en verdad me muriera?"

"Como si algo conveniente como eso llegara a pasar"

"Pero si pasara pensarías que fue tu culpa aunque no sea cierto" no le respondo "de acuerdo, te diré, soy del Reino Unido" dice él "es una isla¿sabes?"

"¡Sé dónde queda el Reino Unido!" le grito

"De Liverpool" sonríe "tengo 4 hermanos dos hermanos y dos hermanas, un hermano y una hermana mayores y un hermano y una hermana menores, soy el mayor, dice señalándose" dice señalándose

"¿Por qué usas ese mechón para ocultar tu ojo?" le pregunto señalando el ojo "¿hay una razón en especial?"

"No" dice "me gusta como se ve" dice sonriendo como estúpido, bueno, sonriendo como él… jejeje… "bueno… mi otro ojo de es otro color, pero eso no tiene nada que ver" dice sonriendo con una gota en la nuca

"Déjame ver" me acerco y él se aleja.

"¡No!" dice él asustado, me alejo "t-todavía no" dice sonriendo un poco y sigue caminando.

"Entonces… eres de Liverpool" él asiente "pero… tu apellido y tu nombre son claramente Japoneses"

"Mi padre era japonés" dice con seriedad

"¿Era?" él no responde

"¡Mira, un delfín!" dice él señalando al techo, volteo, en efecto, un delfín nadaba sobre nosotros, miro a Miyazaki, él sonreía mirando el delfín. Así que toda la gente tiene por lo menos un secreto, algo que no puede contar a nadie… por alguna razón quiero saber… lo que Miyazaki y Li esconden, quiero saberlo… Miyazaki lo esconde tras su sonrisa y Li ha hecho una barrera alrededor de él, pero yo… quiero saberlo, quiero conocerlos a ambos más, quiero ayudarlos.

Salimos del acuario. Miyazaki se estira.

"¡Eso fue genial!" dice sonriente y me voltea a ver "¿ne, Sak-chan?"

"Deja de llamarme así" le digo enfadada "prefiero que me llames Sakura"

"Es tan largo, me quedo con Sak-chan, además es original y lindo" le miro feo

"En serio, no lo hagas"

"Deeeemooo… Sak-chan" dice cantado, en serio me da miedo este chico "vamos a comer algo"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 12:45" dice "pero tengo hambre, no he desayunado, vamos, vamos"

"De acuerdo" le sigo por la calle, la gente volteaba a verle, en realidad no les culpo, era un chico bastante alto, con pinta de extranjero y bastante atractivo, parecía un modelo, me sentía tan fuera de lugar, suspiro.

"Es aquí, Sak-chan" dice de manera animada, era un café, entramos

"¡Hey Ikku!" dicen unos chicos

"¡Hey!" dice Miyazaki caminando hacia ellos.

Waaahhh… los amigos de Miyazaki sí que eran atractivos, todos parecían modelos, además eran claramente extranjeros.

"Les presento a Kinomoto Sakura, es mi chica" dice Miyazaki sonriente

"¡No soy tu chica!" le digo sonrojada, todos ríen. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el payaso de todos?

"¿Ven lo que les dije? Es graciosa"

"¿Has hablado de mí?" le pregunto

"Claro" dice un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel "desde anteayer en la noche no deja de hablar de ti" dice sonriente "deberías escucharlo, es tan molesto"

"Suena todo ilusionado, 'esa chica es lindísima, lo que siempre he esperado'" dice otro de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, los demás ríen y Miyazaki se sonroja.

"¡Ya basta, chicos!" dice él

"Oh, Miyazaki está avergonzado, esto es nuevo" dice el chico de cabello rojo riendo

"¡Deja de molestar Toreo!" grita Miyazaki y empieza a perseguir al chico, él reía.

"Así se comportan siempre" dice el chico de cabello rubio y jala una silla "siéntate, con confianza"

"Eh… gracias" le digo algo sonrojada, me siento

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Mileur Fier" dice señalándose "soy de Francia, el chico que corre de cabello rojo es Díaz Toreo, es de España" dice señalando al chico que era perseguido por Miyazaki "ese chico de allá de cabeza puntiaguda es Pacchiano Rizo, es de Italia" señala a un chico de cabello verde oscuro puntiagudo y ojos azules, él sonríe y alza una mano "y por último el chico de cabello café es Lounoir Pierre, es también de Francia y mi mejor amigo" dice sonriente "como verás todos somos extranjeros"

"Y muy guapos" él me mira sorprendido, cubro mi boca con las manos "¿dije eso en voz alta?" él ríe

"No te preocupes bonita, no pasa nada, sí que eres interesante" dice riendo "si Miyazaki no te quiere yo sí" dice riendo y me guiña un ojo. ¿Me dijo bonita?

"¿Soy bonita?" le pregunto señalándome, él alza la ceja

"Claro, tienes una cara bonita"

"Pero… mi forma de vestir y actuar" él ríe.

"Eso no importa, por lo que he visto eres una chica y una muy linda, no te preocupes, eres más interesante que la mayoría de las chicas y eso es bueno" dice sonriendo. ¿Qué tienen estos chicos? Sus sonrisas son tan… wow… "yo saldría contigo antes que salir con una de esas" dice y señala con el pulgar a unas chicas de otra mesa que reían y les guiñaban los ojos a Miyazaki y a Díaz, quienes les saludaban "y estoy seguro que todos aquí están de acuerdo conmigo" dice

"Pero… parece que les gustan esas chicas" digo mirando a Miyazaki

"Nah, sólo les gusta jugar, cuando nos gusta una chica no nos andamos con rodeos, simplemente les decimos" dice tomando de su refresco

"Ya veo" él me mira.

"Dime bonita¿qué edad tienes?" pregunta sonriente

"Dieciséis años… y preferiría que no me llamaras bonita, sino Sakura" él ríe¿ahora por qué se ríe?

"De acuerdo, bonita" le miro feo y ríe más "lo siento, Sakura" dice sonriente "a mí llámame Fier, tengo 18 años" estira la mano, yo la tomo y él besa mi mano.

"Hoe" susurro y me sonrojo.

"Qué linda expresión" dice él "etto… ¿cómo dicen?" se queda pensativo "emm…" me mira de reojo y saca algo de su bolsa, lo abre, su celular, aprieta unos botones y lo estira "Sakura¿quieres intercambiar número de teléfonos?" pregunta sonriente

"C-Claro" le digo sacando el mío y miro el celular, registro el número y estiro el mío, él hace lo mismo.

"Gracias, Sakura" dice sonriente, me sonrojo, qué chico más agradable y atractivo…

"¡Hey, Fier!" dice Miyazaki, se recarga en la mesa "¿qué crees que haces?"

"Le pedía su teléfono" dice Fier señalándome "es una chica muy interesante"

Miyazaki le mira feo, estira la mano.

"Borra ese número"

"No" dice él guardando su celular "además todos somos amigos¿ne?" me mira, yo asiento, Miyazaki me mira seriamente.

"Vámonos" dice él y se estira, frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuál es su problema?

"Será mejor no hacerlo enfadar, Sakura" me susurra Fier "nos vemos luego¿ne?"

Le miro y asiento.

"¿Qué tanto le dices, Fier?" dice Miyazaki

"Nada" dice Fier sonriente y me guiña un ojo. Yo río y me levanto

"Gracias por todo, Fier" digo inclinándome

"No te inclines ante Fier, creerá que le perteneces, vamos" dice Miyazaki tomándome la mano

"¡Hey!", volteo a ver a Fier, él agita la mano y mueve los labios, entrecierro los ojos.

'Te llamo luego, bonita' eso dijo. Le saco la lengua, él ríe y agita la mano de nuevo. Por una parte fue bueno salir con Miyazaki, conocí a Fier, es muy agradable. Miyazaki me suelta y sigue caminando.

"No comiste nada" le digo

"No importa" me responde "ese maldito Fier te estaba coqueteando"

"¿Eh?" ¿Coqueteándome? No vi nada parecido "estaba siendo amable"

"Fier no mira de esa manera a las chicas y tampoco les pide sus teléfonos la primera vez que las conoce" dice Miyazaki y suspira "era obvio, eres tan despistada"

"¿Eh?"

"Olvídalo" dice Miyazaki

"Pero… ¿por qué me coquetearía a mí?" pregunto señalándome

"Eres una chica, sin importar cómo te vistas, no actúas de forma tan masculina como pensabas"

"¡Pero antes sí lo era!"

"Entonces ya no lo eres" dice Miyazaki "eres más femenina"

"¿Antes me conocías?" le miro sospechosamente

"No" dice simplemente "pero supongo que no eras tan femenina, por lo que me dices" dice y sonríe. Le miro feo, seguimos caminando

"¿Adónde va---?"

"Ne, Sakura" me interrumpe Miyazaki, le volteo a ver, no me llamó Sak-chan y su mirada era tan seria, miraba al cielo "¿crees que la gente que ya murió recuerda a la gente que se queda viva?"

"¿Eh?" me voltea a ver y sonríe divertido

"Creo que hice una pregunta muy estúpida¿ne?"

"No... no creo eso, pero... me sorprendió la pregunta" además, de repente se puso tan serio, pensé que no era Miyazaki... nos quedamos callados y seguimos caminando, entramos a un restaurante y nos sentamos, Miyazaki pide su orden, yo sólo pedí un refresco.

"Pienso..." Miyazaki me mira "que sí recuerdan... o tal vez... eso quiero creer" volteo mi mirada hacia él, me veía de manera extraña, me sonrojo un poco "quiero decir... si nosotros les recordamos, pienso que ellos también lo hacen"

"Sí... tal vez sea cierto" la orden llega y Miyazaki empieza a comer "cuando yo tenía 16 años" empieza y yo le miro "mis padres murieron, ambos, en un accidente"

"Yo... l-lo siento" no lo imaginé, se ve tan tranquilo, jamás... lo hubiera imaginado...

"No te disculpes, de todas maneras, rara vez los veíamos, no nos afectó tanto como normalmente afectaría a un hijo perder a sus padres, al principio nos dolió, pero poco a poco nos olvidamos" luego ríe "te podría decir que incluso, una semana después de que ellos murieran yo ya no recordaba su voz ni sus rostros... en verdad casi nunca les veíamos" toma un poco de su refresco

"N-No lo sabía... debió s-ser duro" susurro

"Nah... tenía a mis hermanos, supongo que eso me dio fortaleza" mira hacia la ventana y su mirada se vuelve triste, muy triste "pero... lo que más me rompió el corazón fue la muerte de una de mis hermanas"

"¿Una hermana pequeña?" eso es terrible, voltea su mirada hacia mí

"Oh, no te conté de mi única hermana mayor" dice volteando su cara por completo "tuve una hermana mayor, Sakuto Miyazaki, dos años mayor que yo" me mira, como si esperara alguna reacción

"¿Qué?" le pregunto

"¿No has escuchado hablar de ella?" niego la cabeza¿era famosa?

"Pensé que Li te había hablado de ella"

"¿Por qué Li me hablaría de tu hermana?"

"Li y mi hermana fueron novios una vez y estuvieron comprometidos" ¡¡¿Qué?!! "pensé que ya te lo habría contado, son amigos¿no?"

"N-No me lo... contó" susurro, no puedo imaginármelo... Li... ¡¡¿con novia?!! Más bien... ¡¡¿prometida?!!

"En realidad Sakuto era como nuestra madre, ella nos cuidaba en lugar de nuestros padres, ella fue la más afectada cuando nuestros padres murieron"

"¿C-Cómo se conocieron...?"

"Creo que no soy el indicado para contarte algo así, de hecho creo que acabo de decirte algo que no debía, si quieres saber detalles, pregúntale a Li"

"P-Pero... él no me contará nada..." miro mis manos, en ese momento eran muy interesantes¿qué tipo de cosas estaba escuchando?

"Entonces... espera hasta que esté listo para decirlo, Li parece no haberse dado cuenta de que mi apellido es el mismo que el de Sakuto, pero no tardará en descubrirlo y supongo que volverá a recordar a Sakuto con más fuerza, Sakura" toma mi mano y yo alzo la mirada, me miraba con intensidad "no presiones a Li, si en verdad le importas como amiga sabrá comprender tu apoyo y si tú eres buena amiga sabrás escucharle, sé que a Li le afectó mucho la muerte de mi hermana, incluso no sabría decirte si le afectó más que a mí"

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que jamás se habían visto"

"Él no me vio, nunca me vio, pero yo a él sí, iba a la misma escuela que él, Li no solía ser tan cerrado, sonreía más, bromeaba más, yo lo veía, pero, después de la muerte de mi hermana él cambió, incluso pareció que Li era otra persona, no podía creerlo, ya no reía ni sonreía, la noticia le pegó fuerte, ahora le he visto sonreír algunas veces y todas son cuando está contigo, Sakura, tú puedes ayudar a que Syaoran olvide"

"P-Pero... ¿no te intereso?" ¡¿Qué rayos estás preguntando en un momento así¡Sakura tonta!

"Por supuesto que me interesas" toma mi mano con ambas manos "por eso te estoy contando esto, no es que quiera que Li te tenga, pero, Li fue muy importante para mi hermana y sé que ella no quisiera verlo como está ahora, por eso te pido que le ayudes, sé que sólo tú puedes, aunque eso no significa que no me intereses, espero me entiendas" yo asiento, creo que sí entendí... "sé que sería la última petición de mi hermana si estuviera viva, que Li fuera feliz" yo sonrío y asiento, él sonríe y jala mi mano hasta sus labios, la besa "eres como un ángel, Sakura, en serio" mi cara empieza a arder y yo quito la mano

"Sí" río nerviosamente

"Llámame Ikku¿de acuerdo?"

"Tú a mí Sakura, no Sak-chan, sino no te llamaré Ikku"

"De acuerdo" sonríe, creo que... podré llevarme bien con él, le sonrío de vuelta, luego ríe "pero... de pensar que Sakuto, siendo dos años mayor que Li llegaría a pensar en él como en otra cosa"

"Li es muy maduro, aunque tenga 17 años lo es, al contrario de otra gente" miro feo a Ikku, él ríe y se rasca la cabeza

"Supongo que tienes razón" yo río un poco, Ikku es un buen chico y tiene una linda sonrisa.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

PDV de Syaoran 

Miyazaki... Miyazaki... ese apellido... ¿de dónde lo había escuchado?

"Mira, mira" dicen unas chicas "qué chico más sexy" volteo hacia las voces "¡está mirando hacia acá¡Haz como si no le vieras!" ruedo los ojos.

Chicas estúpidas... pero... eso me hace recordar...

**++++++++++Flash Back+++++++++++**

Syaoran y Sakuto estaban sentados afuera de una tienda, estaba nevando, Sakuto soplaba a su chocolate caliente, Syaoran miraba al cielo soplando y mirando el humo que salía de sus labios, el chocolate en sus manos, Sakuto toma un sorbo del chocolate y se queja, Syaoran le mira de reojo, su boca haciendo una 'o' debido a que antes estaba soplando, se veía muy tierno y más con la nariz roja y las mejillas sonrosadas.

_**"Está caliente" susurra Sakuto**_

_**"Por eso se llama chocolate CALIENTE, tonta" dice él mirando de nuevo al cielo, Sakuto le mira feo y suspira, sigue soplando y cierra los ojos.**_

_**"Syaoran... tu nombre verdadero es Li Xiao Lang¿ne?"**_

_**"Lo dices como si Syaoran no fuese mi nombre" **_

_**"No lo es..."**_

_**"Lo es, Syaoran es el equivalente a Xiao Lang en japonés" le responde**_

_**"Ahh..." toma un sorbo del chocolate y suspira sonriente "se siente tan cálido" susurra y voltea a verle sonriente "¿será la felicidad como un chocolate caliente en una noche helada?" pregunta sonriente**_

_**"Quién sabe" contesta el joven heredero mientras sigue soplando**_

_**"¿Es tan entretenido soplar y mirar tu aliento?" él se encoge de hombros sin dejar de hacerlo "a veces eres tan inmaduro"**_

_**"Perdón por no ser lo que esperabas" susurra él cerrando los ojos, Sakuto ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, él voltea a verla, ella niega con la cabeza**_

_**"De hecho mis amigas están TODAS celosas de que tengo a un novio tan guapo, popular y sexy como tú"**_

_**"¿Sexy?" pregunta Syaoran y se sonroja más (ya estaba sonrojado debido al frío), Sakuto ríe y se levanta, él le mira, ella coloca sus manos en la cara de Syaoran**_

_**"Eres sexy, Syaoran, tu forma de ser, de expresarte, incluso cuando sonríes, das esa impresión"**_

_**"¿Cuál impresión?" pregunta frunciendo el ceño**_

_**"De 'mírame, soy sexy por naturaleza aunque no me de cuenta¿quieres que te lo demuestre?'"**_

_**"Esa impresión es muy larga" Sakuto ríe **_

_**"Vamos, Syaoran, admítelo, todo en ti es sexy"**_

_**"¿Para ti soy sexy?" pregunta él abrazándola de la cintura**_

_**"Mhm..." dice ella asintiendo, se acerca a él, sus labios rozan "para un mocoso como tú, eres endiabladamente sexy" Syaoran ríe antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado, se separan, ella chupa su labio inferior "pero lo más sexy de ti... son tus besos" susurra, Syaoran gruñe y la suelta, hace su cabeza para atrás, suspira, Sakuto sonríe "ya me imagino cuando nos casemos, todos dirán 'ahí va esa chica, es la esposa del sexy de Li'"**_

_**"Ya hasta sueñas con lo que dirán después de que nos casemos" susurra Syaoran**_

_**"Y me imagino mi apellido cambiado... de Sakuto Miyazaki a Sakuto Li"**_

**++++++++++Fin de Flash Back+++++++++++**

¡Eso era¡Miyazaki¡¡Ikku Miyazaki y Sakuto eran hermanos!!

"Pero... él no dijo nada" susurro y gruño, me siento en la banca "si es su hermano tendrá que responder algunas preguntas... para que así por fin Sakuto deje de atormentarme... para que así... su recuerde me deje en paz y yo pueda odiarla sin amarla al mismo tiempo" susurro, mi voz llena de rencor...

Sakuto me había traicionado... ¡¡me había mentido!! Y quería odiarla... ¡¡odiarla!! Pero no podía hacerlo si seguía amándola... así que planeaba saciar mis dudas con las respuestas de Miyazaki, así fuera lo último que hiciera...

* * *

_**Wooo, ahora si me pasé, este capítulo estuvo bastante más largo que los que normalmente hago, espero estén satisfechos y espero sus reviews, responderé cualquier duda que tengan. Bueno ja ne!!**_


	7. La decisión de Syaoran

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Estefi: **__Bueno, antes sí escribía dos capítulos por día, pero ahora es uno por… ¿mes? Jajaja, bueno la verdad intento esforzarme lo mejor que puedo, ya que me falta inspiración y esas cosas y aunque intente escribir no se me ocurre nada y es horrible, no sé si lo has experimentado alguna vez, pero se siente muy feo, jejeje, intento que el fic sea interesante y que no aburra, así que intento nivelarlo en cuanto a lo que más me gusta que un fic tenga, me alegra que te guste y puedes excederte todo lo que quieras y escribir mucho en un review, no me molesta, al contrario, me da más ganas de escribir y ayuda en mi inspiración, espero sigas leyendo y aquí nos seguiremos respondiendo mutuamente, jajaja._

_**Dokuro: **__Muchas gracias por leer el fic y me alegra que te haya gustado lo suficiente para seguir leyendo, te dejo con este cap que es más o menos igual de largo que el anterior, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews con cualquier duda._

_**Sango-Tsunade: **__Jajaja, no te preocupes, digo, a cualquiera le gustaría estar igual que Sakura, pero no se puede, por eso lo escribimos… jejeje, pero espero sigas leyendo y que siga siendo igual de interesante para ti, espero sigas mandando tus dudas y lo demás también, no dejes de leer ni mandar reviews… jejeje._

_**Margara: **__Me alegra te haya gustado y espero sigas leyendo, gracias por los ánimos, ayudan mucho._

_**Camili:**__Jajaja, perdón por la demora, me siento avergonzada, pero cuando a uno le falta inspiración no hay qué hacer y eso de "perro firme"… tampoco sé de dónde se me ocurrió… aunque en este episodio hay partes donde están Sakura y Syaoran juntos también hay un poco de desilusiones, pero espero lo leas y te des a la idea, jejeje, sigue escribiendo y diciendo lo que pienses, me ayuda bastante y me hace sentir avergonzada (y bastante) de no actualizar antes._

_**Khira: **__Es bueno que te agrade y espero sigas leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo y espero que puedas seguir mandando reviews, los esperaré con ansias._

_**Hillary anna-chan: **__Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sigas mandando reviews, yo creo que si a mí me hubiera pasado algo similar tampoco hubiera vuelto a ser la misma, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Princesa Sakura: **__Bueno, en realidad, este capítulo dice lo que Syaoran decide hacer al final sobre lo de Sakuto y por fin habla con Ikku sobre lo mismo, espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**Gabyhyatt: **__Supongo que te daba lástima por la forma de comportarse y cómo buscaba a su ex¿no? Pero así es el amor, hay veces que no podemos olvidar y otras que sí y seguir adelante, pero, la verdad de lo que pasó se sabrá pronto y el único que sabe eso es Ikku y yo!! Jejeje :P_

_**LAURA: **__Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!! Claro que es un gran elogio que hayas leído todo el fic así de rápido, espero que la historia no se vuelva tediosa y aburrida y si lo hace espero me digas para intentar arreglarla, jejeje, sobre Ikku se responde en este capítulo, jejeje, nos vemos (o leemos) en el próximo cap._

_**Rocio: **__Uppss… me siento avergonzada (de nuevo) perdón por no haber actualizado tan rápido, es por la inspiración, ahora sí se me cortó gacho… (osease feo) y espero que sigas leyendo aún así y me apoyes mandando reviews..._

_**Yohko Bennington: **__Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra mucho tener una nueva lectora de él, es una gran alegría como autora, jejeje, además hago lo mejor para no defraudarlos, espero sigas mandando reviews._

_**Princes of light: **__Bueno, Syaoran siempre ha sido así, aunque antes era más delicado, cambió debido a lo de Sakuto, y qué bueno que te guste mi historia, hago lo mejor que puedo._

_**Pame: **__Ah no, no lo saqué de ningún anime, aunque algunas ideas sí, supongo que todos, pero solo ideas, lo demás lo escribo yo jajaja, no me gusta copiar tanto, también algunas frases de animés, mangas y también de lo que dicen mis profesores y amigos. Jejeje._

_**Luna-Box: **__Este cap también es bastante largo, espero te guste y bueno… ahora sí que voy actualizando muy lento, jajaja, pero espero poder actualizar más rápido, eso si mi inspiración me lo permite… sigue mandando reviews!!! Onegai…_

_**Conchito: **__Gracias por leer, no diré lo mismo por que ya harta, pero por favor sigue leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**Jennkyouyama: **__Espero seas paciente para más escenas de SxS, obvio vendrán, no sé si vendrán pronto o no, pero sigue leyendo y mandando reviews, porfis…_

_**Iyen Kinoli: **__Orale, no sabía que mi historia se parecía a Fruits, nunca lo pensé, pero bueno, eso del ojo, no sé, me gusta cuando la gente tiene un ojo de un color y otro de otro color, es raro pero se ve genial, jejeje._

_**Ruthy XD: **__Jejeje, gracias, hago lo que puedo, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**Marta Kou: **__Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y me alegra saber que te haya gustado, y espero que algunas de tus dudas sean aclaradas aquí y si tienes alguna otra, espero que las externes para que pueda aclararlas, sigue leyendo… ¿si?_

_**Yasmi: **__Es una nueva forma de narrar y a veces es difícil, por que te confundes, pero espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas y por favor sigue leyendo, me alegra tener una nueva lectora._

_**16estrellas: **__aquí esta la actualización, tarde pero aquí esta, jejeje_

_**Potters-light: **__Claro, eso va a ser un problema, ya que Sakura se parece a Sakuto en forma de ser (¿o Sakuto se parece a Sakura?) pero se resolverá… (eso espero :P) Sakuto murió en un accidente automovilístico con su ex, los detalles, después lo sabrás._

_**Shirley: **__Claro y tú sigue mandando reviews, y gracias._

_**LMUndine: **__Pronto serán… (creo) los momentos SxS y demás, espero seas paciente y me alegra te haya gustado la trama, a veces eso es lo difícil cuando hay que hacer un fic eso y el título, jejeje, espero sigas leyendo._

_**GiniGiselle: **__No te quejes!!! Si tú siempre eres la primera en saber de lo que tratará lo demás de los caps (cuando me preguntas) por que nos vemos diario (muy a mi pesar) y es emocionante escribir (o inventar) las historias contigo, nos emocionamos mucho jejeje, pero bueno, espero siempre mandes reviews y no te preocupes, como soy tu amiga ya conozco tu forma de escribir y eso es lo que te hace especial (que cursi) pero bueno, nos vemos luego (¡¡ya ve a la escuela, floja!!)_

_**Tomy-chan: **__Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el otro capítulo y espero que mandes un review laaargo para inspirarme, jajaja, es broma, sólo espero que mandes un review… ¿si?_

_**Shiriko.Sakura: **__Gracias y perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el otro capítulo, sigue leyendo¿si? Y no te olvides de mandar reviews…_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P _

**Capítulo 7**

**La decisión de Syaoran**

* * *

******PDV de Syaoran**

No puedo creerlo... por fin... mis dudas serán respondidas... todo este tiempo, esperando a que alguien las contestara y ahora... por fin habrá alguien que pueda contestarlas...

Estaba sentado en mi banca, pensativo, todos hablaban de algunas cosas, Eriol y Akio están junto a mí, hablando de algo, pero no me importa de qué o quién hablen... yo solo espero que ÉL llegue...

"¡¡Yo minna!!" (¡Hola a todos!) grita alguien desde la puerta, volteo, Miyazaki está ahí, sonriente, como siempre, me levanto rápidamente.

"¡Miyazaki-san!" gritan las chicas, camino hacia él.

"¡Oh, Li!" dice él, le jalo del cuello y lo llevo arrastrando hasta detrás de la escuela, donde nadie puede escuchar, suena el timbre "¡llegaremos tarde a clase, Li!"

"No me importa, cállate" lo suelto y Miyazaki se sienta en el pasto, con el ceño fruncido

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" pregunta y sonríe de manera estúpida "lo siento, ya estoy tomado"

"No soy gay, idiota" le miro feo

"Mmm... qué mal..." se acuesta

"Sabes bien para qué te llamé, MIYAZAKI Ikku"

"No eres divertido, Li" dice él sacándome la lengua, le tomo del cuello.

"Déjate de juegos, Miyazaki, quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas" él me sonríe

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, amigo mío?" le suelto y me siento junto a él

"¿Qué pasó ese día?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Era tu novia¿no es así? Yo entonces estaba en Beijing y no había contactado con ella en bastante tiempo, lo único que supe fue que murió con su ex novio Kagawa¿ne?" sonaba aburrido "además, no deberías odiarla por eso, no quiere decir que ella te haya estado engañando entonces"

"Lo seguía viendo"

"Lo sé" le miro asombrado "Dios, Li, mi hermana era demasiado sincera, lo sabes mejor que nadie, jamás ocultaba las cosas, tal vez lo veía, pero no te engañaba, eso deberías saberlo"

"Pero... ella se escapaba con él, me dijeron que llevaba maletas en el auto y bastantes, murieron en una carretera cerca de Fuzhou"

"No debes decírmelo, lo sé, sé dónde murió me lo contaron después"

"Entonces no me digas que no me engañaba¡¡claro que lo hacía!!" la ira de todos esos años estaba acumulada y necesitaba sacarla de algún modo "iba a escapar con ese Kagawa y ella me prometió que no me engañaría"

"Deberías saber la historia completa antes de juzgar"

"Pero dices que tú no sabes nada"

"Sé lo que quiero saber, Li y te diré lo que quiera decirte, no debes pensar tanto en el pasado, eso ya pasó, mejor piensa en tu futuro" yo río irónicamente

"Por favor... ¿mi futuro? Yo jamás he tenido opción en eso"

"Si tú no tienes opción en tu futuro es porque tú mismo así lo quieres, debes superar lo que pasó y si quieres pensar que Sakuto te engañó e iba a escaparse con Kagawa piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, pero entonces no involucres a otra gente en esto, gente que puede salir lastimada"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Si quieres seguir haciéndote siempre la víctima entonces muérete de esa forma, solo y sin conocer lo que es la felicidad, pero no estropees la felicidad de los demás, si quieres odiar a mi hermana por lo que hizo o no hizo hazlo pero sólo ódiala, no la ames al mismo tiempo, deja descansar a Sakuto, su tiempo en este mundo ya terminó, si ella no pudo llegar a ser feliz, entonces intenta tú serlo por ella y por ti mismo"

"No puedo serlo... no sé lo que es ser feliz..."

"Lo sabes Li, sólo que no te has dado cuenta" Miyazaki sonreía de manera sincera "cuando estabas con Sakuto sonreías con el corazón, de la misma forma que sonríes con Sakura"

"¿Qué quie---?"

"Quiero decir que debes encontrar a otra persona con la cual buscar la verdadera felicidad, no quiero decir que sea Sakura, ella es mía" frunce el ceño y luego ríe "o tal vez... sólo piense en ella porque su nombre se parece tanto al de Sakuto" dice y ríe nerviosamente "pero, cuando estoy con Sakura y le veo sonreír mi corazón se siente cálido y Li... esa es la felicidad, encuentra a alguien así, a alguien que pueda darte la felicidad que necesitas, Sakuto hubiera querido más que nadie que tú fueras feliz" Miyazaki se levanta y se estira "¡nos hemos saltado las clases, qué mala suerte!"

"Suenas como si... la muerte de Sakuto no te hubiera importado" él me mira de manera fría y luego sonríe.

"Claro que me importa, me rompió el corazón" dice tomándose el corazón

"No parece" entonces Miyazaki sonríe de manera triste

"Después de todo... murió por mi culpa" susurra

"¿Eh¿Qué?"

"¡Vamos, Li, apresurémonos!" dice corriendo sonriente. Ese chico sí que es misterioso... además es terco, no puedo hacer que me conteste con la verdad...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Sakura**

Bostezo por vigésima vez y limpio las lágrimas que asomaban en mis ojos. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, miro a mi alrededor, casi nadie prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, me recargo en mi silla y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Eso es todo por hoy" dice el profesor, toma sus cosas y sale del salón. Todos empiezan a hablar, yo suspiro. Por fin.

"¡Escuchen todos!" dice una voz potente "¡silencio!" todos se callan enseguida, alzo mi cabeza y la recargo entre mis manos, miro al frente de manera aburrida.

Era Nogahara Tatsumi, una chica bastante popular en la escuela, su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos azules daban un aire poderoso, era la representante de la clase, mejor conocida como presidenta y todos le escuchaban, claro, era hermosa y tenía muy buena figura.

Escribe algo en el pizarrón y lo golpea con la mano, luego golpea la banca con ambas manos, es una chica muy energética, es graciosa, además no es presumida.

"Como todos saben, el festival está a punto de empezar… tenemos que tener un proyecto en mente, necesito opiniones"

Todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo como esperado.

"¡Silencio a todos!" grita y todos se callan

"Bien, yo tengo una idea…" dice Tomoyo alzando la mano, todos le miran y Nogahara asiente "podríamos hacer un café donde las chicas estén vestidas de sirvientas y actúen como una, claro con limitaciones, en cuanto a los hombres podrían ser unos guapos genios de lámparas mágicas" dice con un tono algo extraño, daba miedo

"Buena idea, Daidouji" dice Nogahara y escribe en el pizarrón 'sirvientas y genios' "¿Otra idea?"

"La de Daidouji es excelente" dicen los chicos al mismo tiempo

"Bien, entonces esa será, saben que a partir de mañana estaremos ocupados con eso, después de la escuela serán asignados los salones, les diré cuál fue asignado para nosotros y entonces podremos empezar las preparaciones de todo, quiero ahora que me digan qué puede hacer cada uno" dice

"¡Yo haré los trajes!" dice Daidouji

"De acuerdo, Daidouji hará los trajes" susurra ella y empieza a asignarnos a todos a una tarea. A mí me toca solamente el hacer el escenario.

"Siento que esto es algo extraño" susurro, Tomoyo me mira confundida

"¿De qué hablas?" dice volviendo su mirada a un pequeño cuaderno donde estaba dibujando los diseños de los trajes

"Que esto de ser sirvienta no me gusta, no tengo buena figura y soy demasiado plana"

"Déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes por nada" dice sin mirarme, le volteo a ver y suspiro.

"Eso es lo que temo…" susurro

"¡Hey, hey!" dice una chica "¡acabo de escuchar que la clase de Li hará un 'host club'!" dice una chica

Todas gritan emocionadas.

"¡Genial, genial!" gritan todas y ríen.

"¿Qué tiene de genial?" susurro "además… ¿qué es un host club?" Tomoyo me mira de reojo.

"Un host club es un lugar donde hay chicos y chicas guapísimos, se visten elegantemente y se ven más atractivos de lo normal, así sirven a la gente que va a verles, ya sean hombres o mujeres, les dan servicio de todo tipo, incluso se llegan a acostar con sus clientes" le miro sorprendida "no seas tonta, esto es una imitación, lo más que llegarían sería un beso"

"Ahh…" susurro aburrida y luego sonríe malévolamente "me encantaría ver a Li haciendo algo así" río un poco

Tomoyo ríe conmigo.

"Y también a Hiiragizawa" susurro, Tomoyo me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, le sonrío abiertamente y ella me mira feo.

"No me separaré de él todo el día" susurra ella en un tono macabro.

"Pobre de Hiiragizawa, en verdad lo compadezco"

El timbre suena indicando el cambio de clases.

"Sigue laboratorio" dice Tomoyo tomando sus cosas "vamos, Sakura"

"Ya voy, ya voy" tomo mis cosas y le sigo, vamos caminando por los pasillos.

"Hey, esa es Sakura Kinomoto¿ne?" susurran algunas chicas "sí, escuché que esa chica ha salido con Miyazaki…" se oía por otro lado "¿no salía con Li?"

"Vaya, ya eres popular, Saku-chan" Tomoyo ríe

"A quién le importa y no me llames así" le miro feo y ella ríe más. Entramos al laboratorio y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares respectivos, yo estaba junto a Tomoyo.

El timbre suena y unos minutos después entra el profesor.

"El día de hoy cambiaremos de compañeros" se oyen reclamos y algún que otro grito de triunfo, saca una caja "fórmense y saquen un papel, en él estará escrito el nombre de su compañero, el número de su mesa y posición"

Todos se forman rápidamente. Llego y tomo un papel, me alejo y abro el papel. Nogahara Tatsumi… no estaba mal. Me siento en mi lugar, Nogahara ya estaba ahí.

"Hola, soy Nogahara Tatsumi" dice sonriente

"Sa…"

"Sakura Kinomoto" responde ella por mí "lo sé, te conozco bien, no has tenido novio durante toda tu vida, estabas enamorada de Akio-kun, Ikku-kun te persigue y lo más importante… te llevas muy pero MUY bien con Syaoran-kun" dice de manera soñadora

"Que una chica sepa todo sobre mi no me emociona" susurro

"Pero quiero saber algo, no sobre ti… sobre alguien más" dice sonrojada, le miro por algunos segundos, ella no hablaba

"¿Esperas que adivine que vas a decir?"

"Quiero que me digas TODO lo que sepas sobre Syaoran-kun"

"Así que te gusta Li" le digo sonriente, ella asiente "pues lamento decírtelo, no sé nada más que tú no puedas saber, además no es mi deber el decírtelo, tal vez se enoje conmigo y deje de hablarme"

"¿A ti no te gusta Syaoran-kun?" me mira sospechosamente

"Claro que no, es sólo que… tenemos un trato" me sonrojo un poco y toso "de todas maneras, es algo personal…"

"¡Por favor, quiero saberlo todo!" dice con cara de perrito hambriento… jamás he sido buena para esas caras

"Podría ayudarte con él… nada más"

"¡¡YAY!!" suspiro, todos nos miran raro.

******XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tocan para indicar el inicio del recreo.

"¡Sakura-san!" dice Nogahara, le sonrío un poco. Li me va a odiar, de seguro lo hará.

"Vamos" susurro "Tomoyo, vamos, ya" Tomoyo me voltea a ver y asiente.

"Eriol me dijo que nos viéramos en la azotea… ¿por qué está Nogahara-san aquí?"

"Algunos asuntos, luego te explico" Tomoyo se encoge de hombros y nos dirigimos a la azotea, llegamos "qué raro, el día de hoy no vino Ai-chan"

"Sí, qué raro" abrimos la puerta.

"¡¡SAK-CHAN!!" grita Ikku y me abraza, me tira al suelo "¡eres tan apachurrable!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suéltame" le digo casi sin aliento. Ikku se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Debes venir a nuestro salón el día del festival… te daré un trato especial" dice con voz ronca, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda

"No, gracias" salimos a la azotea, ahí estaban Eriol, Akio y Li. El rostro de Nogahara se ilumina y corre hacia Li, salta y se le sube a la espalda, todos le mirábamos con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡¡¡TE TENGO!!!" dice ella sonriente.

Li se asusta y luego suspira.

"¿Quién eres?" susurra "con Kinomoto es suficiente… ¿sabes?"

"¿Cómo supiste que no era Kinomoto?"

"Es obvio, no era su voz, ni si energía, ni su mismo peso… eres más ligera"

"¡¡OYE!!" grito y le aviento un zapato, él lo atrapa y me mira feo.

"Es de mala educación aventar los zapatos a los demás" gruño y me quito el otro zapato, se lo aviento también.

"No me importa, tú eres más maleducado que nada" le sale una vena en la frente "aunque… estaré esperando con ansias al festival, quiero verte actuar como un host" río malévolamente

"¡¿Quién te dijo?!" se sonroja fuertemente y obliga a Nogahara a soltarse, yo sigo riendo.

"Para mí nada es un secreto"

"Nos lo dijeron las chicas de tu club de fans" dice Tomoyo, Akio y Eriol ríen, yo me sonrojo un poco.

"Da lo mismo, el punto es que lo sé, espero verte"

"Nosotras nos vestiremos como sirvientas" dice Tomoyo sonriente "¡ya quiero ver a Sakura en su traje de sirvienta!"

"¿Traje de sirvienta?" pregunta Li y me mira "¿_eso_?" pregunta señalándome

"¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!" entonces Li se tapa la boca y sonríe un poco, se sonroja un poco como si fuera a reír

"No me lo imagino…"

"¡Te lo estás imaginando!" grito "¡pervertido!" me sonrojo

"¡Cuando uno se imagina a _ALGO_ como tú en traje de sirvienta no se llama pervertido se llama chiflado!"

"¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!" empiezo a lanzarle golpes "¡¡gordo, malhecho, idiota, hijo de "$#&#, malparido, gordo!!"

"Repetiste dos veces gordo" dice seriamente

"¡¡No me importa, estúpido, imbécil!!" sigo lanzándole golpes, él los esquivaba con facilidad "¡¡MOU, deja de esquivar mis golpes!!" él ríe irónicamente

"Y dime… ¿qué me harás si lo hago?"

"Te golpearé sólo un poquito"

"Trato denegado"

"¡¡Muérete!!" le lanzo una patada la cual lo golpea en el estómago con fuerza, todos mantienen el aliento.

"Jamás había visto a alguien, a parte de Eriol pegarle a Syaoran una sola vez" dice Akio

"Y a Syaoran no le gusta mucho perder" susurra Eriol, Li seguía agachado tomándose el estómago

"Etto… Li… ¿estás bien?" pregunto, entonces Li se levanta rápidamente y alza una pierna con rapidez, ésta casi me golpea, queda a dos milímetros de mi cara, caigo al suelo de nalgas. Li me miraba fríamente y baja la pierna, sonríe un poco

"Buena patada" mete sus manos en las bolsas "Eriol… iré"

Hiiragizawa asiente.

"Iré por algo de comer" Li desaparece por la puerta.

"¡Yo también iré por algo de comer!" dice Nogahara feliz y sale detrás de Li

"Eso… me sorprendió" susurro

"¿A qué se refería con que iría, Eriol?" pregunta Tomoyo, yo volteo a verlos

"Ah, es que después del festival estaba planeando hacer una fiesta y quiero invitarlas" sonríe

"Claro que iremos" dice Tomoyo

"Eso me suena a manada" digo mirando a Tomoyo con una ceja alzada

"Será divertido, Sakura, debemos ir"

"Pueden invitar a quien quieran, la fiesta será en mi casa, nos iremos después del festival para evitar confusiones después, ya que Kinomoto no sabe dónde está mi casa" Eriol me sonríe y yo sonrío de vuelta

"¿Quiénes irán hasta ahora?" pregunto

"Akio, Syaoran, Tomoyo, tú y yo" dice Eriol señalándose

"Yo invitaré a Ai" dice Akio alzando la mano, le miro, él me sonríe y siento mi cara ponerse algo caliente, miro a Eriol, parece que no le he olvidado del todo.

"Yo invitaré a algunos amigos" dice Ikku

"¡Yo invito amigas!" dice Tomoyo "también podemos invitar a Nogahara" yo asiento

"Me parece buena idea, parece agradarle Li y él no dijo nada ofensivo… todavía" digo yo

"Además… tenemos planeado un nuevo juego" dice Eriol y sonríe de manera macabra junto con Ikku y Akio les mira algo apenado

"¿Qué tipo de juego?" pregunta Tomoyo emocionada

Eriol mira a todos lados y nos hace una seña con la mano indicando que nos acercáramos, así formamos un pequeño círculo.

"Resulta que queremos emborrachar a Syaoran" dice Eriol

"Pero escuché que es muy tolerante al alcohol" susurra Tomoyo, Eriol asiente ante esto.

"Pero es muy tolerante tanto a todo tipo de alcohol menos al… _sake_" dice Ikku, la última palabra en un tono más bajo.

"Con un pequeño trago de sake se emborracha, pero él sabe muy bien cómo distinguir cuando es sake… por eso tenemos algo planeado" dice Eriol sonriendo macabramente, de nuevo.

"Pues sólo se combina con un refresco o algo…" le digo, él niega.

"También sabe distinguir un olor casi imperceptible" dice "después de todo fue entrenado arduamente para convertirse en el futuro líder del Clan Li"

"Pero… ¿por qué quieren emborracharlo?" pregunto curiosa, Tomoyo asiente.

"Por que… Li… cuando se emborracha… que no es seguido… se convierte en…" dice Ikku de manera misteriosa

"Un monstruo…" dice Eriol, Tomoyo y yo alzamos una ceja en manera de confusión "un monstruo… pero de besos…" Tomoyo parece captar y grita emocionada, empieza a aplaudir con emoción y Eriol sonríe

"¿Eh?" claro, yo no soy tan inteligente como todos, así que necesito que me expliquen de manera un poco más detallada

"Mira, Sakura" dice Ikku abrazándome de los hombros, yo miro su mano con sospecha "resulta que cuando Li se emborracha es muy extraño, alguna vez podría estar muy pero muy callado y otra podría ser más hablador que cualquiera" ¿incluso más que Ikku¡Eso es horrible! "pero la única característica que no cambia es que… siempre besa a la gente sin anunciarlo, incluso a chicos, a ancianos, ancianas, a niños, perros, gatos… lo que sea que se mueva, lo besa, se convierte en un monstruo de besos" me imagino entonces a Li besando a todo mundo y hablando y hablando, no puedo aguantar mi risa.

"Es gracioso¿verdad?" dice Eriol sonriente "y más en vivo, Li es completamente diferente a como es ahora cuando está borracho, también depende de su estado de ánimo, es por eso que he pensado en una manera de poder lograr este resultado"

"Y… ¿para qué quieren lograrlo?" pregunto, Eriol me mira por unos minutos de manera seria, muy seria…

"Por diversión" dice y ríe. ¿Qué tipo de personas eran esas? "ahora… el plan para conseguirlo es este…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Syaoran**

Había logrado escapar de esa chica molesta y a decir verdad estaba un poco agotado, me dirijo a una máquina de bebidas y pido un jugo de naranja. Retiro la lata de la máquina, me recargo en la ventana mirando hacia fuera, abro la lata y la miro.

¿Por qué pensé que todo sería más fácil cuando mis dudas se resolvieran?

Tomo un sorbo y miro al cielo.

Y pensándolo bien… ¿cuáles son mis dudas?

"¡¡Hey, Li!!" siento una mano golpear mi espalda con fuerza.

"¡¡AGHHH!!" suelto la lata y ésta cae mojando a un grupo de maestros, me agacho.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritan los maestros "¡cayó del tercer piso!"

Volteo mi cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrar a Kinomoto sonriéndome.

"No pensé que te asustarías de esa manera…" sonríe de manera inocente. Siento la sangre hervir dentro de mí.

"Jamás… vuelvas a hacer eso" le miro de manera asesina

"Lo siento, lo siento" se levanta ya que antes estaba hincada junto a mí, se estira "no te enojes, te compraré otro¿de acuerdo?"

"No, déjalo" ella niega y mete una moneda a la máquina

"Después de todo, todavía te debo eso de la vestimenta"

"No era vestimenta, era ropa normal"

"Sí, como sea" suspiro y le miro, ella aprieta un botón y se hinca para esperar la bebida, pero ésta no sale "¿are?" (Expresión de asombro o confusión)

Vuelve a apretar el botón y a agacharse, nada sale, mueve un poco la máquina… nada, sigue haciendo intentos. Está a punto de explotar…

3…

2…

1…

"¡¡Estúpida máquina del demonio!!" grita y empieza a patearla con fuerza, todos nos miran raro y se alejan con miedo.

Me acerco a la máquina y meto dos dedos en un pequeño agujero, saco una moneda.

"Oi" le digo, ella se agacha y saca algo, una lata de cereza.

"¡¡¡PERO SI YO PEDÍ DE NARANJA!!!" grita y vuelve a patear una vez más la máquina

"Toma" coloco la moneda sobre su nariz, ella la mira haciendo bizcos "parece ser que la máquina regresó tu moneda, por eso no salía nada…"

Ella mira la moneda y luego la lata, se sonroja fuertemente y ríe nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, esta vez conseguiré una de naranja" va a tomar la moneda pero yo la alejo, me mira raro.

"Petición denegada" le digo seriamente y estiro la mano, ella mira la mano y pone su mano encima "¿eres perro o algo así?" se sonroja fuertemente

"¡¿Qué te pa--?!"

"La lata" le interrumpo, ella pone la lata sobre mi mano, yo la abro y doy un trago, saco la lengua a seña que sabía horrible, se sonroja de nuevo, río para mi interior, qué cara más graciosa "asqueroso" susurro

"¡Por eso digo que conseguiré una de naranja!" se acerca e intenta quitarme la moneda, yo la guardo en el bolsillo de atrás y ella me mira feo "¡eso es trampa, no puedo meter la mano ahí!"

Me inclino hacia delante, nuestros rostros quedan cerca, ella me miraba feo, yo sonrío un poco y alzo la mano, formo una 'o' con mi dedo índice y pulgar, suelto el índice y éste golpea la frente de Kinomoto, ella se toma la frente.

"¡Eso duele!"

"Es el pago por este horrible trago" le digo sonriendo

"Entonces no te lo tomes… no tienes que golpearme¿sabes?" se acerca a mí y yo sigo caminando

"Me gusta torturarte" susurro, ella me mira de manera asesina y yo río, coloco una mano sobre su cabeza "en serio nunca me aburro cuando estoy contigo"

"¿Es eso un cumplido?"

"Por supuesto…" ella sonríe "…que no, tú eres mi mascota" sigo caminando, ella se había detenido, voy a dar un trago a mi bebida y entonces siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un peso sobre mi espalda, instintivamente mi cuerpo se hace para atrás, casi caigo "¡¿qué fue eso?!"

"¡Tu castigo!" dice ella riendo, yo gruño, estira la mano y me quita la lata, la conduce hacia sus labios y traga algo del contenido, suspira después de haber bebido y me la vuelve a dar, miro la lata y sonrío de manera malévola.

"Pervertida…" susurro, sigo caminando, todos nos miraban, pero, por alguna razón, no me molesta en lo absoluto

"¿Eh¿Por qué?" pregunta en mi oído, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro

"¿Sabías que si bebes del mismo vaso o de la misma botella que otra persona es como darse un beso? De forma indirecta, claro" digo y sonrío

"¡¡P-P-Por supuesto que e-eso n-no es cierto!!" dice nerviosamente. Yo río para mis adentros, es muy divertido molestarla.

"Claro que lo es, mis labios antes estaban posados aquí" señalo la boca de la lata "y después tú los posaste ahí también, es como si hubiéramos unido los la--" ella tapa mi boca

"De acuerdo… no tienes que explicarlo tan detalladamente" susurra, sabía que estaba avergonzada sólo por escuchar el tono de su voz. Yo sonrío "¿porqué estás sonriendo?"

Entonces lamo su mano.

"¡¡Qué as--¡¡UGH!!" cae al suelo, le volteo a ver.

"Patética" ella gruñe y alza el dedo de en medio, yo abro grandes los ojos y sonrío "creo que en lugar de ser más femenina, cada día eres más masculina de lo normal"

"No puedo evitarlo" se levanta y limpia su falda "frente a ti puedo ser como yo quiera, no necesito fingir ser alguien más"

"Wow, es la primera cosa sabia que has dicho"

"Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso" se adelanta y yo suspiro, le sigo "además… ¿qué pasa hoy contigo?" le miro de manera confundida "quiero decir… has estado bromeando más que de costumbre, mucho más"

"Digamos que… estoy un poco confundido" me mira confundida "olvídalo" pongo una mano sobre su cabeza

"¡Uff!" exclama cuando yo pongo la mano sobre su cabeza "no soy perro, deberías dejar de hacer eso"

"Si no eres perro, entonces… ¿qué eres?" me mira de manera asesina y yo sonrío de manera burlona

Suena el timbre.

"Oh, salvado por la campana" dice ella, se aleja, pero le detengo tomándole de la muñeca "¿ahora qué?" pregunta mirándome

"Te veo en la salida, iremos a algunos lugares"

"De acuerdo" le suelto y se aleja corriendo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Sakura**

De acuerdo, pienso que Li se ha drogado o algo… está demasiado extraño, me pregunto qué tendrá.

Entro al salón de clases. Nogahara golpea el escritorio con las manos. Algunas chicas gritan asustadas y los chicos voltean.

"El profesor de matemáticas no ha venido, por lo tanto la clase está asignada para estudiar" dice sonriente, todos gritan emocionadas y empiezan a hablar entre ellos, Nogahara se acerca a mí "hey, Sakura"

"Hola, Nogahara" sonrío

"Me estaba preguntando… ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Syaoran-kun?"

"¿Qué tipo de relación?" ella asiente, me quedo pensativa "se podría decir una tipo jugador-entrenador" me mira confundida "no entenderías" bostezo "hey, Tomoyo, voy a dormir, despiértame cuando termine la clase" ella asiente, me siento en mi silla y recargo mi cara dentro de mis brazos. Pronto me quedo dormida.

Pasan las clases de manera rápida. Salgo del salón y me despido de varias chicas y chicos, llego a la salida/entrada de la escuela y veo a Li ahí.

"Li" sonrío "¿te hice esperar mucho?" él niega

"Vamos" yo asiento y salimos de ahí.

La caminata fue muy silenciosa, tanto que sentí con más fuerza que antes que estaba caminando sola y Li estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"Etto…" empiezo, él no me voltea a ver "Li…" no responde, sigue caminando "¿Li?" caminaba por delante de mí, acelero el paso y miro su rostro "Li…" abro grandes los ojos y sin pensarlo coloco una mano sobre su rostro, él parece despertar de su trance y me mira sorprendido.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta.

Su rostro… hace un instante… era de alguien demasiado miserable…

Quito mi mano de su rostro.

"Es que… por un instante… parecía que ibas a llorar" le digo, él no dice nada y sigue caminando, mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

He estado feliz de que Li confíe en mí más que en otras personas, que hable conmigo, que bromeé conmigo, que sonría y ría conmigo… pero… ¿de qué rayos he estado feliz? Soy como otra persona, Li no quiere abrirse a contarme nada… de seguro tiene algo que ver con la hermana de Ikku… suspiro y corro para alcanzar su paso.

Li entra a un café y yo le sigo, confundida. ¿Qué estará pasando? Habla por un instante con una chica, ella asiente sonriendo de manera coqueta y lo lleva a una mesa, él no me mira, sigue a la chica y yo le sigo a él. Se sienta y yo me siento frente a él.

"¿Qué van a pedir?" pregunta la chica mirando a Li

"Un café" dice él "sin azúcar"

"Una malteada de fresa" le digo yo, ella asiente.

"Enseguida" se aleja

Nos quedamos en silencio. Li miraba hacia la calle, su mirada estaba ida. No me atreví a hablarle, no quería molestarle… algo en esa mirada me asustaba…

Llegan las bebidas y Li la acepta, yo la acepto también y empiezo a tomar, él también empieza a tomar.

"Pensé que me ibas a llevar a algunos lugares" por fin me digno a hablar, Li alza la mirada hacia mí, esa mirada era tan penetrante, pero estaba ausente.

"Te traje a un lugar" responde simplemente, mira su café y toma un sorbo cerrando los ojos.

Miro a mi alrededor, la gente nos miraba, claro, yo sabía que miraban a Li, la gente jamás me miraría a mí. Escucho a Li suspirar, le miro de nuevo. Él me observaba.

"Te traje a un café porque…" mira fuera del cristal y luego me voltea a ver "…no puedo ayudarte más"

Me quedo callada un momento, analizando lo que me había dicho.

"¡¿Eh?!" me levanto y él me mira con una gota en la nuca "¡¿por qué?!"

"Por que así lo decidí" toma un sorbo de su café de manera tranquila

"De acuerdo, sé que soy un poco exasperante, sé que soy muy obvia, muy sincera, que no soy femenina y que soy algo tonta… pero tienes que ayudarme… por favor, no digas que renuncias" todavía seguía de pie y la mayoría de la gente nos miraba, eso no me importaba, claro…

Pero¡¿por qué esa decisión de repente¡No he hecho nada que merezca esto!

"No hemos hecho ningún progreso y empiezo a cansarme"

"Haré lo mejor que pueda"

"He dicho que no, no cambiaré de opinión"

"¡Haré todo lo que me digas!" aunque… en realidad ya no me importa mucho que me ayude… no quiero perderle… ¡¡no quiero!!

Él no responde, sólo se limita a observarme.

"Entonces… si quieres renunciar hazlo" le digo y él me mira asombrado "en realidad, no tengo derecho a exigirte algo que tú haces por tu propia opción"

"Me alegra que entiendas" dice seriamente

"Pero… entonces ahora podremos seguir hablándonos como amigos¿verdad?" le digo entusiasmada, eso es mejor, como amigos… amiga de Li… suena raro…

"Creo que no entendiste" me dice con los ojos cerrados, los abre y me mira intensamente "cuando dije que te ayudaría también dije que cuando termináramos con esto no quería que volvieras a molestarme…"

"Entonces… ¿soy una molestia?"

"Exactamente"

¿Qué rayos¡¡Que alguien me diga que rayos está pasando!!

"P-Pero… pensé que éramos amigos… hablábamos tan bien y…"

"Lo hice por el trato… ¿recuerdas?" su voz era tan fría… sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar…

"E-Es broma… ¿verdad?" le sonrío, él seguía serio "¡Pero yo quiero saber más de ti!" todos nos voltean a ver

"Bien, si ese es el caso" mueve el café hacia un lado y apoya sus codos en la mesa apoyando al mismo tiempo su cabeza sobre las manos "pregunta lo que quieras, podré o no responderlo, pero después… quiero que no me molestes más, no quiero tener que volver a envolverme contigo, jamás" qué cruel… la gente susurraba cosas "¿creíste que íbamos a ser buenos amigos después de esto? O acaso¿creíste que iba a terminar enamorándome de ti?" ¿de qué demonios está hablando? "lamento decírtelo, pero eso jamás funciona y además, yo jamás me enamoraría de una chica tan estúpida como tú"

Alguna gente empieza a aguantar la risa.

"Pobre chica, ese chico la tiene en la palma de su mano, ella solo le ha rogado… pero el chico es demasiado apuesto para ella"

"¿Ves?" dice Li sonriendo de manera burlona "hasta la gente sabe que somos incompatibles, la joyería no se mezcla con la basura" dice lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen

¡¡Eso era el límite!! Tomo el jarrón de flores y le aviento el agua, luego lo tomo de la corbata y lo acerco a mí.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto seriamente "antes decías que no te importaba ser atractivo ni guapo y ahora… ¿por qué el cambio?"

"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"

"He visto casos, pero tú eres el peor" mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas "lástima que alguna vez haya pensado yo en ti como un buen amigo, espero que te mueras y te pudras en el infierno, no eres diferente de Akio ni de esos patanes que quisieron abusar de mí ese día, incluso eres peor… un anillo de oro que al mojarlo, te das cuenta de lo que es en realidad, un simple pedazo de metal barato, una imitación" las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, lo suelto, tomo mi mochila y me voy corriendo.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de mis ojos, coloco una mano sobre mi pecho, dolía, dolía tanto… incluso más que cuando Akio… pensar que Li es ese tipo de persona… ¡¿qué rayos hice para merecer algo así?!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Syaoran**

Kinomoto sale del café llorando.

"Joven… ¿quiere que le ayude a limpiarse?" pregunta una mesera de manera preocupada

"No, estoy bien" le respondo seriamente

"Las chicas somos un poco impulsivas cuando un chico nos rechaza o corta con nosotros"

Le miro de manera fría y ella se calla, se inclina.

"Lo siento"

"Toma, quédate con el cambio" tomo mi mochila y salgo, miro hacia mi derecha, estaba seguro que Kinomoto había corrido hacia allí, miro hacia la izquierda, agito la cabeza y gotas salen de ella, paso una mano por mis cabellos. Me alejo por las calles, las miradas sobre mí.

Así que Sakuto hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz, pues no le daré ese gusto y si yo soy feliz cuando estoy con Kinomoto, entonces dejaré de estar con ella y seré muy infeliz… tanto que Sakuto deseará no haberme engañado jamás, deseará no haber muerto… ¡¡jamás!! Le haré sufrir tanto como pueda, para que sienta la tristeza que ella misma me hizo sentir. La voy a odiar… odiar por toda mi vida, incluso hasta que me muera, me dedicaré a hacerla infeliz, esté en donde esté…

"Ya verás, Sakuto, haré que me odies tanto que desearás regresar sólo para matarme…"

******XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

La luz del sol se cuela por la ventana, miro mi reloj de manera perezosa. Falta media hora para empezar clases, me baño y visto en 15 minutos y llego ahí en 10… me da tiempo suficiente.

Termino de bañarme y vestirme, no me cepillo ni me seco el pelo, solo agito la cabeza, me miro al espejo, el cabello caía sobre mis ojos y una que otra gota caía sobre mi cara y cuello…

******++++++++++Flash Back+++++++++++**

**__****Sakuto y Syaoran estaban en el parque acuático, Sakuto se asoleaba y los chicos le miraban con deseo y Syaoran les lanzaba miradas asesinas, no se daba cuenta que él mismo era observado por muchas chicas.**

**__****"Syaoran¿podrías dejar de fijarte en quien me mira y hacerme caso?" dice Sakuto de manera ofendida**

**__****Syaoran le mira.**

**__****"¿Decías algo?" Sakuto frunce el ceño.**

**__****"Decía que hay que ir a nadar un rato… ¿sí?"**

**__****"De acuerdo" Sakuto ríe y corre hacia la alberca, Syaoran le sigue**_**, juegan un rato en la alberca. **_

**__****Syaoran sale del agua y Sakuto ríe, él la abraza.**

**__****"¡Syaoran, suéltame!" dice riendo, él sonríe y besa una vez sus labios.**

**__****Ambos sonríen y salen agarrados de la mano, Sakuto suelta la mano de Syaoran y se exprime el pelo hacia un lado, vuelve a tomar su mano. Syaoran agita la cabeza y moja a Sakuto.**

**__****"¡No hagas eso, pareces perro!" dice Sakuto, le mira y sonríe "aunque así te ves mejor, me encanta tu cabello, Syaoran" suelta la mano de Syaoran y revuelve más su cabello "es tan suave al tacto cuando se ve contrario" **

**__****"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"**

**__****Sakuto ríe y asiente.**

**__****"Eso es cierto, es cierto" sonríe alegremente "me gusta así tu cabello, además, cuando tu cabello está mojado, te ves más sexy"**

**__****"No quiero serlo más"**

**__****"¡Pero eso es bueno!" Syaoran ríe un poco ante la cara de Sakuto "Syaoran, Syaoran… cuando te veas al espejo y tengas el pelo mojado acuérdate de mí"**

**__****"¿Eso por qué?"**

**__****"Por que tú eres mi novio y de nadie más, recuerda que jamás debes dejar que alguien toque tu pelo además de mí… tu cabello es hermoso y es sólo mío y cuando está mojado me gusta más, por eso" sonríe**

**__****"¿Qué tipo de razón es esa?" Sakuto sonríe y Syaoran también "de acuerdo, lo haré"**

******++++++++++Fin de Flash Back+++++++++++**

******PDV normal.**

Syaoran frunce el ceño y sus ojos reflejan ira y tristeza, hace su mano derecha un puño y con él rompe el espejo, sangre sale en su mano.

Después de algunos minutos sale de su apartamento.

"Buenos días, Li" dice una mujer mayor

Syaoran mira a la mujer y se voltea, baja por las escaleras, va caminando por la calle, su cabello chorreaba, las chicas le miraban asombradas. Él se detiene y se inclina, revuelve su cabello con ambas manos, la mano derecha vendada y algo manchada de rojo. Se levanta rápidamente, su cabello se hace para atrás, aunque se vuelve rebelde en un segundo. Las chicas tenían la boca sumamente abierta.

Esas chicas siempre iban por el camino de Li, solo para verlo, pero, ahora él se veía cambiado… se veía más… sexy, todo él… era como si un nuevo Li hubiera nacido.

Syaoran llega a la escuela y también acapara toda la atención.

Justo lo que quería, sonríe.

Entra a la escuela y se cambia de zapatos.

Todos le miraban, especialmente las chicas.

Camina por los pasillos, entra a su salón y deja la mochila.

"¡Yo, Li!" dice Miyazaki y lo abraza de los hombros.

"Miyazaki" dice Syaoran

"Hoy vienes diferente" le dice mirándole de manera sospechosa

"Me siento diferente y más si me abrazas de esa manera" Miyazaki le suelta y sonríe

"Por cierto, Li, van a tomar medidas para los trajes del host club"

"Ah, de acuerdo, vamos entonces"

Van caminando por los pasillos, Miyazaki saludaba a las chicas y les guiñaba el ojo y ellas reían, se sonrojaban o sonreían de vuelta. Los chicos les miraban feo a ambos. Syaoran caminaba como siempre, sólo que daba un aire más atractivo que antes y todos le miraban ahora, sin importarles nada.

Entonces Miyazaki sonríe más al ver hacia al frente y corre.

"¡¡Sakura!!" grita y abraza a Sakura quien hablaba con Tomoyo, Eriol, Ai y Nogahara.

Sakura se queja y suspira.

"Ikku" susurra. Ikku sonríe.

"¿Cómo estás, Sakura?" pregunta

"Estaba bien hasta que llegaste" dice y voltea, ve a Syaoran, se pone seria "Li" dice asintiendo la cabeza con respeto y se voltea con Tomoyo "ah, como te decía, pienso que mi traje de sirvienta deberías hacerlo con menos escote, no con más, a parte de que no tengo…"

Todos miran raro a Sakura y luego a Syaoran. Tomoyo no le hace caso, sólo mira a Syaoran quien estaba parado ahí junto a Eriol, quien antes estaba con Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo, hazme caso!"

"Ehh…" Tomoyo mira a Sakura "¿decías?"

"¡Por Dios, Tomoyo!" gruñe Sakura y luego suspira "haz lo que quieras, da igual, Ikku… suéltame, por favor" Ikku la suelta de inmediato.

Sakura empieza a caminar, Syaoran también y se encuentran frente a frente.

"Con permiso" dice Sakura seriamente

"Quítate tú"

"Te lo estaba diciendo amablemente"

"Yo no"

"¿Sabes qué?" dice Sakura "no me voy a quitar hasta que lo digas de buena manera" dice cruzándose de brazos

"No importa, la basura está hecha para pisotearla" le dice él y la empuja, se aleja

Sakura aprieta los puños. Todos les miraban asombrados.

"¿Se pelearon?" pregunta Ai de manera tímida

Sakura le mira de manera asesina y Ai se sobresalta. Sakura gruñe y se aleja pisoteando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" pregunta Tomoyo a Eriol, él se encoge de hombros

"Syaoran no me ha mencionado nada, tendré que preguntarle yo mismo"

"Y yo le preguntaré a Sakura" dice Tomoyo, Eriol asiente y se aleja después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Tomoyo, ella también se aleja con Nogahara y Ai en los talones.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Sakura.**

Maldito estúpido… ¡¿qué se cree?! Yo pensaba que podíamos tener una buena relación, sin molestarnos pero NOO… él tenía que arruinarlo… ¡¡lo odio¡En verdad que lo hago!

Llego a mi salón y azoto la puerta, todos me miran raro, hablaban sobre el festival, todos platicaban sobre eso, nos había tocado un buen salón en el primer piso, eso era bueno… pero… no estaba de humor para eso.

Me siento en mi banca y hundo mi cara en mis brazos. Maldito idiota, imbécil… estúpido… pero… ¿por qué me duele tanto que me trate así?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Oh, no… de nuevo… así estuve toda la noche y tuve que colocarme un trapo mojado para que no se hincharan… no quería que él notara que lloré por él…

Intento detener las lágrimas, pero es imposible, escondo mi cara y las lágrimas empiezan a caer en la banca. Odio esto… antes era indiferente, pero sabía que no lo hacía en mala gana… íbamos tan bien… ¿ahora qué ha pasado? No me importa que me diga idiota, pero… no quiero que esto termine así… no quiero.

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir y siento una gran opresión en el pecho.

"Sakura" dice la voz tranquilizadora de Tomoyo, coloca una mano en mi cabeza "¿qué pasó?"

Yo alzo la cabeza y le miro, su rostro era preocupado y sentí más ganas de llorar al ver su rostro preocupado.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura?" pregunta abrazándome

Le conté todo, todo lo que había sentido y pasado. Le conté solo a ella, para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Ella acariciaba mi cabello, apoyándome siempre y no interrumpió a preguntar nada, sólo me sonreía cuando yo volteaba a verle.

Termino de contarle y me quedo en silencio, el llanto había cesado.

"Y… ¿te duele?" pregunta Tomoyo. Yo asiento "dices que incluso más que cuando Akio" yo asiento de nuevo "¿no será que te has enamorado de Li?" le miro sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué?!" no puedo evitar gritar, todos nos miran. A Tomoyo le sale una gota en la nuca "¿estás loca?" pregunto con voz más suave "él me advirtió que no debía enamorarme de él… además… no es lo que pensaba…"

"Que él haya dicho que no debieras enamorarte de él no significa que no lo hayas hecho"

Eso… es cierto… pero… no puede ser… esto…

"Pero… lo que siento por él es diferente a lo que sentía con Akio" Tomoyo se queda pensativa.

"Será que te has confundido entre el sentimiento de amor con profunda amistad…"

"Pero… ¿cuál es de profunda amistad y cuál el de amor?" le pregunto de manera nerviosa.

"No sé… pero… es mejor dejarlo así, no le des tanto pensamiento" me mira y sonríe de manera amable y amorosa, toma mis manos "Sakura… soy tu amiga y por esto te lo digo… estoy completamente de acuerdo con que Li te haya dicho que no te enamoraras de él" le miro confundida y ríe un poco "tal vez Li no te lo ha contado, por eso lo haré yo, pero debes tener bastante discreción al tocar el tema"

Yo asiento y le miro bastante interesada.

"Li tuvo una novia que también fue su prometida" yo asiento

"Ikku me lo dijo… era su hermana mayor"

"Parece que sabes un poco al respecto" dice Tomoyo y asiente "en efecto, su nombre era Sakuto y era dos años mayor a Li, él la conoció por parte de su madre, él, como futuro líder del Clan Li, un Clan con gran poder dentro de China, debe tener una esposa con gran poder para crear una gran descendencia" hace una pausa y me mira, yo asiento "Li ya había rechazado a varias chicas y había hecho que sus padres cancelaran el contrato, entonces en una de esas tantas la conoció, no fue una chica como otras, ella se oponía con fuerza a todo eso, entonces decidieron aliarse para destruir el compromiso, pero eso después se hizo secundario, Li se enamoró de ella muy a pesar de que ella ya tuviera novio y uno que la golpeaba"

"¿Ella seguía con él?" Tomoyo asiente.

"Muy tonta¿no?" yo asiento, sumamente estúpida, la verdad "ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podía dejarlo… así pasó y Li dejó de pensar en el contrato de matrimonio cuando salía con ella, cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ella y no podía evitarlo, todo esto me lo contó Eriol y me dijo que jamás vio a Li tan feliz como en ese entonces, siempre sonreía y reía ante todo y era amigable, muy al contrario de ahora" sonríe con tristeza y yo asiento de nuevo para que continuara "entonces, los padres de Sakuto murieron, ella estaba destrozada y al primero al que le habló fue a Li, le dijo que el compromiso se había roto y ella se vendría a vivir después de terminar la escuela, entonces le confesó su amor a Li y le propuso huir juntos y casarse después de huir, él aceptó felizmente" suspira y mira a otro lado "Li y Sakuto estuvieron felices durante bastante tiempo, incluso yo que era alguien ajeno a ello los veía tan contentos, la gente hablaba de Sakuto, decían pestes de ella, así como de Li, pero a ninguno le importó, eran felices el uno con el otro"

"Pero Li… una vez me preguntó cuál era el significado de la felicidad"

"Él sabía lo que era ser feliz, lo sabía mejor que nadie… pero cuando te es arrebatada de golpe luego no se sabe si lo que se sentía era felicidad o desdicha…" susurra y yo le miro con tristeza, ella sonríe "Sakuto era una chica tan feliz y alegre, te hacía sonreír aunque no quisieras, estaba llena de energía, era muy parecida a ti en un punto, su presencia iluminaba el ambiente y se veía que amaba a Li con todo su corazón y su alma y Li también lo hacía y no lo ocultaba, ninguno lo hacía… entonces… Li empezó a sospechar que ella seguía viendo a su antiguo novio, ya que ella mismo le confesó haberlo visto y Li le encontró un golpe, él estaba tan… deprimido y molesto a la vez… me dijo Eriol que no lo soportaba, parecía que estaba en su período pero tres veces peor" yo río y Tomoyo sonríe "resulta que eso se aclaró, pero, tiempo después tuvieron una pequeña pelea por los celos de Li, quien es muy pero muy celoso, o lo era con ella, demasiado, incluso aquí en la escuela lo era… en esa pelea él no quiso disculparse y unos días después… se encontró al cuerpo de Sakuto en un auto con su ex novio y algunas maletas… al parecer pensaban escapar juntos, ya que por esa fecha Li y Sakuto pensaban escapar"

No puedo creerlo… entonces… Li es así debido a una desilusión amorosa.

"Después de eso, Li no volvió a ser el mismo, cuando se le habla de Sakuto actúa normalmente, pero su forma de ser es completamente diferente"

"Pero… si dices que Sakuto amaba a Li… no creo que le haya engañado"

"Eso nadie lo sabe con seguridad… tal vez el único que pueda aclararnos esas dudas sea…"

"Ikku" susurro y me levanto rápidamente, salgo corriendo.

"¡Sakura!" grita Tomoyo, pero yo sigo corriendo.

Llego al salón de Ikku, abro la puerta, todos me miran, estaban tomando medidas a los chicos.

"Ikku" susurro y entro, lo jalo "necesito hablar urgentemente contigo" lo saco del salón y llegamos a la azotea, me detengo a tomar aire.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?" pregunta él entusiasmado "¿es una declaración de amor?"

"Silencio" le digo y sigo tomando aire, me levanto "Tomoyo me contó todo sobre Sakuto"

"Ah…" dice Ikku dejando de sonreír "y… ¿quieres preguntarme algo?"

"¿Qué pasó en realidad?" Ikku me mira a los ojos y luego suspira

"Li me lo preguntó ayer en la mañana… le dije lo que debía y no de más"

"Dime a mí qué pasó en realidad" Ikku me mira de reojo

"No puedo… irás a decirle a Li"

"Li y yo ya no nos hablamos, él cortó lazos conmigo"

"¡¿Qué?!" grita mirándome asombrado

"Como oyes…" digo seriamente "dijo que la joyería no se mezclaba con basura"

Frunce el ceño.

"¿A qué se refirió con eso?" pregunta con los puños cerrados. Yo sonrío.

"No te preocupes, por una parte tiene razón… es raro ver a alguien tan atractivo como él con alguien sin atractivo alguno como yo" suspiro

"En verdad eres muy parecida a Sakuto" dice Ikku

Le miro confundida.

"Eres parecida y a la vez opuesta" dice con un aire de melancolía "ella decía que debía ser fea ya que su ex novio solía golpearla" suspira "era una buena chica…" sonríe con alegría

"¿En verdad te dolió cuando murió?"

"Tal vez y sí sea un insensible, ya que no siento tristeza alguna al hablar de ella, sólo un poco de melancolía al saber que no volveré a ver su sonrisa… pero… sé que fue feliz mientras vivió y eso debo agradecérselo a Li" sonríe de una manera que jamás había visto.

Siento a mi corazón dar un respingo

¿Qué fue eso?

Ikku se acerca al barandal y se recarga en él, mira al cielo.

"Li me preguntó lo mismo… pero supongo que debo sentirme algo triste… ya que… yo la maté…"

Le miro sorprendida.

"Pero… ella murió en un accidente automovilístico"

Él asiente, entonces el viento levanta un poco su copete y noto algo… frunzo el ceño y me acerco a él, él me mira curioso. Alzo rápidamente la mano y logro alzar por un segundo su copete.

"¡No!" grita él dándose la vuelta y escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

Yo ahogo un grito y coloco las manos sobre mi boca.

"Anda… di que soy repugnante… que no soy lo que parezco… que soy un monstruo"

Yo niego la cabeza y lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta

"Lo siento… lo siento tanto" susurro, las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos.

"¿Estás… llorando?" se voltea rápidamente y yo lo suelto "oi… no tienes que llorar… ¿tan repugnante soy?" pregunta asustado

Yo niego con fuerza.

"Es… es sólo que… debe doler tanto…" le miro, su rostro se veía tan frágil.

Estiro las manos y él se aleja un poco, le miro a los ojos con seguridad, él cierra los ojos con fuerza y yo quito el copete dejando ver una cicatriz enorme y rastros de quemaduras horribles, esa parte de la cara estaba destrozada… lo acaricio con suavidad trazando la cicatriz y luego coloco una mano ahí. Siento su rostro suavizarse.

"Debió doler tanto…" susurro

Él coloca una mano sobre la mía y recarga su rostro sobre ella, abre los ojos. El ojo de ese lado era de un verde demasiado claro, jamás lo había visto, tal color, era asombroso, hermoso…

"Lo hizo" dice él "debes pensar que soy repugnante… la mayoría de las chicas que lo ven por error me lo dicen…"

"Por supuesto que no" le digo "pienso que eres demasiado fuerte para haber aguantado tanto"

"En verdad eres un ángel…" susurra. No puedo evitar reír.

Él suelta mi mano, su rostro eran tan tranquilo, tan diferente a lo que normalmente mostraba… que…

Me pongo de puntitas y coloco un beso sobre su ojo lastimado.

"¿Q-Qué…?" susurra él asombrado

"Un beso de ángel, para que no duela tanto" sonrío

Él sonríe también después de un rato.

"Aunque soy un ángel bastante feo…"

"Sakura… para mí… eres bellísima…" dice y yo siento mis mejillas arder, desvío la mirada

Entonces siento unos labios sobre los míos. Miro al frente. El rostro de Ikku estaba pegado al mío, sus ojos cerrados. Se aleja después de unos segundos.

"He decidido ponerme serio" dice sonriente

Parpadeo varias veces, confundida. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

"Nos vemos luego… Sakura" dice entrando a la escuela de nuevo.

Coloco una mano sobre mis labios, estaban calientes… ¿qué? Me sonrojo con fuerza.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA PASADO?!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******PDV de Syaoran.**

Ya lleva bastante tiempo desde que Miyazaki se fue con Kinomoto…

Miro a la puerta.

¿Qué tanto harán? Ya habían terminado de medir y ahora planificaban todo, yo no tenía que hacer nada, ya que iba a ser uno de los hosts, que íbamos a ser Akio, Eriol, Miyazaki, otros 2 chicos y yo en todo el salón.

La puerta del salón se abre y entra Miyazaki sonriente.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué habrán hecho? No es que esté preocupado… sólo me… inquieta… sí… ¿qué tal si Kinomoto sabe de Sakuto? Bueno… no importaría pero…

"Hey Li" dice Miyazaki, le miro seriamente "qué fea cara" dice frunciendo el ceño y luego sonríe "escuché que te peleaste con Sakura"

"No me peleé" desvío la mirada

"¿No?" dice sorprendido y se queda pensativo "oh, claro, cortaste lazos con ella¿no?"

"Eso no te importa"

Ríe un poco. Le miro.

"Sé por qué lo haz hecho" dice sonriendo de manera malvada, frunzo el ceño "Sakura es demasiado parecida a Sakuto¿no es así? No quieres enamorarte otra vez y volver a sufrir… pobrecillo" le tomo del collar y lo aprieto contra la banca.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

Todos nos miraban, sorprendidos y asustados. Miyazaki solo sonreía… de algún modo me hacía la sangre hervir.

"¿Qué quiero? Nada en absoluto, Li" aprieta mi mano en un sitio y ésta se abre y se duerme, la tomo con fuerza, él se da una marometa hacia atrás y sonríe "solo quiero decirte que voy en serio con Sakura"

"¿Vas en serio?" frunzo el ceño¿a qué se refiere? "¿no estabas yendo en serio hasta ahora?"

"Mmm…" cierra los ojos pensativo y luego sonríe de nuevo "podría decirte que sí, pero estaría mintiendo y no se trata de eso" ¿no iba en serio¡Será…! "¿te molesta acaso? Oh, lo siento, señor popularidad, en realidad, Sakura me interesaba, ya que no se comporta demasiado como una chica, pero ahora, he podido apreciar que Sakura es lo suficientemente femenina como para cautivar mi corazón" dice colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y luego me sonríe burlonamente "y cautivar el tuyo" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

"¡Ya basta, ambos!" dice la profesora

Miyazaki se arregla el collar.

"Ambos irán a detención"

"De acuerdo" dice Miyazaki y sonríe como siempre "nos vemos ahí, Li" sonríe más y se sienta en su lugar.

Aprieto los puños. Ese Miyazaki en verdad hacía mi sangre hervir. Me siento en mi lugar.

"Bien, empiezan las clases" dice la profesora y el timbre suena.

* * *

**__****Bueno… primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo y pedirles perdón por tardarme tanto, pero aquí hay un capítulo largo para compensar todo lo que me tardé, es que tuve exámenes y además con la falta de inspiración… puff… no escribía casi nada, pero por fin pude terminarlo, espero poder tener más inspiración y que me ayuden con sus reviews… gracias por seguir mandándolos… me despido…******


	8. Sakura x… ¿Ikku, Fier o Syaoran?

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**16estrellas: **__El chiste de un buen fic es dejar varias emociones al lector, aquí está el update… espero te guste, una pequeña escena SxS_

_**Margara: **__No podría dejarlo a un lado, sabiendo que defraudaría a todos mis lectores, que me dejan reviews con cada capítulo nuevo, aquí está lo que sigue… SxS_

_**Sta.Atro: **__Hago lo que puedo para que al lector le guste lo que lee, me alegra que haya logrado un poco de eso contigo y espero sigas leyendo._

_**LulaBlack:**__Jajaja, me encantan los reviews tan largos, gracias por tu entusiasmo y por que sigas leyendo, el copete es el fleco… no sé si me entendiste, jejeje, espero no me haya tardado tanto, hay gente que ha visto su cicatriz, pero la mayoría lo evade, su fleco le tapa la cicatriz._

_**Shiriko.Sakura:**__Aquí está la continuación y espero que jamás me falte la inspiración como para dejar de escribir, espero en verdad que no, pero por ahora aquí está el otro capítulo, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. SxS_

_**Haruko Hinako: **__Jajaja, jamás terminaría algo así… pero bueno, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer los capítulos lo más largos posible, espero que te guste este capítulo con una pequeña escena SxS…_

_**Sakurita88:**__Aquí hay una pequeña continuación de lo que pasó con Sakuto en realidad, pero no de la quemadura de Miyazaki, espero que te guste y también una pequeña escena SxS, espero no me haya tardado tanto en actualizar…_

_**Undine:**__Buena impresión, aquí hay una escena SxS, espero te guste._

_**Verito.S:**__Este lo actualizo más rápido que los otros, pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible… lo prometo (espero cumplirla)_

_**Rocio:**__Aunque no respondo tus dudas me alegra que sigas leyendo, tal vez y pronto puedas aclarar tus dudas._

_**Khira**__Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo (con tal poca inspiración que tuve) espero que este esté mejor y espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar._

_**Sakura Princess: **__Gracias, espero que me acompañen para siempre y que jamás me dejen, aquí está el otro capítulo, espero te guste y que haya valido la pena la espera._

_**Luna-Box: **__Jajaja, gracias por tu opinión, pienso tomarla en cuenta (en serio) para los próximos capítulos, espero sigas leyendo como hasta ahora y no es ninguna molestia que escribas lo que pienses, más bien es genial que lo escribas… ¡en verdad!_

_**Acseisks: **__Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, si no puedes dejar review no te preocupes (aunque major deja uno), sabes que si me mandan un review me alegra el día y mi inspiración mejora… espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews como hasta ahora._

_**Melimalfoy: **__Gracias por leer, aquí está la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado._

_**Yohko Bennington: **__Es bueno hacer conclusiones uno mismo… pero el chiste es… ¿es verdad eso? Jajaja, espero que sigas leyendo para aclarar tus dudas y sí, Syaoran está loco!! (más loca estoy yo por que soy la que escribe)_

_**Princesa Sakura: **__Hola, espero sigas leyendo como hasta ahora que mandes reviews, espero no me haya tardado tanto y aquí te dejo con una pequeña escena SxS._

_**AmyChan91: **__Me alegra tener nuevos lectores, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews, cualquier duda que tengas, ya sabes que aquí estoy._

_**GiniGisselle: **__jajajaja, aquí te escribo sobre el chico francés… pero muy poquito… además tú me ganas en faltas!!! Y creo que tú ya sabes cómo se hace la cicatriz… ¿no? Bueno, ya no hablo contigo que se me va el tiempo._

_**Camili: **__Espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez y si lo hice pido disculpas (de nuevo) espero te guste este capítulo, con una pequeña escena SxS_

_**Princes of light: **__Perdón por haberme tardado, es que tenía falta de inspiración, además, así doy tiempo para que manden más reviews… espero te guste este capítulo y mandes review!!_

_**Pame: **__Lo siento, espero haber actualizado más rápido y espero sigas leyendo._

_**Iyen Kinoli: **__Esa duda se aclarará también con el paso del tiempo y gracias por seguir leyendo, me tardé por que luego se me va la inspiración y no la encuentro por ningún lado. TT.TT, bueno, espero sigas leyendo…_

_**Potters-light: **__Luego entenderás por qué Ikku dice haber matado a Sakuto y espero que sigas leyendo como hasta ahora, me voy pero tú sigue leyendo._

_**TARGYSUE: **__Muchas gracias, no sé que decir… bueno sí… jajaja, aquí está una pequeña escena SxS, espero te guste y sigue leyendo._

_**Nakuru22: **__Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo, adoro tener nuevas lectoras… _

_**Irismine: **__Aunque no contesto la mayoría de tus dudas, espero sigas leyendo para que puedas responderlas tú misma, jejeje, aquí te dejo con el capítulo._

_**Gaabiuti: **__Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero lo sigas haciendo._

_**Conchito: **__Jejeje, lo siento, pero no puedo responder, eso lo sabrás pronto, aunque espero que sigas leyendo como hasta ahora._

_**Jennkyouyama: **__Sí, ya aprendí a darme tiempo para que me manden reviews y sí que mandan bastantes… espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior… bueno, me voy, sigue leyendo y manda review, please!!_

_**Esmeraldy: **__Aquí está una pequeña escena SxS, espero te guste y sigue leyendo!!_

_**Tomy-chan: **__Parece que te has equivocado¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, eso luego pasa, espero sigas leyendo._

_**Estefi:**__ Parece que te has dado cuenta que fue por la plática que Syaoran tuvo con Ikku que se peleó con Sakura (cortó lazos) pero aquí hay una pequeña escena SxS, espero te llegue a gustar y esperaré tu review con ansias_

_**Meli17: **__Gracias por mandar review y sobre todo leer la historia, espero con ansias tu próximo review, no te preocupes, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, yo también soy algo sentimental (hasta un punto, claro)_

_**Sango-Tsunade: **__Jajaja, gracias, pero no he abandonado (todavía) espero no hacerlo, por eso sus reviews me ayudan, espero sigas leyendo como hasta ahora y mandando reviews._

_**Kaze: **__Aquí hay más para leer, me alegro que pienses que es entretenido, trabajo mucho en él, en verdad lo hago._

_**Si no respondí alguno, quiero pedir perdón, lo hice por que… 1) No estaba colocado en el último capítulo… o… 2) Lo colocaste después de que actualizara este capítulo…**_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P _

**Capítulo 8**

"**Sakura x… ¿Ikku, Fier, Syaoran?"**

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

Las clases terminan y tomo mi mochila. Miro a Miyazaki. Él hablaba con la gente de siempre, chicas y chicos, frunzo el ceño.

"En todo lo que ha durado la clase te la has pasado viendo a Miyazaki¿acaso cambiaste de bandos?" pregunta Eriol acercándose a mí

"No molestes" gruño, estaba muy enojado pero… ¿por qué?

"Dime Syaoran¿te peleaste con Sakura?" le miro y luego sonríe, niega con la cabeza "más bien… ¿por qué te peleaste con Sakura?"

"No estamos peleados… sólo decidí terminar nuestro trato" digo seriamente

"¿Trato?" se veía confundido, una de las pocas veces que le veo confundido, es divertido, sonrío un poco

"Prometí que le ayudaría a ser más femenina y conseguir novio pero con la condición de que no se enamorara de mí y que al final no me volviera a molestar"

"Pero aún no tiene novio y puede que sea un poco más femenina, pero aún así"

"Digamos que lo corté un poco antes, además pienso que ya no tiene ningún sentido ayudarle, tiene a Miyazaki como opción, él es su hombre ideal"

"¿Te dijo que Miyazaki es su hombre ideal?"

"No, me lo dijo antes de conocerlo, su hombre ideal es alguien que sea muy parecido a ella, alguien que pueda entenderla"

"Y tú no tienes opción"

"No es que la quisiera" ¿por qué todos me dicen que quiero tener algo con Kinomoto?, eso es lo que más me hace enojar

"No te enojes, Syaoran, lo digo por la forma en la que lo dices, es como si dijeras que como Kinomoto se parece a Sakuto en la forma de actuar y algo en la forma de pensar crees no poder entenderla, ya que Sakuto murió y tú no has llegado a entender lo que pasó"

"No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra" empiezo a enojarme más y más… espero que Eriol se calle de una vez…

"Luego también, Sakuto era demasiado honesta y luego no entendías sus respuestas…"

"He dicho que no tiene nada que ver" le miro de manera asesina

"¿Por qué te enojas tan fácilmente conmigo?" pregunta con una gota en la nuca

"Por que tú tienes la facilidad de saber el punto débil de todos" dice Akio acercándose

Eriol le mira y sonríe un poco. Akio sonríe también.

"Es cierto, Syaoran¿por qué dejaste de hablar con Sakura? Parecía que se llevaban tan bien"

"¡¿Por qué todo lo que escucho es Kinomoto esto, Kinomoto aquello?!" estaba empezando a estallar y eso no era bueno, me miran con los ojos bien abiertos, suspiro "olvídenlo, no ha sido un buen día, sumándole que tengo detención"

"Tengo otra pregunta que quiero que respondas, Syaoran" dice Eriol alzando un dedo, le miro, no más… pero habla antes de que yo pueda decir algo "te conozco demasiado bien, hemos crecido prácticamente juntos…" ¿por qué cuando Eriol lo dice suena sumamente asqueroso? "… así que sé que no te gusta intimar tanto con las chicas pero con Kinomoto fue diferente, después de un tiempo te hizo aceptar un trato que normalmente no harías, antes lo hacías, lo sé, pero desde lo de Sakuto dejaste de hacerlo… pero a Kinomoto le dijiste que sí, en menos de un mes… ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

¿Por qué, preguntas?

"Por que era muy molesta, me hacía enfadar sólo con verla, por eso le dije que si le ayudaba, después no quería volver a verla ni que me volviera a molestar"

Eriol asiente. Me doy la vuelta.

"Tal vez digas eso tú, Syaoran y… tal vez sea cierto… pero, no será eso por que, de algún modo… ¿Kinomoto te recuerda a Sakuto?"

¿Qué diablos?

"Su forma de sonreír y de ser, de mirarte, de ser tan sincera y torpe, no puedes dejar de estar a su alrededor y no puedes dejar de sonreír cuando estás con ella… ¿no será que de alguna forma te hacía enfadar tanto que se pareciese tanto a Sakuto? Tal vez y no te das cuenta pero al principio de seguro aceptaste ayudarla por que te recuerda tanto a Sakuto, por eso estabas tan calmado al respecto, incluso comenzaste a sonreír más y a reír más, incluso aceptaste ir a la fiesta, algo que no hubieras hecho antes… y también, ahora, puede que te hayas alejado al darte cuenta de la realidad que Kinomoto es Kinomoto y Sakuto fue Sakuto, que hagas lo que hagas eso no cambiará y no quieres salir lastimado al darte cuenta que Kinomoto jamás será Sakuto, que tiene sus diferencias, empezando con que Kinomoto no era femenina, pero ahora que empieza a serlo más y más, te recuerda a Sakuto con más fuerza, quien era bastante femenina… la verdad es que tienes miedo de que si llegas a enamorarte de Kinomoto también te des cuenta de que ella no es Sakuto y sientas que vuelves a perderla"

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, todos nos miran.

"Ya… basta" susurro apretando los dientes, le volteo a ver y lo tomo del cuello con fuerza.

"¡Syaoran!" dice Akio tratando de separarnos.

"Sé muy bien que Kinomoto no es Sakuto y que ella esta muerta y que jamás volverá… lo sé muy bien"

"Entonces… ¿por qué no lo aceptas?" pregunta Eriol seriamente "te crees muy fuerte, Syaoran y sé que no es tu culpa, después de todo así te criaron, jamás lloraste una vez desde que sobre lo de Sakuto incluso parecía más que era yo el novio, cuando te hablé te callaste, pero luego respondiste tan calmado… pero, Syaoran, tu forma de mostrar que te duele algo llega tan lejos que cambias tu actitud completamente, el no llorar y el no hablar con alguien sobre eso causa mucho daño Syaoran, un daño que puede llegar a ser irreparable"

"No me hables como si supieras qué se siente…"

"Tal vez no sé que se siente, pero también me dolió lo de Sakuto, tengo corazón, no fuiste el único que lo sintió… ponte a pensar en cómo se siente su propio hermano, sus hermanos, sus padres, piensas que eres el único que sabe lo que siente, debes compartirlo para que por lo menos sientas esta vez lo que es ser consolado y entendido"

"Lo único que veo es compasión, ternura, no entendimiento ni comprensión…" miro al suelo

"Ni siquiera has hablado conmigo que soy tu mejor amigo¿crees que no me duele al verte así?" mis manos pierden fuerza y Eriol se suelta lentamente "hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, Syaoran, pero lo único que tu ves es hostilidad hacia ti, no todo es malo, debes intentar abrirte, no todos somos como tus padres…"

Frunzo el ceño y levanto la mirada, le doy un golpe en la quijada. Las chicas gritan asustadas. Eriol cae al suelo y Akio corre hacia él.

Eriol sonríe y se limpia la sangre.

"Esa es otra herida que debes limpiar, dejar cicatrizar y no volver a infectarla cada vez que está a punto de sanar, ni tampoco tratar de coserla cuando sigue infectada"

"¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!" grito, estoy a punto abalanzarme sobre él pero Miyazaki me abraza del cuello.

"Li, tenemos detención, será mejor irnos ya" dice tranquilamente y me jala, muy a mi pesar y de espaldas, estaba a punto de caer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

Tomoyo, Ai, Nogahara y yo íbamos hacia el almacén a conseguir algunas cosas para empezar a crear el escenario, decidimos quedarnos para adelantar un poco.

"¿Escucharon eso?" dice una chica que llega corriendo hacia nosotras

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Nogahara curiosa

"Parece ser que Li-san y Hiiragizawa se pelearon en su salón, me dijeron que Li parecía bastante molesto y por su rostro parecía que iba a matar a Hiiragizawa, dijeron que en verdad daba miedo"

"¿De qué hablaban?" pregunta Nogahara

"¿Está bien Eriol?" pregunta Tomoyo muy preocupada

La chica les mira a ambas con una gota en la nuca.

"Contesta primero a Daidouji" dice Nogahara

"Parece que sí, creo que sólo lo golpeó una vez, nada grave, ahora está en la enfermería"

"Voy para allá" dice Tomoyo y se aleja corriendo

"Y parece ser que hablaban de algo que tenía que ver con Kinomoto y una tal… Sakuto" Nogahara abre los ojos grandes como platos

"De Sakuto…" susurra

"¿Hablaban de mí?" le pregunto a la chica

Ella asiente.

"Aunque no sé qué decían, esto me lo dijo una chica de primero que siempre va hacia allí, sólo sobre escuchó la conversación, pero me dijo que Li se vio bastante afectado"

"Nosotras también iremos a ver a Syaoran" dice Nogahara mirándome y yo asiento "¿dónde está ahora?"

"Creo que no va a ser posible, parece que está detenido"

"Pues qué más iba a obtener después de golpear a Hiiragizawa" susurra Nogahara

"Pero parece ser que no fue detenido por haber golpeado a Hiiragizawa, sino por pelearse con Miyazaki"

"¡¿También con Miyazaki?!" grita Nogahara y la chica se asusta un poco

"Parece ser que sí… no sé los detalles"

"No puede ser…" susurra Nogahara "Syaoran no es alguien que explote así, debe haber sido algo importante"

"Yo creo que no, él solía enojarse fácilmente conmigo" le digo

"Pero tú eres un caso especial, Sakura" dice Nogahara con una gota en la nuca y Ai sonríe un poco

Le miro feo.

"Gracias" digo sarcásticamente

"Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que termine la detención"

"Yo iré a ver a Hiiragizawa" digo y me alejo

"Te acompañamos" dice Nogahara y me alcanzan, sonríen. Yo también sonrío.

Llegamos a la enfermería, abro la puerta.

"Con su permiso" digo al entrar, veo a Tomoyo que parecía darle una lectura a Hiiragizawa quien sonreía a Tomoyo y Akio también estaba ahí con una vena en la frente, Hiiragizawa tenía una bolsa de hielos apoyada en su quijada

"Sakura, Ai" dice Akio felizmente y se acerca a Ai, ya dejó de importarme, aunque aún siento algo de nostalgia…

"Vinimos a verte, Hiiragizawa" me acerco a él

Él sonríe.

"Por favor llámame Eriol, yo te llamaré Sakura, me siento algo extraño teniendo que llamarte por tu apellido aún siendo el novio de tu mejor amiga" sonríe amablemente

Yo asiento.

"Nos enteramos Hiiragizawa" dice Nogahara acercándose "no te ves tan mal, Syaoran te dejó escapar"

"¡Oi!" dice Tomoyo algo enfadada

Eriol ríe.

"Es cierto" dice sin dejar de reír "pero aún así quería que escuchara lo que tenía por decir" suspira "después de todo Syaoran siempre ha sido obstinado y lucha mucho por lo que en verdad quiere, es sólo que ahora está confundido, es un buen chico, sólo responde a lo que cree es bueno y lo que le han enseñado, no es que haga las cosas por dañar a la gente" dice mirándome "si dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal, pido disculpas en su nombre" niego la cabeza.

"No, Hii---Eriol, tú no debes disculparte de cosas que los demás hacen, te lo agradezco, pero si alguien hace algo creo que esa persona debe pedir perdón sino la palabra pierde significado"

Eriol ríe y asiente.

"Tienes razón… en verdad te pareces a ella" susurra

"Ikku me dijo lo mismo, que me parezco a Sakuto… pero no me siento orgullosa, después de todo… huyó con su ex novio"

"No sabemos si eso fue verdad" dice Eriol

"Ahh… Sakura, fuiste a preguntarle a Ikku... ¿qué tal te fue?" pregunta Tomoyo

Me sonrojo y sale una gota en mi nuca.

"Sin querer… cambié el tema"

Todos me miran con cara de que no podían creerlo.

"Y… ¿por qué estás sonrojada?" pregunta Nogahara de manera curiosa.

Me sonrojo más.

"Eso es sospechoso" susurra Tomoyo

"P-Pues… no es n-nada" susurro nerviosamente

"Sakura, no sabes mentir" dice Eriol

"E-Es que… él… m-me…"

"Te besó" dice Nogahara.

Yo me sonrojo más fuerte.

"Eres tan fácil de leer, Sakura" Eriol ríe después de decir esto, se queja de su mandíbula y Tomoyo le regaña.

"Perdón por no poder mentir" susurro sonrojada

"Pero… ¿cómo fue?" pregunta Ai sonrosada y sonriendo

"Pues no sé… sólo… fue" respondo "ni siquiera pude responder, además dijo que había decidido ponerse serio… ¿qué habrá querido decir?"

"Esto se pone interesante" susurra Eriol son una sonrisa que a mí… me dio un sentimiento raro, pero sabía que no se acercaba a ser bueno

Mi celular suena y todos se callan, lo abro.

"Ah… es Fier…" susurro

"¿Fier?" susurra Tomoyo

"Lo conocí en mi… cita… con Ikku, es un chico agradable, es de Francia"

"Ohh…" susurra Akio

"¡¿Es atractivo?!" grita Nogahara

"Pues… parece modelo y es muy alto"

"¡¡Waaa!!" grita Nogahara

"Y yo pensaba que le gustaba Li" susurra Tomoyo

"Li es como un amor platónico, mejor no intento tanto con él, sólo quiero conocer todo sobre él"

"Eso me da miedo" dicen Eriol y Akio al mismo tiempo.

"Voy a contestar" abro mi celular y contesto "Sakura Kinomoto hablando"

"_**Bon soir, **_**bonita**_**, ça va bien?**_" ¿qué cosa?

"¿Eh?" miro de manera confundida al celular

"Pon el altavoz" dice Nogahara, le miro por un instante y aprieto el botón del altavoz

Se escucha la risa de Fier.

"**Quiero decir: buenas tardes, bonita¿estás bien?**" sigue riendo

"Ahh…"

"¡Tiene una voz muy sensual!" dice Nogahara

"**Uaa… parece que no estás sola**"

"Tiene un buen acento, a pesar de ser francés" dice Eriol "hola, yo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"**Soy Fier, sólo llámenme así**"

"Tomoyo aquí"

"Ai"

"Akio"

"¡¡Tatsumi, llámame Umi, mi celular es 0-99-xxxxxx!!"

"**Jajaja, qué persona más interesante, supongo que si son tus amigos, bonita, son muy interesantes**"

"Jajaja, ya te dijo bonita dos veces" dice Tomoyo

Yo me sonrojo un poco y río un poco.

"Es Sakura"

"**Claro, lo siento, Sakura, por cierto, quería invitarte a una pequeña reunión, claro, puedes invitar a tantas personas quieras, Ikku también vendrá**"

"Eso no me alivia" susurro y él ríe.

"**Por eso, puedes invitar a quien quieras y todos están invitados**"

"Gracias" responden todos

"¡¡Yo voy!!" dice Nogahara "¿habrá chicos guapos?"

"**Claro que sí, la mayoría somos extranjeros, también habrá chicas, si hay chicos ahí**"

"Excelente" dice Eriol sólo para recibir una mirada asesina y un golpe "¡ouch!"

Yo río un poco.

"**¿Irás, Sakura?**"

"Lo pensaré"

"**Por favor, ve… quiero platicar más contigo, no tuvimos la oportunidad la vez anterior, debido a Ikku, pero ahora estará ocupado con otras chicas**"

"Gracias, lo pensaré"

"**Si crees que puedes llámame, ya que no soy muy bueno leyendo japonés, sino dile a Ikku y él los llevará gustoso, nos vemos, bonita**"

"¡Que es Sakura!" Fier ríe y cuelga.

"Wow, Sakura ha tenido su pegue"

Mi celular vuelve a sonar, lo abro y suena de nuevo.

"¿Hoe?" susurro y miro, habían llegado dos fotos, las abro.

En una estaba Fier con su otro amigo francés y en otra estaban Fier, Ikku y una chica muy pero muy bonita, parecía ser estudiante de secundaria.

"¿Qué es?" pregunta Tomoyo

"Son fotos de Fier"

"¡Déjame ver!" dice Nogahara y mira la primera "¡ambos son tan apuestos!" grita "el más apuesto es el de la derecha, tiene un aire misterioso y atractivo"

"Ese es Fier" susurro

"¡¡¿En serio?!!" grita "¡mira Ai, mira Daidouji!" dice enseñándosela a Ai y luego a Tomoyo

"Es bastante apuesto, aunque no me gusta la sensación que me da" dice Tomoyo

"Sí, es muy parecida a la de Eriol" susurra Akio.

Yo río.

Nogahara se detiene y frunce el ceño al ver la otra foto.

"Esta chica…" dice

"¿Qué?" pregunta Tomoyo

Nogahara se la enseña a Tomoyo y luego a Eriol quienes abren grandes los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

"Ella es Sakuto, la ex novia de Syaoran y la hermana de Ikku" dice Nogahara, me da el celular y miro la foto.

Waa… era tan linda, parecía una muñeca, tan delicada, tenía una linda sonrisa.

"Parece que era más joven" dice Eriol

"Ella era muy linda" susurro

"Nunca pensarías que a Syaoran llegaría a gustarle alguien que parece tan delicada, pero era diferente, en lugar era muy fuerte, tanto su forma de contestar como la de ser, Syaoran también daba la impresión de ser bien portado y callado cuando era lo contrario, era muy amigable, tan alegre y era la pesadilla de los profesores" dice Eriol "eran parecidos pero a la vez diferentes, su relación era tan extraña como ellos mismos, pero parecía que iba a durar para siempre… se querían tanto"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntan tanto Akio como Ai

Todos les miramos y reímos nerviosamente.

"El pasado de Syaoran" dice Eriol finalmente "y del por qué se comporta así, ahora"

"Oigan, tenemos que ir por los materiales al almacén, antes de que lo cierren" dice Nogahara

"Es cierto" dice Ai

"Tomoyo, si quieres quédate con Eriol" le digo

Tomoyo asiente.

"No, debes ir, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, fue sólo un pequeño golpe, Syaoran me ha dado peores" Eriol sonríe

"De acuerdo…"

"Después de esto me voy" dice Eriol, Tomoyo asiente "te llamo" Tomoyo sonríe y salimos de la enfermería

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Por fin terminamos de sacar los materiales y llevarlos al salón, estos días iban a ser bastante difíciles, en especial por el trabajo que había que hacer.

Las demás ya se habían ido, habíamos quedado que íbamos a ir a la fiesta, así que se adelantaron, ya le había hablado a Fier y me había dado la dirección, yo tenía algunas cosas que arreglar y me quedé otro rato, podía irme con Ikku, no me alegraba mucho la opción, pero no había de otra.

Tomoyo quería ir con Eriol, Akio con Ai y Nogahara ya quería conocer a Fier y a los demás, era injusto retenerlos.

"¿Acaso soy demasiado suave?" susurro y miro la ventana había empezado a llover desde hace unos instantes atrás "qué bueno que traje mi paraguas"

"Sabía que ibas a seguir aquí" dice una voz

Volteo, era Ikku. Recuerdo el beso y me sonrojo un poco.

"Fier me dijo que irás a la reunión"

Yo asiento.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" esta vez parecía demasiado normal… no como las pláticas de antes, que eran enérgicas, llenas de alegría… como él

"Emmm… si no es mucha molestia" él niega la cabeza

"No lo es" sonríe un poco "iré por mis cosas, espérame en la entrada"

"Ikku" le tomo el brazo, él me mira sobre el hombro, algo sonrojado

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte… ¿qué te pasa? Usualmente estás muy alegre y ahora…"

"Es sólo que…" dice y mira al frente "recordé algunas cosas, eso es todo"

"Ikku" susurro

"Te contaré en el camino" dice sonriendo y se aleja corriendo.

Tomo mis cosas y camino hasta la entrada, me detengo ahí y me recargo en la pared, todavía llovía, era hermoso. Escucho a alguien abrir la puerta.

"Eso fue rápido" digo y volteo para encontrarme con Li… "ahh…"

Él me mira un instante, serio y luego mira la lluvia, se dispone a salir.

"¿Vas a salir sin paraguas?" le pregunto… oh no… ¿por qué empiezo a hablar con él?

Li me mira.

"No traje uno… ni siquiera tengo uno"

"Podrías resfriarte"

"Jamás me resfrío"

"Uyy… perdón" me volteó, él me sigue mirando por unos instantes y se acerca más a la lluvia "¿en serio no vas a usar paraguas?"

"Creí haber respondido esa pregunta"

"Qué genio"

"Además, creí decirte que no me molestaras"

"No te estoy molestando, estoy preocupándome por ti"

"Pues no gracias" empieza a caminar, se dispone a correr, yo abro mi paraguas y lo coloco sobre él cuando sale a la lluvia, mira el paraguas y luego a mí

"Toma el mío"

"Es rosa" me sonrojo.

"Por lo menos no te mojarás con él"

"Dije que no lo quiero" se aleja y yo le sigo, frunce el ceño y yo hago lo mismo y así seguimos hasta la entrada del campus, toma mi mano y yo siento un respingo, baja el paraguas y empezamos a mojarnos, se acerca a mí "cuando digo no, es no" dice seriamente

"¡Sakura!" dice Ikku desde la puerta, parecía que me buscaba. Li me suelta y yo volteo, ya se alejaba corriendo.

"Idiota… intentaba ser un poco amigable"

"¡Te estás empapando!" dice Ikku poniendo su paraguas sobre mí

Yo le miro y él sonríe.

Subo mi paraguas y él retira el suyo.

"Vamos" yo asiento y nos alejamos por la calle

Estuvimos un rato callados.

"En realidad" dice Ikku y yo le miro "lo de Sakuto… no fue un accidente…"

Le miro sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me sonríe tristemente.

"Tal vez me odies después de saberlo…"

No contesto… no podía decir si lo haría o no…

"Aún así… quiero que tú sepas la verdad… pero no debes decir nada, promete que no dirás nada, a nadie"

"Lo prometo" se detiene y yo hago lo mismo, estira su dedo meñique y yo lo miro

"Promesa" dice seriamente y yo río, entrelazo mi dedo pequeño con el suyo y asiento

"Promesa" él sonríe y sigue caminando, le sigo

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, por fin yo iba a saber la verdad, la que Li había estado buscando durante un año.

"Cuando nuestros padres murieron, Sakuto se quedó en Hong Kong, yo fui a Beijing, tenía una familia que vivía ahí, Sakuto decidió vivir sola hasta terminar sus estudios, estuvimos en Beijing hasta que decidiéramos bien cuándo venir a Japón… Sakuto nos escribía y nos hablaba sobre Li, en verdad era muy feliz, también me contó que fue a ver a su ex novio, una vez mientras estaba con Li, pero ella fue a verle debido a que él tenía algunas de sus pertenencias preciadas, él se negó a dárselas, incluso la golpeó de nuevo" ríe y mira al frente, su mirada triste "yo decía que era una estúpida por dejar que él le golpeara de esa forma, pero ella decía que no podía hacer nada, por que le quería… era sin duda una tonta"

La gente caminaba, a su propio ritmo, unos con paraguas, otros corrían y otros se cubrían con lo que podían.

"Sakuto aún después, siguió feliz con Li, nos contaba todo, en verdad estaba muy enamorada y Li jamás le pegó ni le obligó a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, aunque a veces se peleaban y ella nos mandara cartas diciendo cuánto le odiaba, habían más cartas que decían que cada vez quería estar más y más cerca de él, incluso llegó a llamarle a las 3 de la madrugada para decirle que su lapicero se había quedado sin minas"

"Qué tonto" él asiente

"Pero así era Sakuto" sonríe "luego… tuvieron una pelea, Sakuto habló por teléfono varias veces, lloraba y decía que Li ya no la quería porque no quería regresarle las llamadas, que se sentía más sola que nunca… entonces… sucedió"

Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, siento la adrenalina subir a mi cabeza, casi no podía respirar.

"Mi única hermana menor tuvo un accidente, estaba jugando con mi hermano menor y entonces cayó por las escaleras, estaba muy delicada, le dijimos a Sakuto y ella se puso muy mal, dijo que iba a encontrar una forma de ir a Beijing y cortó, después no pudimos contactarla" dice con tristeza "supongo que como no podía contactar con Li, sólo pudo contactar con su ex novio y él la llevó, con maletas ya que necesitaría quedarse unos días…"

"Pero… eso no es tu culpa"

"No he terminado" dice sonriendo, yo me callo "yo era corredor de motocicletas, corría tan rápido y con tanto riesgo que me decían que era el mismo diablo en motocicleta, no tenía barreras para nada… me mandaron a mí a buscar a Sakuto, a Hong Kong, iba a ser un viaje bastante largo, pero llevaba dinero y algunas mudas de ropa, así que no sería un problema y me dirigí hacia allí, en mi moto…" deja de contar y yo le mira impaciente "ya llegamos" dice él

Miro el edificio.

"P-Pero…"

"Seguiré contando después" miro a Ikku caminar hacia el edificio.

¡¡Odiaba totalmente el quedarme en ascuas!!

Le alcanzo y le miro feo, él voltea a verme y ríe.

"Tendrás que ser paciente" dice sonriendo "después de todo, no estoy listo para contarte"

_¿Por qué? _

Le miro de manera interrogante, él sólo me sonríe amablemente y me toma gentilmente del brazo.

"Apresurémonos"

Entramos al edificio, era muy elegante, el portero se inclina un poco al ver a Ikku y él asiente. Entonces toca el timbre del apartamento número 1001, después de unos instantes se abre la puerta revelando a una chica, claramente extranjera, cabello rubio y ojos verdes con miel, era muy guapa, sonríe y abraza a Ikku, le da un beso en la mejilla. Desde el interior del apartamento se escuchaban las voces y la música con fuerza, también se olía el tabaco y el alcohol.

¡Waa¡Qué confianza!

Le habla en otro idioma e Ikku ríe y responde en el mismo idioma, creo. Luego la chica me mira.

"Who is she?" (¿Quién es ella?)

¡Oh¡Así que era inglés! Qué acento más gracioso.

"Sakura" dice Ikku abrazándome de los hombros, lo cual parece no agradarle a la chica "es una compañera de la escuela"

"Japanese" Ikku asiente, ella sonríe un poco, estira una mano "Charlotte Williams, douzo yoroshiku" (encantada de conocerte) no tenía buen acento al hablar japonés.

"Doumo" (encantada) tomo su mano y ella la agita levemente, la retira, mira a Ikku y sonríe abiertamente, dice algo en inglés y se aleja un poco.

"Es una compañera de Reino Unido, entiende el japonés, pero no lo habla, su acento es tan aqueroso como su carácter" susurra Ikku de manera aburrida

Yo río un poco.

"What's the matter?" (¿qué pasa?) pregunta Charlotte

"Nada, nada" dice Ikku y me sonríe, luego me indica que le siga, yo lo hago.

Ikku le dice algo a Charlotte y ella asiente, se desvía y nos lleva a la sala, había mucha gente, la gran mayoría eran extranjeros y los acentos y diferentes idiomas se revolvían en el aire, de algún modo me hacía sentir incómoda.

"¡Sakura!" grita alguien, volteo, Tomoyo agita la mano. Estaba sentada con Eriol, Akio y Ai estaban hablando felizmente y riendo, Nogahara hablaba con unos extranjeros.

"Yo" dice Ikku sonriente

Tomoyo asiente.

Se escucha una voz proveniente de unas bocinas colgadas por todo el apartamento, parecía ser inglés…

Todos ríen y luego gritan felizmente ante lo que dice la voz.

"No entiendo nada" susurro sentándome junto a Tomoyo

"Entiendo un poco"

"Dicen que Ikku es el alma de la fiesta y están haciendo referencia a experiencias pasadas" dice Eriol

"Ah cierto, Eriol vivió un tiempo en Inglaterra" él sonríe un poco y toma algo de un vaso.

La voz se apaga y todos aplauden fuertemente y gritan victoriosos. Eriol ríe un poco.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Nada, ahora lo verán" susurra

Todos miran a Ikku, a él le sale una gota en la nuca, niega la cabeza y dice algo a uno de sus amigos, ellos dicen algo y le golpean la espalda. Ikku dice otra cosa y ellos asienten y alzan dos dedos, dicen algo y luego alzan cinco. ¿Eh?

Ikku suspira y les mira feo, ellos ríen más. Se acerca a mí y se sienta, suspira. La música continúa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunto

"Parece que quieren castigarme por haber llegado tarde" susurra algo molesto "decían que tenía que besarme con la chica que llegué tarde"

"Ah…" esperen… esa soy yo "¡¡¿qué?!!" suspira.

"No te preocupes, me negué"

"¿E-Eso estuvo bien?" se encoge de hombros "parece que te dijeron algo más"

"Las consecuencias de haberme negado"

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Lograr que dos de las chicas más 'difíciles' se peleen por mí en menos de cinco horas"

"¿Eh?" ¿qué clase de sentido tiene eso? "hubiera sido más fácil que me hubieras besado"

"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" me mira curioso. Siento mis mejillas arder.

"P-Por supuesto que no… pero… conociéndote" Ikku ríe.

"Sé lo que quieres decir" me sonríe "no quería hacerte sentir incómoda" dice tranquilamente.

Mi corazón da un respingo.

"Después de todo eres una invitada" sonríe abiertamente y me guiña un ojo "¿o acaso querías que te besara? Siempre puedo decir que sí" se acerca a mí

"¡¡No!!" alejo su cara "déjalo así"

Él ríe de nuevo.

"Lo supuse" se estira y se levanta "bien, a trabajar, regreso en un par de horas, me verás en acción" dice alzando el dedo meñique, mira hacia donde estaban los demás y sonríe "¡Charlotte!" dice alegremente y se aleja corriendo.

Coloco ambas manos sobre mi rostro, lo sentía arder y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Qué pasa con él…? No… esperen… ¿no seré yo la que está rara el día de hoy?

"Vi eso" susurra una voz detrás de mí, yo grito y salto del sillón. Volteo.

Fier sonreía de manera tranquila.

"Hola, bonita" dice él

"F-Fier…"

"¿Está libre?" señala el lugar junto a mí

Yo me siento y asiento. Se sienta junto a mí.

"Me alegro hayas venido"

"Lo decidimos entre todos"

"Oh, claro, sería bueno conocer a todos" dice él

Me levanto y él me mira.

"Vamos, te presentaré a los demás" le digo estirando la mano

Él asiente y toma mi mano, se levanta y yo me dirijo hacia donde estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Akio y Ai. Nogahara no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"Tomoyo, Eriol" los cuatro me voltean a ver "él es Fier" señalo a Fier

"Mucho gusto" dicen los cuatro

"Estos son Tomoyo, Eriol, Ai y Akio" señalo a cada uno "y Tatsumi está por ahí" señalo a Nogahara, ella me mira y agita la mano, mira a Fier, se disculpa con los demás y se acerca corriendo.

"¡Sakura!" dice ella sonriente

¿Sakura?

"Ah… él es Fier" digo señalando a Fier, ella sonríe.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Tatsumi"

"Claro, Umi¿verdad?" sonríe

Nogahara se sonroja fuertemente y asiente. Yo sonrío un poco.

"¿Qué está haciendo Miyazaki?" pregunta Tomoyo

Todos volteamos hacia donde ella estaba viendo.

Ikku estaba coqueteando con Charlotte, quien estaba sonrojada fuertemente, él nos mira y frunce el ceño, le dice algo a Charlotte y ella asiente, estira su mano de manera delicada, Ikku la toma bruscamente y se acerca a nosotros con rapidez.

Se coloca entre Fier y yo. Todos le miramos con una gota en la nuca.

"Hola, Fier, no pensé que estarías aquí" dice sonriendo

"Cuando supe que Sakura iba a venir decidí venir" me sonríe y yo sonrío también.

Ikku nos mira feo.

"Pero pensar que tu acompañante de esta noche sería Charlotte" dice Fier sonriendo

Ikku no responde. Charlotte dice algo a Fier, Ikku y Fier le miran raro, Fier luego sonríe, responde, le miro de manera confundida. Fier me sonríe.

"Dime Fier¿tienes novia?" pregunta Nogahara acercándose a él de manera peligrosa

"Por supuesto que no" me abraza de los hombros, Ikku y yo miramos la mano.

"Hey, hey, que no se te pierda tu mano" dice Ikku quitándola de mi hombro

"No sé de qué hablas, no se me perdió nada" dice Fier de manera tranquila. Ikku parecía muy molesto.

"No te hagas el tonto, Fier, te conozco bien, tú jamás has tomado una relación en serio, es más, no has durado en una más de dos meses"

"¿Y quieres decir con eso?"

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…"

"Lo único que sé es que creo que estás celando a Sakura cuando a quien deberías celar es a Charlotte" dice y señala a Charlotte quien hablaba con otros chicos

"¿Cuándo llegó ahí?" susurro

Ikku no le despegaba la vista a Fier y él tampoco a Ikku.

Por alguna razón… sentía que no debía estar ahí… en medio de ambos y además me sentía sumamente estúpida y enana, ya que ambos se miraban por encima de mi cabeza. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos como si fueran rayos.

"Emm…voy por algo de tomar" me alejo lentamente y suspiro.

Llego a la cocina.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No entendía nada, por favor… ¡que alguien me explique!

"¿Qué vas a querer?" pregunta un chico muy apuesto.

Dios, esta es una reunión de modelos extranjeros y creo que soy una de las que no encaja muy bien aquí… además estoy en uniforme, me siento terriblemente estúpida.

"Lo que sea"

Él sonríe y me da un vaso transparente con un líquido de un color extraño.

"Es de mi cuenta" dice sonriente "es muy dulce y sabe bien"

Lo pruebo.

¡Es cierto¡Es delicioso!

"Es delicioso" susurro

"¿Verdad?" dice el chico sonriente

El chico y yo estuvimos platicando un rato y tome tres vasos de ese líquido extraño pero delicioso, pronto empecé a sentirme extraña.

Pero me sentía tan feliz… reía y reía, hablaba y hablaba… era… ¡genial!

"Entonces… no hice más que salir corriendo…" me dice el chico, yo reía como loca

"¡Qué… locura!" le digo y doy otro sorbo al vaso "sírveme otro" digo dándole mi otro vaso, él me da otro "bueno… 'como te llames' ya me voy, te cuidas" me levanto, me tambaleo y choco con alguien, alzo el vaso hasta mi boca pero nada cae en ella "¿eh¿Quién se lo tomó?"

Alguien empieza a gritar en un idioma extraño, la verdad no entiendo nada, miro al frente, la playera de alguien estaba completamente empapada. Tomo la playera y empiezo a llorar.

¡¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel?! Me sentía tan… triste…

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta alguien.

"Tu… tu… tu playera… ¡¡se tomó mi bebida!!" sigo llorando.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

Alzo la vista para ver la cara del criminal, entonces mis lágrimas se detienen, alzo un dedo y le señalo.

"¡¡AHHH!!" grito señalándolo "¡¡¡LII!!!" grito

Era Li, me miraba atónito. Empiezo a reír.

"Si tanto querías beberlo me hubieras dicho" digo sin dejar de reír.

"Kinomoto" susurra él

Una de las chicas que le acompañaban le dice algo, él responde en el mismo idioma.

"¿Qué?" pregunto "¡no entiendo nada!" empiezo a reír de nuevo

Ahora tenía muchas ganas de reír. Pero me sentía tan bien.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo lentamente, todo se movía a mi alrededor, entonces tropiezo y caigo sobre una mesa. Las chicas que estaban ahí gritan, me levanto, sin dejar de reír.

"L-L-Lo siento"

Una chica grita fuertemente y señala mi mano.

"L-L-La mano" murmura mientras temblaba

Miro mi mano y dejo de reír.

"¿Are?" susurro "sangre…"

Sangre salía de mi mano y tenía un cristal enterrado en la palma de la mano. Empiezo a tocar el cristal y río.

"¡No siento nada!" digo riendo

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!" volteo, Li se acerca a mí, toma mi mano y me aleja de ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

"¡No siento nada!" dice Kinomoto sin dejar de reír.

¡¿Qué tan estúpida puede ser?!

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!" me acerco a ella, voltea, le tomo del brazo y la alejo

"¡Lee!" alcanzo a escuchar a las chicas con las que estaba gritar.

La meto al baño, abro la llave y meto su mano

"Ohh…" susurra y empieza a pegarle suavemente al cristal

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" detengo su mano.

Me mira por unos segundos y luego empieza a llorar como una niña pequeña.

¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

"¿Ahora qué te pasa?"

"Es que… pensé que… no volverías a hablarme" dice sin dejar de llorar

Suspiro.

"Tonta"

En lugar de preocuparse por su herida… es una idiota…

Retiro el cristal.

"Deja tu mano ahí, no la muevas" le digo y me agacho, abro las puertas y empiezo a buscar entre las cosas, meto levemente la cabeza, entonces siento algo frío en mi espalda, me levanto rápidamente y mi cabeza golpea el lavabo.

Kinomoto empieza a reír. Me levanto con algunas cosas en la mano.

Kinomoto jugaba con el agua.

"Ya basta" le digo severamente y ella se detiene aunque pone cara de niña regañada.

Ruedo los ojos, apago la llave. Abro un bote de desinfectante y le pongo a un algodón.

"Tal vez te duela un poco, aguanta el dolor" tomo su mano y le pongo un poco, ella la aleja al contacto y me mira feo "¿qué rayos?" entonces empieza a llorar.

Esto empieza a cansarme… odio que las chicas lloren.

"Dame la mano" le digo

"¡No quiero!" dice llorando

"Te lo estoy ordenando" entonces se queda viendo a algo en mi pecho y deja de llorar, volteo a ver, era una pluma fuente "¿qué?" le pregunto, ella no responde, sólo se le queda viendo "¿la quieres?"

Me mira a los ojos, sus ojos iluminados.

"¿Me dejarás curarte?" le pregunto, ella asiente con efusividad "bien" le doy la pluma y ella sonríe felizmente, empieza a apretarla con rapidez "la mano" estira la mano de manera obediente

Empiezo a curarla y ella grita y avienta la pluma.

"¡¡KKKYAAAA!!" grita fuertemente

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" pregunta una chica en francés, va a entrar.

"Nada" susurro y cierro la puerta con seguro "Kinomoto, dame la mano"

"¡¡No quiero!!" grita llorando con fuerza

"Te estoy diciendo que me la des"

Ella abraza su mano, lloraba, no miento, como niña pequeña.

"Me duele… Syaoran… me duele"

Frunzo el ceño.

"No me llames así" deja de llorar y me mira como si fuera un objeto interesante.

"Syao-kun" dice

"No"

"Sya-kun"

"Definitivamente no y dame la mano o sino me enojaré de verdad" no sé por qué tenía que seguir con este absurdo juego… jamás pensé encontrármela aquí… me hablaron unos antiguos amigos de Sakuto, unos que había conocido en Hong Kong y decidí venir… pero… no pensé que pasaría esto…

Kinomoto empieza a llorar.

"¿Ahora qué? Ni siquiera te he tocado" susurro, en serio ahora no le entendía nada…

Estira la mano y yo la miro.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi mamá solía decirme que… si alguien te toma la mano cuando algo te duele… ese dolor desaparecerá…" dice tranquilizándose

"No pensarás que tomaré tu mano" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

De acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente de lágrimas y llantos.

"De acuerdo… no llores más" ella asiente, tomo su mano… sheesh… qué chica más complicada.

Ella sonríe algo sonrojada.

"Tus manos son cálidas, Syao-chan"

"No me llames…" ella estira la otra mano "olvídalo"

Empiezo a curarle, ella se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo y su rostro tranquilo, sólo apretaba mi mano de vez en cuando pero no lo hacía demasiado fuerte, así que… estuvo bien, en general.

Cuando termino de curarle me suelta de inmediato y abraza un mano, parece que va a llorar pero no lo hace.

"Dame tu mano"

"¡¿Eh?!" dice de manera sorprendida "¿otra vez?"

"Voy a vendarla"

"Ah…" la estira y yo la vendo con delicadeza.

Ella mira su mano con tranquilidad.

"Listo" le digo y guardo las cosas.

Kinomoto empieza a intentar abrir la puerta, entonces ésta se abre y Kinomoto queda colgando de la manija, su cara casi en el suelo. Todos le miran raro. Ella empieza a reír y casi cae al suelo, pero la detengo tomándole de la cintura. Ella no dejaba de reír.

"¡Eso me asustó!" dice riendo

Ruedo los ojos y la paro derecha.

"¿Con quién vienes?"

"Con Ikku"

"Vamos con él"

"¡Si, señor!" me empieza a seguir, intenta caminar como soldado pero no puede ya que empieza a tambalearse, reía de vez en cuando y hablaba sola.

"Li, eres tan malo, dejándonos solas" dice una de las chicas con las que estaba antes, estaba junto con las demás, hablaba inglés.

"Tuve algunos problemas" volteo a ver a Kinomoto quien trataba de hablar inglés, pero en su lugar decía puras incoherencias.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta ella

"Una kouhai" (lo opuesto a senpai)

"Ohhh… debes tener una buena relación con ella, para que el famoso Li Syaoran la ayude…"

"No en especial… por cierto… ¿sabes dónde está Miyazaki Ikku?"

"¿Ikku?" yo asiento "lo vi salir con unos amigos hace un rato, estaban preguntando por una tal… Sakura… creo"

"Ya veo… gracias" me alejo y tomo a Kinomoto del brazo, alejándola de los confundidos alemanes.

"¡Ah, Li!" dice señalándome

"Sí y no señales" quito su dedo "te llevaré a tu casa"

Entonces siento un peso en mi mano y volteo, Kinomoto se había tirado al suelo, todos le miraban asombrados.

"¡No!" grita haciendo berrinche "¡no quiero ir a casa!"

"Tienes que irte a casa, estás demasiado ebria"

"¡Mi hermano me va a matar!" grita ahora llorando

"¡Deja de comportarte como una niñita!" le grito "¡vamos!" empiezo a arrastrarla, ella se agarra del vestido de una chica, ella empieza a gritar mientras intenta evitar ser despojada de él.

"¡¡No quiero!!" grita Kinomoto

Dejo de jalarla y me hinco junto a ella.

"Kinomoto… suelta el vestido de la chica" ella niega

"No quiero ir a casa"

"Entonces¿a dónde te llevo?"

"Déjame aquí"

"No puedo hacer eso, estás causando muchas molestias"

"Entonces…" me mira, ya había dejado de llorar "llévame a tu casa"

Le miro atónito por unos segundos.

"¿Estás loca?"

"¡Entonces déjame aquí!" jala más el vestido y la chica empieza a gritar más y a llorar.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo suelta eso"

Kinomoto suelta el vestido y se levanta de inmediato, me mira sonriente.

"Vámonos" suspiro y me levanto

Salimos de ahí y pido un taxi, Kinomoto hablaba sola y yo no pongo atención a lo que dice. Entramos al taxi y nos dirigimos a mi edificio.

Me bajo y ayudo a Kinomoto a bajar, más bien, yo la bajé, la tuve que arrastras hacia fuera ya que estaba dormida, se durmió en el camino…

Le pago al taxista y éste se aleja.

"Kinomoto…" susurro, ella contesta con un murmuro "súbete a mi espalda, vamos"

Me agacho, ella abre los ojos y se recarga en mi espalda, paso sus manos hacia delante y le tomo de las piernas, me levanto. Su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro y empieza a respirar en mi cuello, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Entro al edificio. Llego al ascensor.

Diablos… no podré apretar el botón y no quiero subir por las escaleras con Kinomoto en mi espalda… capaz y se me cae… no quiero cargar con una muerte en mi consciencia…

"Es Li" dice una voz a mi espalda

Yo volteo. Era un grupo de chicas, de más o menos 13 o 14 años. Me miran asombradas.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta la chica que vivía en ese edificio, la había visto algunas veces

"Kouhai" respondo rápidamente

"¿Por qué la traes a tu apartamento?"

"Emm…" sonrío maliciosamente "si tienes tanta curiosidad¿por qué no vienes a ver?"

Todas se sonrojan y niegan.

"¿Podrías apretar el botón por mí?" le digo

Ella asiente y lo aprieta. El ascensor se abre y todos entramos. La chica aprieta el botón de mi piso, el 5. Le miro raro, ella no parece darse cuenta, una de sus amigas le dice algo, ella ríe y se sonroja, me mira y asiente.

"Mmm…" susurra Kinomoto "¿dónde estoy?" susurra

"En el ascensor de mi edificio" le respondo

"Ah… muy bien…"

"¡Hey, no te vuelvas a dormir, camita tú sola!"

No contesta, suspiro. Las puertas se abren y yo salgo, llego a mi apartamento. Oh, no otra vez.

"¿Te ayudo?" pregunta la chica

Yo le miro, las demás detenían el elevador.

"Si no es mucha molestia" ella asiente, le doy las llaves y abre, entro y ella prende la luz "gracias" ella asiente y sale, cierra la puerta "ahora…"

Llego a mi cama, todo estaba hecho un desorden. Coloco a Kinomoto en la cama, ella se acomoda y yo le miro.

¿Cómo podía alguien causar tantas molestias?

Me quito la playera y la tiro en el suelo, me quito los pantalones y me pongo unos que estaban en el suelo, eran pantalones de noche.

Me acerco a Kinomoto.

"Si tan solo siempre estuvieras así de callada" susurro

Me alejo, pero siento un jalón. Kinomoto me abraza del cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla, me suelta de inmediato.

Mi mano se coloca en el lugar donde me había besado, ese lugar estaba caliente, siento mis mejillas arder.

"Buenas noches… papá" dice Kinomoto sonriente, le miro feo.

"Idiota…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

Abro los ojos y me levanto lentamente.

"Ah… mi cabeza" tomo mi cabeza con una mano y miro a mi alrededor "¿dónde estoy?"

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer… estaba tomando y…

Abro grandes los ojos.

¡¡No vaya a ser que haya hecho alguna tontería!!

Miro debajo de las sábanas, tenía una playera holgada y unos pantalones holgados puestos. ¿Quién me cambió?

Miro la mesa de noche, había una pastilla y un vaso de agua, también había una hoja de papel, la tomo.

'_Kinomoto, sé qué has de estar pensando, pero no hiciste ninguna tontería y en cuanto al cambio de ropa, te cambiaste tú sola, agarraste ropa de mis cajones, sin permiso… pero bueno… esto es para la resaca que te espera… Li'_

¿Cómo fui a llegar a la casa de Li?

Bueno, me siento más segura, sé que Li jamás me haría algo…

Me tomo la pastilla

"Por cierto… ¿dónde está?"

Miro el reloj, que estaba en la mesa. Las… ¡¡¿7:49¡¡No llegamos a la escuela!!

Me levanto rápidamente y me cambio en menos de dos minutos, salgo corriendo del cuarto y entonces… ¡¡¡¡PLAC----!!!! Mi cara da contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!" me levanto y encuentro a Li tirado en el suelo "¡¡Li!!" empiezo a moverlo, pero él no responde, entonces golpeo suavemente su cara.

¡Estaba ardiendo en fiebre!

Abre lentamente los ojos. Estaba completamente sonrojado.

"Qué descuidado…" susurra, se levanta lentamente "me duele la cabeza"

"¡Es por que tienes una fiebre muy alta!" me mira

"Ah… Kinomoto" parecía que estaba en otro mundo, su voz era suave y estaba ronco "¿qué hora es?"

"Las 7:52"

"Es muy tarde, no llegaremos a clase" se levanta y se tambalea, le ayudo a detenerse

"Estás muy enfermo, deberías quedarte en cama, tienes mucha fiebre"

"Yo no me enfermo y mucho menos me da fiebre"

"¿Ves lo que pasa por no haber aceptado mi sombrilla?" él gruñe y yo lo llevo a su cuarto, lo acuesto, él cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar por la boca, sudaba mucho, tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto "no te debiste haber cambiado" susurro.

"Deberías irte a la escuela"

"Lo enfermos no deben hablar, cállate" le meto un calcetín a la boca, él gruñe y cierra los ojos, saca el calcetín de su boca "¿tienes medicina para la fiebre¿Parches fríos?"

"Yo no tengo esas tonterías"

"Oh, sí, tú NUNCA te resfrías"

"Eres pésima enfermera, te voy a despedir"

"Ni siquiera me pagas" suspiro "de acuerdo, supongo que tienes hielos" él asiente "¿miel?" asiente "¿limones¿Pequeños trapos?" asiente dos veces "genial¿dónde están los trapos?"

"En la cocina, el segundo cajón, lo demás en el refrigerador… la miel en la alacena, la segunda repisa" lo dice rápidamente… le miro con una gota en la nuca

"La cocina… bien, mientras quítate la camisa y los pantalones" asiente, es tan raro ver a Li enfermo y más que yo le esté cuidando… no iré a la escuela…

Llego a la cocina, abro el refrigerador y saco hielos y limones. Abro la alacena y saco la miel y dos platos hondos, uno pequeño y otro grande, abro el primer cajón y saco una cuchara, el segundo y caso un trapo, meto los hielos en la licuadora y los hago raspado. Lo coloco en el palto pequeño, exprimo dos limones y luego pongo miel sobre él, pongo la cuchara. Lleno el plato hondo de agua helada, meto el trapo y lo llevo a la habitación de Li.

Le miro como si fuera un retrasado mental. Ahí estaba Li, sentado jalando de su camisa como si fuera un niño pequeño, ya se había quitado los pantalones, siento una vena salir en mi frente, coloco los platos en la mesa de noche, golpeo sus manos y él me mira de manera estúpida.

Le desabrocho la camisa.

"Quítatela" él se la quita y la deja ahí, se queda sentado y parpadea varias veces, lentamente "toma" le doy el vaso con hielo "esto te hará bien"

"Pero me arde la garganta"

"Eso no arde al tragar, sólo cómelo" empezaba a exasperarme…

Empieza a comerlo.

"Está bueno"

"Lo sé" enjuago el trapo y empiezo a limpiar su pecho y su espalda, estaban llenas de sudor.

No me había dado cuenta pero Li tenía los músculos bastante marcados y bien formados y su piel tenía un hermoso color dorado.

Paso el trapo por su pecho y luego su bien formado abdomen… ahh… si no lo conociera tan bien ya me habría aventado a sus brazos y…

¡¡No, Sakura¡Está enfermo¡Mira su cara!

Tenía la cara adormilada y comía lentamente. De acuerdo, me siento idiota cuidando a un Li idiota… qué frase más estúpida…

Estira el plato. Ya se lo había acabado.

"Yo también ya terminé, acuéstate" hace lo que le dije… qué obediente, si tan solo siempre fuera así…

Enjuago de nuevo el trapo y limpio su cara con delicadeza, él tenía los ojos cerrados.

No podía negarlo… era bastante atractivo y más así de callado y sonrojado…

Paso el trapo por sus mejillas, ojos, frente, nariz, mentón, labios y…

Li toma mi mano con fuerza y abre los ojos. Me sorprendo.

"Li, no hagas eso…"

Me mira a los ojos. No me había dado cuenta antes… sus ojos tenían toques dorados y rojizos.

"Li, suéltame…"

Me suelta, suspiro.

"Será mejor que descanses" me levanto.

Entonces Li rodea mi cuello con un brazo y me jala. Cierro los ojos por la impresión. Algo suave estaba sobre mis labios, abro los ojos, eran los labios de Li. Cierro fuertemente los ojos.

¡¡¡OH DIOS¡¡¡OH DIOS¡¡¡¡OHHH DIOOS!!!!

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Intento alejarme pero el agarre de Li era demasiado fuerte. Su otra mano me abraza de la cintura y yo caigo completamente sobre él.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Entonces Li rueda sobre su cuerpo y yo quedo debajo de él, se detiene con una mano y se separa de mí.

Abro los ojos, él me miraba con intensidad.

No me hagas esto Kami-sama… (Dios)

Sus ojos brillaban con la luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

"Li… vamos, déjame pararme…" intento pararme, pero él hunde su cara en mi cuello, su aliento lo golpea, siento un escalofrío recorrerme entera.

Por favor… que no vaya a---¡¡sí lo hizo!!

Estaba besando, succionando y lamiendo mi cuello… pero de una forma que me hacía estremecer…

¡¡Basta!!

"¡¿Qué haces, Li?!"

Él no responde, sigue succionando. Intento apartarlo, pero sin resultado alguno.

Siento su respiración en mi oído.

"Li… ya basta… vuelve en ti"

Tenía que intentar algo… ¿no?

"Vamos Li…no hagas algo de lo cual después puedas arrepen---¡¡¡TIRTEEE!!!"

Empieza a succionar el lóbulo de mi oído. Yo, en lo personal, era muy sensible en cuanto a lo que el oído se trataba.

Suspiro.

No, Sakura, idiota, no suspires…

Muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado, él mueve mi cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

"Li, estás… en enfermo, ya basta"

Él sonríe.

"No lo niegues… a todas las chicas les gusta esto"

"Pues sí… ¡¡pero no soy como otras chicas!!" volteo mi cara hacia otro lado, él vuelve a voltearla, desvío mi mirada "además… de seguro me estás confundiendo con Sakuto… todos dicen que me parezco a ella y…"

Sus labios vuelven a unirse con los míos. Se separa rápidamente, pero nuestros labios aún rozaban.

"¿De qué hablas?" susurra "tú eres Sakura¿no es así?"

Abro grandes los ojos, voy a decir algo pero él cubre mi boca. Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

¡No mi primer beso verdadero!

Para mí era una sensación nueva y extraña y no precisamente con quien yo amaba… tal vez le quería… ¡pero no de esa forma!

Parecía que inspeccionaba cada lugar dentro de mi boca para encontrar alguna imperfección…

Era tan… extraño, asqueroso… pero a la vez… atrayente y seductor… sumándole su habilidad para besar.

Por fin me dejo llevar por él. Al principio me sentía estúpida, pero por fin agarré ritmo.

Y no puedo negarlo… se sentía tan bien…

Nos separamos. Yo pensé que había durado tanto…

Él me mira y cierra los ojos, cae acostado a mi lado, le miro. Estaba dormido.

Me sonroja fuertemente al darme cuando de lo que había pasado.

¡¡No puede ser¡¡Besé AL Li Syaoran!!

¡¡Waa¡¡Perdóneme, Sakuto-san!!

Me levanto rápidamente.

Enjuago el trapo y lo coloco en su frente, me sonrojo fuertemente al ver su rostro, desvío la mirada y coloco una mano sobre mis labios.

Eriol me había dicho que se convertía en un monstruo de besos cuando estaba ebrio… ¡pero no cuando estaba enfermo!

¡¿Con qué cara le miraré ahora¡¡Qué pena!!

Y lo que más me da vergüenza es que lo disfruté…

"Sakura… idiota" hundo mi cara en la cama de Li y me quedo pensando durante bastante tiempo…

* * *

_**¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo¡Aquí les dejé una pequeña escena SxS! A los que lo pidieron… soy una genio… jajaja, no es cierto, pero espero que les haya gustado y sigan enviando reviews… ¡por favor!**_


	9. Nuevos problemas, nuevas relaciones

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA¡¡¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Tuve tantos problemas… pero esa no es excusa… por eso, les doy un capítulo más largo y esta vez (ya de seguro ni me creen) intentaré subir el otro lo más rápido posible._

_¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME!!!!_

_Pero estoy feliz por algo… ¡¡¡RECIBÍ 50 REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!!! Por eso prometo actualizar más rápido y espero que en este capítulo me envíen tantos reviews como en el anterior… hasta más… jejeje, bueno, aquí está el tan, pero TAN esperado capítulo de 'Ayúdame a Amar' espero lo disfruten_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Undine: **__Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste y que responda tus preguntas._

_**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki: **__No te preocupes, ahora ya sabes, siempre que envíes un review en el capítulo correcto yo lo responderé, estaré más que feliz por hacerlo y por leer los reviews de todos los que leen mis fics, jejeje, sobre a lo de Sakuto, la forma de su muerte y su existencia fue una idea que saqué del anime llamado 'Bokura Ga Ita' muy bueno por cierto, aunque intento que la mayoría de la historia sea mía y sólo mía, claro que algunas ideas no son originales…_

_**Iyen Kinoli: **__Aquí está el siguiente, perdón por haberme tardado tanto y más que eran vacaciones, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutes igual… o hasta más…_

_**Esmeraldy: **__Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero lo disfrutes._

_**Conchito: **__Jajaja, gracias, mejor halago no me pudiste dar, espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews, aquí los esperaré con gusto, siempre recuerdo a los que me mandan review en cada fic ;)_

_**Meli17: **__Bueno… ahora con lo de Sakuto, no creo que todavía lleguen a más y aún se aumenta un problema para tener la pareja de SxS, pero eso vendrá después… ya verás, espero que disfrutes este capítulo_

_**Ryo: **__Ahhh, me atrapaste… bueno, no es que lo quisiera esconder, es cierto, lo de Sakuto es igual, digo, la forma en la que muere y su existencia y algunas escenas y frases que dijo a Syaoran, pero por el pasado quise cambiarlo y no ponerlo igual, jejeje, pero hago lo posible por que lo demás todo sea de mi imaginación… por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar… jajaja, espero sigas leyendo _

_**Cari: **__Jejeje, gracias por tu review, que me hizo muy feliz, porque es muy largo y porque dices todo lo que piensas en él, bueno, pues verás que no sé muy bien cómo organizarme, si en todas las vacaciones sólo fui capaz de escribir un solo capítulo, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado y pues las preguntas sólo se irán respondiendo mediante la historia avanza y recuerda que el padre de Sakura es muy alivianado, aunque su hermano… bueno… jajaja, pero bueno, igual si yo me desaparezco una noche sin decir nada y aparezco al siguiente día, me castiga por un año entero, pero bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto y espero que disfrutes este capítulo._

_**Khira: **__Eso pronto lo verás… los celos de Syaoran junto con el nacimiento de sus sentimientos por Sakura, en los próximos capítulos… espero que te guste este capítulo y que mandes review, perdón por haber tardado tanto, intentaré no hacerlo en el próximo capítulo._

_**16estrellas: **__Por supuesto que le gusta de verdad… bueno… no te cuento más, lee y al final me dirás si es verdad o no…_

_**Enichepi: **__Gracias por el halago, es bueno que te guste mi forma de narrar, así que te lo vuelvo a agradecer, jajaja, bueno… sí, el efecto el parecido y espero que tus preguntas sean respondidas en este cap…_

_**YoZu-SaKuRiTa-92: **__Bueno, espero que esa duda se vaya cuando leas este capítulo y sigue mandando reviews, hago lo posible por intentar complacer a mis lectores…_

_**TARGYSUE: **__Aquí está el otro y la continuación, espero te guste._

_**Adriana:**__ Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero lo disfrutes._

_**Acseisks: **__Gracias!! Espero que este capítulo te guste igual y perdón por la tardanza, en verdad no tengo perdón… espero mandes otro review en este capítulo que lo esperaré con ansias._

_**LilaBlack: **__uuupps… esta vez sí me tardé bastante… pero déjame un review!!! Aunque sea que diga 'leí el fic, está lindo' jajaja, o algo así… bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero te guste este, kouhai es si por ejemplo, tú vas en 10mo grado y hay una chica que va en 9no grado… pues ella es tu kouhai, va un grado más abajo que tú… espero que hayas entendido, es lo opuesto a senpai… bueno, te dejo con el capítulo._

_**Shiriko.sakura: **__Tu respuesta está aquí, espero sigas leyendo y mandes otro review, espero te guste este capítulo…_

_**Rocio: **__No veo el por qué pero aún así, gracias. Jejeje._

_**Sakurita88: **__Bueno, esto es lo que pasa con Sakura y Syaoran… lee el cap para saberlo… jajaja, espero sigas mandando reviews…_

_**Haruko Hinako: **__Jajaja, quién no quisiera ser ella, pero bueno, espero sigas leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando la continuación de la historia._

_**Palin Mounet: **__Aquí está este Nuevo capítulo, retrasado, pero aquí está… qué bueno que se te haga interesante… por lo menos sé que mi fic es interesante para los lectores, espero sigas mandando reviews, aquí los esperaré._

_**CollSaku: **__Ohh, la pelea sí está… jajaja, eres una adivina, jojojojo, bueno… gracias por decir que soy una gran autora… lo mismo va para ti, eres muy buena, en serio, además las autoras deben estar un poco locas para poder escribir historias atrayentes¿no? _

_**Potrees-light: **__Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste ya que hago lo mejor por que los lectores sigan atraídos al fic y si hay algo que falla, dímelo de inmediato, veré entonces qué hacer al respecto._

_**Danii t: **__Siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca¿verdad? Espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**GATITOS Y PERROS: **__La respuesta está en este capítulo y perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero te guste._

_**Luna-Box: **__Gracias por otro maravilloso review, espero que este capítulo te guste lo necesario como para mandar otro review, que siempre será bien recibido._

_**Princesa Sakura: **__Para saber lo que pasa después, lee el capítulo y lo verás… hice lo mejor así que por favor dime si te gusta o no…_

_**Camili: **__Pues… mejor dejarte con dudas si lo hizo porque quería o no… mejor lee y averígualo o dime tú si lo hizo porque quería o no… Y esta vez sí me tardé, perdón…_

_**Margara: **__Si tienes alguna duda con respecto a algo del fic por favor dímela y yo la responderé, si puedo, eso es y gracias por tu review._

_**Igi18: **__Gracias, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews_

_**Zeres: **__Claro que seguiré escribiendo y por eso, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, algo atrasado, pero bueno… jejeje_

_**CeReZita-Chan: **__Perdón… ahora sí me tardé mucho, espero que aún así sigas leyendo y mandando reviews, un beso muy grande._

_**Jennkyouyama: **__Jajaja, lo malo es que nunca encontraremos a alguien así¿verdad? Pero bueno, qué hacerle, solo espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Clarice: **__Jajaja, lamento tardarme tanto, no es que yo quiera, pero bueno, no se pueden dar excusas para algo así, aún así, espero sigas leyendo. _

_**GiniGiselle: **__Pues no!!! No emborraché a la zanahoria… a lo mejor el siguiente… quién sabe… lista pa la escuela? Yo no. Jajaja, te veo ahí, compañerita…_

_**Estefi: **__Lo del remedio no tengo idea… creo que lo leí en alguna parte… si no estoy equivocada, jejeje, pero me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, aquí también hay pequeñas escenas SxS, espero te agraden y sigas mandando reviews tan largos con tus comentarios sobre el fic, lo que te gusta y no te gusta, eso me alegra mucho._

_**Alejandra: **__Bueno, agregué algunas escenas SxS, espero te gusten._

_**Pamela: **__Gracias, espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews, ahora que lees el fic._

_**Yukyme: **__Perdón por el retraso, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el otro capítulo, espero sigas leyendo y mandando opiniones._

_**Lilyann: **__Gracias, muchas gracias!! Para una autora eso es más que un halago!! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y la sigas leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**Verito.S: **__Jejeje, espero poder actualizar el otro capítulo dentro de este mes y ya no tardarme más con los demás… pero aún así espero sigas leyendo._

_**Lyanbeth: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, no es tan fácil hacer que guste a los lectores, espero sigas mandando reviews._

_**Angel Zafiro: **__Syaoran tiene otra parte oscura en su pasado, en este capítulo empieza a verse qué es… espero que sigas leyendo como siempre y mandando reviews._

_**Yzuki: **__Aquí está la continuación… atrasada… espero lo leas y mandes opinión._

_**Asicrodud: **__Gracias, espero te siga gustando y lo sigas leyendo, esperaré tu review con ansias._

_**Sakurita Li love: **__jajaja, eso sí es amor, espero que sigas leyendo y sí es mi historia, no te preocupes, te agregaré y espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews._

_**Coptesita: **__Aquí está la tan esperada continuación y espero sigas mandando reviews con tus opiniones y todo eso._

_**Sakuriitha07: **__Aquí hay más escenas SxS, espero te gusten._

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P _

_Saludos especiales a: Por petición (__Angel Zafiro__), Más de tres reviews respondidos (__Estefi__Luna-Box__Khira__acseisks__Rocio__Sango-Tsunade__Princesa Sakura__Camili__margara__Jennkyouyama__Iyen Kinoli__16estrellas__Undine__GiniGisselle__Shiriko.Sakura__) GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SEGUIR APOYÁNDOME EN ESTO Y MANDAR TANTO REVIEWS… GRACIAS POR TODO…_

**Capítulo 9**

"**Nuevos problemas, nuevas relaciones"**

* * *

**PDV de Syaoran**

Me levanto y un pequeño trapo resbala de mi frente, miro a un lado, hay alguien acostado ahí, me inclino un poco para mirar su cara, era Kinomoto, siento mi cara arder.

Dios, fue un sueño¿por qué sigo sintiéndolo tanto?

Además¿por qué soñar con Kinomoto¡Y peor, besarla!

"Esta vez sí me volví loco" murmuro para mí mismo

"Mmm…" escucho a Kinomoto moverse, me acerco para mirar bien.

Abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces.

"Buenos días" le susurro

"Bueno----¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!" se levanta de golpe sorprendiéndome y se aleja rápidamente, coloca sus manos a modo de defensa

¿Qué demonios le pasa?

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto, estaba completamente sonrojada.

Se me queda viendo, sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces ríe nerviosamente.

"S-S-Sí, claro" sigue riendo

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" pregunto colocando el trapo en la mesa de noche.

"Es lo que debería preguntarte yo"

"¿Eh?"

"Tuviste fiebre"

¿Qué¿En serio? Entonces… ¡¿no fue un sueño?!

Ahora siento toda mi cara arder.

"Parece que todavía no te recuperas del todo"

Acerca sus manos y yo me alejo, me mira raro, estira más sus manos y detiene mi rostro, se acerca peligrosamente, cierro fuertemente los ojos y siento algo sobre mi frente, abro los ojos.

Kinomoto tenía los ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la mía. Se aleja, abre los ojos y asiente.

"Parece que ya te bajó la fiebre, aunque aún necesitas reposo"

"Emmm… gracias" susurro, ella sonríe y estiro la mano, ella la mira "dame la mano"

"¿Por qué?" me mira sospechosamente

"Tú sólo dámela" estira la mano y yo checo los vendajes

"Ah, claro… ¿qué me pasó?"

"Te enterraste el vidrio de un vaso" ella se sonroja un poco

"Qué tonta"

"Hubieras visto ayer" sigo mirando su mano con mucho interés "y… cuando tenía fiebre…" siento que se tensa… oh no… eso no es nada bueno "…¿no hice algo… extraño?"

"Emmm… pues si me preguntas extraño… pues en general estuviste bastante extraño" su voz sonaba nerviosa

"Quiero decir que si no hice algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme"

Se queda callada, le miro, ella miraba al suelo, su rostro escondido entre sus mechones.

"No me digas que sí…" suena el timbre

Se levanta rápidamente y aleja su mano

"Voy a abrir" se aleja rápidamente

Definitivamente pasó algo… ¿será lo que soñé?

N-No puede ser… ¿o sí?

---------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

¡¿Qué le voy a decir?! Soy pésima mintiendo y agregándole que Li es psíquico… ¡¡¡AHHH!!!

¡Ya sé! Me voy a escapar… abro y salgo corriendo…

Abro la puerta para encontrarme a un muy sorprendido Ikku.

"Sakura¿qué…?"

Entonces una chica se le sube a Ikku en la espalda, me mira, su cabello era rubio cenizo y sus ojos azul verdoso, era bastante guapa, sonríe.

"¡Hey, eres japonesa!" dice con acento excelente y de manera risueña y activa "yo soy Luna"

"Emm… Sakura"

"¡¡Genial!!" ¡Tu nombre significa flor de cerezo" asiento atónita, qué energía "¿aquí vive Xiao Lang?

"¿Eh?" ¿Quién?

"Oh, Syaoran, es que Xiao Lang suena más sexy" ríe un poco

"Sí, él…"

"Sakura…" Ikku me interrumpe "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Emmm…" me sonrojo un poco "es que… ayer yo…"

"Sé que te emborrachaste, pero eso no fue lo que pregunté… ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?" ¿Está enojado? Y si lo está… ¿por qué?

"Yo también me pregunto lo mismo" susurro

"¿Quién es?" pregunta Li desde atrás, volteo. Li sólo traía sus bóxers.

"Son Ikku y…"

"¡¡¡OH MY GOSHHH!!!" (Oh, mi Dios) grita la chica y se baja de la espalda de Ikku "¡¡¡XIAO LANG!!!" corre desde la puerta hasta Li y lo abraza, empieza a acariciarle la espalda.

Li se estremece y le mira feo.

"¡No has cambiado nada!" se separa y sonríe "bueno… sólo te has hecho más atractivo"

"Luna" susurra él, atónito

"¡Me recuerdas¡Qué honor!"

"Más bien horror" responde él

Ella ríe.

"Qué gracioso, Xiao Lang, como siempre" le mira de pies a cabeza "¿por qué estás desvestido?" él sólo se limita a mirarla "no es que me moleste"

Li rueda los ojos.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" pregunta señalando a Luna mientras me mira, yo me encojo de hombros.

"Yo la traje" dice Ikku demasiado serio y con un tono no muy agradable.

Le miro raro. Jamás había escuchado a Ikku responder o hablar de esa forma…

"Pues no deberías haberlo hecho, invadiste mi privacidad"

"Oh, lo siento mucho, no pensé que interrumpiría algo" cada vez fruncía el ceño más y más.

La tensión llenaba el ambiente y Luna y yo estábamos bastante confundidas¿qué estaba pasando?

"¿De qué estás hablando?" le pregunta Li, quien también parecía bastante confundido

"Tú sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, te aprovechaste de una chica que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos"

"Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie" ahora Li empezaba también a enojarse.

"¡Entonces vas a decirme que no pasó nada!"

"¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!"

Ambos empezaban a alzar la voz.

"¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo Sakura aquí?!" me señala.

¿Yo qué tengo que ver aquí?

"Yo la traje"

"¡Y lo dices tan tranquilamente!"

"¡Es que es cierto!"

"¡Dime de una vez¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"¡No le…!" Li se detiene y se queda callado, se empieza a sonrojar. Se veía muy gracioso… ya que era extraño ver a Li sonroja…

No… espera… ¡¿por qué se está sonrojando?!

"No pasó nada" dice Li finalmente

"¿Sakura?" Ikku y Li me voltean a ver.

"Emmm… yo…" siento mi cara arder, ambos me miran asombrados.

Ikku voltea a ver a Li.

"Serás…" entonces Ikku le da un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Luna grita, yo les miro.

No entiendo qué pasa… pero esto no se ve nada bien…

"¿Qué demo…?" Li susurra y se limpia el labio inferior que tenía sangre, mira a Ikku y le lanza un puñetazo hacia la quijada el cual Ikku esquiva, entonces Li lanza otro puñetazo, Ikku vuelve a esquivarlo, Li se apoya en su pie izquierdo y da una vuelta que termina en una patada directo al estómago de Ikku, el cual cae fuera del apartamento.

Luna se coloca en la puerta ya que Li estaba a punto de salir. Yo estaba ahí parada, no reaccionaba… no entendía qué estaba pasando…

"¡Por favor Xiao Lang¡No hagas algo estúpido!"

"Fuera de mi camino" dice Li de manera seria, pero estaba furioso… de alguna manera lo sabía, sus ojos lo decían…

Luna no se aparta y Li la empuja con el antebrazo, sale del apartamento.

Algunas chicas gritan. Entonces despierto de mi ensimismamiento y salgo corriendo. Había varias chicas mirando de manera amorosa a Li y algunos adultos y niños pequeños mirando de manera asustada a Ikku quien se levantaba.

Li toma el collar de Ikku. Luna parecía bastante preocupada. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

"Mira idiota… estás colmando mi paciencia, estos días no han sido nada buenos para mí y la cabeza está a punto de explotarme… no pienso aguantar que un imbécil como tú irrumpa en mi casa para golpearme por algo que hice o no hice, eres el primero en decirme que escuche las diferentes versiones antes de juzgar y eres el primero en romper tu palabra"

Ikku frunce el ceño, le da un golpe en el estómago y Li cae al suelo, va a patearlo.

"¡¡Ikku ya basta!!" le grito

Ikku me voltea a ver de inmediato.

"Por favor, ya basta… hablemos… y entremos"

Él aprieta su puño y gruñe, entra al apartamento de manera molesta y salvaje.

Suspiro. Me acerco a Li.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Parece que lo estoy?" susurra sin aire

Río nerviosamente y lo ayudo a levantar, entramos al apartamento.

Nos sentamos en la sala. Li se pone un pantalón de noche y una playera.

Todos estábamos callados.

"Esto… es… sorprendente" susurra Luna, todos le miramos

"¿El qué?" pregunta Ikku, su voz aún sonaba molesta

"Que jamás te había visto pelear ni enojarte así por una chica" dice Luna.

Ikku le mira sorprendido, y luego se sonroja, tapa su cara con ambas manos.

"Sí… bueno…"

"¿Eh?" susurro "no entiendo… ¿por qué se estaban peleando?"

"Por que el idiota de Miyazaki pensó que abusé de ti o algo así mientras estabas borracha" dice Li, parecía que sacaba humo de las orejas.

"¿Eh¿En serio?" miro a Ikku, él no dice nada "pero si… no pasó nada…"

"Yo creo que Ikku se sentirá más seguro si sabe la historia completa"

"Pues…" miro a Li, él frunce el ceño y suspira

"Pues pasó que… fui a la fiesta, invitado por unos amigos de Sakuto que conocí hace tiempo… después de una hora de haber llegado me topé con Kinomoto quien estaba bastante pasada de copas y lloraba porque mi ropa se había tomado su bebida"

"¿Qué¿En serio?" le pregunto… no pude ser tan estúpida.

"¿Parece que estoy mintiendo?" estaba bastante serio

Luna empieza a reír.

"¡Qué estupidez!" dice entre risas

Yo me sonrojo.

"Después cayó encima de una mesa y se enterró un vidrio, la llevé al baño a curarla, entonces le ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ella se negó diciendo que su hermano se iba a molestar con ella" ¡¡Mi hermano!!

"¡No le he hablado!" grito angustiada

"La tuve que traer aquí y en seguida se quedó dormida, entonces… no recuerdo nada de esta mañana"

"Pues en resumen… Li tuvo fiebre y le tuve que limpiar el sudor, aguantar a un Li muy idiota y cuidarlo en general" saltar partes embarazosas…

"Así que eso fue todo lo que pasó" susurra Ikku

Ambos asentimos. Ikku suspira.

"Qué alivio"

"Pero es malo dejar que la novia de alguien más duerma en casa de un chico" dice Luna

"No soy su novia" le explico.

"¿Todavía no?" pregunta Luna

Ikku le mira feo.

"Es lógico pensar que Ikku es inexperto en esto, ya que las chicas son las que se le declaran a él"

"Luna… ya es suficiente" dice Ikku, sonrojado

"¿En serio?" pregunto mirando a Ikku, él no dice nada

"Pero Xiao Lang también es bastante popular" dice Luna

"Genial" susurro

"No lo es" dice Ikku

"Bueno…" dice Li "¿para qué has venido, Luna?"

"Para verte, Xiao Lang" Li le mira feo "bueno… en realidad… vine para aclararte lo de Sakuto…" nos quedamos en silencio. Miro a Li quien no parecía inquieto "me enteré de que Ikku no quiso contarte nada sobre lo que pasó en realidad" mira feo a Ikku quien mira a otro lado "Sakuto jamás te engañó, Syaoran"

"No quiero hablar sobre eso… creo que ya quedó más que claro lo que pasó"

"No, no ha quedado claro" dice Luna

"No pienso escuchar más palabras sobre esto, por favor salgan de mi apartamento" se levanta de su sillón.

Ahora es el momento en el que puedo ayudar… en algo.

"¡Por favor, Syaoran!"

"¡He dicho que largo!" dice alzando la voz, se da la vuelta y yo le detengo de la muñeca, me mira de manera amenazante, pero yo no me inmuto, he recibido esas miradas de mi hermano y ya no me surten efecto.

"Si quieres seguir huyendo adelante pero si sigues así jamás podrás encontrar la felicidad, la cual piensas no conocer" le digo

"¿Tú qué sabes?"

"Tal vez no sepa nada y no deba meterme en esto, pero si puedo hacer algo para verte feliz, por lo menos un momento, lo haré y si eso es obligarte a escuchar también lo haré" le miro con determinación

"Suéltame"

"Tú querías saber la verdad Li y ahora que la tienes frente a ti no quieres escucharla… por que sabes que estabas equivocado, que Sakuto jamás te engañó" dice Ikku

Li le mira con furia. Yo suelto su mano y suspiro.

"No pienso prestarme más para esta farsa…" dice Ikku levantándose "no entiendo cómo mi hermana pudo llegar a amar tanto a este imbécil" sale del apartamento

"¡Ikku!" dice Luna, se levanta

Yo la detengo y sonrío.

"Yo iré con él" miro a Li con enfado "y más vale que escuches lo que Luna quiere decir sino yo te obligaré a escuchar" le señalo y salgo corriendo

Ikku apretaba el botón del ascensor con furia, el mismo no llegaba, gruñe y empieza a bajar por las escaleras, yo le sigo, intento alcanzarle, pero era demasiado rápido.

Entonces escucho un golpe y varias maldiciones, acelero el paso y veo a Ikku recargado en la pared, miraba al suelo.

"Ikku…" susurro

Él ríe un poco de manera irónica.

"Debes pensar que soy un idiota… corriendo de esa manera… huyendo"

No respondo, no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo.

"Huyendo de mi pasado…" dice y se sienta, sus hombros empiezan a subir y bajar.

"¿Ikku?" susurro y me acerco a él "¿estás…?"

"Desde la muerte de Sakuto me siento así… empecé a comportarme de este modo… nunca lloré… nunca lo hice y ahora…"

Le tomo el rostro y lo alzo, lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas, él aleja la mirada.

"Soy un hombre… no debería llorar… menos frente a una mujer… y mucho menos frente a la mujer que quiero"

Mi corazón da un brinco. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

"¿Ikku…?" Me mira a los ojos y desvía la mirada.

"N-No sé… lo siento… creo que… olvídalo" susurra, se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas, le tomo la mano, él me mira.

"¿Qué… quisiste decir?"

"E… tengo que… irme" se suelta y se aleja corriendo.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Primero lo de Li y ahora… Ikku…

Rasco fuertemente mi cabeza.

"¡¡No entiendo nada!!" grito al cielo como si una respuesta fuera a caer de ahí, suspiro y me regreso lentamente.

Llego al apartamento de Li.

"Genial… está cerrado" susurro para mí misma y me siento frente a la puerta

No entiendo qué demonios está pasando… primero Li me besa… por cierto… fue mi primer beso real…

Me sonrojo con fuerza me tapo la cara.

¡Estúpida Sakura, no pienses en esas cosas!

De repente mi cuerpo cae hacia atrás y mi cabeza golpea el suelo con fuerza, cierro los ojos con fuerza.

"Qué dolor" susurro y abro un ojo, Li y Luna me miraban con curiosidad

"¿Qué rayos haces ahí tirada?" pregunta Li

"No lo sé, tal vez estoy aquí porque pensé que es una forma original de entrar a una casa" le digo sarcásticamente y él alza una ceja

"Me tengo que ir" dice Luna mirando a Li, me mira y se inclina un poco "fue un placer conocerte Kinomoto"

Yo sonrío un poco y ella sale del apartamento, se aleja.

"¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo ahí tirada?"

Yo no respondo y me levanto lentamente.

"¿Por qué regresaste?" pregunta de manera agresiva

¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

"Vine por mis cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" pregunta él "no llevabas mochila"

"Por mi ropa" me señalo a mí misma mirándole feo, entro a su habitación y escucho que él cierra la puerta principal, no encuentro mi ropa por ningún lado… "¿dónde está mi ropa?" susurro más para mí misma

"La metí a lavar, estaba bastante sucia" me responde, su voz casi en mi oído, yo grito y le lanzo un golpe, el cual él detiene con una mano "vuelve a hacer eso y te golpeo de verdad"

"¡Pues tú no vuelvas a hablarme cerca del oído!… soy muy sensible ahí" susurro la última parte "Y… ¿cuándo la tendrías lista?"

"Debe estarse secando… así que… una media hora… creo"

"Bien… esperaré"

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Puede esperar…" salgo de la habitación y me siento en la sala

Él se sienta frente a mí.

El silencio era bastante incómodo pero ambos teníamos muchas cosas en las que pensar, demasiadas.

Por ejemplo… ese beso…

Agito la cabeza con fuerza, miro a Li, él miraba sus manos con esa expresión que usa siempre que está pensando en Sakuto y la misma mirada que me prohíbe hablarle.

Me pregunto cómo se sentirá al respecto de lo de Sakuto y… ¿hasta dónde le habrá contado Luna?

Frunzo el ceño.

¡Ya empezaste con tus cosas Sakura, no respetas la privacidad de los demás!

Yo le miro de nuevo, ahora él me miraba como si fuera un objeto de otro planeta. Siento mi cara arder.

"Emm…" empiezo

"¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer en lo que esperas?" me interrumpe y se levanta rápidamente de su asiento

"E… no… pero Li, yo…"

"Bien, no importa" vuelve a interrumpirme y sale de la sala, hacia la cocina.

¿Qué le pasa? Actúa como si yo fuera a decirle algo terrible.

Escucho algo romperse, me levanto y me apresuro a la cocina. Li estaba en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de un plato y un vaso, diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

Me acerco y me hinco junto a él, empiezo a ayudarle.

"Deberías tener más cuidado" le digo

"No te diré gracias por ese consejo tan inútil"

No digo nada, no pienso discutir con él.

"Puedo hacerlo yo solo, soy bastante capaz"

"Pues para haber tirado esto, pienso que no lo eres"

Siento su mirada en mí, pero no volteo a verle, murmura algo y sigue recogiendo.

Miro algo rojo en el suelo, coloco mi dedo y lo acerco, era sangre, volteo a verlo, su dedo índice de la mano derecha estaba cortado.

"Te lastimaste"

"No es grave, con una curita bas----"

Lo siguiente lo hice sin pensar, tomé su mano y metí su dedo a mi boca.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" me grita y me empuja.

Yo me golpeo la espalda contra una encimera y un líquido cae sobre mí, estaba caliente, aunque no demasiado.

Yo grito con fuerza e intento pararme, me golpeo contra una pequeña parte que estaba salida de la encimera y me tomo la cabeza con fuerza, escondo mi cara, lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, dolía mucho… más la quemada…

Entonces Li empieza a reír con fuerza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran**

En cuanto se golpea la cabeza y la esconde no lo aguanto más y empiezo a reír con fuerza. No pude evitarlo… además me hacía falta, después de esas noticias…

Entonces miro a Kinomoto quien se había levantado.

"Era… lo que… me faltaba… gracias…" le digo sin dejar de reír

Alza su mirada y mi risa se apaga, lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, mi playera estaba toda café y la piel que quedaba descubierta por la playera estaba muy roja.

"M-Mi playera…" susurro.

¡¿Qué acabo de decir¡¿Es más importante la playera?!

"Me alegro que te de gracia lo que me pasó… y toma" se quita la playera y queda en sostén, la mayoría de su piel estaba roja, demasiado roja "ahí está tu playera, lamento haberla ensuciado" sale de la cocina y entra a mi cuarto, sale con su uniforme, todavía mojado, se pone la camisa, todavía lloraba bastante.

Reacciono cuando ella abre la puerta principal, me levanto rápidamente.

"¡Kinomoto, espera!" pero ella cierra la puerta

Paso una mano por mi cara.

¿Estás bien¡Eso era lo que tenía que haber preguntado!

¡Eres un idiota Li! Pero eso era lo que querías¿no? Que rompieran su relación… pues ahora la habían roto por todos los lados posibles.

Suspiro y tiro la playera a la basura, recojo todos los demás pedazos de vidrio y los tiro a la basura, limpio el desastre de café y arreglo toda la cocina, me preparo una taza de chocolate caliente y me siento en la sala, me tomo el chocolate y me acuesto en la oscuridad.

No podía quitármela de la cabeza… era como si… todo empezara de nuevo… como si me volviera a enamorar de ella… pero esta vez… en una forma diferente.

"Ahh… Sakuto" susurro

Como me había aliviado el saber que nunca me engañó… aunque fue mi culpa que haya muerto…

"Perdóname" y por primera vez, lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de mis ojos, silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas, calientes y ligeramente saladas.

Por fin… un peso era liberado de mí, pero dolía tanto…

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Los siguientes días, Kinomoto no se presentó a la escuela, por alguna razón, todos me echaban la culpa, lo cual sabía que era cierto, esas quemaduras no habían sido leves… yo sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

En general todo estuvo calmado, las clases fueron aburridas y tediosas, ya que los preparativos para el festival eran lo principal, nadie hacía caso a lo que pasaba, solo les gustó la noticia sobre un pequeño viaje que haríamos, jamás nos dijeron a dónde… pero pronto se olvidó, el festival se acercaba cada vez más, así como la fiesta de Eriol y yo estaba más feliz que nunca.

En fin, llegó el día del festival, llegué como siempre y la mayoría de los puestos exteriores ya estaban hechos, casi terminados.

"Qué dedicación" susurro

"¡Buenos días, Li amigo!" me dice un chico… el cual… parezco conocer… "hoy también pareces estar de buen humor"

"Emm… sí" él ríe por mi cara y se va.

"Hola Li" dicen unas chicas, yo les miro y ellas me saludan coquetamente y se alejan riendo.

¡Hey¡Ni siquiera van en esta escuela!

Últimamente la gente se me acerca amigablemente, sin temer a nada de lo que yo les pueda llegar a decir, me pregunto si se debe a que ESE peso fue levantado de mis hombros.

"Hola Syaoran" dice Eriol sonriendo desde el interior del salón, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y tenía puesto un traje color azul marino con una corbata amatista.

"Hey" solo respondo

"Buenos días Li" dice un chico, yo asiento

"Buenos días, Li-san" dicen algunas chicas sonrientes, les miro y asiento levemente, ellas ríen y platican entre sí

"No entiendo… estos días han sido muy raros, todos me saludan como si… fuésemos amigos o algo así"

Eriol ríe.

"Syaoran, tu aura ha mejorado bastante, por eso la gente se te acerca" le miro raro, prefiero que Eriol no me explique nada

"Hey Hiiragizawa, tan guapo como siempre" dice una voz

Volteo, Miyazaki tenía el cabello levantado con pasadores, parecía que hubiese explotado, pero a él le quedaba de maravilla, lo demás estaba relamido, tenía un traje blanco que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

"Igual que tú Miyazaki" dice Eriol y ambos sonríen complacidos

"Vamos Li, te toca" dice una chica al mismo tiempo que otra sacaba a uno de los otros hosts.

Me dieron un traje completamente negro con una corbata verde y me indicaron que fuera a cambiarme, vi que peinaban a otro chico y a una chica.

Entro al baño y me visto, de alguna manera no me gustaba como se me veía, salgo del baño y las chicas me miran de una manera extraña, la cual no me gusta nada, entro rápido a mi salón y una chica me sienta.

"Veamos…" susurra "¡Maia!" grita

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta otra chica de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules, estaba peinada de manera extravagante con algunas perlas, falsas claro, en el cabello y un vestido azul claro remarcaba su cuerpo, era linda, iba a ser un éxito, lo sabía, tal vez la mejor…

"¿Dónde está esa cera?"

"Espera" la chica sale, la que me peinaba empieza a jugar con mi cabello mientras espera, lo cual empieza a desesperarme, ODIO que toquen mi cabello… pero debo resistir…

La chica se empieza a tardar y mi paciencia se iba, entonces levanto una mano y tomo la suya, la aparto de mis cabellos.

"Ya basta… sólo tócalo cuando lo vayas a peinar… nada más" le digo, ella asiente

Entonces la otra chica aparece.

"Lo siento, me topé con algunas molestias" dice algo sonrojada y le da un pequeño frasco.

Peinarme tardó… fácil… una media hora o tres cuartos de hora. Mi cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, todo hacia atrás, mis ojos resaltaban más… por lo menos hizo un buen trabajo.

Me levanto de mi silla y salgo de atrás de la cortina, todos me miran. Odio esto… gruño un poco y algo de color sube a mis mejillas.

"Wow… te ves guapísimo" dice Eriol sonriente

"De ti lo tomaré como un insulto"

Él ríe.

"¡¡Eriol!!" dice una voz aguda y alguien corre y abraza a Eriol, Daidouji se separa de él, se veía bastante bien, tenía una tiara en la cabeza con arreglos blancos, su cabello totalmente rizado y brillante y su traje de sirvienta, tipo francesa, era color negro, la falda demasiado corta, debería añadir "¡te ves… increíble, galante, guapísimo!"

"Gracias, tú te ves… tápate" dice él seriamente y ella ríe, lo besa en los labios, yo niego la cabeza y yo me muevo, alguien cae al suelo, era Nogahara, su vestido era igual que el de Daidouji, se veía bastante bien, tenía un poco de maquillaje aplicado en su rostro.

"¡Syaoran, te ves increíble!" me dice Nogahara

"Gracias… supongo… y es Li" le digo bastante molesto

"¡Tomoyo-chan!" dice Miyazaki y abraza a Daidouji "¡pareces una muñequita…!"

"¡Hey!" Eriol se la arrebata, a ella le aparece una gota en la nuca.

"Y… ¿dónde está…?" Miyazaki mira alrededor con curiosidad. Yo hago lo mismo, por alguna razón quise hacerlo

"Sakura está en la enfermería"

"¡¿Está bien?!" pregunta él

Ella asiente.

"Sólo está dando su justificante médico y fue para una revisión"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Quemaduras…" responde ella

"¡Iré a verla!" dice Miyazaki y antes que alguien pudiera decirle algo, sale corriendo.

"Mmm… aunque me pregunto cómo se las habrá hecho… le pregunté pero sólo me sonrió, me dijo que iba a la enfermería y que no me preocupase" susurra Daidouji de manera sospechosa

Yo miro hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué no le habrá dicho que fue mi culpa?

"¡Escuchen todos!" dice nuestro jefe de clase, el cual también era un host "pronto empezarán a llegar los invitados, quiero que los que no sean host ayuden a arreglar todo, tiene que estar listo dentro de media hora" todos asienten y empiezan el trabajo

"Bueno, yo también tengo que irme… tengo que maquillar a Sakura y dejarla hermosa" dice Daidouji riendo, besa a Eriol, me agita la mano y sale corriendo.

"Esto me pica" susurra Akio saliendo del 'cambiador', tenía un traje negro con corbata blanca.

La media hora pasó y nos indicaron a los hosts que nos metiéramos entre las cortinas que habían puesto, que yo llamo 'cambiador'.

Después de un tiempo se empieza a escuchar a la gente que llega.

"Me está dando calor" susurra Miyazaki quien ya había vuelto

"Pues no eres el único" dice Eriol

"Y apesta" dice otro chico

Aparece la cara de una chica de entre las cortinas.

"Te pidieron, Akio" dice sonriente, Akio sale casi corriendo

Y así empezaron a pedir a todos, o quedé al final, junto con Miyazaki.

"Miyazaki" y él sale lentamente

Yo suspiro, ahora sólo quedaba yo.

"Li" dice una chica asomándose, yo me levanto y salgo, le sigo.

Me quedo parado ahí, una gota cae desde mi nuca. Había como siete mesas y demasiadas chicas alrededor de ellas, me ven y sonríen, agitan las manos.

"Lo siento, nos tardamos porque no podíamos decidirnos quién iba primero, así que juntamos a las que llegaron al principio" dice la chica que me llamó "ese es tu lugar" señala una silla que volaba sobre las cabezas de las chicas quienes se peleaban por saber dónde me iba a sentar yo.

"Etto… disculpen" dice una voz conocida, todos voltean, me incluyo. Por un momento me quedé sin aliento. Era Kinomoto quien traía el traje de sirvienta puesto era de color rosa, su cabello caía en capas con rizos al final, la tiara estaba enredada por sus mismos cabellos, el fleco le caía sobre sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales brillaban más debido a su maquillaje y su cara era… hermosa… traía patines y dos charolas, una en cada mano, se acerca patinando a la mesa donde estaba Eriol, le sonríe y él le guiña un ojo, deja galletas en el centro, en cada mesa deja galletas.

Llega con Miyazaki quien se levanta, atónito, le detiene del brazo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta, ella sonríe gentilmente y deja una canasta de galletas en sus manos, sigue su recorrido, llega a mis mesas y deja varias canastas de galletas, junta las charolas y las coloca debajo de su hombro con algo de dolor, me mira fríamente y saca algo de su mandil, era una bolsa con algo adentro, se me acerca y me lo coloca con fuerza en el pecho.

"¿Debería decir gracias?" pregunta ella mirándome con ira

"E… yo…" se da la media vuelta, sonríe a la chica, me mira de nuevo y sale de ahí, se escuchan silbidos en los pasillos y luego un golpe y varios gritos.

Supondré que está bastante enfadada, claro, eso era lo que quería… pero… ¿por qué no me siento feliz por eso?

Una chica me jala y me sienta en la silla, la cual había dejado de moverse, las que estaban más cerca de mí, me empiezan a tocar y a hablarme, las demás les discutían.

Me siento como animal y yo siendo la presa… rodeado… miro a Eriol quien también me miraba, ríe y alza el dedo gordo, yo le miro de manera asesina y miro a las chicas.

Pasaron… tres horas… y por fin nos dieron un descanso cambiando a las chicas, quienes también iban a ser host… algunas, claro está. Yo salgo del salón, Eriol, Akio y Miyazaki me siguen.

"Por fin" susurro, mi traje era un desastre… ya que llegó un punto en el que casi me desvisten

"Vaya Syaoran, parece que te fue bastante mal"

"Tuve que cubrir mi cara para que no la babearan" le digo con repugnancia, Akio me mira con asco "esto no es lo mío"

"Pero tú con sólo estar ahí sentado y tocar un poco a alguna chica, se vuelven locas" dice Miyazaki "aunque no hagas nada, tienes ese… no sé qué, todos los chicos buscan aunque sea un poco y tú tienes todo lo que ellos no tienen" no respondo.

"Pero tu cabello quedó perfecto" dice Eriol

"Sabes que odio que me toquen el cabello"

"Incluso Sakuto no podía tocarlo demasiado" dice él sonriente

"Me desespera tanto…" susurro recordando el sentimiento que me da cuando me tocan el cabello

"Vamos al salón de las chicas a tomar algo" dice Eriol

"¡Excelente idea, Hiiragizawa!" dice Miyazaki abrazándole de los hombros

"A que sí" responde él y ambos ríen. Empiezo a pensar que Eriol pierde más de la cordura que le quedaba…

Empezamos a caminar hacia el salón de las chicas. Todos nos volteaban a ver, tanto chicas como chicos. Odio llamar tanto la atención.

Llegamos por fin, había bastante movimiento y más porque las chicas llevaban patines.

"Iré al baño" dice Miyazaki y se aleja.

Entramos.

"¡Hey, los chicos del host club vienen a visitarnos!" dice una chica

Todas las chicas que actualmente estaban ahí voltean a vernos.

"¡Bienvenidos, amos!" dicen las chicas inclinándose desde sus lugares

Creo que me iré.

Eriol coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, viendo mis intenciones y me empuja hacia dentro, una chica con patines golpea mi pecho y yo la detengo antes de que caiga, ella alza la mirada. Su cabello era violeta, debajo de los hombros y sus ojos turquesa, era bastante delgada.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto

Ella se sonroja fuertemente y empieza a abrir y cerrar la boca como pescado.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" le pregunto a los chicos, ellos se encogen de hombros.

Entonces siento las manos de la chica en mi pecho, el cual empieza a recorrerlo con las mismas.

La suelto rápidamente y ella casi cae, le tomo de una mano para impedir que caiga.

"G-Gracias" dice apenada

"De nada…" le miro sospechosamente

"Su saco… señor" escucho una voz forzada a mi lado, volteo. Kinomoto tenía una mano estirada hacia mí y miraba a otro lado, un pequeño tinte en sus mejillas.

Me quito el saco y se lo doy con delicadeza, ella se aleja patinando con habilidad y rapidez, regresa después de unos segundos y me pega algo en la camisa, era una calcomanía.

"Con eso le daré su saco" dice

"¡Kinomoto-chan!" dicen unos chicos alzando la mano

"¡Hai!" dice ella sonriendo, se acerca a unos chicos, ellos le susurran algo al oído y ella asiente, otro de ellos le indica que se acerque, lo hace y él le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y otro le da una nalgada.

¡¿Qué demonios se creen esos… imbéciles?!

Kinomoto ríe levantándose, entonces empieza a patinar y la silla del tipo que le mordió el lóbulo se hace para el frente y él golpea la mesa con fuerza, la cual se levanta y golpea al que le dio la nalgada en la barbilla con fuerza, ambos tirados en el suelo, quejándose, los otros amigos miraban a Kinomoto atónitos.

"Jamás vuelvan a intentar algo así" les dice ella, se acerca a otra mesa, les dice algo y regresa con los otros dos, les vierte dos tazas de café en la cabeza, ambos gritan con fuerza.

"¡¡Maldita perra, barata!!"

"Oh, no" dice Kinomoto y se inclina, le toma la cara a uno y la acerca a la de ella "la mordida al lóbulo fueron 1000 yenes y la nalgada…" voltea a ver al otro "800 yenes" se levanta y escribe algo "oh… un café son 300 yenes, el otro es gratis" arranca la hoja y se la pega a uno en la frente "por favor, pasen a pagar a la caja, sino lo hacen, los de seguridad los obligarán… por favor regresen" se inclina y se aleja hacia otra mesa.

Los tipos estaban bastante avergonzados.

"Se lo merecen" susurro

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Eriol en mi oído, yo grito y me alejo, me mira sospechosamente

"Por que…"

"Por favor, pasen a su mesa" dice otra chica en patines, nos lleva a la mesa en donde estaban los tipos que habían molestado a Kinomoto, ella limpiaba la mesa y el suelo, Anigawa arreglaba la mesa y las sillas, nos sentamos.

Me inclino hacia Kinomoto.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto, ella no responde, le tomo la mano con la que limpiaba "¿estás bien?" le vuelvo a preguntar

¡¡¡PASS!!! Fue el sonido que se produjo al contacto de la mano de Kinomoto con mi mejilla. Suelto su mano y no me muevo. Podía sentir las miradas sobre mí y todo estaba en silencio.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" me susurra al oído y la escucho alejarse.

Maldita zorra… yo preocupándome por ella… tallo mi mejilla y me volteo hacia la mesa.

"Dejen de mirarme" les digo a Eriol y a Akio e inmediatamente voltean a otro lado

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta humillación y desesperación, odiaba sentirme así…

"Ya llegué" dice Miyazaki sentándose y mira alrededor "¿por qué todos miran a Li?" me mira.

Gruño, me levanto y salgo de ahí.

Entro al baño y me miro al espejo, la mano de Kinomoto había quedado marcada en mi mejilla, maldigo por lo bajo y me mojo la cara.

Entran unos tipos al baño, sólo me miran un instante, parecen no reconocerme.

"¿Quién era esa chica?" pregunta uno de ellos (1)

"¿Qué chica?" pregunta otro (2)

"La chica del grupo de las sirvientas y los genios…" (1)

"Oh, dices la que nos llevó galletas y café a nuestro salón" dice otro (3)

"Esa misma" (1)

"Ah… ella… creo que es la que siempre está con Li… Kimonoto… creo" (2)

"¡¿Es la que siempre está con Li?!" (1) (3)

"Sí, la reconozco por sus ojos, no todos tienen ese color de ojos" (2)

"Se llama Kinomoto Sakura, pero se comporta como chico" (3)

"Pero hay que admitir que se ve bastante bien con ese atuendo… tiene buen cuerpo" (2)

Los tres ríen.

"Hey, cuidado, que ella es la chica de Li" (3)

"Pero es extraño… Li es una persona que es inalcanzable para la mayoría de las chicas y con esta… lo he visto hasta reír" (1)

Los otros dos asienten, se lavan las manos, sin prestarme mucha atención y salen.

Soy terrible… escuchando una conversación que no me incumbe…

Suspiro y me miro al espejo, mi mejilla estaba roja, bastante roja.

"Todavía me pregunto si esa chica es humana" me seco la cara y salgo del baño.

"Hey Li" me dice el jefe de mi grupo "estamos a punto de reanudar el de los chicos¿podrías llamar a los que puedas?"

"De acuerdo"

"Gracias" me da una palmada en el hombro y me sale una vena en la frente.

¿Por qué diablos todos están tan amistosos conmigo? Odio esto…

Regreso al salón de Kinomoto. Entro y veo a los chicos charlando con Daidouji, Nogahara, Anigawa y Kinomoto.

"Syaoran" dice Eriol sonriente

Le miro con indiferencia.

"Parece ser que volveremos a empezar nosotros" señalo a la puerta

"Oh…" dice Akio

"¡No!" dice Miyazaki

Yo ruedo los ojos.

"¡Syao-kun!" Nogahara me abraza por la espalda "no te he visto en tanto tiempo… te he extrañado"

"¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?" le pregunto

"¡Por supuesto, lo que sea!" me suelta y yo volteo a verla, le doy mi calcomanía

"¿Podrías ir por mi saco?" le digo

"Pero… yo no fui quien te atendió…"

"Por favor" le sonrío.

Todas las chicas presentes se sonrojan con fuerza.

"¡P-P-Por supuesto!" se aleja corriendo

"Uu… Syaoran acaba de seducir a Nogahara" dice Eriol en tono de burla

Siento el calor subir a mi rostro. Nogahara regresa con mi saco, yo lo tomo y le agradezco.

Salgo del salón y llego al mío, estaban arreglando todo.

"Li, has llegado"

"Eriol, Miyazaki y Akio están en camino" él asiente y sigue acomodando las cosas

Me coloco mi saco y arreglo mi ropa. Por fin llegan todos. Habían quitado algunas mesas y sillas y habían puesto un pequeño podio, las chicas empiezan a entrar.

Una chica sube al podio.

"Ha llegado el tiempo de la subasta" todas las chicas ríen "pueden ofrecer lo que sea, incluyendo dinero, objetos, cupones… en fin… lo que sea por el amor de su vida, por ser escoltadas todo el día de hoy e incluso una cita el día de mañana con esa persona"

Todas gritan. Odio esto… siento como si fuera un vil objeto, siendo subastado, suspiro.

Empiezan a llamar a todos, a Eriol se lo lleva Daidouji, quien ofrece una variedad de ropa tanto para los chicos como para las chicas. A Akio se lo lleva Anigawa, por error, quien ofrece 1000 yenes. Con Miyazaki estuvo más reñido, tardó como tres cuartos de hora en decidirse y al final se lo lleva una chica bastante guapa por un reloj de plata Bvlgari…

"Y ahora… el más codiciado de todos… ¡Li Syaoran!" el jefe de grupo de empuja al escenario… juro que si me vuelve a tocar le parto la cara, todas las chicas gritan con fuerza.

¿Cómo fui a prestarme a esto?

"Y Li… ¿con cuánto empezamos?" me pregunta y me pasa el micrófono

Me quedo pensativo… algo difícil… para que nadie me escoja…

"Recuerda que no puede ser algo imposible ni muy difícil"

"Ya sé" todas gritan al escuchar mi voz… cómo odio esto… "entonces que sean 10000 yenes… ¿te parece justo?" (son como 100 dólares)

"Emmm… no sé si…"

Varias chicas alzan la mano.

"Parece que sí" dice ella sonriente. Y así empezó mi subasta.

Incluso una mujer mayor ofreció algo por mí. Paseo mi mirada por ahí. Kinomoto estaba parada entre la multitud, parecía aburrida y molesta, nuestras miradas se cruzan, ella parece sorprendida

"¡Ofrezco 100000 yenes!" grita alguien de entre la multitud, todos voltean a ver, pero nadie parece alzar la mano, hasta que alguien grita y se alzan dos manos, todos volteamos.

Kinomoto tenía las manos alzadas.

"¡Vendido a la chica linda!" dice la subastadora

Kinomoto mira alrededor confundida.

¿Vendido¿Acaso soy un objeto con precio?

"Ahora¿puede venir a reclamar su premio?"

Yo le miro, ella voltea a ver a Daidouji como si fuera a matarla, ella y Nogahara la empujan al frente y ella se limpia el uniforme, tenía una mancha enorme de color café encima…

Sube al podio y mira a la chica.

"Gracias… cuidaré bien de él" dice sonriente

Pues por su mirada… no lo parece.

"Vamos Syao-pyon" dice, se acerca a mí, toma mi corbata y me jala con fuerza, bajamos hacia la multitud, todos nos miraban, ella todavía sonreía, salimos del salón y ella mira a Daidouji con odio, quien mira a Eriol y él sonríe.

Seguimos caminando, me suelta la corbata y yo por fin puedo enderezarme, sigue caminando, yo la sigo, llegamos al patio, ella se sienta debajo de un cerezo, seria y pensativa, yo sólo la miro. Entonces ella lanza un grito frustrado, yo me asusto.

"¡¡Maldita sea esa Tomoyo!!" grita "¡¡ni siquiera puedo pagar eso con mis ahorros!!" me mira y se tapa la cara "¡y no quiero gastarlos en algo así!" me señala, frunzo el ceño.

¿Qué rayos quiso decir?

"No es que a mí me gustara mucho que me hayas escogido"

"Bueno… da igual… puedes irte… haz lo que quieras…"

"Emm…"

"No, espera" me interrumpe, odio que me interrumpan… y que toquen mi cabello "como me han obligado a pagar tanto por ti… por lo menos invítame a comer algo y acompáñame a cambiarme de ropa"

"Hey, no es mi culpa que tengas que pagar"

"Claro que es tu culpa… si no fueras tan… 'popular' no habría pasado esto… por lo menos hubiera tenido que pagar… no sé… 100 yenes…"

"Hey, tampoco soy tan barato"

"Vamos primero a mi casa, está cerca… caminando a 15 minutos" dice ignorándome por completo, se levanta y se sacude el pasto de la falsa

Ruedo los ojos. No puede ser.

Vamos caminando por las calles y todos nos miraban extraño… claro¿quién iría vestida de sirvienta en las calles?

"Ve a ese chico… es guapísimo, debe ser un host, lo digo por su porte, tan elegante… pero la chica con la que está… ¿no es una sirvienta¿Puede acaso una pagar a un host?"

"Pero es bastante guapa también, aunque parece malhumorada"

Miro de reojo a las chicas.

"¡¡KYAAA¡Nos mira!"

Suspiro. Kinomoto se detiene y me tapa la boca, yo también me detengo.

"No me vuelvas a soplar en el oído" me dice bastante molesta y quita la mano de mi boca, sigue caminando

"Pero si yo no te soplé…"

"Como sea… soy muy sensible ahí… así que no vuelvas a hacer algo así" le miro de manera asesina "no me mires así… después de todo es tu culpa que vaya a gastar todos mis ahorros y llegue a deberle a mucha gente"

Seguimos caminando. Ninguno hablaba, yo no me atrevía a hacerlo debido a la tensión del aire.

"Llegamos" se detiene frente a una casa pequeña de color amarillo, era linda. Abre la reja "cierra cuando entres" cierro la reja, ella saca unas llaves y abre "ya regresé"

Se escuchan unos pasos desde arriba y otros abajo.

"Bienvenida, hija" dice un hombre de cabello marrón con ojos café oscuro, de lentes y mirada gentil, parecía secar un plato "te ves muy bien en eso"

Ella sonríe a su padre, parece alguien gentil.

"Oh… y traes un amigo" se acerca a nosotros

"Emmm… no exactamente" dice ella son una gota en la nuca "él es Li Syaoran, mi senpai" (alguien de grado superior al tuyo)

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Kinomoto Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura" se inclina y yo hago lo mismo "espero que mi hija no le haya causado problemas"

Ella me mira, yo sonrío.

"En absoluto"

"¿Ya llegó el monstruo?" pregunta una voz, por el pasillo aparece un chico alto de cabello carbón y ojos como el señor Kinomoto, era bastante alto, mi misma estatura.

El chico me mira de manera sospechosa.

"¿Quién es él?" me señala

"Él es Li Syaoran, el senpai de Sakura"

"Mmm…" me mira de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, mira a Kinomoto "¡¿por qué demonios estás vestida como sirvienta?!"

"Se supone que soy una" dice Kinomoto y le saca la lengua al chico

"¡¿Acaso _éste_ te hizo vestirte así?!" me señala

¡¿Éste?! Kinomoto ríe.

"Por supuesto que no Touya, deja de decir tonterías, hoy hubo festival… les dije a ambos, pero no pudieron asistir por sus trabajos… vine a cambiarme" se aleja por el pasillo y sube unas escaleras.

"Oh, ya veo…" dice el señor Kinomoto "van a una cita"

"Eh… pues…"

"¡¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!!!" grita el chico "¡¡jamás escuché sobre esto¡¡Sakura no puede tener novio, nunca, jamás!!"

"Vamos, Touya, Sakura ya es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir con quién sale y con quién no, no necesita que su hermano siempre la esté cuidando" el padre de Kinomoto no dejaba de sonreír ni por un segundo… ¿no le dolerá?

"¡Pero ella es un… monstruo!"

"¡¡Escuché eso!!" grita Kinomoto desde arriba

"¡¡¿A quién le pediste permiso para salir con un chico?!!" grita el chico subiendo las escaleras, se escuchan gritos y golpes desde arriba.

El padre de Kinomoto ríe y yo le miro.

"Perdona a Touya, es bastante celoso cuando se trata de Sakura, se ve que eres de una familia bastante educada y unida… lamento esta escena"

"E-En a-absoluto" sonrío de manera falsa, aunque me sale bastante bien, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Se escucha un ¡¡¡BANG!!, un grito y pisadas. Kinomoto aparece, con el mismo peinado y la ropa que le compré.

"Tal vez no venga a dormir" dice sonriendo a su padre

"De acuerdo" el padre sonríe "la próxima vez puedes invitar a Li-san a cenar, también puedes invitar a sus padres"

"Vivo solo" contesto seriamente

"Oh… lo siento"

"No se preocupe, mi familia no es tan unida como usted cree… pero ustedes sí lo parecen, espero que lo conserven" Kinomoto y su padre me miran confundidos y luego el padre sonríe.

"De acuerdo, puedes venir a cenar tú solo, Li-san"

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que sea apropiado y por favor no me llame Li-san… me siento viejo" el hombre ríe, tenía una sonrisa muy cálida¿es esta la sonrisa de un padre? Qué bien se siente

"De acuerdo, Li-kun"

"Esperaré afuera" dice Kinomoto y sale antes de que yo pueda decir algo

"Creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya"

"Eso creo también" me inclino y me acerco a la puerta "¡Ah, Li-kun!" volteo a verle, él se acerca a mí "por favor cuida bien de Sakura, últimamente ha estado de mal humor y ella siempre está sonriendo, sé que ella te aprecia, porque antes me hablaba de ti con una gran sonrisa, por favor cuida de ella, apenas se repone de una gran herida"

"¿Una gran herida?" él sólo me sonríe de manera cálida

"Vamos, no quieres hacer esperar a la dama" me empuja "diviértanse"

Bajo los escalones de su casa y escucho que la puerta se cierra.

"Te tardaste" dice enojada

"Vamos" abre la reja y salimos "tu padre me dijo que has estado de mal humor"

"Oh… ¿preocupado¿Curioso?"

"Olvídalo… no tengo energía como para pelear contigo¿adónde quieres ir antes de pasar a la fiesta?"

"Emm…" se queda pensativa

"Estaba pensando en pasar primero a la escuela por nuestras cosas"

"Buena idea"

"Lo sé" me mira feo.

Llegamos a la escuela, primero fuimos al salón de Kinomoto, todos estaban levantando las cosas.

"¡Tomoyo!" Kinomoto se acerca a Daidouji y yo le alzo la mano a Eriol quien sonríe, arreglaba unas sillas y Daidouji unas mesas "déjame ayudarte" toma la mesa del otro lado

"No, Sakura, tú estás herida… tienes esas quemaduras"

"No son tan graves"

"He dicho que no… mejor deja que Li te acompañe a algún lugar a relajarte"

"Es cierto… Tomoyo" le mira de manera asesina "¡¿cómo demonios voy a pagar 100000 yenes?!"

"Oh… no te preocupes, yo ya los he pagado…" Kinomoto y yo le miramos confundidos "después de todo… fui yo la que ofreció esa cantidad y la que te tiró café encima" ríe un poco

"Entonces" Kinomoto le toma de las manos "¡prometo pagarte, Tomoyo!"

"No es necesario" a Daidouji le sale una gota en la nuca

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!"

"P-Pues… si… si eso deseas"

"¡¡Lo haré, lo prometo!!" dice sonriente "bueno… nos vemos en la fiesta"

"Entonces, Sakura… por lo menos haz algo por mí" dice Daidouji con preocupación, me mira y jala a Kinomoto, le dice algo al oído.

Kinomoto se separa y le mira sorprendida.

"Prométeme que lo harás… que lo intentarás…" Kinomoto sonríe con amabilidad y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Daidouji

"Lo haré, Tomoyo"

Daidouji sonríe felizmente.

"Entonces nos vemos ahí" dice ella, Kinomoto asiente y camina hacia mí

"Vamos a tu salón" se aleja por el pasillo, todos le miraban, suspiro y le sigo.

Llegamos a mi salón, todos arreglaban las cosas.

"Hey, Li… ¿por qué regresaste?" pregunta un chico

"Por mis cosas, odio estar vestido en esto"

El chico ríe.

Tomo mis cosas.

"Entonces nos vemos" digo y todos asienten

Nos alejamos por el pasillo, me detengo frente al baño.

"Me cambiaré, espera aquí" entro y saco mi ropa, la que iba a llevarme a la fiesta, eran unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de diferentes partes, una playera manga larga negra con algunas letras sin importancia y una camisa de cuadros verdes, mis tennis eran unos vans de militar, me miro al espejo, me mojo el cabello y paso una mano por él, en sentido contrario al que estaba peinado y ese peinado perfecto se va, mechones de cabello caen sobre mis ojos, sonrío. Eso está mejor.

Agito la cabeza y gotas salen de mi cabello, ahora estaba más despeinado.

Salgo del baño, Kinomoto estaba balanceando su mochila y murmurando una canción, mientras sonreía, la mayoría le miraban raro y yo hago lo mismo.

"Hey" le toco el hombro

"¡¡¡YAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!" grita y golpea mi cara con la mochila, caigo al suelo "uuppss…" susurra

"S-Serás…"

"¡Es tu culpa por aparecerte de esa manera detrás de mí!" grita señalándome "siempre haces lo mismo"

"Si piensas que me voy a disculpar te equivocas…" me levanto y me limpio "vámonos"

"Ohhh…" dice y me mira de diferentes ángulos, le miro con una gota en la nuca y una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué?"

"El Li de siempre ha vuelto" dice sonriente

¿Ahora qué le pasa? Antes estaba de mal humor

"En serio… jamás entenderé a las mujeres" susurro y me alejo

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" me mira de manera sospechosa

Salimos de la escuela y llegamos a un parque.

"Ohh… mira" dice Kinomoto jalándome de la manga, yo me detengo y miro, era una caja que contenía a un perro pequeño, él ladraba pero nadie parecía mirarle, alguien le miraba durante una fracción de segundo y seguía caminando

"Sí, ya vi" me volteo e intento caminar pero Kinomoto todavía me detenía, volteo a verla, ella me miraba con ojos de cachorro

"Vamos a verlo…"

"No eres una niña pequeña"

"No… pero…" mira al cachorrito "bien, si tú no quieres vete, yo iré a verlo" me suelta, enfadada y se acerca al perrito, él empieza a mover con entusiasmo la cola y a saltar y ladrar, Kinomoto ríe y lo carga, él empieza a lamerle la cara, ella ríe más.

Suspiro y me acerco, me pongo de cuclillas.

"Mira, mira, Li… ¿a que es lindo?"

"Mmm…" miro al perro y a Kinomoto… son bastante parecidos, río un poco

"¿De qué te ríes?" me mira confundida y el perro también me mira confundido

Yo río más.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Kinomoto y el perro empieza a ladrarme "haz lo que quieras" se voltea y baja al perrito "a ver…" empieza a mover su dedo y el perro lo empieza a seguir "ohh… qué lindo… siempre quise un perro"

"Llévatelo"

"No creo que mi hermano quiera… además… parece ser de los que crecen mucho… no tengo tanto tiempo como para cuidarlo"

"Entonces déjalo"

"Pero… ¡es tan lindo!" lo abraza

"Pues llévatelo"

"Es que…"

"¡Ya basta!" le grito y le tomo de la mano "¡vámonos ya!"

"¡No quiero!" grita abrazando al perro

"Déjalo en la caja, alguien vendrá por él"

"Ya sé… llévatelo tú"

"¿Yo?" ella asiente "estás loca, no me gustan los animales"

"¡Pero entonces no estaré segura de que alguien se lo va a llevar!"

"Pues si nadie se lo lleva, se muere y ya, no hay mucho que pensar"

Me avienta una piedrita.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" me mira con furia, deja al perrito en la caja, le acaricia la cabeza.

"Alguien vendrá por ti, así que sé paciente" el perro llora y le lame la mano, ella sonríe de una manera que jamás había visto y mi corazón da un brinco

Coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y miro mi mano.

"Bien… vámonos" dice y sigue caminando, yo le sigo después de unos segundos

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" le pregunto

"Emm… me gustaría… en un hotel"

"¿En un hotel?"

"Bueno… siempre he querido comer en uno" se sonroja un poco

"De acuerdo… ¿en cuál?"

"¡Conozco uno excelente! Bueno… en realidad me han dicho sobre él…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura**

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" me pregunta

"Emm… me gustaría… en un hotel"

"¿En un hotel?"

"Bueno… siempre he querido comer en uno" siento un poco de calor subir a mi cara.

"De acuerdo… ¿en cuál?"

"¡Conozco uno excelente! Bueno… en realidad he escuchado que hablan sobre él…"

Recuerdo que unas chicas hablaban sobre ese hotel, uno bastante lujoso… ahora que Li va a pagar debo aprovecharme…

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"No recuerdo bien su nombre… pero sé el camino"

"Entonces vamos"

Yo río y sigo caminando, no estaba muy lejos.

Ninguno habló, pero el ambiente se sentía bien.

Por fin llegamos, era enorme, tal y como había escuchado.

"Llegamos" digo sonriente, sigo caminando y entonces volteo, Li se había detenido "¿Li¿Pasa algo?"

"N-N-No… n-no pasa… nada" susurra y cierra los ojos, toma aire "ahí no dejan entrar con este tipo de ropa, imposible"

"¿Eh¿Cómo sabes?"

"Es un hotel bastante lujoso, ni siquiera nos dejarían pisar el lobby, piensa en otro lugar" sonaba tan frío, empieza a caminar rápido y alejarse del hotel

"¿Decidiste uno?" él no responde "¿Li?" sigue sin responder… ¡pero qué rudo!

Yo intento llevarme bien con él y olvidarme de lo que me hizo ayer… sólo porque Tomoyo me lo pidió…

Me pidió que intentara volver a llevarme bien con Li… pero él…

Le miro feo y aprieto los puños, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de la calle, unas luces me ciegan y miro, grito y tapo mi cara pero… nada pasa, abro los ojos y miro, era una limusina, enorme y lujosa.

"Genial" susurro

Se baja el chofer y abre la puerta de atrás.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" me pregunta Li tomándome de la muñeca "vámonos ya" empieza a jalarme

"¡Alto!" dice una voz mandataria

Li se detiene en seco.

"Señora Li… no debería"

¿Li¿Será…?

Miro a Li, quien miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

No creo… hay muchos Li en el mundo… ¿verdad?

"¡¿Qué crees que hacías chica?!" grita la mujer acercándose. Era una mujer de porte elegante, cabello negro, reluciente, ojos grises y severos, rostro fino y sumamente guapa parecía ser la que atraía la atención, traía un kimono bastante elegante.

"E… yo…" Li aprieta mi muñeca "¡lo siento!" me inclino

"Jóvenes estos días…" susurra ella "deberías fijarte hacia donde vas…"

Yo sigo sin enderezarme.

"No importa" dice ella y suspira "eso me dio un gran susto"

"Señora Li, no llegará a la conferencia"

"Lo sé" dice molesta "no sé qué haré cuando sepan que no hemos encontrado a Xia---"

"¡Tenemos que irnos, señora, lamento mucho las molestias que ella le causó!" dice Li casi gritando.

¿Qué está pasando?

La mujer le mira raro.

"Conozco esa voz… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta

Li me jala de la muñeca.

"¡¡Espera, Li!!" grita

"¡¿Li?!" grita la mujer "¡¡¿Xiao Lang?!!"

¿Cómo sabe esa mujer el nombre chino de Li?

Miro a Li quien corría.

"Eres tan estúpida" susurra

"¡¡Por aquí!!" grita un hombre en negro.

Li voltea hacia atrás y yo hago lo mismo.

Pasábamos por un parque donde había varias parejas, apartaban a las que se abrazaban pero no a las que se besaban. Así que aún a los guardaespaldas les da pena interrumpir algo así.

Li se detiene, yo miro, varia gente de negro venía por delante también. Le escucho murmurar algo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, él se quita su chamarra y me la da

"Pontela" me dice seriamente

"¿Qué?"

"¡¡Rápido!!" me la pongo sin pensar.

"¿Pero por qué…?" entonces me interrumpe colocando sus labios sobre los míos, cierro fuertemente los ojos.

¡¿Qué hace?!

"¡Los vi por aquí!" dice una voz, se acercaban los pasos.

"Li… pienso que…" digo sobre sus labios, pero entonces él profundiza el beso.

¡¡No puede ser¡¡Dos veces ya!!

Pero esta vez… su beso no era torpe, era bien dirigido… sabía lo que hacía… lo sabía muy bien.

"¡¿Por qué rayos hay puras parejas besándose?!" dice una voz justo detrás de mí, yo abro un poco un ojo, los guardaespaldas se alejan, pero no es hasta que ya se alejaron por completo que Li se separa de mí, recarga su frente contra la mía.

"¿Ya se fueron?" me pregunta

"S-Sí" me suelta y suspira, se pone de cuclillas

Murmuraba algunas cosas.

Entonces empiezo a sentir una gran furia dentro de mí y lo pateo, él cae de boca en el piso, se levanta rápidamente.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" grita

"¡¿No crees que es lo que yo debería preguntar?!"

"Lo hice porque era nuestra única alternativa para escapar" dice

"¡¡Pero no el… f-francés!!"

"Y de quién fue la culpa, me pregunto" dice mirándome feo

"¿Eh?" me señalo

"Si no hubieras hablado, hubiéramos durado bien sólo con los labios pegados, pero tuviste que hablar…"

Uppss… me sonrojo fuertemente.

Él suspira.

"Da igual… tenemos que ir a cenar"

"¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta?"

"¿Eh?" me mira raro

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que querrías que yo gastase mi dinero, porque estabas muy molesta"

¡¡EEK¡Me leyó completamente!

"E-Estem…" río nerviosamente "no importa, vámonos a la fiesta" le tomo la mano y lo jalo

"De acuerdo" dice él

Por fin llegamos la casa era enorme y bastante gente entraba y salía de ella, había dos hombres grandes en la entrada

"Joven Li" dice uno, se inclina permite pasar a Li, pero me detiene a mí

"Ella viene conmigo" él asiente y me deja pasar, le saco la lengua y él me mira de manera asesina, corro hacia Li y le abrazo el brazo, Li me mira raro y yo le sonrío.

Entramos al vestíbulo, donde había mucha gente, parecían de bastante categoría y había música por todos lados, sillas y mesa de buffet.

"¡Llegaste, Syaoran!" dice Eriol y abraza a Li de los hombros "te desapareciste de repente, pensamos que habías huido con Sakura"

Siento algo de calor subir a mi cabeza, suerte que el lugar estaba algo oscuro.

"No digas tonterías, Hiiragizawa, aléjate de mí"

"Me llamaste Hiiragizawa" dice de manera solitaria

"Ya basta" Eriol ríe

"Vamos con los demás" me mira "oh, Sakura, es bueno verte aquí" ahora mira a Li "¿ya se reconciliaron?"

"Em…" Li me mira, yo desvío su mirada "quién sabe" Eriol le mira raro.

"Bueno, iré a bailar con Tomoyo, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran" Eriol se aleja.

"Vaya anfitrión" susurra Li, yo río un poco

¿Estará bien que pregunte?

"Emm… Li" él me mira, yo me sonrojo, aunque sé que no lo puede ver "s-sobre l-lo de antes"

"¿Qué?" pregunta "¿el beso? No lo pienses tanto, fue para sacarnos del aprieto, no significó nada"

"No es eso" una vena sale en mi frente "aunque tampoco hubieras sido tan franco" susurro para mí misma

"Entonces¿qué?"

"Esa mujer… te llamó por tu nombre… ¿te conoce?"

De repente siento la tensión subir en el aire.

"No sé" dice, aunque algo en el tono que usa me dice que está mintiendo

"Estás mintiendo"

"¿Cómo sabes si lo estoy?"

"S-S-Sólo lo sé"

"He dicho que no sé y es por que así es"

"Ella… también se llamaba Li… ¿era tu madre o algo p---?" me toma de la muñeca con fuerza y me pega contra la pared, qué fuerza… siento que mi muñeca está por reventar…

"Deja de hacer preguntas" me dice con bastante enojo en su voz "que te hable no significa que deba decirte todo sobre mí"

"P-Pero… parecías b-bastante afectado… ¡yo sólo quiero ayudarte!" desvío la mirada.

Él toma mi rostro con fuerza y lo endereza.

"No pretendas conocerme, de todas las chicas, tu tipo es el que más odio" me suelta y yo caigo al suelo, él se aleja

Tomo mi muñeca. Dolía… pero… sus palabras… dolían más…

"Li… ¡tonto!" lágrimas empiezan a resbalar de mis ojos¡¿por qué cuando todo empezaba a salir bien empeoraba?!

¿Es por que soy tan entrometida¿No debería intentar ayudar?

"¿Sakura?" alzo la mirada, Ikku me miraba "¿lloras¿Por qué?"

"N-No es nada… soy una tonta" me limpio las lágrimas "m-me lastimé y…"

"Sakura, tú no lloras por golpes" dice

"Oh… es cierto" miro al suelo, entonces toma mi mano

"Vamos¿ya cenaste?"

"No"

"Entonces cenemos"

Últimamente Ikku ha sido tan amable conmigo… y…

"Ikku"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Emm…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No he dicho nada"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Después te digo"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" se acerca más a mí

"Vamos a cenar"

"De acuerdo" dice sonriente y sigue caminando.

Todavía tomaba mi mano.

Algo de calor sube a mi cara. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Me suelta.

"Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo" se aleja entre la multitud

Miro mi mano, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo, placentero.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?"

Me siento y miro a los demás, todos bailaban y reían, felices. Se veía tan divertido.

"Ya llegué" dice Ikku y me da un plato con comida, se sienta junto a mí, él sólo traía un vaso de bebida

"¿Ya cenaste?" él me mira y asiente

"Antes de que llegaras"

"Ya veo" sigo comiendo, termino todo el plato y lo dejo en la mesa.

"¿Terminaste?" me pregunta y yo asiento "genial"

"¿Qué tomas?"

"Licor" dice sonriente

"Eres menor de edad, no deberías…"

"¿Quieres?" pregunta

"Emm…" una gota sale de mi nuca y miro a todos lados "n-no debería"

"Vamos, un trago"

"Bueno… uno no hará daño" tomo un trago, era delicioso "delicioso… ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Es un secreto" dice y toma más

"¡Eso es injusto!" estiro la mano

"¿Qué?"

"Dame más"

"No"

"Qué malo…" le saco la lengua y él hace lo mismo.

Ambos reímos.

"Me alegro que hayas regresado a la Sakura de antes… así se siente mejor el estar contigo" acaricia mi mejilla, calor sube a mis mejillas, se levanta y se aleja.

Pero… no le he preguntado… tengo que saberlo…

Corro, le tomo el brazo y lo saco al jardín.

"U… nos alejaste de la sociedad" dice Ikku "qué mala" dice con una mirada de juego y luego parece sorprenderse por mi mirada "hey… Sakura… no me mires tan seriamente…"

"Ikku" le digo "¿qué quisiste decir la otra vez?" después de un rato me mira confundido

"¿La otra vez?"

"¡La vez en que dijiste que---!" el dedo índice de Ikku silencia mis labios

"Sé de qué hablas" dice con una sonrisa leve pero que hace mi corazón latir rápidamente, suspira y se sienta en una banca que había ahí, yo hago lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante tiempo.

"Lamento si te hice sentir extraña… preferiría que olvidaras lo que dije"

¡¿Qué?! Me levanto y él me mira, volteo a verlo

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que lo olvide?!" le grito, él me mira asombrado "¡lo que quiero saber es la verdad¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso¡No puedes dejar a una chica en duda de esa manera!

"Sakura… e-espera…"

"¡No voy a esperar!" ya no podía detenerme "¡¿por qué ustedes los hombres jamás piensan sobre lo que las chicas sienten?!"

"¡Sakura, cálmate!" me toma de los hombros

"¡No me digas que me calme, estoy harta, harta de que yo sea la que siempre se porte bien y la que entiende cómo se sienten los demás¡¿Y tú crees que puedo olvidar algo tan fácilmente como eso?!"

"¡Lo que quise decir es---!"

"¡¿Crees que puedes decir algo y luego arrepentirte después¡No de algo tan delicado!"

"¡Te quiero!"

"¡¡No me digas ahora cosas sin…!!" me detengo¿qué dijo? Le miro "¿qué dijiste?"

"Lo que quise decir es que… te quiero, Sakura, jamás había sentido algo así por una chica y quiero saber si… me darías una oportunidad…"

Abro la boca y él la tapa.

"No ahora… si… si me vas a rechazar… por favor piénsalo, sólo te pido una oportunidad, solo eso"

Pero… si yo...

Quito su mano.

"Ikku…"

Él cierra los ojos con fuerza. Tomo sus manos, estaba temblando. Sonrío.

"Está bien" le digo

"¿Qué está bien?" pregunta sin abrir los ojos

"Te daré una oportunidad" no será tan malo… supongo…

Abre los ojos.

"¿E-En serio?" pregunta y yo asiento

"Bueno… en realidad… pienso que no debe ser tan malo intentarlo… quiero decir… dicen que a veces uno llega a enamorarse mientras sale con otra persona…"

Entonces Ikku me abraza riendo.

"¡Por supuesto¡Prometo que te enamorarás de mí, lo harás!" yo sonrío, se separa y me mira, se sonroja un poco.

Alzo una ceja.

"E-Etto… puedo… ¿b-besarte?"

Siento color subir a mis mejillas.

"¡Tonto¡¿Por qué preguntas algo así?!" desvío la mirada

"¿No puedo?" pregunta decepcionado

"S-Sí puedes…" le miro, se acerca, le detengo "pero… con una condición"

"¿Qué es?"

"Que la próxima vez… no me preguntes… es vergonzoso" digo sonrojada

Él ríe y asiente.

"Tenlo por seguro" dice y yo sonrío.

Entonces coloca sus labios sobre los míos. Ésta sensación era diferente a la de Li… ésta se sentía… tan bien y relajante.

Rodeo su cuello y lo acerco más a mí, él profundiza el beso.

Sí que la sensación es diferente con cada persona… y él parece bastante bueno en esto…

Nos separamos, me mira a los ojos. Parecía que el azul de su ojo brillaba, era hermoso.

"¿Otro?" me pregunta

"¡No preguntes!" él ríe un poco y vuelve a capturar mis labios.

Y así fue como… después de 16 años… tuve mi primer novio formal… y uno guapo… ¡¡YAY!!

* * *

_Fin capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, sugerencias y comentarios, también quejas se aceptan… lo que sea, gracias por leer!!!_


	10. Distanciamiento

Ayúdame a amar

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Creo que ya no sirven más excusas... -.- así que no diré nada... sólo que me costó demasiado pensar en qué escribir después... pero aquí está... por fin... el capítulo 10... el 11... no sé cuándo lo subiré pero ya sé más o menos sobre qué escribiré en ese capítulo así que... espérenlo!!_

_Ahora no responderé reviews... porque son demasiados y además para no tardarme más en subirlo... espero les guste y me manden más reviews... gracias por su apoyo _

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Distanciamiento...**

**PDV de Syaoran.**

En serio... este podría ser el peor día de mi vida, ni siquiera sé que rayos hago aquí...

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y media desde que me separé de Kinomoto, ahora caminaba por el patio, que era enorme, había parejas, grupos de chicas y chicos caminando por ahí.

"¿Li?" volteo y veo a Kinomoto, le miro seriamente, ella pone cara apenada "quería disculparme, sé que es algo que no me incumbe, después de todo, todos tenemos cosas que no podemos decir a nadie" sonríe

Sigo sin responder. Me siento en una banca.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" yo asiento y ella se sienta.

"¿Para qué vienes?"

No responde, le volteo a ver, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba al cielo.

"Oye Li..."

"¿Qué cosa?" yo seguía mirándola

"Crees que cuando dos personas empiezan a salir y una no ve al otro como pareja... ¿después pueda hacerlo?" voltea a verme, pongo cara de confusión.

"¿Yo qué voy a saber?" miro al frente

"Sí... es cierto..."

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos.

"Bueno..." empiezo y siento su mirada sobre mí "supongo que sí se puede... no lo sé... jamás me ha ocurrido, pero no es como si la situación cambiase, es lo mismo que cuando convives con esa persona, sin llegar a ser pareja" le miro, ella me miraba de reojo "¿por qué preguntas?"

"P-Pues..." se sonroja y se voltea completamente para mirarme "y-yo..."

¿No me digas que va a...?

"O-Oye... y-yo no..." siento algo de calor subir a mis mejillas

"Ikku se me confesó..."

¿Eh?

Parpadeo varias veces.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, creo que no escuché bien

"Que Ikku me dijo que me quería y..." seguía sonrojada, evadía mi mirada.

Por alguna razón mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

"Y-Y... t-tú..." me aclaro la garganta... ¿qué demonios me pasa? "¿qué hiciste tú?"

Me mira y luego sonríe apenada.

"Le dije que lo intentaría"

Algo oprime mi corazón.

"P-Pero... no lo quieres..."

"Por eso te pregunté eso..."

"Pero... no deberías hacer algo así... deberías esperar..."

"Pero... él se veía tan sincero... además nadie jamás se me había declarado... estaba tan feliz"

No sonrías así... me hace querer golpear a alguien...

"Ah... entonces... ¿sólo lo hiciste por que nadie antes se te había declarado?" mi pecho estaba siendo oprimido por algo y me faltaba aire, me sentía bastante molesto y sin razón alguna

Kinomoto me mira desconcertada.

"Pues... Ikku es un buen chico, pensé que podía intentarlo..."

"¡¿Crees que alguien puede salir con otra persona sin sentir algo de amor siquiera?!" me levanto y le miro furioso.

"No entiendo... hace un momento tú..."

"No puedo creerlo... que seas ese tipo de personas... ¡¿tan desesperada estás?!"

Ella no responde, después de unos instantes volteo a verla, ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Entonces... estuvo mal la decisión que tomé" dice tristemente.

Suspiro, el enojo empieza a alejarse. Masajeo mis sienes.

"No sé por qué me preguntas, es tu decisión después de todo... además ya la tomaste, ¿no es así?"

"P-Pero... puedo arrepentirme"

"No sé por qué harías algo así, no seas estúpida"

"¡No me llames estúpida! ¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!" la furia volvía a mí "¡lo eres por que estás pidiendo mi consejo sobre algo que ya decidiste tú misma!"

"¡Quiero saber si hice la decisión correcta!" ella también se había levantado

"¡¿Cómo podría saber yo?! ¡¿Por qué quieres saber lo que yo pienso?! ¡Tú eres la que decide lo que debe hacer en su vida!"

"¡Por que es importante para mí!" lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos "ahora... es muy difícil para mí decidir algo así... esto jamás me había sucedido... he estado bastante confundida y yo... no sé qué hacer..."

Definitivamente, últimamente estaba llorando por cualquier cosa.

"Es importante para mí saber qué piensas... cuando nos peleamos... me di cuenta de cuánto te necesito..."

Siento mi cara arder... esto sonaba como una confesión... aunque había recibido tantas... ¿por qué esta sonaba diferente?

"Me siento indefensa... no soy tan fuerte como todos creen... jamás lo he sido y menos si se trata de los sentimientos" me mira "en verdad es muy importante lo que tú pienses..." yo no le contesto, nada salía de mi boca "últimamente nos hemos peleado por cualquier cosa... y no quiero eso... si es por Sakuto, por tu familia, por lo que sea, no preguntaré... sólo por favor no me odies..."

¿Qué demonios...? ¿Sabe lo que está diciendo?

"No te odio, ni nada por el estilo" suspiro "deberías intentarlo, ambos son tan parecidos que da miedo... a veces eso puede ser bueno o puede ser malo, inténtalo, si no resulta, puedes siempre terminar con él" le doy un pañuelo "y deja de llorar... no va contigo"

Ella se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

"Tienes razón, gracias, siempre me haces sentir mejor... y a veces peor"

"Hey... ¿quieres que me enoje?"

"¡No!" empieza a reír "muchas gracias... senpai" me guiña un ojo y se aleja corriendo

Le di el mejor consejo posible... pero entonces... ¿por qué no me siento bien con eso?

"Debo ser un estúpido" susurro para mí mismo

"Sí, lo soy, le hubiera dicho que la amo y que no me abandone"

"Sí, se lo hubiera di-- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!" volteo y tomo a Eriol del collar

"Yo" dice sonriente, una vena aparece en mi frente

"¿Quieres un golpe?"

"Syaoran, en verdad eres un tonto" dice y se suelta "le hubieras dicho lo que estaba en tu mente"

"Pero si se lo dije"

"Más bien, le hubiera dicho lo que estaba en su corazón" Daidouji aparece detrás de Eriol y me sonríe

"Eso no lo pensé" dice Eriol y Daidouji le sonríe, ambos me miran.

"Sakura puede parecer muy atenta a lo que le rodea, pero jamás se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos si no se lo dices a la cara, Li" dice Daidouji

¿Qué? ¿Mis sentimientos?

"¿Cuáles sentimientos?"

"¿No te hizo enfadar saber que Sakura aceptó la declaración de Miyazaki?" pregunta Eriol

Pues... sí, un poco.

"En absoluto" respondo

"¿Ni siquiera un poco?" pregunta Eriol

"Que no" le miro feo. Eriol también me mira feo.

"Por eso a veces soy yo el que quiere golpearte" dice sin dejar de mirarme feo

"¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!"

"Pues lo que hayas entendido"

No tengo energías ni ganas de pelear con Eriol, así que lo dejaré por la paz.

"Es imposible, Kinomoto me desespera mucho y me hace enojar muy fácilmente"

"Pero también te hace enojar que esté con alguien que no seas tú" dice Eriol

Bueno... eso tiene algo de cierto.

"Por supuesto que no, si encuentra a alguien con quien estar mejor para mí, así dejará de molestarme"

Eriol y Daidouji suspiran.

"Mira Syaoran, sólo quiero que te des cuenta de tus propios sentimientos, por lo que sentiste por Sakuto y lo que sientes por Sakura, deberías darte cuenta de qué es..."

Les miro y luego gruño.

"Tengo suficientes problemas con los que lidiar como para pensar en Kinomoto y en su... nueva relación"

Eriol y Daidouji ríen un poco.

Volteo a ver a Eriol y él se calla de inmediato, de seguro por la expresión en mi rostro.

"La vi" inmediatamente Eriol voltea hacia Daidouji

"Necesito hablar con Syaoran a solas, te alcanzaré en la barra" ella asiente y se aleja, Eriol voltea a verme "¿dónde?"

"En el hotel Royal"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?"

"Parece ser que iba hacia una junta"

"¿Te reconoció?" me quedo callado por unos segundos, luego asiento. Eriol suspira y pasa una mano por sus cabellos

"Me escuchó hablar y Kinomoto mencionó mi nombre... así que..."

"¿Estaba Kinomoto contigo?" asiento "no puede ser, Syaoran... ahora que ella sabe que tú estás aquí... ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"No lo sé... pero definitivamente no regresaré... eso es un hecho"

Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan en mi vida, pero la cosa que más odio son los recuerdos que tengo dentro de ESA casa y con ESA familia.

Siento un pequeño golpe en la espalda, Eriol me sonríe.

"Vamos, Syaoran, deberías dejar de huir y enfrentarte a ellos... pero... hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre te apoyaré" ríe y se aleja, alza una mano "para eso son los amigos" desaparece dentro de la casa.

Sí... Eriol siempre había estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas... era un buen amigo, aunque a veces no entiendo lo que dice...

"¿Viste eso?" escucho a una chica hablar con otras "Kinomoto estaba con Miyazaki"

"Miyazaki siempre la está acosando, no se me hace raro"

"No, pero esta vez, quiero decir que fue de otra manera"

"¿Quieres decir que son...?" se quedan calladas y luego gritan "¡Pero pensé que Kinomoto estaba con Li!"

"Pues parece ser que no"

"Entonces tenemos oportunidad con él... últimamente se ha vuelto más amable y es muy fácil hablar con él"

"Tienes razón" sus voces se van acercando.

"Pero yo creía que a Li le gustaba Kinomoto, siempre se porta diferente con ella y lo he visto sonreír mucho"

"Es cierto... me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que Kinomoto y Miyazaki son novios"

KINOMOTO Y MIYAZAKI... NOVIOS... me estoy enojando...

¿Estás celoso, Syaoran?

"¡¡Por supuesto que no!!" grito y las chicas gritan también, me miran raro, siento algo de color subir a mis mejillas, me aclaro la garganta "lo siento"

"N-N-No hay problema" dice una y se sonroja.

Ruedo los ojos, definitivamente no debería estar aquí...

Salgo de la casa de Eriol, estaba lloviendo, una chica me da una sombrilla y se inclina, le da otra a otra persona que salía. Yo la abro y me empiezo a alejar.

"Que le vaya bien, joven Li" dicen los guardaespaldas de Eriol y se inclinan, yo alzo la mano de manera rápida.

Paso por el mismo parque donde Kinomoto y yo vimos al cachorro, él seguía ahí, lloraba y ladraba a todo el que pasaba, algunos le miraban pero se seguían de largo. Me acerco y le miro, él me mira moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, estaba bastante mojado.

"Estúpido perro" susurro, me hinco y le acaricio la oreja, él me lame la mano, sonrío, me enderezo y miro a los lados, le miro de nuevo "parece que nadie quiere adoptarte" me hinco de nuevo y le acaricio de nuevo, aunque mi mano se estaba empapando "y estoy seguro que nadie lo hará... es demasiado problema cuidar de un perro y más si no vienes con dinero, es lo único que importa, ¿ne?" me ladra, lo saco de su caja y él seca su pelaje, me ladra "es mejor que mueras atropellado o algo así a que mueras ahogado, suerte"

Me alejo y después de un rato volteo, el perro me seguía, me detengo y él se sienta, se rasca la oreja.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto, él mueve la cabeza hacia un lado "vete, shuu" muevo mi mano para señalarle que se alejara, pero no me hace caso "haz lo que quieras..." sigo caminando y él me sigue.

Unas chicas me miran, luego al perro y ríen, me sonrojo un poco y miro al perro.

"Estúpido perro..."

Llego a mi apartamento y detengo la puerta para que el perro entrase, él se seca el pelaje y me mira, parecía que sonreía.

"Buenas noches joven Li" dice el portero, yo asiento "¿nueva mascota?"

"Mmm..." entro al elevador y él hace lo mismo, se sienta junto a mí, se cierran las puertas "apestas, amigo" me tapo la nariz, olía a perro mojado y a varias cosas más que opté por no tratar de descifrar.

Llegamos a mi piso y entro a mi apartamento junto con el perro.

Lo baño y al finalizar le miro pensativo.

"Así que tu color en realidad es blanco... no gris con manchas negras... y ni siquiera se quitaba con la lluvia... me pregunto de qué te habrás manchado" el perro ladra "no importa" me meto a bañar, al salir el perro seguía sentado en la puerta "¿qué?"

Llora y me jala el pantalón con el hocico.

"Debes tener hambre"

Después de darle de comer el perro se acomoda en mi cama y se acuesta.

"¡Hey, no!" grito "esa es mi cama" me mira con las orejas para atrás "abajo" se baja lentamente

Suspiro y me acuesto.

"Qué día más agitado y cansado..." antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba dormido.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Al día siguiente despierto y me doy cuenta que el perro se había vuelto a subir a mi cama.

"Sigo pensando que eres estúpido" le digo y él mueve la cola "¿lo ves?" me levanto sin decirle algo y me visto, teníamos que ir a la escuela a recoger todo lo del festival, abro la puerta y espero a que el perro salga, luego la cierro.

Salgo y espero a que el perro haga del baño, también compro algo de periódico, termina de hacer del baño y recojo lo que dejó, subo de nuevo y lo encierro dejándole algo de periódico en el suelo.

Llego a la escuela, todos platicaban felizmente mientras llevaban cosas de aquí a allá.

Llego a mi salón, todo estaba recogido.

"Hey Syaoran" dice Eriol sonriente "limpio, ¿ne?"

"¿Quién?"

"Las chicas" dice Akio "cuando llegué todo estaba recogido, parece que a todas les fue bien con sus citas... por cierto Syaoran... ¿qué tal te fue en la tuya?"

No contesto, la verdad no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré.

"Su pareja se volvió novia de otro chico" dice Eriol

Volteo a ver a Eriol, él sonríe.

"¿Quién fue tu pareja?"

"Sakura" dice Eriol, le miro de manera amenazante

"¿Sakura ya tiene novio?" dice Akio, Eriol asiente "¿y por qué te importaría Syaoran?... ¡¿No será que tú...?!" Eriol asiente de nuevo.

Siento calor subir a mi cara.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" le digo

Akio se queda callado.

"Ayer estaba que echaba fuego y ahora mira su reacción... es algo obvio" dice Eriol

"¡Eriol!" grito y más calor sube a mi cara

"¡Hola chicos!" dice Miyazaki sonriente, nos mira a los tres "¿pasa algo?" dice sin dejar de sonreír

Algo me hace sentir ganas de golpear esa cara sonriente.

"¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Li?" pregunta de manera curiosa

"Tiene pena de admitir que está enamorado de una chica" dice Eriol

"¡¡Hiiragizawa!!" le grito a Eriol mientras siento mi cara arder, algunos me miraban impresionados

"Ohh... qué gracioso... ¿quién es?" pregunta Miyazaki

"Ohh... pronto lo sabrás" dice Eriol y sonríe "Tomoyo, Sakura" dice sonriente, se acerca a Daidouji y la besa "hola, cariño"

Daidouji sonríe.

"¡Sakura!" dice Miyazaki acercándose a Kinomoto

Puedo sentir el humo salir por mis orejas.

"Hola, ¿qué tal Ikku?" dice ella, volteo, sonreía, me mira y sonríe también "hey, Li" dice y parpadea varias veces "¿por qué estás tan rojo?"

Tapo mi cara.

"Por nada"

Ella ríe.

"Qué gracioso te ves" dice sin dejar de reír, se acerca a mí, me pica las mejillas

"Déjame en paz"

"Te ves lindo..." dice y estoy seguro que en ese momento mi color se intensificó "tierno... cuando tienes pena, te ves tan lindo como cuando sonríes" ahora mi color era rojo brillante y mi cara ardía "¿por qué te sonrojas más?" se acerca

"¡Por nada, ya déja...!" me volteo para encontrar a Miyazaki jalando a Kinomoto de un brazo, con otro rodeando su cintura y sus labios unidos.

Siento una punzada dolorosa en mi corazón.

Se separan.

"I-Ikku" susurra ella, Miyazaki le abraza y me mira amenazante.

"Uuu..." susurran Eriol y Daidouji al mismo tiempo.

"Em... Ikku" dice Kinomoto separándose, estaba algo sonrojada, intenta mirarle a los ojos pero no puede "tenemos que irnos para arreglar nuestras cosas..."

"Les acompañamos"

"Ahh... gracias... pero... nos adelantamos" dice ella jalando a Daidouji, se alejan entre la multitud.

"Te lo advierto Li" dice Miyazaki mirándome seriamente "Sakura es mía, jamás permitiré que alguien como tú me la quite, espero que te quede eso bien claro"

"No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo"

"Entonces que tus acciones muestren lo mismo que tus pensamientos" se aleja

Miro mis manos.

"El problema es... que no puedo" murmuro para mí mismo

"Eso fue patético, Syaoran" susurra Eriol en mi oído, le miro feo y él sonríe inocentemente, ruedo los ojos y me alejo hacia el patio.

Llego a un árbol y me siento recargando la espalda en el tronco del mismo. Miro al cielo y me imagino a Miyazaki y a Kinomoto besándose, la sangre empieza a hervirme y golpeo el suelo.

"¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!" grito para mí mismo

"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto"

Grito y maldigo por el susto, Kinomoto me mira asombrada.

"Vaya, y eso que es difícil asustarte" dice ella y se sienta junto a mí, me mira "¿qué te ocurre?"

"Nada que te deba interesar"

Ella suspira.

"Waa Li, sí que eres insultante cuando te lo propones, ¿sabías?"

"Eh... lo siento"

Entonces siento la mano de Kinomoto en mi frente, volteo, su rostro muy cerca del mío. El color sube a mis mejillas.

"No tienes fiebre"

Cada vez se me hace más difícil el respirar, aunque es doloroso, es placentero a la vez.

"Sí que estás raro, ¿qué te pasa?" pregunta alejándose de mí

Yo no respondo. Miro sus labios moverse pero no entiendo lo que dicen, cada vez los veo más cerca y más... y más...

"¡Li!" grita

Yo salgo de mi trance y me enderezo.

"Casi caes... ¿estás bien?" pregunta acercándose más a mí

Yo volteo hacia otro lado.

"Estoy algo mareado... yo... me iré" me levanto y entonces Kinomoto toma mi muñeca y yo le miro

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Eh... sí... claro" me suelto rápidamente y me alejo caminando lo más rápido que mis pies daban

Dios... ¿qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Desde cuando siento tanto interés por Kinomoto?

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" susurro a mí mismo "Dios... odio esto"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Pasa una semana, en la cual... no quisiera admitir, pero me la pasé evitando a Kinomoto y ella seguramente lo notó, ya que cada vez que la veía me alejaba dando excusas e incluso ofreciéndome a hacer cosas las cuales normalmente no haría.

Llega el día del paseo esperado, un viaje de una semana.

"Bien chicos" dice nuestro tutor "aquí tengo una caja con papeles, los cuales tienen nombres de personas de todo el colegio... a este grado le tocó escoger los nombres... cada quien tomará 3, los nombres que toquen será con quien tenga que compartir una cabaña por el resto de la semana, puede ser cualquiera de cualquier grado, les advierto y no hay cambios, en cuanto tomen el papel tendrán que mostrármelo, ya que no pueden intercambiarse los papeles"

Entonces empieza a llamar a gente.

"Me pregunto con quién me tocará" dice Akio

"Ojalá y con Ai" dice Eriol, Akio se sonroja y le mira "es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Eriol!" Eriol empieza a reír.

Yo suspiro y ruedo los ojos.

"Li Syaoran" me levanto y todos se quedan callados.

"Te va a tocar con Kinomoto, ya verás" dice Eriol

Le miro de manera asesina y él sonríe.

Camino hacia el profesor, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, saco un papel, se lo doy, saco otros dos y hago lo mismo.

"Bien... Takagi Hanako de 12avo grado" dice el profesor

Las chicas maldicen por lo bajo.

"Mmmm... Yodari Shiho de 10mo grado" las chicas vuelven a maldecir "Y por último... Kinomoto Sakura de 10mo grado"

Mi corazón da un brinco y escucho a Eriol reír por detrás.

Este es el fin de mi vida.

Después de salir de la escuela, llegar al aeropuerto y de un viaje de 2 horas (no sé cuánto sea de Tokio a Hong Kong), llegamos a nuestro destino... Hong Kong.

"Esto sí que es mala suerte" susurro

"Ya lo creo" dice Eriol y suspira "esperemos no encontrarnos con tu madre"

"Eso espero"

Llegamos a un pequeño campo.

"Bien, todos acérquense" dice un hombre casi gritando, todos le miran y se acercan "busquen a sus tutores, ellos les dirán a dónde tendrán que ir... de su grupo se eligirá a quién será el jefe, eso se hará entre ustedes y tendrán que entregar una hoja diciéndolo al igual que el nombre de su grupo, pueden irse"

Todos se alejan.

"Bueno Syaoran, buena suerte" dice Eriol, me guiña un ojo y se aleja.

Lo disfruta y mucho...

Después de hablar con mi tutor, supe que mi cabaña sería la más alejada. Llego ahí y abro la puerta, parecía que no había nadie.

Habían dos cuartos. Genial. Pero habían dos baños. Tenía una pequeña cocina y una sala con una tele, también había teléfonos.

"Por lo menos hay algo de tecnología"

Bajo mi equipaje y lo dejo a un lado de la puerta.

Entro al baño y después de unos momentos escucho la puerta abrirse y tres voces.

"No puedo creer que no nos tocó juntas" escucho una voz, definitivamente no era Kinomoto, suspiro.

"Ojalá te toque con un chico guapo" dice una "a mí me tocó con dos y son horribles"

"A mí me tocó con Akio-san" dice otra

"¡Sí, eres una maldita!" dicen las otras dos voces

"Espero que por lo menos haya un chico" dice la última voz "es linda la cabaña"

"Las tres somos vecinas así que es bueno" dice una

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta.

"E-E-E... mucho gusto... s-soy Yodari Shiho" dice una voz nerviosa

"Sí... yo soy Takagi Hanako"

"Dos chicas..." dicen las otras dos voces

"Ojalá que por lo menos uno sea hombre"

La puerta se cierra.

"Sí que está lejos esta cabaña" mi corazón da un brinco... esa voz... era Kinomoto

"Waaa... nos tocó con la famosa Kinomoto Sakura" dice la voz que parecía ser Takagi "dime... ¿qué se siente ser protegida de Li y novia de Miyazaki? Has de sentirte superior, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?" susurra Kinomoto

"Parece que no habrá ni un chico"

"Parece que no te tocó con tu novio ni con tu amigo Li" dice Takagi "pobre de ti"

Las tres ríen.

"Eso no importa... espero que a pesar de nuestras diferencias nos llevemos bien" dice Kinomoto

"¡¿Qué dices?!" grita Takagi "¡por supuesto que...!"

Abro la puerta y salgo.

"Espero nos llevemos bien" digo yo

Las cinco voltean a verme.

"L-Li-san" dice Takagi, las otras tres (con Yodari) se quedan petrificadas.

"Li" dice Kinomoto asombrada y frunce el ceño, tira su equipaje y se acerca a mí, me planta una cachetada, todas parecen sorprendidas.

"¿Eso qué...?"

"¡¡Por qué me has estado evitando?!" grita con lágrimas en los ojos "¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!" grita

"O-Oye no tienes que..."

"¡¡Acaso piensas que soy poca cosa o algo así?!" las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

Todas nos miraban asombradas. Suspiro y tomo la muñeca de Kinomoto.

"Kinomoto, ven" salgo de la cabaña y me coloco detrás de esta a 2 metros, para evitar que escucharan, la suelto y le miro, ella seguía llorando "¿vas a seguir llorando?" le pregunto.

Ella no dice nada. Yo miro a otro lado y suspiro más fuerte. Era tan difícil hablar con Kinomoto.

"L-Lo siento" dice ella de repente, le miro, se limpiaba las lágrimas "e-es solo que... no quiero que te enojes conmigo y... no sé ni siquiera por qué me dejaste de hablar" dice mirándome a los ojos.

Desvío mi mirada y siento algo de color subir a mis mejillas. Dios... ¿desde cuándo Kinomoto se ve tan... linda?

Tapo mi cara y paso las manos por mi cabello.

"¿Ves?" pregunta "ni siquiera me miras a la cara... ¿tan repugnante soy?"

Volteo mi mirada, ella miraba al suelo.

"No lo eres" le digo

"¿Entonces?" me mira.

¡¡DIOS!! ¿Desde CUÁNDO los ojos de Kinomoto son tan atrayentes?

"E..." nada sale de mi boca, agito la cabeza.

¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡Despierta, Li Syaoran!

"Li" dice Kinomoto frunciendo el ceño "¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?"

"N-No es eso" ¿acabo de titubear?

"¿Entonces?" dice acercándose.

Instintivamente me alejo un paso, ella entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunto

"Acabas de alejarte de mí"

"No es cierto" digo

"Lo hiciste"

"No lo hice"

"Li"

"¿Qué?"

Mira a otro lado y antes de que lo planeara ella ya estaba con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" le grito

"Ya no puedes escaparte de mí" dice sonriendo maliciosamente

"¡Suéltame!" le grito, intento alejarme unos pasos pero me tropiezo y caemos al pasto.

Esto no puede empeorar.

Entonces el rostro de Kinomoto aparece demasiado cerca del mío.

Trago saliva y desvío la mirada.

"¿Por qué Li?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Me evitas durante... ¡toda una semana!" dice

Su aliento golpeaba mi rostro y no era desagradable... olía a... menta con... cereza y... OH DIOS, BASTA... ¡DEJA DE TORTURARME!

Me levanto con esfuerzos pero lo logro, me limpio y ella también se levanta.

"Y ahora ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos" dice ella "¿qué pasa?"

"Te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho... no es por nada... solo..." suena un silbato

"_**Por favor, todos preséntense en el comedor**_" habla una voz desde una bocina.

Volteo a ver a Kinomoto, ella me mira, abro la boca pero nada sale de ella, me volteo y me alejo.

**PDV de Sakura**

Todo ese día Li se la pasó sin hablarme. Decidimos que Li iba a ser el líder del grupo llamado Tsubasa, nombre estúpido, da igual. Llegó el tiempo de decidir el cuarto, por medio de cuatro popotes, pintados con una raya al final roja o azul.

Todos tomamos uno, miro... rojo.

"El mío es rojo" digo yo

"Y el mío también" dice Li

Oh Dios... esto no puede pasar estar pasando.

"¡¿Por qué te tuvo que tocar con Li-san?!" grita la chica de 12avo grado

Yo ruedo los ojos. Tomo mis maletas y entro al cuarto que había sido designado para los del popote rojo.

Eran literas.

"¡Pido arriba!" grito y subo, me acuesto "es taaaan suave"

Li no habla, solo deja sus cosas y sale de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Quiero decir... ¿cuál es su problema?" digo dando un trago de mi Dr. Pepper. Tomoyo sonríe un poco.

"Creo que deberías darle tiempo, Sakura, así son los chicos y más si no entienden lo que sienten"

"¡¿Qué va a sentir él?!" le digo tomando más de mi refresco "él sólo es ego y músculo, nada más... se le congeló el cerebro de tan frío que es con la gente"

Tomoyo ríe un poco y yo suspiro.

En serio, ni siquiera sabía porqué sufría tanto por su amistad.

"Le odio"

"Sabes que no es cierto" dice Tomoyo

"Le odio, punto final"

"De acuerdo... y dime, ¿has visto a Ikku?" pregunta ella

Suspiro y dejo la lata en un lado.

"No..."

"Ese no..."

"Es que... en realidad me gustaría intentarlo con él, intentarlo bien... pero no sé cómo empezar, Tomoyo" le interrumpo

"¿Por qué no vas a verlo?"

"Mmm... buena idea" digo sonriente "gracias por escuchar mis berrinches, Tomoyo" le digo levantándome de su cama.

"Cuando quieras" dice sonriente

Salgo de su cabaña, a ella le había tocado con Eriol, qué suerte.

Llego a la cabaña de Ikku.

Toco la puerta.

Abre un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

"¿Qué hace la famosa Sakura Kinomoto por aquí?"

"Emm... vine a..."

Ríe.

"Olvídalo, vienes a buscar a Miyazaki, ¿verdad?" yo asiento, él asiente "¡¡Miyazaki!!" grita

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Ikku, siento mi corazón dar un brinco

"¡Te buscan!"

Escucho unos murmullos y algunos pasos.

"¿Quién?" pregunta Ikku

"Mira por ti mismo" dice el chico y se aleja, Ikku se asoma, traía una playera sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones holgados, estaba descalzo.

"Ah... hola" digo

Él se sorprende.

"¡Sakura!" dice y se sonroja un poco "qué... qué pena que me tengas que ver así..." dice

"No importa... yo... quería charlar contigo"

"E... en un momento salgo" cierra un poco la puerta y escucho como corre y le grita a gente, esa gente ríe y luego él sale ya vestido "¿vamos?"

Yo sonrío.

Estuvimos caminando y platicando de varias cosas. No era nada desagradable estar con Ikku, de hecho, me sentía muy bien estando con él, las pláticas no eran tan estúpidas como antes, cuando éramos solo amigos, él ya no se comportaba de forma infantil.

Entonces él toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Seguimos caminando.

"Así que tu cabaña es esa" dice él señalando una cabaña

"Sí"

"Es la más alejada" dice él

"Pero eso no importa, me siento a gusto..."

"¿Te tocó con alguien conocido?"

Asiento.

"¿Con quién?"

"Con Li"

Su rostro se ensombrece.

"Ten mucho cuidado con él"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mmm... no... nada" dice "olvídalo... celos... loco"

Le miro raro.

"¿Estás celoso de Li?"

"Bueno... pues..."

Empiezo a reír. Él me mira raro.

"Hey, es lógico, siendo el chico más popular..."

"Él jamás se fijaría en mí... yo no tengo nada que ver con él en ese aspecto ni tendré oportunidad ni nada" digo sin dejar de reír.

Siento los labios de Ikku presionar contra los míos y luego se separa.

"No digas eso" dice Ikku "si alguien no tiene oportunidad es él contigo..."

"¿Eh?"

"Por que ahora... tú eres solo mía" dice y vuelve a unir nuestros labios con delicadeza.

Profundiza el beso y yo lo acepto y respondo, coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello, nuestro beso sigue, luego nos separamos. Me mira y vuelve a besarme, yo le respondo de nuevo. Comienza a besar mi cuello y se detiene en un sitio, luego sigue, yo se lo permito. Regresa a mis labios. Nos separamos después de un largo beso.

"Bueno" dice él sonriente "nos vemos mañana"

"Emm... sí" le digo.

Llego a la puerta de mi cabaña.

"¡Sakura!" dice él, le miro y señala a su cuello y luego a mí, se aleja.

Entro a la cabaña y al baño, miro mi cuello, tenía un enorme chupetón ahí, me cubro.

¡Maldita sea, ese Ikku!

Entro con furia a mi cuarto, Li no estaba, sin pensar me aviento a la cama de Li y entonces escucho un portazo, volteo, era Li, estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación. Me miraba con intensidad y seriamente. Siento un escalofrío recorrerme entera.

Me levanto rápidamente.

"Lo siento Li, no pensé que te fueses a enojar si me acostaba en tu cama, yo sólo..."

Me toma de la muñeca con una mano y de la cintura con otra, entonces me planta un beso.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Se separa de mí.

"Li... yo creo que... ¡¡AGGH!!" caemos a su cama, él encima de mí.

Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

"Li... no es algo que deberías estar haciendo..."

Me silencia con un beso, sólo como él sabía darlo... con todas mis fuerzas me contuve a no responderle, se separa y empieza a besar mi cuello.

"Li... por favor... Ikku y..."

Me mira con furia.

"¿Ikku?" susurra, su aliento me golpea... alcohol...

Me llega Eriol a la mente.

"Li... te emborrachaste..."

"No..." dice él

"Tomaste sake"

"No"

"Li... tú besas a todo el que se mueva cuando estás borracho"

"¡NO!" grita y hunde su cabeza en mi hombro, murmura algo que no entiendo.

¿De qué demonios está hablando?

"No te entiendo nada Li"

Me mira a los ojos, su mirada triste, solitaria.

"Sólo te quiero a ti, Sakura" dice y une sus labios con los míos.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, logro alejarlo y volteo la mirada, estoy segura de que estaba completamente sonrojada.

"Por favor Li, detente... estás borracho y esto no debería de estar pasando..."

"¡No lo estoy!" dice y voltea mi rostro hacia él con fuerza

"Li, tu aliento es alcohólico..."

"¡Que no lo es!" dice

"Entonces detente... yo ya tengo a Ikku y..."

"¡¿Ikku?!" grita, yo cierro los ojos con fuerza "¿por qué Ikku?" susurra

"Li... sabes que estaba buscando novio y... Ikku es mi chico ideal y..." abro los ojos

"¡No lo es!" grita moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "¡no es tu chico ideal!"

"Li... ¿qué te pasa?"

Mira hacia abajo y luego me mira. Coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, me mira con... ¿ternura? ¿amor?... IMPOSIBLE

"Quiéreme a mí Sakura... quiéreme a mí no a él..." apoya su frente contra la mía, puedo sentir su calor

"Li... estás mal... yo..." Coloca sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos de tal forma que rozaran.

"Por favor, Sakura, por favor" su aliento golpea mis labios y produce un leve cosquilleo que me hizo suspirar, entonces rompe la poca distancia que había y junta nuestros labios con delicadeza.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan... indefenso...

Pasa un dedo por mi cintura y siento un escalofrío placentero recorrerme entera.

Pide entrada a mi boca y yo sin quererlo (según... XD) se lo permito y comienza a besarme como él sabía... lo hacía despacio pero me inspeccionó entera y con sensualidad. Me rindo y le respondo el beso.

Se separa de mí y empieza a besar mi cuello con tal sensualidad que me siento indefensa. Suspiro ante cada toque, estaba completamente rendida ante él... no podía negarme, era imposible... Li tenía ese poder sobre cualquier mujer...

Entonces se detiene y mira algo en mi cuello, parece recordar algo.

"Li... ¿qué?" digo con una voz sofocada, no parecía mía.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta seriamente mirando el chupetón que había en mi cuello

"Eh..." me sonrojo con fuerza y regresa el sentido a mí "fue Ikku... él es mi novio, por lo tanto tiene derecho a hacerlo..."

"No..." dice él "tú serás sólo mía" se hunde en mi cuello y parece comenzar a hacer un chupetón, pero yo lo separo con fuerza y le planto una cachetada, me mira sorprendido

Me levanto.

"Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, soy de mí misma y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que soy tuya..." me alejo, salgo de la cabaña, justo en la esquina mis piernas vencen y caigo de rodillas mientras me aferro a la pared de la cabaña, tapo mi boca, mis ojos estaban grandes como platos y siento mi cara arder.

¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?!

Me sentía... indefensa... Li me había dejado completamente indefensa...

Me levanto y sigo caminando.

**PDV de Syaoran**

El sol golpea mis ojos y la sensación de quemazón me hizo levantarme de inmediato y golpearme contra la cama de arriba.

"¡¡AGHH!!" grito y me hundo en la almohada tomando mi cabeza que parecía que me iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

Repasemos... evité a Kinomoto todo el día, al final del día fui con Eriol... estuve un rato ahí... tome algo de refresco y... no recuerdo más...

Recuerdo el sabor del sake revuelto con el refresco.

"¡Demonios!" digo contra la almohada y suspiro fuertemente, la cabeza me palpita y me quejo.

Me levanto lentamente y cierro las cortinas, me apoyo contra la pared.

"Maldito Eriol... me las va a pagar..." susurro

Escucho algunos golpes en la puerta, cada golpe era como un martillazo a mi cráneo.

Detengo mi cabeza. Maldita resaca.

"Li-san..." dice la voz de la chica de 12avo grado "tenemos que reportarnos a las 12.00 en el comedor para la actividad que tendremos hoy... ahora son las 10.00 y Kinomoto no aparece"

¿Qué? ¿No aparece?

Me asomo a la cama de arriba y me doy cuenta que ella no está ahí... qué extraño.

Veo hacia el piso y ahí estaba su maleta... aún más extraño.

Abro la puerta y la chica casi cae, así que apoya sus manos contra mi pecho que, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba cubierto con una camisa ni playera.

Se sonroja un poco pero no se mueve, puedo sentir el leve movimiento de sus manos y dedos sobre mi pecho. Esto me hace enojar.

"Oi..." le digo

Ella me mira y se endereza.

"Así que Kinomoto no aparece..." le digo

Ella asiente.

"Hace un rato entramos a ver qué tal estaban pero Kinomoto no se encontraba en su cama"

Me quedo pensativo.

¿Dónde demonios se pudo haber ido? Y estaba seguro que no se había quedado a dormir esta noche ya que su cama estaba perfectamente hecha.

Me meto y me coloco una playera, una gorra y unos lentes, el sol me lastimaba en los ojos y hacía que doliera más la cabeza. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

"Gracias" le digo y salgo de la cabaña, el sol me da en la cara.

Esto es incómodo, era como si después de haber estado días en oscuridad de repente me expusieran al sol. Gruño un poco y sigo caminando.

Todos me miraban, en especial las chicas.

Llego a la cabaña en donde estoy seguro Kinomoto se encuentra. Toco la puerta.

"¡Voy!" dice la voz de Eriol

Se abre la puerta y se muestra a un Eriol resplandeciente, maldito... Me quito los lentes y le miro de manera asesina.

"Oh... Syaoran... qué mal te ves" dice

Maldito... juro que lo voy a matar.

"Después hablaremos de eso Eriol, querido" le digo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y lo siento estremecer un poco debajo de mi mano "vine por Kinomoto"

"¿Kinomoto?" pregunta extrañado. Eriol era muy buen actor, me sorprendía

"Sí, Kinomoto" le digo

"Ella estuvo aquí un rato anoche pero después se fue" dice rascando su cabeza "se veía muy mal, la verdad"

Mi corazón da un respingo al escuchar esto... ¿Se veía mal? ¿Cómo?

"¿Qué... qué tenía?" pregunto

Eriol me mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

"La verdad no sé, se quedó un rato a platicar con Tomoyo, no pude escuchar nada... mi pequeña no me dejó espiar" dice como derrota "y después salió llorando, sólo me sonrío y deseó buenas noches antes de salir"

"¿Quién es?" pregunta una voz

Daidouji se asoma y me mira asombrada.

"Oh... Li" dice ella "qué mal te ves" dice

Le miro feo y Eriol ríe un poco.

"Sí... gracias a Eriol" le miro feo y él sonríe un poco "¿no sabes dónde está Kinomoto?"

Daidouji se muerde el labio inferior.

"Pues sí sé" dice ella "pero... antes" dice y me jala hacia dentro, Eriol se encoge de hombros y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Daidouji me sienta en la pequeña sala, dos chicas me miran asombradas y luego se meten a un cuarto.

"Tienes que contarme lo que pasó anoche" dice Daidouji con estrellas en los ojos

¿Anoche?

"Pues..." susurro "ayer... Eriol me hizo tomar sake y... no recuerdo nada más" le digo

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer en la cabaña?" pregunta ella

Yo niego lentamente.

Daidouji se queda pensativa.

"Sakura tenía razón" susurra

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto

Daidouji niega.

"Nada importante" dice sonriente

"Dime algo Daidouji" le digo

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ayer Kinomoto estaba muy mal cuando vino en la noche?"

Ella me mira y suspira.

"Estaba más que nada sorprendida, desesperada, enfadada... pero después se puso muy triste"

"Pero... ¿por qué?" pregunto de manera preocupada.

¿Por qué me interesaba tanto si Kinomoto estaba bien o mal?

"¿Quién la hizo sentir así?" susurro, Daidouji pareció escucharme porque contestó.

"Tú..."

La respuesta me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos.

"¿Y-Yo?" pregunto

"Tal vez no recuerdes nada pero... ella sí" dice Daidouji

Miro al suelo.

¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hice para que Kinomoto se pusiera así?!

"Ella está en la cabaña de Miyazaki" dice Daidouji

Mi corazón se detiene. ¿Miyazaki?

"¿S-Se q-quedó c-con...?"

"Sí" responde Daidouji

Me es imposible tragar saliva. Me levanto lentamente, la resaca ya no era nada comparado con la angustia, el terror, el dolor, la tristeza que sentí entonces.

"Gracias" susurro y salgo casi corriendo.

Después de preguntar llego a la cabaña de Miyazaki, sin aliento, justo cuando me voy a acercar se abre la puerta y sale Kinomoto, parecía algo triste pero sonríe hacia atrás y veo a Miyazaki salir, él le sonríe de una manera tan extraña que me da asco... ella le sonríe de vuelta de la misma forma y mi pecho y estómago se oprimen con fuerza, muerdo mis labios para aguantarme las ganas de aventarle algo a Miyazaki.

¡Estaba furioso!

"Gracias por todo" escucho a Kinomoto susurrar

"Lo que sea por ti" dice él y coloca sus labios sobre ella.

No... saboreo el metal en mi boca

Se separa de ella, ella no le correspondió.

"Te amo" dice él recargando su frente contra la de ella

Ella parece titubear y luego sonríe, coloca una mano sobre su cabello.

"Yo también" dice ella y lo besa, él le corresponde.

Me escondo detrás de un árbol y me resbalo lentamente, coloco mi mano por encima de la gorra y tapo mis ojos, tomo un manojo de hojas del suelo y las aprieto con fuerza, golpeo el suelo.

Sentía dolor, me sentía impotente, me sentía diminuto, me sentía acabado.

Tapo mi cara con mis manos.

"Rayos" susurro al empezar a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y el terror me invade. No... no puede ser.

Escucho a Kinomoto alejarse y a Miyazaki cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Miro a Kinomoto de reojo y la imagino besando a Miyazaki y diciéndole que le amaba.

Mi corazón es apretado y siento un nudo en la garganta.

No... ¡¡NO!!

"¡¡Maldita sea!!" grito y golpeo mi cabeza contra el tronco con fuerza.

_--Flash Back--_

"_...¿podrías ayudarme a conseguir a un chico?"_

"_¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?"_

"_¡Por favor!" dice ella "entonces no volveré a hablarte en toda mi vida, te lo juro" dice_

_Suena tentador._

"_De acuerdo" le digo "pero entonces… tengo otra condición"_

_Ella me mira atentamente_

"_**Por ninguna circunstancia… te enamores de mí… ¿de acuerdo?**__"_

_Ella asiente._

"_Bien, entonces tenemos un trato"_

_--Fin de Flash Back--_

Y pensar que sería yo quien rompería ese pacto.

¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser alguien?

"Soy un imbécil" suspiro y miro al cielo.

¿Por qué me haces esto... Sakuto?

**PDV de Sakura**

Ahora estaba segura de que Ikku ya era demasiado importante para mí. Me apoyo cuando le conté lo de Li, ni siquiera intentó nada, sólo me escuchó y me abrazó contra de él, me mostró cariño y apoyo quedándose callado, mientras yo lloraba y lo golpeaba a él en lugar de Li, mientras yo le insultaba a él en lugar de Li y cuando hube terminado me miró con ambos ojos y me besó. Nos besamos y borró la sensación de Li de mi cuerpo, con dulzura y con amor, no intentó nada más, sólo me abrazó y me besó una y otra y otra vez. Dejó un rastro de besos por aquí y allá sin ir más lejos de lo permitido. Y guardó silencio, sólo pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez, entre besos.

Me sentí tan amada... jamás me había sentido así.

Y sus amigos tan comprensivos al verme tan mal nos dejaron solos en una habitación.

Yo al principio estaba nerviosa y cuando intentó tocarme por primera vez me estremecí al recordar lo de Li, en esa ocasión, cuando Li me besó me había sentido violada... y si se lo hubiera permitido... hubiera sido así...

Suspiro tristemente al recordar a Li besándome... me estremezco y recuerdo a Ikku, sus labios contra los míos... suspiro y sonrío. Ikku... MÍ Ikku... me abrazo a mí misma para recordar su cuerpo contra al mío, su calor, la ternura de sus caricias y sus besos.

Coloco mis dedos sobre mis labios.

Me alegro haberle dicho que sí... ahora sí estaba entrando completamente en mi corazón y yo no tenía miedo... porque sabía que él me amaba de verdad, lo hacía y yo... también. Me sonrojo un poco y entro a la cabaña.

Takagi y Yodari me miran desde la sala.

"¿Dónde esta Li-san?" pregunta Takagi

"¿Eh?" pregunto confundida

"¿Dónde está?"

"Yo... no... no sé"

"Salió a buscarte" dice Yodari

"¿En serio?" pregunto

La verdad no me importa, puede irse al infierno con lo que a mí respecta.

La puerta de la entrada se abre, las tres volteamos y nos encontramos con el rostro de Li, serio, sin emoción alguna, se quita la gorra que traía, se acomoda el cabello y se la coloca de nuevo, se veía mal, parecía enfermo. Miro sus labios, eran carnosos y... me sonrojo un poco al recordar lo de la noche anterior y siento repugnancia.

"Bien... ya estamos todos" dice mirándonos a las tres "parece ser que saldremos de excursión" dice "iré a tomar un baño, parece que soy el único que falta, mira mi cabello mojado y luego nuestras miradas cruzan.

Por un instante veo... dolor en sus ojos, luego los mismo se vuelven fríos de nuevo.

Entra al baño. Me siento en la sala. Las otras dos chicas empiezan a charlar, yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

Li sale con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y secando su pelo, quita la toalla y nos mira, las dos chicas se sonrojan con fuerza y abren grande la boca, yo desvío la mirada, no quiero recordar lo de la noche anterior.

"Me cambiaré, parece ser que nos llamarán cuando sea el tiempo" dice y entra al cuarto

Sale después de un rato, se sienta en la sala frente a mí, voltea hacia la ventana, su rostro sin emociones.

¿Qué estará pensando? A veces me gustaría saber qué piensa... Entonces me mira de reojo, nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo me estremezco de la sorpresa, desvío la mirada y me sonrojo con fuerza. Cierro los ojos, ¿recordará lo de ayer? Lo que dijo... ¿lo habrá dicho de verdad?

"Eh..." dice Yodari

Los tres le miramos, ella se sonroja un poco.

"Disculpe mi indiscreción pero... ¿dónde estuvo Kinomoto-san?" pregunta

"Eh... yo..." miro a Li de reojo.

Él mira de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Estuvo en la cabaña de su amiga Daidouji" dice Li "la vi salir de ahí"

Le miro confundida.

"Ohh..." dice Yodari

Entonces vuelve el silencio.

Lo de anoche estaba olvidado por él y yo... cierro los ojos con fuerza. No podía olvidarlo... y... dormiríamos en la misma habitación... no puedo...

"Emm..." susurro, Yodai y Takagi me miran, Li ni se inmuta "Li..." susurro

Él permanece quieto y entonces me voltea a ver.

"¿Qué?" pregunta algo bruscamente

"Me preguntaba su estaría bien que... que cambiara cuarto con Takagi... emm..."

Takagi muestra una sonrisa inmensa.

"Me parece perfecto" dice ella y mira a Li quien no mostraba emoción alguna "digo... si Li-san lo aprueba"

Li me mira, mira luego a Takagi, mira al suelo, cierra los ojos, voltea hacia la ventana y recarga su cabeza en una mano.

"Como quieras" dice él

"Muchas gracias" le digo, me levanto, Li también lo hace, me asusta un poco "¿q-qué haces?"

Me mira seriamente.

"Voy a ayudarte a cambiar tus cosas"

"G-Gracias" digo y lo sigo hasta la habitación.

Toma mis 2 maletas y las empieza a acomodar una encima de la otra.

"Ah..." dice y me voltea a ver, estira una mano "Ki--" pero no sigue al ver que tenía las manos sobre mi cabeza y los ojos bien cerrados, estaba aterrada.

Abro un ojo y miro su expresión.

Por un instante vi en sus ojos terror, miedo, frustración, dolor y tristeza. Voltea su rostro y levanta las maletas sobre sus hombros.

Sale del cuarto y pasa a la otra habitación, entonces regresa con las maletas de Takagi, las deja en el suelo. Me mira, yo seguía en suelto, impresionada.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero se arrepiente, mira al suelo con algo de tristeza, se rasca la cabeza con fuerza y murmura algo, enfadado y golpea su mano contra su pierna, sale de la habitación.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había pasado con nuestra amistad?

Muy a pesar de lo que había pasado... le seguía queriendo como amigo... pero... tenía tanto miedo de quedarme a solas con él que... no podía.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro. Tal vez hoy también iría a dormir con Ikku, necesitaba sentirme amada.

* * *

_Por fin!! Capítulo 10 terminado!! . Espero les haya gustado... comentarios sobre lo que sea... incluso para regañarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar T.T bueno... me despido y hasta el capítulo 11... (espero sea pronto U.u)_


	11. Medidas Desesperadas

_**Ayúdame a amar**_

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Sakura se ha enamorado, pero, es nada femenina por lo tanto necesita un cambio… Syaoran es el único que puede ayudarla, pero… es un chico difícil de convencer… ¿logrará convencerlo?_

_Ooopppssss , ¡Lo siento, lo siento! , me sentí mal al leer los nuevos comments que me han dejado y pues decidí escribir este nuevo capítulo, en realidad espero sea de su agrado._

_Tampoco responderé comentarios, son muchos u.u, lo siento T.T_

* * *

_  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**Medidas desesperadas**

**PDV de Sakura**

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales ni Li ni yo nos hablamos, nos mirábamos, sí, pero cuando alguno se deba cuenta de esa mirada furtiva que nos dirigíamos, inmediatamente actuábamos como si no hubiese pasado nada. Parecíamos niños pequeños... y tal vez lo éramos, ya que nuestra amistad ya estaba a punto de ser una sumamente especial, ¿qué pasó? No tengo ni idea... ahora, me da miedo tocarlo, incluso hablarle, es muy extraño... no sé qué ocurre.

Hoy iríamos a un restaurante bastante conocido, era básicamente el último día en el que estaríamos en China y era una tipo celebración, la verdad no puse mucha atención.

Todos estábamos en el camión de ida, todos charlaban. Yo estaba sentada junto a Ikku, nos tomábamos las manos, pero él charlaba con sus amigos y yo miraba por la ventana, no había mucho que ver, ya que ya estábamos en la ciudad.

"¿Sakura?" dice una voz, yo volteo, Ikku me miraba de manera curiosa.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto algo confundida, ¿por qué esa mirada? ¿Tenía algo mi cara?

"No es nada... es sólo que... estás muy ida" dice y toma mi cara entre sus manos "¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes náuseas? ¿quieres ir al baño? ¿te molesta que te tome la mano?"

"N-No... no pasa nada" le respondo, muchas preguntas... Ikku no dejaba de sorprenderme, en serio, era un chico muy lindo, pero a veces... solamente no lo entendía.

"¿Segura?" pregunta acercándose a mí, siento el calor subir a mis mejillas y desvío un poco la mirada y bajo un poco mi gorra, para que no se notara esto.

"Y-Ya te dije que sí"

"De acuerdo" dice él "aunque no te creo" le miro, sus ojos eran serios, luego sonríe, sube mi gorra y posa sus labios sobre los míos, abro grandes los ojos, ¡¿Qué demonios está pensando?! Todos nos miraban, bueno, los que estaban cerca, se aleja de mi y sonríe "tu castigo por no ser honesta" me susurra y se voltea de nuevo con sus amigos, ya no toma mi mano, sino que recarga su cabeza en sus brazos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y miro hacia atrás. Casualmente mi mirada se topa con la de Li, nos miramos por unos instantes, su mirada era intensa, pero no mostraba emoción alguna, así era él, pero eso era lo que me intrigaba de él. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Entonces desvía su mirada hacia la ventana. Dios... ¿quién dijo que el amor es lo más complicado? Más bien Li es lo más complicado...

Suspiro y miro de nuevo hacia la ventana. No me sentía con ganas de charlar, de hecho empezaba a marearme, lo bueno que ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino... o eso esperaba.

Unos minutos después nos anunciaron que habíamos llegado, todos nos levantamos, volteo a ver a mi alrededor y noto algo que me deja algo confundida. Li miraba hacia el restaurante con unos ojos que jamás podría describir, parecía tener miedo... muy extraño, la verdad.

"Syaoran" dice Eriol poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

"Estoy bien, adelántate" dice él

Eriol hace como él dice y se aleja con Tomoyo, Ikku baja con sus amigos y yo me quedo mirando a Li, ¿qué demonios pasaba? Entonces Li voltea a verme, su mirada seria como siempre, se acerca y me quita la gorra sin preguntar.

"¡Oye-!"

"La tomaré prestada" dice y sale del camión. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

Todos ya habíamos bajado del camión. Miro a Li a quien no se le veía la cara, tenía la gorra tan abajo que estaba segura que ni él podía ver por donde iba.

"Bienvenidos" dice una chica "la sección especial para ustedes está por aquí" nos guía hacia el tercer piso, abre una puerta muy grande, todo estaba vacío "por favor, siéntanse como en casa"

Todos empezaron a hacer comentarios de lo espléndido que era el lugar y empezaron a formar sus grupos de mesas.

"¡Sakura!" me llama Tomoyo. En esa mesa estaban Ikku, Eriol, Anigawa, Nogahara, Akio y Li. Me siento junto a Li, ya que no había otro lugar, pero por instinto me siento lo más lejos posible de él.

"Tch... no tienes que ser tan obvia" susurra Li y recarga su cabeza de manera que me diera la espalda. Yo miro mis manos, estaba siendo muy mala con él, pero... no podía olvidar esa noche, me sonrojo.

Empiezan a servir la comida. Estaba deliciosa, volteo a ver a Li de reojo, no tocaba su comida, sólo la veía como si tuviera un insecto o algo.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?" le pregunto señalando algo de carne. Él me mira y empuja su plato hacia mí

"Adelante"

"¡Gracias!" le digo sonriéndole.

"Tch" se voltea hacia el otro lado

En realidad no lo culpaba por estar enfadado, la verdad... yo era la que no tenía justificación al estar enojada con él, él estaba ebrio, no fue su culpa, además ya me habían dicho, cuando está así él besa todo lo que se le ponga en el camino... pero... no podía tocarlo... mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, no sé, no es por que me desagradara lo que haya hecho, creo que por que tuvo el efecto contrario en mí... me gustó que me besara de esa forma, me gustaron sus caricias, sus palabras... soy una persona muy baja.

Terminamos de comer, Li no tocó su comida, ni un poco. La verdad estaba muy extraño, ¿qué le pasaba?

"Pronto nos iremos" dice un profesor "pero antes, la dueña quisiera darnos algunas palabras"

Noto que Li se tensa ante esto y se hunde un poco en la silla, baja la gorra. ¿Qué pasaba?

Entra una mujer... yo la conocía. Cabello negro, ojos grises serios, porte sumamente elegante, vestida con un kimono. Era la mujer que casi me atropella, la que podía tener algo que ver con Li. La mujer mira alrededor, sus ojos se posan en mí, parece analizarme, después su mirada se posa en Li también lo analiza.

"Seré sincera con ustedes" dice la voz, Li se estremece, miro sus manos, estaba temblando con los puños cerrados "invité a la escuela, sólo porque he estado buscando a mi hijo por un buen tiempo, él escapó de casa causándole una gran desgracia a la familia Li"

"¿Li? No puede ser" se empiezan a escuchar murmullos.

Li mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, en cualquier momento lo haría sangrar. Entonces coloco una mano sobre las suyas, él voltea a verme, yo miraba al frente. Li mira al frente y deja de morder su labio, toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, aprieta mi mano. Sé que habíamos tenido diferencias, pero ahora me necesitaba, así que iba a estar ahí para él.

"Y es por eso" dice la señora Li "que he venido a llevármelo" se inclina un poco "gracias por haber cuidado todo este tiempo de él" Li aprieta más mi mano, ya casi no la sentía.

"Tranquilo" le susurro, él me mira, yo le sonrío "todo va a salir bien"

"Xiao Lang" dice la señora mirando a Li "deja de ser tan infantil y asume tus responsabilidades, hora de irnos" Li no se mueve "Xiao Lang, te estoy hablando"

"No" dice Li, alza su mirada, sus ojos llenos de convicción "no regresaré a esa prisión que llamas casa" dice

"No te estoy preguntando Xiao Lang, tus berrinches me han costado mucho ya, los ancianos están bastante enojados" Li ríe por lo bajo.

"Como si me importara" susurra. Unos hombres se acercan a Li.

"Por favor, joven Li" dice uno, lo toma del hombro. Li le quita la mano.

"No me toquen" dice mirándoles de manera asesina, los hombres retroceden, pero vuelven a acercarse, ahora dos hombres lo toman de los hombros, lo levantan de la silla pero no nos soltamos las manos.

"No harás una escena, ¿o sí, Xiao Lang?" Li mira a la mujer con odio "no me dirijas esa mirada, es por tu bien" Li ríe.

"¿No querrás decir por el tuyo?" la mujer le mira con enojo, se acerca y le planta una cachetada.

"Qué insolencia" dice ella "hablarle así a tu madre" la mujer mira nuestras manos por un instante "llévenselo" empiezan a alejarlo, me niego a soltarlo... puede ser la última vez que lo vea y... ¡no quedamos en buenos términos!

"No..." susurro.

"Sakura" volteo a ver a Li, él me sonríe y me obliga a soltarlo "cuídate" alcanzo a leer en sus labios. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una despedida? Lo veo cruzar la puerta, la mujer sale y se cierra la puerta.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Pasaron dos días, el tema de Li empezaba a olvidarse y yo... no podía olvidarme de la sonrisa que me dio antes de irse. Dios... ¿qué pasaba? Tal vez no volvería a verlo y yo... no quería eso. Estaba acostada en la cama de arriba de la litera, abrazaba la almohada, tenía el olor de Li. Tal vez me veía como una psicópata oliendo la almohada, pero... lo extrañaba, sólo dos días y deseaba verlo, su sonrisa, su voz... su presencia. Miro la maleta de Li, seguía intacta.

"¡Kinomoto, sal ya de ahí, es mi habitación!" sé que había cambiado cuartos con ella, pero... cierro fuerte los ojos hasta que los golpes de la puerta se van.

"Syaoran..." susurro y coloco mis dedos sobre mis labios, cierro los ojos. Tal vez sea una persona despreciable, tengo novio y aún así, pienso en los besos de alguien más. Suena mi celular y yo contesto.

"**¿Sakura?**" era Tomoyo

"Ah, Tomoyo" digo sin ánimos

"**Ven rápido a mi cabaña, parece ser que Eriol consiguió la dirección en donde está alojado Li**" al escuchar esto salgo corriendo de la cabaña, llego a la otra cabaña, estaba abierta la puerta, entro como si fuera mi casa. Tomoyo me mira, aún con el teléfono en mano.

"Eso fue rápido" dice ella. Eriol sonríe.

"Aquí está la dirección" dice él sacando un papel "estaba a punto de ir a verlo"

"¡Yo también voy!" digo yo

Eriol sonríe.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Me encontraba sola frente al edificio donde estaba Li alojado, Eriol me había dejado sola, me dijo que él estaría más feliz si yo llegaba sola... ¿qué demonios quiso decir con eso?

Entro, el policía estaba dormido. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad era esa? Toco el botón del elevador, éste tarda un poco, se abren las puertas y diviso a los dos hombres que tomaron a Li de los hombros así que me escondo en la puerta que da hacia las escaleras. Me asomo, los hombres se quedan junto al elevador. Parece que tendré que subir por las escaleras... él estaba en el piso 11avo... esto iba a tardar.

Por fin llego, sin aliento y sumamente mareada, necesitaba mejor condición. Salgo y toco en el apartamento 1102, escucho ladridos.

"Dios, Zak, cállate ya" dice la voz de Li, mi corazón da un vuelco y me coloco en la pared de al lado, me hinco, no podía verlo.

Se abre la puerta, volteo y veo a Li mirándome asombrado, tenía el cabello mojado y sólo una toalla enredada a la cintura, estaba todo mojado.

"Ah" dice él y se sonroja con fuerza, cierra la puerta. Escucho los pasos de Li corriendo y después lo escucho regresar, abre de nuevo la puerta, estaba algo sonrosado, una playera y unos pantalones holgados "lo siento, estaba tomando un baño" yo sonrío "p-p-pasa" dice haciéndose a un lado, lo escucho inhalar profundo cuando paso a su lado, cierra la puerta.

Era un apartamento bastante grande y bien amueblado, había un perro blanco, pequeño ahí, se me queda viendo y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Y... ¿eso?" pregunto señalando al perro

"Es Zak..." dice apenado "el perro que vimos en el parque" así que se lo quedó... mis ojos se llenan de alegría y acaricio al perro el cual me ladra felizmente.

"Pensé que no te lo ibas a quedar"

"Bueno... es que me pareció que se parecía a ti y..." volteo a verlo y el desvía la mirada "olvídalo... ¿quieres algo de tomar, comer?" entra a la cocina, o eso creo.

"No, gracias, sólo quería ver si estabas bien" me siento en la sala. Li sale con un chocolate caliente.

"Estoy bien, por ahora" dice mirando el chocolate, le da un sorbo "contacté a Eriol... pensé que él iba a venir"

"Ese era el plan... pero dijo algo de que estarías más feliz si viniera yo sola" río un poco "qué tonto" Li da otro sorbo a su chocolate y no dice nada "Li... yo... lamento haberme comportado de una manera tan mala últimamente... es sólo que..."

"No importa" me interrumpe, suspira "al fin y al cabo fui yo el que te hizo sentir incómoda desde un inicio, soy yo el que debería disculparse" pasa una mano por sus cabellos.

"No sabía que fueras una persona tan importante"

"No lo soy... no es que yo haya querido serlo" dice delineando con un dedo el borde de la taza "desde lo de Sakuto, no había vuelto a contactar con mi madre"

"Sakuto..." susurro "de algún modo le tengo envidia" Li me mira "ne, Li"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Cómo era Sakuto?" Li mira hacia el techo.

"Era una persona muy extraña" ¿huh? "aunque era muy atractiva, su aura... no sé, te decía que había algo raro en ella, era algo masoquista" mira su taza "le gustaba que la trataran mal, le gustaba la mala vida"

"Pero la quisiste mucho" Li no dice nada, da otro sorbo al chocolate.

"Dudo mucho que aunque siguiera viva, yo siguiera con ella, tarde o temprano esa relación iba a fallar" él voltea a verme y le sale una gota en la nuca, yo le miraba intensamente "¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Nada... es sólo que... es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de ti..." él sonríe un poco

"Después de todo... puede ser la última vez que nos veamos" no quiero eso... "por eso... debo ser lo mas sincero que pueda"

"Sabes Li... has cambiado, desde que te conocí, cambiaste... y me alegro" le sonrío.

------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Syaoran.**

Volteo a ver a Kinomoto, me miraba intensamente, siento una gota caer de mi nuca.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Nada... es sólo que... es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de ti..." sonrío un poco

"Después de todo... puede ser la última vez que nos veamos, por eso... debo ser lo mas sincero que pueda"

"Sabes Li... has cambiado, desde que te conocí, cambiaste... y me alegro" me sonríe. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré sin esa sonrisa?

"Supongo" tenía unas ganas asombrosas de abrazarla, pero... ya no quería asustarla, era lo menos que quería ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a verla "me alegro que hayas venido" le digo

"Hubiera sido mejor si viniera Eriol también"

"Me alegra más que hayas venido sola" su expresión de confusión se queda grabada "lo siento, dije algo raro" río un poco y suspiro "últimamente me siento algo raro, no me hagas caso" Kinomoto se sienta junto a mi y coloca una mano sobre mi frente.

"No tienes fiebre" le miro feo, ella ríe, mi mirada se suaviza "no planeas regresar... ¿verdad?"

"No tengo razón por la cual regresar, por la cual luchar para regresar" la mirada de Kinomoto se entristece.

"No quiero perderte" susurra, mi corazón da un vuelco "te necesito" ¿qué tan injusta podía ser?

"No, no me necesitas" le digo "tienes a Miyazaki, él cuidará bien de ti"

"Pero..." siento mi sangre hervir, ¿qué no podía conformarse con uno? ¡Quería todo!

"Deja de comportarte como una niña, si no se puede déjalo por la paz" no volteo a verla, sigo mirando la taza.

"¿Soy como una niña?"

"Sí, lo eres, quieres todo, ya tienes a Miyazaki, confórmate con eso"

"..." hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, para mí duró horas "lo siento" ahí va de nuevo. Suspiro y paso una mano por mis cabellos

"Deja de hacer eso" susurro, ella no responde.

"Ne, Li..." volteo a verla y ella empieza a sonrojarse "esa noche..." ¿por qué tiene que recordar eso? ¿No puede olvidarlo o qué? "dijiste cosas..."

"Estaba ebrio, no puedo acordarme del todo de lo que dije... si dije o hice algo para incomodarte, me disculpo, no fue mi intención causarte molestias ni mucho menos confundirte"

"Y... ¿qué harás entonces? No volveré a verte ni nada, ¿no es así?"

"Lo más seguro" lágrimas empiezan a juntarse en sus ojos "o-oye..."

"L-Lo siento... es sólo que... nunca he sido buena con las despedidas" desvío mi mirada.

"¿Siempre fuiste tan llorona?"

"Cállate" nos quedamos en silencio, ella llorando, yo sólo veía mi taza de chocolate, se enfriaba y veía como se formaba la pequeña capa de nata sobre la superficie, pero no tenía ganas de tomar de él, finalmente suspiro.

"Eres injusta" le digo, ella me voltea a ver, lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Lo soy?"

"¿Qué acabo de decir?" ella no responde "tenía la oportunidad de sacarte de mi vida, tú también tenías la oportunidad de sacarme de tu vida, no hago más que confundirte y complicarte las cosas... pudo ser más sencillo quedarte allá, que Eriol viniera solo... así tú continuarías con tu vida y yo improvisaría con la mía" volteo a verla, ella me miraba, ya no lloraba, eso era bueno "pero... tuviste que venir, decir que me necesitas, llorar..." suspiro y miro al techo "eres demasiado injusta" susurro.

"Lo siento" suspiro, de nuevo... eso de suspirar ya se me empezaba a hacer costumbre.

"Será más fácil que regreses a casa" le miro de nuevo, ella miraba sus manos "fueron buenos momentos, gracias a ti tengo una visión más amplia de mi vida, antes tenía miedo de lo que fuera de mí si regresaba al clan, ahora sé que podré, aunque sea difícil" ella me voltea a ver, yo le sonrío "gracias" ella empieza a llorar de nuevo "sheesh... ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"No lo digas como si fuera una despedida" río un poco.

"Es que eso es... una despedida" ella sigue llorando "hey, cumplí mi cometido, tienes novio y eres un poquito más femenina" ella me golpea el brazo, yo sonrío "así que me voy satisfecho, Miyazaki te cuidará bien" Kinomoto mueve la cabeza de manera negativa.

"Ya va más que eso, Li... yo te he llegado a apreciar, me encariñé contigo... en serio te quiero mucho" mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, lo que unas palabras causan... es el llamado 'poder de la palabra'... río al pensar en esto.

"En serio eres injusta"

"¿Qué importa si soy injusta?" susurra

------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Sakura.**

"En serio eres injusta" dice Li

"¿Qué importa si soy injusta?" susurro. En verdad me sentía mal, no quería perderle y si hacer que no se fuera era ser injusta, no me importaba, me había encariñado demasiado con él y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo. Li voltea a verme, su mirada incrédula.

"¿Qué tan inmadura y egoísta puedes llegar a ser?" dice, bufa un poco y voltea su mirada hacia el techo, cubre su rostro con sus manos "no puedo creerlo, en serio..." nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos, luego quita sus manos de su rostro y me mira, seriamente "de acuerdo, Kinomoto... ¿qué quieres de mí?"

"¿Huh?" ¿a qué se refería con eso?

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?" ¿'qué'... pregunta? En realidad no lo sé... es la primera vez que expreso de esta forma lo que siento por alguien, más por un chico y... en realidad ni yo sé que es lo que quiero, ni de él ni de mí... "¿quieres que te diga que todo está bien, que no te dejaré sola?" sí... quiero eso "lo siento, no puedo ser tan hipócrita..." ouch... eso dolió

"Sólo.... sólo quiero que vuelvas a Japón"

"El simple hecho de no haber contactado con mi madre durante tanto tiempo me causará muchos problemas... ¿crees que me metería en problemas más grandes sólo por que la niña egoísta no puede NO tener lo que quiere?" sí, lo sé... es muy egoísta, imprudente, injusto de mi parte pedirle eso... y aunque se lo pidiera no lo haría, Li es así, no lo hace por nadie, ni siquiera sé si lo hace por él mismo, mucho menos por mí... que no soy nadie... "estoy cansado..." se masajea las sienes "mañana tengo una junta con el clan, será una junta bastante agotadora para mí" entonces suspira "será mejor que te vayas"

"Pero..."

"¡¿Qué?!" dice ya impaciente, su mirada severa sobre mí, estaba enojado, aunque parecía calmado, a mí me daba miedo...

"No quiero irme... aún no" Li suspira con pesadez

"No te entiendo... ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?" no digo nada, sólo miro mis manos, se levanta enojado "has lo que quieras" entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Tapo mi cara con mis manos... ¿qué tipo de actitud era esa? En lugar de terminar bien, nooo, quería hacer mi voluntad... pues ahí tenía mi resultado... Li estaba enfadado... OH sí que lo estaba...

"Estúpida..." me susurro a mi misma, me levanto, veo a Zak, él me ladra, yo sonrío "Zak... de alguna forma me suena..." no lo había pensado... pero... Zak suena a Sakura... "¿será que?" agito mi cabeza... NAH, no puede ser, tendría que ser por Sakuto... también queda, aunque... no puedo evitar sentirme desilusionada "nos vemos, Zak" el perro ladra, volteo hacia la habitación de Li, no había luz proviniendo de ella "hasta luego, Li" susurro y salgo del apartamento.

* * *

_¡¡UFFFF!! Terminé el capítulo 11... espero les guste, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas por que no me gustaban xD, espero haya quedado bien así, comentarios, ¿qué les gustaría en el prox capítulo? ¿Cuándo les gustaría que lo subiera? JE JE, es broma .... no prometeré nada pero, ¡¡¡manden reviews!!! ¡¡Así que animo más a escribir!! Bueno.... nos vemos ^^_


End file.
